High School Musical: The remix
by Zebras345
Summary: This is high school musical Power puff girl style! Filled with Romance, humor, drama and a lot of music. Now if you don't like high school musical trust me this is nothing like you ever seen before. *All characters based off of PPGD and Bleedman comics* Rated T for language
1. Music all around

**Hey guys I know I have a lot of stories to continue but I like a challenge and I'll add another one in the mix! Welcome to the remake of high school musical, if you don't like it you're a hater and ill never talk to you again. Lmao JK! Anyways hope you enjoy! Yeah im back to another song fic it's what I do best! ENJOY!**

Blossom's POV

"Holy shit, never knew this place would actually you know...look like this." I whispered. My sisters and I were standing in front of our new school Megaville high school. We had recently moved to California from Texas. Our father was a famous inventor and we often moved a lot, we grew up in Texas our whole life. But we had to move because my father was now the CEO of his new company, and our mother was the CEO of the magazine 17. You could say we were a wealthy family, but me and my sister's never really like to show our wealth because we're afraid that's the only reason why people might actually like us. I was the oldest of my sisters, I had red hair and unlike my sisters I had a unique set of eyes only a few people were born with it, I had pink eyes they were the most beautiful things in the world, many people would kill for my eyes it's the one thing that made me special from my sisters. I was more of the book type in everyone's eyes I was silent but deadly.

"You can say that again! I mean what the hell is this school on drugs or something!?" Buttercup yelled. She was the middle child, she was a troublemaker and a very bad influence on many kids. That's another reason we moved, my parent thought it would be better if we get a new change in scenery. My sister was tough nut, but was always there for her family when she was needed. She had jade black hair and piercing lime green eyes, even though she hated it Buttercup had the body of a goddess, her killer curves and well defined skin got her a lot of admires.

"Buttercup how on earth did you possibly figure, that the size of the building has something to do with drugs?" That was my younger sister Bubbles. She was the sweetheart of our trio, always finding the good in people; even though she was a little slow at times she was adored by many people….mainly boys. She had golden blonde hair that she always kept in ponytails and soft baby blue eyes. She had dimples and a beautiful smile. Like Buttercup and I Bubbles was blessed with beautiful curves as well.

"Bubbles do you have to ruin everything I do?" Buttercup grumbled. I laughed and began walking towards the door but Bubbles stopped me.

"Wait!? I need to check your outfits, I will not have my sisters be the target of bad style!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles you dressed us yourselves this morning!" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care just met me see!" I sighed and took a step back as she examined our outfits. I was wearing white skinny jeans with knee high brown boots. I had on a skin tight pink crop top with the words GEEK written in black letter, exposing my pink belly ring. Bubbles beamed.

"Ok Buttercup your next." As a response my sister burped. She began laughing when Bubbles made a face at her. Buttercup was wearing jean booty shorts with her name on the pocket. She had on a pair of green Nikes, her shirt was a green vest that stopped above her belly button showing off her piercing, the front was green and the back was a see through green, her black hair was shoulder length with a little flip at the bottom.

"Perfect! We all look absolutely perfect! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" I quickly grabbed Bubbles lips and brought down her noise level.

"Are you stupid or something!? We're not trying to attract a lot of attention!" She shrugged her shoulders. I glanced down at what Bubbles was wearing, she had on a gray mini skirt with a pair of black leggings underneath it and blue flats. She was wearing a jean's crop top exposing a lot of her stomach, but she still managed to make it look decent, she also had a blue belly piercing as well.

"Ok now that you've raped us can we go in? I don't know why but I feel like we shouldn't be late on our first day of the 11th grade, maybe future down but not now!" Buttercup yelled, Bubbles nodded her head and we all went inside to our new school.

* * *

"Wow." Was all I could say if you think the outside was good the inside would have blown your mind. Megaville is an Arts school if you couldn't already tell. The inside was beyond amazing, the lockers were all different I'm guessing because of each person's different personality. The minute we walked in we saw a group of people gathered around what seems to be the lunch room. They were all yelling and screaming and pounding on tables.

"What's going on here?" Buttercup asked. I shrugged my shoulders, but what caught me off guard was when two blonde teens appeared on top of the lunchroom they were on what seems to be a level. The first one was a blonde boy who was by far a very handsome kid. He had ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair like Bubbles. He was wearing a blue tight t shirt showing off a well define 8 pack and a dark pair of jeans with a blue pair of air Jordon's. The girl next to him was a little like Bubbles except her hair was a lot longer and she wore a lot more make up then the rest of us. She was in blue glitters from head to toe and she looked like a complete slut. She had on what seems to be a salsa dress on with silver heels on, they both had head sets.

"Who's the blue hunk?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yes Bubbles because we know anyone from this school because we didn't just get here!?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"A simple no would do just fine." Buttercup snickered. She stopped though when she heard music begin to play and the two blonde kids took the spotlight.

"Now welcoming BOOMER AND BRAT!" The crowd went wild once more, I scoffed.

"What types of names are Boomer and Brat?" Buttercup laughed.

"You should be the last one talking…_Blossom_." I stuck my tongue out at her.

**Afterparty by: Roshon Fageon and Caroline Sunshine **

**Boomer: She's got a phone call  
A hot tip where to go y'all  
I heard about another dance y'all  
Ain't no way they gonna shut us down  
Listen up girls and boys  
I declare it time to make some noise  
Show of hands for the all real Mccoys  
Will keep it going all this weekend  
Hear the sound I would never let em shut us down **

I look around to see a group of dancers surrounding us, of course being Buttercup she smirked and challenged them to dance. Before I knew it I saw Buttercup being dragged by a group of dancers, the same thing with Bubbles, they both began dancing, I smiled and joined them.

**Brat: All the VIPS get your things follow me**  
**DJ knows we can't get enough**  
**Honey don't be shy yeah you know you looking fly**  
**Throw your hands up high for show love**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
At the After party **_**[x4]**_**  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party **_**[x3]**_**  
We can dance until we drop**

**Shake It Up now**  
**Break it up now**  
**Take it up now**  
**At the After party**  
**Shake It Up now**  
**Break it up now**  
**Take it up now**

I look up to see Boomer and Brat basically dancing on each other, soon enough back up dancers came around to dance with them, They started dancing harder making everyone else go crazy.

"I don't know what the big deal is, she's not even all that good." Bubbles yelled over the loud music, I shrugged as a response.

**Boomer: We're gonna break some rules**  
**This event will be the crown jewel**  
**Hey somebody's in the pool**  
**Don't see a clock**  
**But I know there's not a yawn**  
**Gotta stay to win**  
**Kick it up and let the games begin**  
**It's the kind of night that never ends**  
**We just keep on having fun**  
**We got room enough for everyone**

**Brat: All the VIPS get your things follow me**  
**DJ knows we can't get enough**  
**Honey don't be shy yeah you know you looking fly**  
**Throw your hands up high for show love**

Brat and Boomer had brought everyone down to the middle of the lunchroom where they started dancing again. Dancing on tables and everything, people began break dancing around them the whole lunchroom was going wild.

**Both: At the After party**

_**[x4]**_**  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party **_**[x3]**_**  
We can dance until we drop**

**Boomer: We got it going on tonight**  
**Baby you look outta sight**  
**Spinning like a satellite**  
**Don't wanna come back down**  
**No they won't shut us down**

**Brat: At the After party**

**_[x4]_  
We ain't never gonna stop  
At the After party _[x3]_  
We can dance until we drop**

**Shake It Up now**  
**Break it up now**  
**Take it up now**  
**At the After party**  
**Shake It Up now**  
**Break it up now**  
**Take it up now**  
**We can dance until we drop**

The crowd went wild once the pair had finished.

"Again I repeat what is so good about them…well mostly her!" Bubbles yelled over the claps. I snickered.

"Bubbles you've been in this school for what seems like 30 minutes and you're already hating on a girl? I mean what about you and Cody?" She rolled her eyes at the mere mention of his name. Cody was Bubbles ex-boyfriend, Buttercup and I never really liked him because he was very full of himself. But he made Bubbles happy and that's all we really cared about, the day we left Texas, He never showed up, causing Bubbles to get mad and hate him forever. It was pretty stupid, but it's her life not mine.

"Cody and I are no longer in a relationship, I was getting tired of him anyway." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Anyways let's think about something important like how the hell we're going to find our schedules and stuff!" I looked around and saw that the hallways were clear and no one was in sight.

"Well this is just great." I mumbled.

"Do you guys need any help?" I spun around so fast I swear I could have gotten a whiplash. In front of us was this blonde headed girl with light blue eyes, her hair was the same way as Bubbles in two pigtails. She was wearing a pink dance uniform, with a pink tutu and ballet shoes with white tights.

"What the hell is with all the blondes in this school my god?!" I shot Buttercup a dirty look. The girl giggled.

"Hey it's no problem, my name is Dee Dee, and I guess I'll be your school guide!" I smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Blossom Utonium and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup!" We all started walking down the long hallway, while DeeDee talked about our new school.

"Wait so what was that whole performance about this morning….I mean not that I mind anyway." Buttercup asked. DeeDee smiled.

"Everyday each major gets to represent their talent in each department theirs instrumental, drama, dance, vocal and Art. I mean instrumental and art barely get to show what they've got because everyone's mostly into the whole performance type of thing." I raised a brow.

"So what's your major?" She gave me a weird look.

"Um it's dance." I felt stupid at the point in time, I completely forgot about her outfit.

"Anyway's I would stick to the three major ones like dance, vocal and drama. I mean instrumental can combined with vocal and art can be combined with drama. I mean it's whatever your heart desires you can only take two majors, some people are just so talented they could do everything."

"So who were the two blonde kids taking center stage just now?" Bubbles asked, DeeDee rolled her eyes.

"The boy was Boomer Jojo the youngest of the Jojo brothers a little full of himself but he's a sweet kid. He means well he's a vocal major but he does vocal and art. The girl is Brat Plutonium, the youngest of the Plutonium sisters; she's a real bitch if you ask me. She's dating Boomer but everyone hates them together because she's nothing but a complete joke like her sisters. They think they're better than everyone else because their filthy rich, she's also a Vocal major, she swears she has art talent but it's really just scribbles." We soon stopped in front of an office.

"Well this is your stop, I hope you guys like it here and maybe we can meet again! Sorry I have to leave you like this I can't be late for chemistry again!" With that she ran down the hallway and was soon out of sight.

"Well might as well we go in." I muttered, I opened the door to see a pretty big office and a man sitting at his desk. Looked to be his middle 30's. He was bald and had a scar under his right eye, he was a well built man but looked a little mean. He didn't seem to notice our presence so I cleared my throat. He immediately looked up and smiled, creepy.

"Welcome you girls must be the Utonium sisters! I'm Principal Skarr and welcome to megaville high school." Ok so I take back the mean thing.

"Hi I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup." He smiled once again.

"Well girls I hope you liked our little presentation this morning, giving you a taste of what we do here in megaville high! Now I hope someone was able to guide you here, so that you know what you can and cannot do." I nodded my head.

"Yes a girl named DeeDee helped us." He nodded his head while looking through our files, he glanced at my sister Buttercup.

"Mrs. Utonium it seems you have a record of causing trouble am I right?" Buttercup smiled.

"Yeah, but don't worry I got the lecture and stuff from the folks at home, so you can save yours for someone else." I punched her in the arm for that. She glared at me, principal skarr sighed.

"I hope and pray that you will keep an eye on her Ms. Blossom, we already have enough trouble makers in this school as it is." I nodded my head.

"Well girls before I can give you your schedules I need to know what is the major you're going to study at our school?" Bubbles raised her hand.

"I think I'd like to do Vocal and Art." Buttercup shrugged her shoulders.

"I think ill do Dance and Vocal." I smiled.

"I think I'd take Drama and Vocal." Principal Skarr looked at me.

"Well judging by your record Blossom it seems you're a good student, so whould you like to have a back up just in case one of these majors don't work out for you?" I shrugged.

"I guess I can do instrumental as well." He smiled.

"Perfect! Well here our your schedules girls hope you have fun at your new school!" Then he kicked us out of his office and slammed the door shut.

"Well that was weird." Bubbles muttered, Buttercup and I nodded in agreement. I looked at my schedule as did my sisters, turns out we had a lot of classes the same. 1st, 3rd ,5th and 7th we all had together. And that was Voice, Geometry, Lunch and chemistry. Bubbles and Buttercup had classes together as well some with me and some not because I had a lot of AP classes. But either way we were always with one or the other.

"So should we go to Voice?" I narrowed my eyes at Buttercup.

"School just started we have a whole 45 minutes left! Yes we're going to class!" She grumbled a string of profanities under her breath as we headed to our first class.

* * *

Being new and late was not one of the best things that you could ever do. My sisters and I ended up attracting a lot more attention than expected…especially when we got into the class…all eyes were on us like hawks. The classroom was like one of those college lectures but smaller than expected.

"Why hello girls care to explain why your late to my class?" The teacher asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Is that a serious question? HELLO if you haven't noticed we're new." The teacher glared at Buttercup, who was unfazed by the women. She was a redhead with a lot of freckles and too much purple. she was old I must admit maybe in her 50's. She seemed like a crumby lady. On her shirt there was a name tag that read

"Well why don't you tell the class your names, and one interesting thing about you." Bubbles went first.

"Hi my name is Bubbles I'm the youngest of my sisters! I like the color blue and I really like animals!" The minute she said that, a dog appeared from in between the kids, he was a purple dog with black spots, he was adorable. Bubbles squealed and ran up to him hugging the life out of him. Buttercup slapped her forehead. smiled.

"Well I've seen you met our class pet Courage, but he usually roams around the school when he wants to, I guess today he choose our classroom." Buttercup groaned.

"Well if that wasn't embarrassing, my name is Buttercup Utonium. I'm the middle child of my sisters, I have a temper. And I'm a big fan of sports." I sighed.

"My name is Blossom; I'm the oldest of my sister's. I like to read and do other cool stuff I guess." Before I could even finish. Mrs. Ely cut me off and pushed me and my sisters in a seat, Bubbles still had that damn dog in her hand, and he seemed to really take a liking to her.

"Well kids I will like to welcome you all the Voice class! Now I know that this is some of your first choices and for some this is your second choice, but either way this class should be a lot of fun! Now each of you I don't care how you do it will perform, I groups or without groups every day. Now you perform for the class and they give you feedback to make you a stronger singer alright? Good now who would like to go first?" Nobody raised their hands, Mrs. Ely looked around the room and frowned when she got to the back.

"Berserk why don't you and your sisters come up and sing instead of sticking your tounges down the Jojo brother's throats!" I turn around to see she was talking to a red headed couple, same with a black haired couple and Brat and Boomer. The girl in the red hair sneered at the old women but got up along with her sisters and made their way to the front of the room.

"If I catch you doing that again in my class, I will give you detention." The kid with the red hair and hat smirked.

"Sorry Mrs. Ely can't help it if my lady's lips taste so good." I gagged to myself, this kid was a pig. The girl I'm assuming is berserk started blushing like crazy.

"Oh Brick you're so bad!" Oh so his name is Brick. I turned back to the front and almost threw up when I got a closer look at these girls. Brat had changed out of her glitter outfit and put on some blue halter top with a black leather mini skirt and fishnet stockings with black flats. Berserk was wearing a red tight dress that stopped right under her butt and halfway around her boobs, like me she had pink eyes and auburn red hair. She was wearing black pumps. The girl with the black hair looked a lot like Buttercup except a lot smuttier. She was wearing black leggings with green boots and a green spiked bra so her whole entire stomach was exposed except for the tassels that were that went down covering some of her stomach. All their outfits were 2 sizes smaller than them.

"Do they own clothes?" Bubbles whispered.

"If they did its probably in their closet collecting dust." Buttercup whispered back. Berserk took the microphone.

"So my name is Berserk these are my sisters Brute and Brat, I'm a drama, vocal and instrumental major. My sister Brute is a dance and vocal major and my sister Brat is a vocal and art major." I rolled my eyes.

"OK girls we don't need to hear your life story, just sing the song that you want."

"This one goes out to our beloved boyfriends, you mean the world to us!"

**Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga **

**Berserk: Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll  
Brat and Brute: I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot**

**Bereserk: I know you think you're special**  
**When we dance real crazy**  
**Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby**  
**Brat and Brute: I like you a lot lot**  
**All we want is hot hot**

**All: Boys boys boys**  
**We like boys in cars**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**Buy us drinks in bars**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**With hairspray and denim**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**We love them!**

I look around the room to see everyone either shaking their heads or dancing along to the song, which was the majority of the class, which I didn't get. Brat was behind their dance moves and Brute sounded terrible! But together they actually sound pretty decent.

**All: Oh, oh**

**Brute: Baby is a bad boy**  
**With some retro sneakers**  
**Let's go see The Killers**  
**And make out in the bleachers**  
**Brat and Berserk: I like you a lot lot**  
**Think you're really hot hot**  
**Let's go to the party**  
**Brute: Heard our buddy's the DJ**  
**Don't forget my lipstick**  
**I left it in your ashtray**  
**I like you a lot lot**  
**All we want is hot hot**

**All: Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them! **

**All: Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!**

**Brat: I'm not loose, I like to party**  
**Let's get lost in your Ferrari**  
**Not psychotic or dramatic**  
**I like boys and that is that**  
**Love it when you call me legs**  
**In the morning buy me eggs**  
**Watch your heart when we're together**  
**Boys like you love me forever**

**All: Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**All: Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them! **

**All: Boys boys boys  
We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
With hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!**

**All: Boys boys boys**  
**We like boys in cars**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**Buy us drinks in bars**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**With hairspray and denim**  
**Boys boys boys**  
**We love them!**

**(We love them!)**

Everyone began to clap as soon as they were finished; they began bowing a waving as if they were real stars. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright class give them some feedback give them good and bad." It was like everyone was scared to give them bad feedback.

"Fine, Butch what did you think of that performance." I turned around and noticed it was the black haired kid who was sucking face with Brute.

"I think they looked super hot up there." All three girls blushed, Brute blew him a kiss and he winked. Mrs. Ely rolled her eyes.

"Alright then…um…let's see….ah Blossom what did you think of that performance?" I felt all eyes on me the minute she called my name, I felt Berserk glare at me waiting for my answer, as if her glare had any type of affect on me.

"I think you guys are good singers your just not coordinated as a group. I mean Brat was behind on almost every beat of your dance and Brute was way out of pitch on the last note and lets face it Berserk when you perform you give no life what so ever.." Everyone gasped, that made me panic a little, but the face that Berserk made was beyond priceless.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright class calm down, Berserk it was just a suggestion, but since you girls are well developed in this area, why don't you give it a shot." Mrs. Ely said as she grabbed my hand and flung me and my sisters to the front of the room. Berserk pushed past me and I glared at her.

"Next time you do that I'll dislocate your shoulder." I seethed; she turned around and matched my glare.

"Listen I run this school so I suggest you be a lot more nicer to me if you want to get anywhere."

"Ok the last time I checked this was a free country and I don't think a dumb bitch like you could run anything other that a porn show." I slapped my forehead when I heard Buttercup open her mouth.

"Why you little bitch!" Brute yelled. I saw Brick and Butch begin to unclench and clench their hands.

"Blossom, Buttercup leave it alone their not worth it, and by the looks of things it looks like their Brick headed boyfriends are about to cause even more trouble." Bubbles whispered. Buttercup and I rolled our eyes and went to the front of the class.

"Are you girls ready?" We nodded as she pressed play.

**Wings by: Little Mix ****  
All: Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And if they give you shhhh...**  
**Then they can walk on by**

I took my microphone from the hold and began walking towards the class, I got many smiles except for the six people in the back of the room.

**Blossom: My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**Buttercup: Walk, walk on over there**  
**'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is**

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life,**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**(Hey, hey, woo!)**

By now we had everyone on their feet dancing along with us. I mentally smirked when I saw Berserk throwing a tantrum in the back of the room, I saw Buttercup dancing with two guys to my right and Bubbels dancing with two girls on my left. I started dancing in the middle and it felt amazing watching every guy drool at the way our hips swayed.

**Bubbles: I'm firing up on that runway**  
**I know we're gonna get there someday**  
**But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

**Buttercup: Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah**

**All: Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**Keep talking, all I know is**

A boy had brought me on to a table and he and his friends started dancing around me. Buttercup managed to get up there as well as Blossom and we began to dance in sync, causing everyone to roar with a cheer.

**Mama told me not to waste my life,**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**  
**You better keep on walking**  
**I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

**Blossom: Your words don't mean a thing**  
**I'm not listening**  
**All: They're just like water off my wings**

We were back in the front walking up and down the aisles of each row. Once we got to the back, I just kept looking at Berserk as she glared at me, I also narrowed my eyes at her and we kept this glaring contest going until I felt Buttercup pull me away.

**All: Mama told me not to waste my life**  
**She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)**  
**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**  
**And they can't detain you**  
**'Cause wings are made to fly**  
**And we don't let nobody bring us down**  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**  
**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**  
**These wings are made to fly**

**All: And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly **

We ended strong causing the class to roar and clap like crazy.

"Wow you guys are really good! That ocapella part you guys did there was amazing showing off your true blends of voices!"

"You guys have talent!"

"You should join the cheerleading team!"

"Are you guys single?"

"Bubbles can I have your number?"

"Blossom marry me!" I cringed at that one.

"Buttercup have my babies!" Her eyes went wide,

"Ewww, no gross! What the hell kind of question is that!" Mrs. Ely stepped in front of us.

"Alright kids settle down! Now if you have any further questions you could put them in the Utonium school mailbox. Otherwise than that, that's the end of today's class." The bell rang as she said that, and students began outing away their stuff and hanging me and my sisters pieces of papers.

"I know I'm supposed to be the nice one but can we please burn these? Something tells me these aren't just comments about the performance." Bubbles muttered, I laughed at her comment. I was about to grab my bag when I felt a shadow hover over me, actually it felt like a lot more than one. I look up to see Berserk, her sisters and the Jojo brothers. I rolled my eyes.

"If you guys don't have anything better to do, please get out of my way." Brick sneered.

"Such big talk for a wimpy little girl." I growled.

"Blossom come on we're going to be late for our class…Oh my fucking god not again! Don't you clowns know when the fuck to stop!? So she dissed your stupid slut of a girlfriend big deal, she was only telling them the truth!" Wow way to come to my rescue Buttercup. Soon enough Bubbles and Buttercup were right behind me.

"You have a lot of balls coming into OUR school and thinking your hot shit." Berserk growled. Bubbles laughed.

"Did you not just see that performance!? Bitch we are hot shit!" Boomer narrowed his eyes at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be the quiet one?" Bubbles narrowed her eyes back at him.

"And aren't you supposed to be good looking? Oh well looks like we're both out of luck." Boomer growled.

"And I repeat myself for like the millionth time today, can we please go!" Buttercup yelled.

"My fucking god you're so annoying." Butch muttered, but Buttercup heard it.

"And you fucking smell and look like shit!" Butch turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that!?" Brute yells.

"Oh looks like it's too late, I already did." Everyone began arguing at the same time, and that's when I began to have a headache.

"SHHHUUUUTTT UUUUPPPP!" Everyone looked at me.

"Alright here's the deal, we don't like you and you don't like us. So how about we don't speak to each other ok, because I'm already getting tired of this and it's our first day here! Sorry we don't cower in fear like everyone else does when you come around, sorry if we're better than you!" Berserk glared at me.

"LISTEN HERE GIRLY I—…" I stopped her from continuing.

"Please stop talking your dragon breath is not only killing my insides but it's eating away my eyebrows. So to save my eyebrows and the rest of the oxygen I have left, we're going to go now." With that I pushed past her and Brick with my sisters hot on my tail.

"Wow and I thought I was going to get in trouble today!" Buttercup laughed, I sighed. Welcome to Megaville high Blossom.

* * *

**BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! That was the first chapter of High school musical the remix! I hope you guys liked it i will be talking aong suggestions again. Now i dont use your song its because**

**a.) I've used it before and i'm trying to keep it fresh or **

**b.) i heard it and i dont really like it! But it most likely will be A thanks again! Hope a lot of you review!**


	2. Dance your A off

**Alright I know I have a lot of stories out right now but I'm trying to make the best of all of them right now. So Updating might be a little slower than usual but that's the best part of a challenge! ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY! AND REMEMBER I'M TAKING SONG SUGGESTIONS! SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

After today's fiasco, Blossom has Bubbles and I on tight leashes. I mean she should be the one on the leash I mean she started the whole thing! After 1st period we all went our separate ways I was heading towards the girls locker room because right now I have Dance. As I approached the locker rooms I heard a lot of whispers.

"Yeah I heard she and her sister totally took down Brute and her sisters!"

"Well with that attitude they'll be at the bottom of the food chain!" I rolled my eyes, some people take social status way to seriously, Soon enough I found my dance locker and changed into a pair of grey sweats and socks with a green and black crop top. Today was hip hop that was perfect because I didn't have any ballet clothes anyway. As I closed my locker I walked into the dance studio, it was freaking huge a wall with giant mirrors with a bar in front of it but it looked like a regular dance studio except from the enormous amounts of trophies everywhere. I was so zoned out I didn't even notice someone had walked right behind me.

"HEY BUTTERCUP!" I screamed as I turned around about to chop the person in half it was DeeDee. I clutched my heart.

"My god I need to put a bell on you or something!" All she did was giggle.

"I heard what you and your sisters did today. You guy got balls, I'm impressed." I simply shrugged.

"There not all that tough if you think it about it." She shrugged her shoulders and began looking around the room for someone she squealed when she saw him.

"Oh Buttercup you've just got to meet this kid! Darrik over here!" I look to where she was looking. I saw this kid who was beyond beautiful. He had an 8 pack with clear skin. He had a piercing in his top right ear he had piercing green eyes and black hair with black hair that kind of covered his eyes, he was wearing black sweats with combat boots and a green tank top.

"Hi DeeDee…whose this?" DeeDee smiled.

"This is my new friend Buttercup Utonium, she just moved here from Texas with her sisters." He smiled at me, I felt a blush coming over my face.

"Well how do you do? I'm Darrik Hendrickson; I'm the middle kid out of two brothers." I smiled.

"I'm sorry but you remind me a little of Butch Jojo." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That joker? That's an insult, but since it came from you I'll let it slide." I raised a brow as he began laughing.

"Speaking of jokers, look what couple just walked into the room." DeeDee said while nodding her head towards the door, the three of us looked over and saw Brute and Butch coming through the door, Brute was dressed in booty shorts and a black tank top that stopped under her boobs.

"Talk about bad quality." I muttered, they snickered.

"Well it's best I keep out of their line of view, they already don't like me as it is." I said. Darrik smirked.

"Well from what I've been hearing, you were amazing today and put that bitch in her place." Now is when I actually blushed. Soon enough the teacher walked in it was an African American man with a little posse behind him, he looked like a cool dude.

"Alright folks my name is DJ. I have a full name but that's too much for right now and I have a reputation to uphold in this place anyway here's today's lesson, most of you know the dance musical is coming up, and auditions are soon. This is a big year for the dance department, instead of doing that swan lake crap we're going to do STEP REVOULUTION!" The whole room cheered, DJ held up his hands.

"Not only that but we even have some tech people coming over to do a documentary on you guys and the dancing part of this school!" The class if possible got even more excited.

"For a small class they sure are loud." Darrik whispered, I smiled.

"Alright, boys to one side and girls to other….HELLO HURRY UP! MOLASES IS FASTER THAN YOU GUYS!" I laughed, while I was getting up Darrik grabbed my arm.

"Hey can I meet you after class?" I smiled and nodded my head. I ran up to DeeDee as Dj began clapping his hands.

"I will teach you guys a dance Boys different from girls, you will keep doing to the dance over and over until I say you're out of it. I will look at you and give you the thumbs down, if I see any mistakes or wrong moves or the slightest movement out of rhythm. Got it? Good let's begin!"

Being a dancer my whole life gave me a real advantage in this dance, when they want dance they want dance. The Dance was a lot harder than I expected it to be but DeeDee and I managed to stick it to the very ending, I saw Brute in the corner of my eye dancing just as well. I didn't let it bother me but something in my stomach knew she meant business.

"Alright that's enough practice, time to see what you've got!" DJ yelled. A lot of people started complaining because they didn't get it down pact of something like that.

"I don't care if you didn't get it down pact, they will not wait for you in show business they will rip you to shreds." Wow words of encouragement means a lot.

"Alright girls are up first! Let's go places people!" DeeDee and I stood next to each other. Brute spotted me and sneered.

"Good luck, hope you break a leg….literally." I growled I was about to respond, when DeeDee put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head back and forth. I took a breath it was now or never.

**Lose Control by: Missy Elliot ft Ciara and Fatman Scoop **

**Music make you lose control  
Music make you lose control  
Let's go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Watch out now  
(music make you lose control)  
Misdemeanors in the house  
Ciara's in the house  
Misdemeanors in the house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop**

**I've got a cute face**  
**Chubby waist**  
**Thick legs in shape**  
**Rump shaking both ways**  
**Make you do a double take**  
**Planet Rocka show stopper**  
**Flo froppa head knocker**  
**Beat stalla tail dropper**  
**Do my thang motherfuckers**  
**Ma Rolls Royce, Lamborghini**  
**Blue madina always beaming**  
**Ragtop chrome pipes**  
**Blue lights outta sight**  
**Long weave sewed in**  
**Say it again sewed in**  
**Make that money tho it n**  
**Booty bouncing gonna hit**

Since the music was so fast a lot of girls were eliminated, but I was barely paying attention the minute I heard the music begin, my body took control and I began dancing with the music, my his swaying in the way of the music zoning out everyone and everything in the room. It was just me and the music from now on.**  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get your backs off the wall  
Cause misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody**

**Well my name is Ciara**  
**For all you fly fellows**  
**No 1 can do it better**

**She'll sing on acapella**

**Boy the music**  
**Makes me lose control**  
**We gonna make you lose control**  
**And let it go for you know**  
**you gonna hit the floor**

By now it was me Brute, DeeDee and on other girl. I started to go harder than ever I saw Dj look at me and give me an approving smile, I also saw Darrik give me a wink. I looked the other way and saw Butch looking at me also, my heart skipped a beat. I don't know why but it just did what got me was why was he looking at me. I ignored the thought and continued to sway my hips in the direction they were suppose to go in and giving it my all.

**I rock to the beat till I'm tired (tired)  
Walk n the club it's fiya (fiya)  
Get it krunk and wired  
Wave your hands scream louder  
If you smoke den fiya it up  
Bring the roof down  
Then holla  
If you tipsy stand up  
DJ turn it louder  
Take sumbody by the waist then uh  
Now tho it in they face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock your bodies  
Take sumbody by the waist then uh  
Now tho it in they face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic**

**Work wait**  
**Work work work wait**  
**Work work work wait**  
**Work work work wait**  
**Do it right**

**Hit the floor hit the floor  
Hit the floor hit the floor  
Hit the floor hit the floor  
Hit the floor**

All that was left was me and Brute, everyone stood around us waiting for what would happen next. I glared at Brute and she did the same thing to me, that just made us both go harder than before both of us in sync not wanting the other one to win.

**Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get your backs off the wall  
Cause misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody**

**Let's go**

**Everybody here**  
**Get it outta control**

**Get your backs off the wall)**  
**Cause misdemeanor said**

**So**  
**Everybody**  
**Everybody**  
**Everybody**

**Everybody  
Get loose**

**Put your back on the wall**  
**Put your back on the wall**  
**Put your back on the wall**  
**Put your back on the wall**

**Misdemeanors in the house**  
**Ciara's in the house**  
**Misdemeanors in the house**  
**(music make you lose control)**  
**We on fiya**  
**We on fiya**  
**We on fiya**  
**We on fiya**  
**Now tho it girl**  
**Tho it girl**  
**Tho it girl**  
**Tho it girl**  
**Yeah**  
**Now move your arm to the left girl**  
**Now move your arm to the left girl**  
**Now move your arm to the right girl**  
**Now move your arm to the right girl**  
**Let's go now lets go now let's go now**  
**Wooo let's go**  
**Should I bring it back right now**  
**Now bring it back now**  
**Woooo oh**  
**I see you see**  
**Now I'm gonna I'm gonna do it like see did**  
**Now shake it girl**

I noticed Brute was getting tired but she didn't stop, I smirked this was my time to shine, now was the chance to give it 110 percent….

**Cum on and just shake it girl  
Cum on and just shake it girl  
Cum on and just shake it girl  
Cum on and let it pop right girl  
Cum on and let it pop right girl  
Cum on and let it pop right girl  
Now back it up girl  
Back it up girl  
Back it up girl  
Back it up girl  
Woooo woooo woooo  
Go go  
Bring it to the front girl go go  
Bring it to the front girl go go  
Bring it to the front girl go go  
Bring it to the front girl lets go lets go let's go  
Woo**

Brute and I finished at the same time, but I finished a lot stronger than she did, her hands were limp and mine were stronger. Even thought we finished at the same time we both knew I won. The minute we were done everyone came around us to congratulate us, well actually they came to congratulate me because Brute ran out the room screaming.

"Oh my gosh you were amazing!" DeeDee squealed. I laughed as she kept hugging me.

"Alright geez enough with the hugging already, you're like my sister!" She giggled. Soon enough Darrik came over and gave me a high five.

"I didn't think you had so much talent in that little body of yours." I shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me wise ass." He chuckled.

"You're a mystery Buttercup Utonium…anyway wish me luck as I go and kick Butch's ass." I smirked.

"You don't need luck, I'm confident you can wipe that smug look off his face." He smiled as he headed towards the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

"I really don't understand what happened." I said. DeeDee shrugged.

"Butch may be a lot of things but he is a great dancer." I sighed.

"Some of those moves I don't even know and I'm a master!" DeeDee rolled her eyes.

"Ok Buttercup, I mean Darrik did good though." I nodded.

"I know but when did he become so good!" She glared at me.

"Buttercup you've been in this school for less than 4 hours! I don't think you know everybody and their life story." I glared back.

"Alright you got me with that one." She laughed as we walked out the locker room to be greeted by Darrik and this kid with glasses, He looked kind of skinny. He had black hair that was gelled to his head with a little piece of hair sticking up, he looked like a huge nerd with his button down shirt and blue shorts.

"Um who's this guy?" DeeDee smiled.

"Buttercup this is my boyfriend Mandark. Mandark this is my new friend Buttercup she just moved here with her sisters from Texas." He stuck out his hand and I took it.

"Nice to meet you." Whoa his voice was so deep and manly I didn't see that one coming.

"Same here, so where you two love birds heading off too?" She giggled.

"We have to go to chemistry, but what time do you have lunch?" I looked at my schedule.

"I have it 5th period." She began jumping up and down causing Mandark to laugh.

"Ohh yeah we can sit together at lunch! Well gotta go if I'm late again, that's a lecture from my brother that I don't need right now! Bye guys!" With that she was gone. I turned to Darrik who seemed to be lost in a trance. I smacked his arm.

"OW hey what was that for!?" I shrugged.

"You spaced out so I revived you, if you will." He smiled.

"For a girl you hit pretty hard." I laughed we walked down the hallway and began talking walking to my next class when we bumped into Butch and Brute. She glared at me.

"Watch where you're going!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Me!? Watch where you're going, if you stop drooling over your boyfriends and pay attention to where you're going." She growled.

"You're just made because he's mine and not yours." I rolled my eyes.

"Please I wouldn't want him, if he were worth all the money in the world or if he was the last human being on earth!" I heard Darrik snicker, as Butch growled. He immediately let go Brute's hand and looked my right in my eyes.

"Everyone leave now, I need to talk to Butterbitch alone." I growled at the new nickname I didn't ask for. Darrik stood in front of me, which pissed me off a little I don't need saving from anyone.

"Why don't you stay with your whore and leave us alone." Butch snarled, which I must admit was kind of hot.

"Mind your damn business Hendrickson, I'm talking to her alone wheatear you like it or not." Before anything could happen. Butch grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dance room. I tried to free myself but he has an iron grip. The minute we were away from everyone else he released me, not before I slapped him in the face.

"You pull a stunt like that again, you WILL regret being born." He scoffed.

"Don't be flattered that I grabbed you in the first place." I rolled my eyes.

"If your hear to sweet talk me better start doing it now, because I don't have time for this crap." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who was your dance teacher?" The question threw me off guard but I wasn't giving in that easily.

"What's it to you." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you're so fucking stubborn…because I've seen those moves before." I gave him the stupidest look I could even think of, because that was the dumbest question in the world.

"Butch if your tiny brain couldn't comprehend what the fuck dancing is, I really can't help you." He sighed.

"Just tell me who your teacher is so I could act like this never happened." I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine my teacher is a man named Jack…" Butch's eyes went wide.

"His full name is Samurai Jack right?" Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yeah I mean but he dropped the Samurai thing years ago...…wait how did you know that?" He sighed.

"Because he's my teacher too."

**PLEASE READ BOTTEM!**

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter. Most of you are probably wondering why is it so bad to have the same teacher? Don't worry my little children it will all be explained in the future remember I'm just getting started. But please I need some songs because I'm running out of song choices and I have two stories that need songs! Anything would be great name more than one if you like! You will get credit if you help me out! Thanks so much!REVIEW!**


	3. Make my Mark

**And the story continues! Thanks to everyone who is making this a huge hit! Anyways on with the story! Song request are really needed guys hope you can make that happen! ENJOY!**

* * *

Bubble's POV

I looked at my schedule and sighed. I got separated from my sisters a while ago, and after today's little battle I really didn't want to meet anyone else I felt as if all these people were just so gruesome. My next class was art so I found my way to the art room and walked in. The minute I walked in a kid with a red cap and a big pink nose stood in front of me. He had on a blue and white striped shirt with jeans, he was acting as if he were a dog?

"HI I'm BILLY!" I jumped back a little shook up that this kid had just sprung himself on to me.

"Um Hi I'm Bubbles…." His eyes went wide.

"OMG YOUR REALLY PRETTY, did you know that? Cause I didn't know that! Do you like chocolate because I hate it! It looks like poop and sometimes poop is bad for the human soul. Am I still talking, because Mandy says I talk way too much like right now she would rip off my lips and sew them on upside down! Are you…"

"For the love of god Billy shut up!" I turn around to see a girl with blonde hair spiked up a bit to look a little like devil horns with a black head band. She had a beautiful curves, she was wearing a pink dress that stopped a little under her butt with a flower in the middle of it. She had on black flats and white knee high socks to match.

"I'm sorry but he really doesn't know when to shut up." I smiled.

"It's ok, he's just really friendly I guessed." She raised a brow.

"The names Mandy, I'm kind of a quiet person but I can get nasty when I need to." She said, I gulped.

"And that animal over there is Billy, he's my cousin, I think his parents dropped him on his head a lot of times because from time to time I have to beat reality back into his thick skull." I cringed.

"S-so what's your major?" She smiled, knowing that she got to me in some way.

"Well my first major is art and then my second one is instrumental, I play the trumpet." I nodded as we took our seats in the classroom. When I sat down, I didn't notice who had walked into the room, and when I looked up I squealed. At the front of the door was none other than Courage. I jumped up and ran over to the purple little dog. I giggled when I saw his eyes bulge out as I hugged the life out of him.

"God get a room!" I look up too see known other than Boomer Jojo looking down at me. I snarled.

"Why don't you go back to your blue bitch and leave me the hell alone." His smile faded once he noticed the tone in my voice.

"Wait Bubbles…look I'm sorry. I should have been nicer to you, I mean you are a pretty cool girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap Boomer. What the hell do you want from me?" He was taken aback by the question, but that didn't stop him from stepping in front of me.

"Look we got of on the wrong foot in the beginning…I mean she's a bitch I know, but I don't want my whole year of knowing you is to be hated by you because my girlfriend got jealous." I sighed, and punched his shoulder.

"And here I was thinking you were a complete ass wipe. Maybe you're not so bad after all." He smiled a breathtaking smile if I dare say so myself.

"So are we friends?" I shrugged.

"More like acquaintances if I say so myself." He sighed but followed me and courage to our seats in the art class. I sat back down next to Mandy while Boomer sat on the other side of me, Courage made himself comfortable in my lap. I started to giggle when Billy took the paintbrushes and ran out the classroom with them in his mouth, maybe he really is a dog. Suddenly Boomer looked past me and smiled when he saw Mandy.

"Well well if it isn't my little Grumpy Bear." Mandy looked towards Boomer and smiled, she got up from her seat and hugged Boomer as he returned the hug.

"Um am I missing something here?" I asked. Mandy smiled.

"Oh it's nothing I just think of Boomer as my older brother, he was there for me when I went through some tough shit. And I haven't seen him since last year, because he's been avoiding me!" Boomer rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been avoiding you stupid. I was just busy, Mandy is the only girl that I'm 'allowed' to hang out with, because Brat is afraid of Mandy and when she saw she couldn't get rid of her she just left it at that." I began laughing.

"Wow you really are whipped." Mandy began to snicker along with me, while Boomer glared at me.

"You are one little blue devil." I smirked and pinched his checks.

"Aw you're so sweet!" He playfully slapped my hand away as we all started laughing again. Mandy's smile got wider.

"As you know I don't like much people, but I like her and here's where my butting comes in… I want you to date her and not that other blue bimbo." I began blushing like crazy as Boomer gulped.

"Mandy you don't mean that…." She put her hands on his lips.

"Of course I mean that! I mean come on look how happy you are! Bubbles is the only girl that has made you smile since you got with Brat! I mean look she's blushing!?" I had to hide my face when she said that, pretending to pet courage while looking everywhere but Boomer's face. Suddenly our door flew open and in walks a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes, he had piercings in both his earlobes, he was ripped from head to toe and he had beautiful skin.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help one of my brothers do something." He said panting, my teacher Mr. Wells rolled his eyes.

"That's the 3rd time Mr. Hendrickson, don't let it happen again or I'm going to have to kick you out of the art show." The kid nodded and went to his seat but before he did, he caught my eye, I smiled and he smiled back, my stomach began doing flip flops. I leaned over to Mandy.

"Hey who's the cutie?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's Damian Hendrickson, he's the youngest of his two other brothers. In some ways if you think about it he's like Boomer, but he and his brothers are trouble, they have quite a reputation, I would stay clear of that guy if I were you especially since I don't like him one bit." I smiled, but something about him was intriguing and I wasn't listening to a word Mandy was saying.

"She's not joking Bubbles that guy is bad news." Boomer growled, I raised my brow at him.

"Since when were you my protector?" He raised a brow as I got closer to his face.

"Do I detect a little jealousy coming from you Boomer?" He remained silent as I got closer to his face. He smirked as we were nose to nose.

"I'm not jealous; I just can't let a pretty little thing like you fall into the wrong hands. Besides I'm always here for you _Bubbles_." I growled as he stressed out my name.

"Um excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" We both turn our heads to see Damian; he was a lot better looking up close. I was about to get off of Boomer when he reached his hand behind me and pulled me if possible closer to him, I ended up almost sitting on his lap.

"What do you want Damian?" Boomer growled. Damian narrowed his eyes at Boomer.

"Nothing from you Goldie locks…I'm here to talk to this pretty lady, that you forced upon your lap. I mean how would Brat feel about this little interaction. " I blushed when he mentioned that, but I soon frowned he seemed very manipulative, which is a huge turn off to me.

"What the hell do you want Damian. Your obviously not welcomed here, and if you're here to ask out my new friend the answer is no." He smiled at Mandy.

"Mandy babe! Where have you been, I miss you, we use to have so much fun…" Mandy scoffed.

"Move it dick face unless you have a purpose." He chuckled and turned to me.

"Hey doll face what's your name?" I raised a brow, I was intrigued.

"First off get it through your thick skull the names not Doll face it's Bubbles, second off you're not making a pretty good impression." He smiled.

"So how about I make a good impression, say around 5th period?" Is this guy for real, I couldn't help but giggle.

"I just met you and I don't think my new found friends will approve." Boomer growled as a response. Damian shrugged him off.

"It's cool I'll see you around though you can bet on that." I was about to say something but he turned around and walked away. Before Mandy or Boomer could say anything, I grabbed my paintbrush and began painting. This was going to be a long year, but i couldnt help myself from looking in the direction where he just left, there was just something about him...

* * *

Blossom's POV

I felt like I was going in circles all day. I was looking for the auditorium, you would think it would be easy to find because it's huge but being my retarded self I couldn't seem to find it. I was too busy looking at my schedule to even notice where I was walking. While I was walking I bumped into something hard. I rubbed my sore spot as I looked to see who was in front of me.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I look up to see a boy with a white jacket on well built, he had red hair he was also wearing purple glasses. He was kind of good looking, but a bit too much of a nerd. His face seemed oddly familiar though.

"Hey I know you just bumped into me and all but you seem oddly familiar…you look a little like my friend DeeDee…" he chuckled.

"That's because she's my sister. My name is Dexter." He said while helping me up.

"Oh wow! I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Blossom Utonium! I just moved to your school with my sisters from Texas!" He smiled.

"Well welcome, if you need help with anything just let me know." He said while slowly getting ready to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait can you please show me where the auditorium is? I keep getting lost and I'm completely hopeless right now." He smiled and pointed to the right.

"It's right through those doors and down the stairs, you'll be fine…I promise." I blushed from embarrassment.

"Well thanks for your help Dexter Alexanders, maybe I'll see you around." He smiled and waved back. I turned around and walked towards the auditorium.

I arrived 5 minutes late, but I quietly slipped in as the teacher began talking.

"Hello children my name is Miss Smith and I'll be your drama teacher this year." Everyone started clapping and hooting and hollering. As people were clapping two girls came in a literally sat next to me one on ether side.

"Did we miss anything?" The girl with white hair asked. I took a quick look at her she was wearing a white dress with a black stripe that ran across her stomach, she had curves of a goddess, her snowy white hair was very long and she had a black band holding it back, she had classy white eyes. She also had a green dog in her lap. I shook me head no.

"Why aren't you talking, do we scare you?" I look to my other side to see a girl with chestnut brown hair that was in a high ponytail. She was wearing jean shorts and a purple tank top with prurple converse on her feet. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen they were a light shade of purple. I smiled.

"No, it's just I don't want to make too much noise." She smiled.

"Well my name is Bunny Mansen and this is my friend Bell Summers and the green god in her lap is cookie!" I smiled.

"My name is Blossom Utonium, I just moved here from Texas with my sisters." Bunny smiled.

"Well hope you like it here, you're a drama major right?" Bell rolled her eyes.

"Why would she be here if she wasn't?!" Bunny stuck her tongue out. I looked at the green dog in bell's lap. Bell noticed me staring and smiled.

"I rescued Cookie from his crazy owner Zim, you'll see him around school but don't worry, he's harmless, he just likes to talk about taking over the world and all that other crazy stuff." I rose a brow. I was about to say something when Miss Smith started clapping her hands.

"Alright students eyes on me, I know many of you are excited for our schools production that will be taking place I mean last year's Annie was a huge success thanks' to our lead Berserk Plutonium!" I almost choked when I saw the bitch stand up and take a wave.

"She was the reason you're play was so good last year!?" Bunny giggled.

"I know right it seems hard to believe right, she's a real bitch. She was the reason most drama majors quit because she was just so bossy and a lot of people were tired of it." I rolled my eyes.

"She really pushes my buttons."

"You would think it's because of that dumb Brick headed boyfriend of hers." The three of us jumped at the sudden voice that was behind us. We turned around to see a well built boy with Brown hair that went all the way down to his waist, he had a red hat that went backwards like Brick he had a silver piercing that was right on his ear. He had ruby red eyes and a killer smile. He smirked when he saw me.

"The name is Darian Hendrickson eldest of two brothers, drama and instrumental major. A huge hater of the Berserk and Brick fan club." I smiled.

"Blossom Utonium, eldest of two sisters. Didn't know there was actually a fan club for those guys." He smiled. In sync Bunny and Bell slapped his arm, he pretended to be hurt.

"Ow what was that for?" Bunny glared at him.

"That's for scaring the pee out of us! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He chuckled.

"Just wanted to see what the new girl was made of." I rolled my eyes.

"Better hope you don't get on my bad side." His face paled as Bell and Bunny started laughing.

"Student please listen! This year a Megaville high there is a lot going on with the dance showcase, and the Voice students doing their little talent show, the drama department has to go big this year! So this year we've decide to do a mixture of two school musicals, Stomp and High School Musical!" Everyone started cheering again, Miss Smith raised her hand to silence everyone.

"Now obviously the scripts are going to be a lot different than the actual shows themselves. This will test your skills on how to understand the two plays and being able to convert two different types of styles. Now since this is a small class we do auditions today. Now I know its short notice but I told you guys that you must always have a song prepared in order to audition. You can work with one other person or people; you must dance as well as you sing to show me how good your stamina is. Now only some of you will be auditioning because I already know some of your skills so I think it will be easier if I just get to learn about my new students. Auditions start in 15 minutes!" The minute she said that everyone started squirming around trying to find partners.

"Well I wish you all good luck, I'll be watching from back here. She's not going to call me." I glared at Darian.

"How the hell do you know that?" He smirked.

"Because I got skills baby cakes." With that he left, I rolled my eyes.

"That kid is starting to become a jack ass." Bunny and Bell snickered. But Bell stopped.

"So I assume were all working together right? So now the main question is what the hell are we going to sing?" Bunny smirked.

"I have an idea but we're going to need to start like now!"

15 minutes later.

"Wow Blossom you are a fast learner! It took Bell and me like 5 days to figure that out!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It runs in the family, and look were just in time." We sat down as Miss Smith and a panel of judges took their seat in front of the giant stage. She stood up and turned around to us.

"We shall begin with a little treat from one of my favorite students…Brick Jojo!" I rolled my eyes this was going to be a joke I could feel it. He got on stage in a red vest with jean bottoms and red Nikes with 4 boys behind him. He looked into the audience and smiled when a Bunch of girls started screaming his name. It was even funnier when Berserk was glaring at all the girls and trying to strangle them for even drooling over her boyfriend, but in the end it only seemed to give Brick more energy to full his ego.

**All Around the world By: Mindless Behavior **

**Brick: MB... all around the world...  
Beautiful girl, girl, girl. Uh, girl.**

**Brick: Come through the gate in this place looking for one.**  
**Where is that one, girl?**  
**Cause everywhere that I go it's like I see you around.**  
**Am I chasing you, or are you chasing me?**  
**I looked everywhere; don't know where you could be...**

**But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd.**  
**And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, I'm going...**

I wanted to go on stage and wipe that smug look off of his face. He and his boys separated on stage, and started dancing…really goo dancing.

**All around the world!**  
**P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side!**  
**I'm looking for you,**  
**All around the world!**  
**Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
**Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
**I'm looking for you all... a-round... the... world!**

**I don't know why you so shy, when your swagga so fly; pretty brown-eyed girl.**  
**There ain't a star in the whole galaxy that can light up the night like you do it for me.**  
**So, if you wanna rock on, then baby stand up (stand up)!**  
**Until the sun hits the ground we on the dance floor.**

He snapped his fingers and his boys separated into the crowd, causing the crowd even the judge panel to get excited, Brick soon jumped off stage as well and continued dancing. He winked at Berserk who practically melted in her chair.

**But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd.**  
**And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, I'm going...**

**All around the world!**  
**P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side!**  
**I'm looking for you,**  
**All around the world!**  
**Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
**Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it!**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**  
**I'm looking for you all... a-round... the... world!**

**B-B-Baby come closer...**  
**D-Don't make me wait much longer.**  
**Don't you want to be (oh) right here next to me? Yeah.**  
**I wanna feel heart beat tonight!**

**So, if you wanna rock on, then baby stand up (stand up)!**  
**Until the sun hits the ground we on the dance floor.**

**But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd.**  
**And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, I'm going...**

Brick started scanning the crowd and he was smiling…that is until he hit my face. Instead of an angry expression, he looked at me with no emotion what so ever. He stood in that exact same spot for what felt like an eternity. I saw berserk turn around to see what he was looking right at me, she began shaking with rage as she saw that he was staring at me.

**All around the world!  
P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side!  
I'm looking for you,  
All around the world!  
Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
I'm looking for you all... a-round... the... world!**

**MB!... Put your hands up!**

The end of the song came and Brick was still in the same place he was before. The claps seemed to bring him back to reality. He broke his gaze from me and turned back to Miss smith and the judges took a bow and ran back behind stage.

"What the hell was that about?" Bell asked me.

"I don't really know…" I couldn't take my eyes off of the place where he had just run off too.

"Well what I do know is that we have to go back stage now and get ready for our audition!" Bunny said while dragging me to get changed, with Bell following silently behind.

10 minutes later.

I came out of the dressing room with cargo pants and a pink crop top. With an army hat on my head, Bell and Bunny came out in the same thing except in purple and white.

"Wow if I say so myself, we look hot." Bunny giggled. I looked around.

"Do you think we could use some other people to help with our audition?" Bell smirked.

"Yeah and good thing I know them to….Hurry up! I have an idea!"

"Alright next on our list is Blossom Utonium, Bell summers and Bunny Mansen." I sighed as Miss Smitch called our name, then smiled when Bell and Bunny gave me reassuring smiles. We walked on stage in total darkness then the spotlight hit the three of us, and the music began.

**Lose My Breath By: Destiny's child **

**All: Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

**Blossom: OOOh**  
**I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to**  
**Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do**  
**After I done everything that you asked me**  
**Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you**  
**Moved so fast baby now I can't find you**

I smiled once I noticed Miss smith eyes went wide with anticipation, the lights came up and everyone on stage started dancing. My smile got wider when I went harder into my dancing and Berserk was going crazy. Good day so far.

**OOOh**  
**I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you**  
**All that talk but it seems like it can't come through**  
**All them lies like you could satisfy me,**  
**Now I see where believing you got me**  
**Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me**

**All: Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

**Bell: OOOh**  
**Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove**  
**Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove**  
**Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim**  
**Need a lifeguard and I need protection**  
**To put it on me deep in the right direction**

**OOOh**  
**You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you**  
**You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue**  
**Didn't mama teach you to give affection?**  
**I know the difference of a man and an adolescent**  
**It ain't you boo, so get to steppin'**

In sync we all continued dancing, showing off the different styles of hip hop they showed me. I was having blast I even forgot why I was doing this. I looked over at Bell and Bunny they had the same idea I did, just like Brick we jumped off stage with some of the other girls following us I ended up onto of the table right in front of the stage, I began dancing even harder.**  
**

**All: Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) **

I don't know what happened but my eyes wandered over to Brick. I was surprised when I saw his face, he was actually…smiling at me. I felt a blush come on my face and my smile got wider, it was now or never a big finish is what they were all going to get.

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

**Bunny: If you can't make me say OOO**  
**Like the beat of this drum**  
**Why you ask for some and you really want none**  
**If you can't make me say OOO**  
**Like the beat of this groove**

**All: You don't have no business in this here's your papers**  
**Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed**

**All: Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah) **

**Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)**

By the end of the song I was breathing so heavy I thought my lungs were going to fall out. Miss smith literally ran on stage.

"That was beyond incredible ladies, I mean I've never seen such expression, emotion in just one song!" I blushed. She smiled again.

"You young lady have some real potential, I'm so glad that you're at our school now." My smile got wider.

"Thanks it means a lot." She smiled again.

"Hope I'll be seeing you for the call out of the leads." With that she walked away. Bunny and Bell started jumping up and down, but they soon stopped once they notice Brick started coming in our direction.

"Well that's our que we'll see you when he leaves." Bunny whispered. Both of them disappeared with the wind.

"Did I scare your new little friends off?" I turn back around to see Brick smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"They were leaving anyway don't feel proud of yourself." He rose his brow.

"What's with all the hate gorgeous? I thought we were friends?" I growled.

"Do you not remember what happened this morning or is your brain cells not functioning right?" He rolled his eyes.

"Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot before, my girlfriend has that kind of power, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry. I just came over here to congratulate you, you were really good up there." I scoffed.

"You didn't have to state the obvious but thank you." He smiled, then I smiled.

"You're not so bad if you think about it red." I raised a brow.

"Who the hell is red? Because I know for a damn fact my name is Blossom, repeat it with me Blossom." He chuckled.

"Well Blossom, I see you don't like nick names so what about you-…"

"BRICK JOJO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I look behind him to see the Devil approaching us, I began to snicker.

"Look here come's your master." He glared at me.

"What the hell are you snickering about, carrot top." I stopped laughing.

"I know for a fact that we have the same damn hair color unless….wait that's right that's not your natural hair color." She growled.

"So babe what did you want?" He probably knew I could kick her ass in a heartbeat.

"You promised that you'd come with me today to go get our matching outfits for the school field trip!" Brick sighed, I sighed I felt bad for the jackass. The next thing that came out of my mouth even surprised me.

"Oh I'm sure he would love to but Brick was assigned to help me out with getting to know the rest of the drama department. Miss Smith's orders." Both Berserk and Brick seemed shocked at what I just said.

"Wait why would Miss Smith ask him, why not someone else." I rolled my eyes for like the 30th time today.

"She did say that he was one of her best students, I mean come Berserk even you have common sense to figure the rest out." She narrowed her eyes at me, and looked at Brick.

"And you agreed to this?" Brick shrugged.

"I mean it's not that bad, she needed someone to help her and Blossoms not that bad of a person…" She rolled her eyes. It took me all of my will power to not punch the color straight out of her head.

"Whatever as long as she knows her boundaries." I growled.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She smirked.

"I think you know exactly what it means, just keep your filthy claws off of what doesn't belong to your know your place, in this school bitch and you won't get hurt." I growled.

"Berserk I don't think that was really nessicary—MUH." Before Brick could finish his sentence Berserk had caught his lips. It caught me a little off guard, as they began to make out, it was utterly disgusting. After what felt like forever, she finally pulled away leaving Brick a little flushed.

"Just something to remember me by." She looked dead at me while saying that, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure I'll remember the face of the devil." She growled and stomped away.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Brick mumbled, I shot him a look.

"Yeah and watching someone suck face for 2 minutes isn't a walk in the park either." He laughed.

"Don't worry Blossom, one day you'll get to taste these lips and you'll never want to go back." I gave him a hard shove.

"You're so full of yourself!" He laughed and pushed me back, I pushed him back and he pushed me back harder. We ended up chasing each other; I ended up jumping on his back and him making airplane noises. Our fun soon died down as we began to get tired, we sat down in a locker section.

"So what do we do now?" Brick asked. I gave him a look.

"Duh what I said we were going to do….show me around the drama department." He laughed.

"Your one character Blossom, one that I'm determined to figure out."

* * *

**The end of this chapter! Please review I really need those song reviews will be nice! Remember you will get credit for your ideas I won't use it if I've already used it, or it doesn't fit with the story! **

**Thanks again! Peace out!**


	4. New Friends?

**Hello again! Sorry I'm only updating for this story alone, I have to get back inspiration for the other ones! Song reviews will be out soon I still have a few left up my sleeve! ENOJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Before I forget, Got to give credit to **

**CHERRY BLOSSOM****, gave me a character named Juniper Lee which I forgot so thanks again. Keep thinking of those song reviews people! Btw for the first song if you don't understand what I'm trying to explain, just google the video and it'll all be clear.**

* * *

**No Ones POV **

Blossom clutched her stomach as she doubled over in laughter at Brick.

"So you're telling me that's why you're so afraid of dogs?!" Brick growled.

"Don't laugh that dog was big and scary and almost ripped off my arm!" That only made Blossom laugh even harder.

"Brick it was a small Pomeranian dog!" Somehow Brick started to laugh as well, realizing that it was a little bit funnier than usual.

"OK ha ha jokes over, shut up now." Blossom wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Awww did I hurt your feelings little Bricky, I'm so sorry, what can I do to make you not hate anymore?" Brick turned to her and smiled, he never noticed how much Blossom looked like Berserk but in a more angelic way. Sure Berserk was pretty, but Blossom was beautiful. The way her hair flowed so nicely when she moved, or how her bright pink eyes would shine every time they were together. Brick then smirked, and tapped his cheek.

"Place one right here." Blossom blushed.

"W-what, N-no I can't you have a girlfriend, and she would try to kill me." Brick laughed.

"Blossom there is no harm that's done to a peck on my cheek." Blossom blushed furiously, but leaned in anyway and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The minute his cheek felt contact with her lips, he immediately was shocked at how much sparks were flying in that one kiss…the sparks that he lost with Berserk.

"Um Brick…are you there? You kind of spaced out on me." Brick shook his head of the ridiculous thoughts and smiled at Blossom.

"No just surprised that you actually did it…this proves you like me." Blossom eyes went wide.

"What! N-no I don't like you! Y-you made me do it!" Brick rolled his eyes.

"I didn't make you do anything, all I asked for you to do it, never intentionally forcing you to do it." Blossom stood shocked at his logic, he smirked.

"Yes up here is a 4.0 GPA average brain with a level of an 104 IQ." Blosssom stood there with her mouth wide opened.

"You son of a-…"

"Oh there you guys are!" Blossom and Brick look up to see Miss Smith running up to them.

"Great news children! I found a copy of one of our very old plays in this school, I got word with the principal and instead of doing the remake of high school musical and stomp were going to be doing….wait for…BURLESQUE!" Blossom smiled.

"Wow awesome, Miss Smith…wait so does that mean we have to re audition?" Miss Smith giggled.

"Oh heavens no my child. I already know who I want for these parts, you two were the first I've seen so far so please spread the news as best as you can!" With that the drama teacher was down the hallway faster than lighting.

"Well that was weird." Brick mumbled. Blossom just shook her head in agreement.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I stood at Bubbles locker as I was waiting for her and Blossom it was 5th period and we decided we would all have lunch today. I still couldn't understand the fact that Butch and I had the same teacher! I know it's weird but sharing anything with him, is just disgusting. I don't like the fact that he's just as good as me! I feel competition with this kid and I need to be on top.

"Yo Buttercup screw your head on man!" I blinked as Bubbles was screaming in my face bringing me back to reality. I pushed her back.

"Ok get out of my face I'm right here." She rolled her eyes as she closed her locker.

"Blossom and I have been here for 10 minutes and you've been in La La land!" I rolled my eyes as Blossom got in between us.

"So how was your last 2 periods?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Well I made a new friend named Darrik Hendrickson, total cutie by the way, had a dance battle with Brute and won, found out Butch and I have something in common…yeah that's pretty much it." Bubbles giggled.

"Well I on the other hand made two new friends Billy and Mandy their cousins, I actually became acquaintances with Boomer, I played with Courage and I think I might take him home! And I think I met his brother Damian Hendrickson, now that boy is a god." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Well just in case you were wondering, I met these two girls named Bunny Mansen and Bell Summers and Bell has a dog named Cookie…" Bubbles went to a halt.

"There's another dog in this school!? We can have a doggie play date!" By now everyone has stopped in the hallways and looked at us.

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted… oh and I auditioned for the new school musical Burlesque, oh and I think I met their brother too his name was….Darian Hendrickson, he has got one fine piece of ass! Oh and yeah I became friends with Brick." I rolled my eyes as we stepped foot into the cafeteria, immediately I was amused at how much kids were in there and why it was so damn big.

"Holy-…"

"Girls over here!" We look over and find DeeDee walking towards us.

"Come on guys I'll show you to your new table." Before I can utter a word DeeDee pushes us towards a huge circle table. All eyes were on us, some of them I recognized some of them I didn't.

"Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles meet the megaville crew. That's Bell Summers and her sister Banana Summers." When I say that girl was bright she wore yellow all over. She had blonde hair and a bright yellow eyes she had long hair like her sister and a beautiful body. She was wearing a yellow sundress. They both waved at us.

"Then over here we have Robin Snyder and Mitch Michelson their dating." Robin had chestnut hair and green eyes she wore some make up but she was beautiful all around, she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirts and black shorts. The boy was pretty cute too he had a v neck shirt that stuck to his body. He had brown hair and dimples, he had blue eyes, and he was wearing purple as well.

"Now over there is Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron boy genius. But beware of Timmy, he's always talking to these pink and green objects, he swears those are his fairy godparents but I think he's insane." I looked behind her to see Timmy actually talking to a green and pink salt and pepper shaker. He had buck teeth with blue eyes he had a pink hat on and blue pants, he was tall but a little on the scrawny side. The kid next to him was Jimmy, he was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and his hair was beyond anything I've ever seen before. It was gelled up and in the shape of a swirl like and ice cream cone.

"His hair looks like ice cream." I whispered. DeeDee giggled.

"Over there we have Billy and Mandy their cousins, and these guys are new just like you her name is Juniper Lee and he's Marco they just started dating." Juniper lee was beyond beautiful she was Chinese-American, she had a green crop top on and Bell bottom jeans, she had long black hair with a pink streak in it and brown eyes. Marco was a well looking kid, he was African American and he had dreads, he was well built and had stunning dark brown eyes.

"Were almost done I promise, over there is my boyfriend Mandark, and my brother Dexter they hate each other and dating Dexter is mandark's sister Olga." Olga looks a little like her brother. She had black hair that was tied in two pink ribbons they were in high ponytails; she wore a pink dress with a white shirt underneath with pink flats.

"Over there is Danny Fenton and Sam Manson their also dating, along with Robin and Raven also dating. Now beware of Danny he has an alter ego named Danny phantom, whose a ghost. And Raven has ties to that dark magic, in a way she reminds me a little of Mandy…." Mandy growled.

"I heard that! And it's not me it's Grim!" DeeDee giggled.

"Who's Grim?" Bubbles asked. DeeDee smiled.

"You'll meet him when the time is right, I promise." I looked at the kids again, Robin wore a mask and he had a well built body, he had black spiked up hair he was wearing a black cape as well. Raven was defiantly in a leotard, it was blue and she had a cape around her. She had blue hair and dark blue eyes; she had a red gem in the middle of her forehead. Sam was all types of Goth wearing black all over from head to toe, but she was a very pretty Goth, from her short hair to her purple lipstick. That and her short outfits. Danny was beyond beautiful his black hair was spiked and you could see his 8 pack through his white shirt, he was wearing blue jeans as well, he had piercing blue eyes.

"Can we see his alter ego?" I asked. DeeDee shrugged and snapped at Danny.

"Hey Danny they want to see your alter ego." Danny smirked.

"Depends on which one of them asked." DeeDee frowned.

"Why the hell does that matter!? You have a girlfriend you know!" His smirked went wider.

"Just answer the question DeeDee which one of them asked?" Getting annoyed with this little banter, I raised my hand.

"I asked, why the hell does it matter? You gonna show us that ego or what?" He licked his lips, and smirked. He stood up on the table.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I covered my eyes because it was blinding, when I opened them again. I was surprised when I saw Danny, but he had white hair and piercing lime green eyes, he was wearing a black jumpsuit he was now floating in air.

"Like what you see doll face?" I was too stunned to speak, luckily DeeDee was doing it for me.

"What the hell is wrong with you! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT THERE!" Danny growled. I looked at Sam she was on the brink of tears and she looked like she was getting ready to strangle me.

"First off DeeDee Sam is Danny _Fenton's_ girlfriend, Danny _Phantom _is a free and single man….speaking of which, what's your status sweet thang?" I blinked, DeeDee rolled her eyes.

"Danny Fenton and Phantom are the same damn person which means you stick to one girl!" He rolled his eyes.

"I have no relation to that loser what so ever, we may share the same body but we are nothing alike, he loves Sam and I don't….I got my eyes on something sweeter." He winked at me and my face flushed red from embarrassment, because the whole table was looking at us right now.

"Listen here buster you better bring back Danny Fenton, because we want him and not you!?" He chuckled.

"The lady wanted to see who I was so that means, I got me a girlfriend." My eyes went wide.

"Oh hell no! You're dating someone!" He rolled his eyes.

"I thought we just went over this Doll face…." I snapped.

"Call me Doll face one more time you lose a limb." He chuckled.

"I like my women feisty." I growled. Suddenly he began, to scream he began tossing and turning within himself. I was getting kind of scared; soon enough he transformed back in to Danny Fenton.

"What's everyone looking at?" Blossom just stood there shocked.

"You don't remember anything that just happened?!" His eyes went wide.

"Wait did I hurt anybody? Did I hurt Sam!?" Sam wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear. DeeDee turned to me

"So we keep her away from him at all cost ok? Now before we got interrupted the last two people you have to meet are Mac and Blue." Mac waved at us while Blue stared lovingly at Bubbles. Mac had brown shaggy hair, with a red shirt and baggy cargos, he looked a lot like a skater, but he was cute. And Blue was…well…Blue.

"Alright now you've meet the gang…gang this is Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium! Now that we've all met we can all have a seat." I sat down next to Raven while my sisters sat next to me. Soon enough we relaxed and began talking to everyone, except I avoided Danny at all cost. As we started eating and laughing I saw DJ run up and down the cafeteria, I locked eyes with him and he rean in my direction.

"Buttercup there you are I've been looking all over for you!" I rose my brow.

"Well you found me…what can I help you with?" DJ looked around and saw my sisters.

"Actually it's a favor I'm asking from your whole family. You see the girls who were suppose to perform today….well we can't find them. They do this all the time and its hurting our reputation. I heard what you and your sisters did today in your voice class, I was wondering if you can do it again? But maybe with a different song…" I cringed my nose.

"Well I don't know…." DJ fell on his knees.

"Oh please girls! You have a lot of talent and we don't want to see that go to waste! Besides your new it's good to get a fresh look on your moves!" I looked over at my sisters and they shrugged their shoulders, I looked back at DJ who was still on the floor, giving me a pathetic puppy dog face.

"Fine we'll do it." He sighed a breath of relief.

"Alright thank you so much! I owe you big time! Well don't just sit there come on!" I growled and followed him. I turned back around to our new friends.

"We'll be back in a second!" I said while scurrying off to follow DJ and my sisters.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me? This is how they looked in the 50's?!" Blossom yelled. We were wearing leotards that exposed some of our chest with a stripped pattern on the stomach cutting out the sides, wearing black peep toed pumps and a captains hat. All of leotards were in our colors.

"Who exactly was planning to wear these?" Bubbles asked. DJ sighed.

"The plutonium sisters." I rolled my eyes.

"Should have guessed by the slutty costumes." DJ looked past us to the backup dancers all male, making sure they all looked good in their cadet costumes.

"Alright is everyone ready?" I rolled my eyes, and DJ winked.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

No Ones POV

DJ came on to the cafeteria floor causing many kids to stop and look at what he was doing.

"Today ladies and gentleman we have a treat for you, they're not your usual entertainment but we know you'll love them because they have talent! Put your hands together for the Utonium sisters!"

**Candy man By: Christina Aguilera **

**Dancers: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Girls: Candyman, Candyman  
Dancers: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Bubbles: Sweet sugar candy man **_**[whispered] **_

All they way across the lunchroom, three brothers look up from whatever they were doing and eyes went wide at the sight they saw.

"Are those the Utonium sisters?" Darrik smirked.

"I should have recognized Buttercups fine ass." Damian punched his brother's arm.

"You're a pig, but god your right. Those girls are all types of fine." Darian laughed.

"I can't wait to ask out Blossom…" The other two brothers looked at him and smiled.

**Bubbles: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night**  
**He really had me working up an appetite**  
**He had tattoos up and down his arm**  
**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm**  
**He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop**  
**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man**  
**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Blossom: Oh yeah..**

**Buttercup: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine**  
**We drank champagne and we danced all night**  
**We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise**  
**the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**  
**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man**  
**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Se bop bop**  
**Hey yeah**  
**...**

Buttercup was taking by one of the dancers and both of them had a swing duet. Buttercup was being lifted in the air her legs were swinging and everyone was having a blast. The students in the cafeteria were screaming at the top of their lungs! The girls got back into position, each following one after the other like a cannon. Dj was off in the corner dancing like an idiot, everyone was having a good time.

**Blossom: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop**  
**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh**  
**A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Woo yeah**

Berserk, Brat, and Brute walked in followed by their boyfriends.

"What the hell is going on?!" Brat yelled. The boys eyes went wide at the vision they saw and in sync they pointed to the middle of the room.

"That." The girls look in the direction their pointing and began shaking with rage.

"This has gone on far enough!"

**Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot**  
**When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot**  
**He had lips like sugar cane**  
**Good things come to boys who wait**

**Dancers: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**  
**Girls: Candy man, candy man**  
**Dancers: Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine**  
**Girls: Candy man, candy man**

**Blossom: Sweet sugar candy man **_**[whispered]**_**  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man **_**[whispered]**_**  
Bubbles: He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man **_**[whispered]**_**  
Buttercup: He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar **_**[whispered]**_

**Buttercup: He got those lips like sugar cane**  
**Good things come for boys who wait**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big uh**  
**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

_**[x3] **_

Each girl was on their separate table, drawing as much attention as they could to themselves. They smirked when they saw the boys but frowned when they saw the girls, they shrugged their shoulders and continued with the dance anyway, giving it all they got.

**Dancers: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**

_**[x2]**_**  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine **_**[x2]**_**  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell **_**[x2]**_**  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell **_**[x2] **_

The girls ended up on the dancer's shoulders saluting the crowd. The lunchroom erupted with cheers, as the girls waved towards them and ran back to DJ, who jumping up and down like a little kid.

"You girls never cease to disappoint." Buttercup shook her head.

"We never disappoint…were just that good." Everyone began laughing.

"Well love to stay and chat but I would like to change because my butt is cold and this is not cute what so ever." Bubbles said running back into the girls changing room.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

After we got back into our regular clothes. Blossom grabbed one side of my arm and Bubbles grabbed the other side.

"So Buttercup, what were you thinking about signing up for as a school activity?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I don't know I was thinking of soccer and gymnastics but otherwise than that…wait why the sudden interest?" I felt Bubbles grip tighten her grip on my arm.

"Alright Buttercup we don't want you to get upset, but your actually going to be in a third activity this year…one that were going to do as a family." Blossom said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

"You're trying out for the cheerleading team…" Bubbles whispered, My eyes went wide.

"I'M DOING WHAT?!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SIGN UP SHEET!" I was bulldozing through the crowd of people like a raging bull. Once Bubbles told me that I was signed up for cheerleading I dashed out of the lunchroom in search for the list to cross my name off. On my wild hunt I was suddenly tackled to the floor, I look up to see Bubbles on top of me. I began thrashing like a mad man.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BLONDE HEADED DEMON!" Bubbles shook her head and sat on top of me, kids were starting to point and whisper. I growled and they scattered like mice.

"Bubbles please get off of Buttercup, your making a scene!" Blossom hissed, trying to cover us up as people stopped and stared.

"Not until she calms down!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles I am calm, your just making it worse…I'm starting to lose air!" She quickly got up and I took a sweet breath of oxygen in my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" All three of us look up to see Butch, Boomer, Brick, Berserk, Brat and Brute. I growled.

"I have a good mind to kick you right in the vagina." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a dude." I smirked.

"You sure about that?" He chuckled.

"Well played Buttercup well played." Brute stepped in front of him and got in my face.

"We have a score to settle with you three bimbos." She growled. I narrowed my eyes but remained silent.

"What the hell did we do to you guys now?!" Bubbles yelled Brat rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly what you did! Stealing our performance at lunch today was pretty low!" Blossom scoffed.

"Oh please if it wasn't for your dumbasses not showing up for your own performance this wouldn't even be happening!" Berserk growled.

"We asked them for a different time! We can't do everything for everyone at the same time!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"That's just another excuse for being lazy! So instead of yelling at us, you should be thanking us all we did was help relieve the stress off of you!" Brat exploded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO RIP ALL OF YOU TO SHREDS!" Buttercup held up her hands.

"Hey Blondie it's called in side voices kay?" The girls were about to retort back when they were interrupted.

"Hey baby cakes I missed you, I was going to congratulate you, but you ran before I even got the chance." I turned around when I saw Darrik and his brothers walking towards us, I blushed when he placed his arms around me. I looked around to see Darian and Damian doing the same thing with my sisters.

"So why don't we skip this little whatever and head over to our next class…" I rolled my eyes as Darrik became such a huge flirt.

"What the hell are you doing here Hendrickson?" I looked over to see Butch and his brothers ripping the Hendrickson brother apart with glares, which struck me as weird.

"What's it to you, JOJO." Butch growled.

"Oh would you look at the time, don't you have….oh I don't know a class to get to? Or I don't know going to steal something?" At that comment the Hendrickson push past my sisters and I and went directly in front of the boys.

"What did you say?" Damian spat, Boomer rolled his eyes.

"In know for fact that he didn't stutter, what become too dumb to understand English?" Darian growled.

"Why don't you losers go back to your slut of girlfriends and leave us alone, we weren't even talking to you in the first place!" The plutonium sisters gasped. Brick suddenly pulled Blossom by her arms and smirked.

"Fine _we'll_ leave; beside we have class next together anyway." The two of them walked away, Blossom looked back at me giving me a questioning look. While Darian began to growl and smash lockers heading back to wherever he was going to. Berserk started trembling in rage.

"Did he just leave….with _her_!?" I shrugged my shoulders and bumped past her.

"If you're so curious go and ask him yourself, he is your boyfriend after all…right?" She growled at me and went in the opposite direction.

"Well this has been a lovely intervention but I think I'll head on over to show choir while-…"

"Oh that's great because that just so happens to be my next class!"Boomer said. Damian grinned,

"That just happens to be my next class as well, what a coincidence." Boomer started to breath heavy. Bubbles eyes went wide.

"Wait you're a vocal major!? But Mandy said you were only an art major!" He chuckled.

"Mandy still talking about me? She wants me bad…." He didn't get to finish his sentence because out of nowhere Boomer grabbed a hold of his throat and banged him into the lockers.

"Talk about her like that again, and I'll make you wish you were never born!" Butch ran over to his brother and pried him off of Damian, just as Darrik was holding his brother back from ripping Boomer apart. Bubbles, Brute, Brat and I were just standing there shocked at what was going on.

"Well ok that wasn't awkward at all, listen Boomer so things don't get weird, I'll just walk with Damian to class ok? But I promise I'll catch up with you later ok?" Even though Boomer didn't like the idea at all, he nodded his head. Damian smirked as he walked off with Bubbles, and in the other direction Brat was pulling on Boomer's sleeve for him to stop looking back and focus on her.

"So what's gonna happen now? You want to walk her to class to!? Because let me tell you I don't take well to being number 2, I want to know…." Butch just rolled his eyes while Brute kept going on and on.

"I'll see you next period, k?" I nodded as Butch began to walk away, while Brute struggled to run after him.

"Talk about pathetic." Darrik mumbled, I laughed.

"Yeah she really is a mess." He rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't talking about Brute." I looked at him as he walked away, I soon began running after him.

"Hey wait what is that suppose to mean?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slow, I mean everybody was acting weirder and weirder by the day, I assumed it was because tomorrow was the day that everyone finds out their parts for the play or musical that their department is holding.

"Today was one of those weird days, I mean I swear in show choir Damian was just flirting with me non- stop. I mean I didn't really mind but then Boomer would come over once in a while and start arguing with him, and then that girl Bell was in my class and she just kept glaring at me!? Did I do something wrong to her, why does she not like me, I just met her?!" Bubbles was almost in tears by the time she finished her rant. My sisters and I were on our way home, from this long ass day of school.

"That's right she told Bunny and I that she was going to take one vocal class instead of two drama ones…but I wonder why she was looking at you like that? Anyways you think you got it bad, I swear this bitch is crazy! Berserk totally made a big ass scene in class today because Brick walked me to class, and then on top of that Darian was making Bricks life hell because we were chosen to be partners on our class project and Brick got stuck with Olga which didn't make Dexter to happy. Point being the two of them start arguing with the teacher about why I should be their partners, and Berserk going insane starts to attack me and I defend myself and then the four of us get sent to the principal! I now have Saturday detention!" I started to giggle.

"No offense Blossom but I thought I would be the first one to get in trouble, this just makes me look good." She shot me a glare and sighed.

"Right now I'm no talking to either of them because this shit id getting out of control!" Bubbles snorted.

"Tell me about, first day of school and we're already causing trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"Well at least you guys are having fun. After that stunt Boomer pulled in school, Brute is everywhere Butch is not even leaving his side, he tried to talk to me today and she literally ripped him away before he can even utter a word! SO as an alternative I talked to Darrik all day, and he's actually a cool kid. He likes all the things I like, except he likes girls and I like boys. But the one thing he kept mentioning over and over was how much he hated Butch, if you ask me that's a little obsessive." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad this day is over because I don't think I can take all that drama….and I'm a drama major!" I sighed.

"Yeah I never knew going to school would take so much out of a person!" We all laughed at that one and began walking home a little faster. In a few minutes later we got home and did our regular routines. I went straight to the couch watching TV, Bubbles went straight on her phone and Blossom went upstairs to do her homework. After 15 minutes, Bubbles comes running into the living room, waving her phone like a maniac.

"BLOSSOM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Soon enough Blossom comes running down the stairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? Anyone hurt!?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't even know what's going on right now." Blossom angrily sighs as she plops down on the couch next to me. Bubbles then comes and stands right in front of us.

"You guys would not just believe what I heard!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles if this is another trick to get me to go shoe shopping with you then you can forget it!" She shook her head back and forth.

"No, it's not that. So I was just talking to Mandy who was earlier talking to Bell and Bunny, who over heard from DeeDee that Princess Morebucks is throwing a party!?" Blossom looked at her dumbfounded.

"Who the hell is she?! Did we meet her earlier or something?" Bubbles shook her head once more.

"No silly! Princess Morebucks is one of the most hated girls in school because she's such a slut and would do anything for some attention, but the thing is that she's beyond filthy rich and throws amazing parties! I mean people only go because of them, I heard last year that she rented the whole entire carnival for her birthday!" I snorted.

"We could do that to, but we just choose not to."Bubbled glared at me.

"The only reason she's throwing this party is because she needs more attention in her life, the only two boys that would even give her the time of day is Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron apparently they've been fighting over her since god knows when. Anyway we need to go to that party!" Blossom scrunched her nose.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Duh, we just go! I mean Mandy says that it doesn't matter who goes all they need to do is basically tell princess how pretty she is and what not making her feel like she's the center of the party when she's really not though!" I shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bubbles I mean first off we barley know this girl and second off I feel that if we go it's just going to cause more unessicary problems." Bubbles sighed.

"Fine the party is in 2 weeks just tell me you'll at least think about it because this would be our first high school party!" Blossom groaned.

"Bubbles you know for a damn fact we've been to more high school parties then Lindsey lohan herself! And when we go we end up doing something that we completely regret for the rest of our lives." Bubbles slapped her forehead.

"Blossom I meant in this high school!" I laughed as Blossom blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever do what you need to do, but if you go we're gonna have to go to." I jumped off the couch.

"Wait what!? Why do we have to go just because she's going!?" Blossom sighed.

"Because you know just as well as I do that Bubbles will get drunk, and if anything happens to her that's on our heads!" I growled.

"Fine whatever." Bubbles started squealing.

"Yay this is going to be awesome! I'm going to suck up to Princess tomorrow so we can get those VIP invitations!" I shook my head as Bubbles ran up the stairs.

"That's your sister by the way." Blossom grumbled as she ran up the stairs as well, I laughed to myself.

That was the Utonium family.

* * *

**Sorry my ending was so weird I'm trying to juggle 3 stories at the same time to make everything in my life easier. So yeah please review!**


	5. Surprises everywhere!

**Well thanks for all of the song request! Some people gave me a lot of songs and when I mean a lot I mean a lot people had like giant ass lists! I was like whoa 0_o. Anyways means a lot thanks for the help and stuff! Now I ask that you all be patient with me because I have a lot of songs request to go through and I have to remember who gave me what songs and stuff like that so if I don't get to you I will soon I promise! Now this next shout out goes to **

**QUEENBEE2000! **

**Also want to say thank you to those who put in character ideas they will be in the next chapter and you will get your credit! Anyways enough talking ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"OH COME ON BUTTERCUP THIS IS MY THIRD TIME CALLING YOU WAKE UP!?" My eyes shot open as Bubbles screamed in my ear. I growled and looked at the clock; my eyes went wide at the sight I saw.

"Bubbles are you out of your freaking mind!? It is 9:30 on a SATURDAY morning!?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup I'm not stupid I know what day it is, there is a reason I'm waking you up dofus! We promised to go help at school in helping to promote it to tourist and stuff!" I growled.

"I didn't sign up for that!?" she smirked.

"I know, that's why I signed up for you." The minute she said that I shot out of my bed.

"Today is the day you DIE!?" She screamed and ran down the stairs as I chased her, I saw Blossom in the kitchen eating breakfast as Bubbles ran behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Blossom, can you please tell goldilocks over there, that she needs to stop signing me up for things, without me knowing!? ESPECIALLY if she knows I'm not going to like it!?" Blossom sighed.

"What did you sign us up for this time?" Bubbles began playing with her hair.

"Well all our friends are going to be there helping out and talking about our school! Kind of like a high school fair, but it's mostly for exchange students and people from all over the globe like a welcoming committee!" I was getting ready to pull out my hair.

"Bubbles we have been in that school for less than 3 weeks, we just got use to finding the bathrooms!" She sighed and looked at Blossom.

"Oh come on, Blossom this is going to look great on college applications and we can do this one as a family!" I shook my head.

"Sucking up to leader girl….that's just low Bubbles." She stuck her tongue out and gave Blossom those irresistible puppy eyes. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Alright here's what we're going to do, because Bubbles has already signed us up we're going to go." I groaned while Bubbles started cheering.

"But we go when Buttercup gets her full sleep, I mean come on it is Saturday." I smirked as Bubbles stood there with her mouth open.

"But that's not fair! She's going to sleep till like 3 o clock!" Blossom shrugged.

"Those are the terms, you can take 'em or leave 'em your choice." Bubbles stomped away grumbling under her breath, I began laughing as Blossom turns her head towards me.

"Better stop laughing and get to bed, because you've got a time limit." I ran upstairs as fast I could as she began chuckling to herself, and plopped down on my luscious beautiful bed.

"I still can't believe were 4 hours late?!" Bubbles whispered as we walked into Megaville high. I turned my head towards her.

"You're lucky I was actually able to wake up." She rolled her eyes. We began walking down the empty hallway as we tried to find the gymnasium; I started to get annoyed with the clicking of Bubble shoes.

"Can you please take those damn shoes off and walk barefoot or something?!" Bubbles scowled at me and just kept walking.

"I wonder if Darian is going to be there?" I smirked.

"Looks like someone is a fan of one of the Hendrickson brothers." Blossom blushed.

"I thought you were going to be a thing with Brick?" Blossom shot Bubbles a look.

"Bubbles he has a girlfriend." Bubbles shrugged her shoulders.

"So you act as if that has stopped you before." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Sure Brick is cute, but he's an obnoxious pig who is very sexist at times and I would rather spend my time with someone like Darian, who I know is a very decent person."

"Yeah ok whatever you say, Blossom." She growled at me.

"You should be the last one talking, you're basically in a love square!?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ok first off, I do not like anyone at the moment. And I don't like Butch, he's so fucking annoying I want to rip out his vocal chords, Danny is really cute yes but he has a girlfriend that he's very much in love with, it's just his stupid alter ego is a little full of himself, and has an obsession with me, and third Darrik is just a friend, I have absolutely no idea where we stand at the moment and I just want to keep it that way." They stood there silently and just watched me.

"Damn Buttercup your life is messed up."Bubbles said. I sighed.

"It is isn't is?...Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying what about you Bubbles finished deciding who you're going to date?" She glared at me.

"First off the only person that I'm interested in is Damian and that's it. There is no competition with anyone else if that's what you're implying."

We ended up in the gymnasium, once we walked inside it was over whelmed with students.

"Holy shit, this is beyond intense." Blossom mumbled. Bubbles shook her head; she suddenly took Blossom and my hands into her own.

"We stick together no matter what." I scoffed.

"What the hell are we Bubbles 5?!" She rolled her eyes at me and started to drag Blossom and I across the gym floor, she ended up dragging us all the way to the other side of the gym where we saw DeeDee, she waved us over.

"Hey guys you made it! Your only 4 hours late, but you know who cares!" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sorry Buttercup over slept." Bubbles said.

"Yeah till the afternoon!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles forced us down here, is there a reason why were down here?" DeeDee smiled.

"Yes there is a reason you are down here, your suppose to go around the booths and make people feel like they belong at our school kind of like a little high school fair." I sighed.

"But we've been here for less than 3 weeks!? We just started to familiarize our self in finding the bathroom!?" DeeDee rolled her eyes.

"You were recommended by some of the teachers here in school, apparently your very much liked." Blossom flipped her hair.

"Why wouldn't we be liked?" Dee shook her head. She began dragging us towards the gym bleachers. I looked over and saw that it was Princess, Jimmy N, Timmy T, Bell and Cookie, Dexter and Olga, Juniper lee, Marco, Danny and Mandark. Once I saw Danny I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh no I can't go over there, I won't do it." DeeDee rolled her eyes.

"And why not? You've met them all before." I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone else is not my problem, my problem is Danny." DeeDee nodded her head understandingly.

"Yeah, but Danny does have a point, all his life he's kept his alter ego inside of him and all he wants is to be free." I gave her a dumb look.

"So what are you saying, I should just let him have his way with me?! While his girlfriend sits at the side watching?!" Dee rolled her eyes.

"Forget c'mon lets go." Bubbles soon squealed.

"Ohh, princess is over there I'm going to go over and say hi!" DeeDee raised her brow.

"Since when did you like HER?" Bubbles giggled.

"Oh I hate her guts, I just want to get V.I.P access to that party of hers." With that Bubbles pranced over to where Princess was being admired by Timmy T and Jimmy N. DeeDee shook her head and dragged Blossom and I the rest of the way towards the gang.

"Hey guys look who finally decided to show up." Everyone smiled when they saw us; I looked over at Danny and saw him smirk at me while his eyes changed from blue to green. I gulped.

"Alright everyone you know your jobs let's get out there and show them some school spirit!" Everyone cheered as DeeDee gave them a pep talk. Soon everyone got up and went to different booths, Blossom and I just stood there awkwardly as everyone knew what they were doing. Without warning I was suddenly pulled by the waist into a muscular figure. I looked up and saw Danny, he was smirking down at me.

"Since you don't have a booth, why don't you come and help me out?" I growled.

"I think I'll pass; besides I don't even know what your booth is." His smirk got wider.

"Aw that's cute; you thought you had a choice." Before I could curse him out, he swiftly lifted me up over his shoulder and started walking away.

"DANNY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" He kept laughing at me as he walked deeper into the booths, finally he set me down. The minute he set me down, I kicked him hard in the shin, he shrunk down to my size.

"You pull a stunt like that ever again, I will castrate you, understood?" He chuckled.

"I don't get you, why are you playing so hard to get." I growled.

"First off I'm not playing hard to get I AM hard to get, and number two you have a freaking girlfriend! Who likes you very much, and I will not play a part of this commotion! I don't care if you alter ego has a thing for me, you are not suppose to be with me. Sure I mean your attractive but this isn't right!...and stop laughing while I'm talking to you this is serious!" He just kept looking at me and smiling.

"So you think I'm attractive?" I slapped my forehead, this was getting no where.

"Chill Buttercup, Sam's not going to be a problem anymore, I broke up with her yesterday." My eyes went wide.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

Blossom's POV

So after Buttercup and Bubbles left me by myself, I sat down and started talking with juniper lee, her boyfriend left a while ago to go back to his booth so it was just her and I talking for a while.

"So how do you like our school so far?" I shrugged.

"It's good so far, I mean we made new friends and new enemies, but you know all's well that ends well." She laughed.

"So I take it you've met the plutonium sisters?"I scoffed.

"What's their deal anyway, the only people that aren't afraid of them are the teachers and I must say they think their hot shit but their really not." Juniper laughed.

"They came into this school with confidence, that's what made them so different. I mean they did have their weaknesses at moments but no one dare stepped up to them because of the way they held an iron grip on their title. They come from a wealthy background, getting anything they wanted. They dominated kids made them feel smaller, and when you and your sisters came into this school you threatened their territory, making you number one on their hit list." I rolled my eyes.

"Their all talk, they won't do shit." She raised a brow.

"You've got guts I'll give you that…..speaking of guts, looked who just walked in." I turn around to see Darian walking into the gym, unconsciously I began to smile from ear to ear.

"Looks likes someone has a little crush." I turn back around to Juniper whose wiggling her brows, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She laughed.

"Blossom it's ok to have a crush on Darian, I mean he's cute, great body, and is very nice." I sighed.

"So what's their deal then? I mean everyone doesn't seem to like them." Juniper stayed silent for a minute before she looked at me.

"People are judgemental, I mean look at those boys they look like copies of the Jojo brothers, except with different hair colors. I mean these boys were bad, causing trouble everywhere they went. They had lost their younger sister in a cabin fire when they were 12 years old and as a way of coping their mother became addicted to drugs leaving the boys to fend for themselves. That's when their rebellious side really kicked in, but they found a friend. DeeDee was the only one who saw true potential in them and changed them for the better, it took us all a little longer to adjust but when we finally did they were a lot of fun to hang out with." My eyes started to water a little bit.

"Wow, that's a hard one." She smiled.

"Don't let it change your perspective on him, Darian hates it when people find him helpless because of the past he had." I nodded understandingly. Her smile suddenly became wider.

"And looks like he's heading this way….probably to come and ask you out on a date." I elbowed her in the ribs as she snickered.

"Am I missing something here?" We both look up to see Darian smiling down on us. Juniper jumped up.

"Hey Darian, sorry I couldn't stay, but I got to go help Marco with his booth….hope you two have fun!" I glared at her as she gave me the thumbs up and walked away.

"It seems every time we meet, I always end up scaring away your friends….is there something I should know?" I grinned as I turned around and was almost nose to nose with Darian.

"You are so full of yourself I hope you know that." He smiled a breath taking smile.

"Only around you." I felt myself blush. He suddenly took my hand and brought me to the other side of the gym.

"Where are we going?" He smirked.

"Away from all of this commotion."I raised a brow.

"You have to tell me where we're going or I'm not going." He chuckled.

"Your stubborn, but in a cute way." I blushed, he managed to catch me off guard and walk out of the gym with me following him like a lost puppy.

"Wait where are your brothers?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Knowing Darrik he's probably over in the sports both either engulfed into the action or staring at Buttercup. And Damian is possibly over by Bubbles trying to get her number or something like that." I smiled.

"So I take it that your brothers are taking a fancy to my sisters….what's your story?" He suddenly stopped in his tracks and pulled me close to him, a smile plastered along his face.

"What's it to you?" I vaguely tried to pull away from him, but he held an iron grip around my waist.

"N-nothing, I was just curious that's all." He smiled and pulled away.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm in the same place my brothers are." This made me smile even wider than before, he began to chuckle and placed his arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk down the school hallways.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I just stood there studying her. I felt like a stalker at first, I shook my head she was really desperate for attention, I mean she was clinging onto the little attention she had left. No one would give her the time of day except for Timmy T and Jimmy N. I took a deep breath in and walked over to her. It took her a while to notice me because Timmy and Jimmy stopped gawking over her. She glared at me.

"Can I help you?" It took me all of my will power not to slap her but I held it together.

"Well actually you can, you see I was just admiring you from a far and might I say you have quite a fashion sense!" her face softened.

"Well thanks, I have one of the best fashion designers in the world custom make my clothes so I know one can copy them because it's one of a kind." I smiled.

"Wow you're pretty awesome! I wish I could dress like you." Her smile widened.

"Well not everyone could be me." I raised a brow, but quickly shook it off.

"True that! I just want to know your secret, how you manage it all." Princess beamed. She suddenly reached into her purse and pulled out a solid gold ticket, the one you see in Charlie and the chocolate factory.

"You probably already heard that I'm having a party, but this ticket gets you into the VIP section. Where everyone of everyone is going to be, you should be there, to help bask in my glory." On the inside I was screaming with joy then I remembered my sisters. I sighed.

"The thing is princess, I have two other sisters and I bet they would love to be there two…" She gave me two more tickets.

"The more people the better! Just make sure your there and having a good time!" I beamed, we were in. I looked over to see Jimmy N staring at me.

"Hey, you're that girl….Bubbles Utonium! Wow you're really pretty…up close." I blushed.

"Oh that's really sweet of you to say!" Suddenly Timmy T, turned to look at me as well.

"Wow you are really pretty! Do you like chocolates because I have lots of chocolates see!" I swore my eyes were playing tricks on me because, in a second flat a bunch of chocolates appeared behind him. I stood there a little dumbfounded.

"Um no thanks…." Jimmy glared at Timmy.

"Hey buck tooth I saw her first! You can have princess! I want Bubbles!" Timmy growled.

"I don't want princess anymore the blonde headed beauty is MINE!" They started to wrestle each other on the ground in front of me. I stood there shocked, I looked up at Princess who looked like she was going to rip me to shreds. I began backing up before she could take back her tickets.

"Well it was nice meeting you! Thanks for the tickets!" Before she could utter a word I ran away in search for my sisters.

* * *

Buttercups POV

"I don't understand what the big deal is." I groaned as Danny and I sat behind the booth, I was rubbing circles around my temple as he continued to explain why he broke up with his girlfriend.

"The big deal is Danny you broke up with a girl who really likes you for someone you just meet, and it was for your alter ego!" Danny snorted.

"Nope you got this one all wrong, Danny Phantom and I had a talk, I respect his wishes, so from now on we find a girl that we both like and want to date so it's fair." I gave him a blank look.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom now have a crush on me." He school his head.

"Preciously." I hung my head.

"Well isn't that just great! Magical in fact I have YOU to follow me around for the rest of my life." He hugged me from behind.

"Isn't life just great?" I growled.

"It's just peachy." Suddenly Bubbles runs up to our booth, out of breath. She was about to say something when she saw my position. Before she uttered a word, I held up my hand.

"Don't even say a thing." She shook her head.

"Sorry to interrupt this little whatever it is, but right now Buttercup you're coming with me!?" She grabbed me from behind the booth and we started running in the opposite direction.

"Bubbles what's wrong! Can you please slow down you're scaring me!" She just kept looking back and not saying a word, she then pushed me into a little alleyway in the wall and covered my mouth. After 5 minutes she finally released me.

"Ok now that your finished playing speed racer, you mind telling me what that's about!?"She exhaled.

"Ok so remember how I was trying to get those VIP passes from princess, well I got them!" I raised a brow.

"Ok that's great so now, why were we just running?" she sighed.

"You know those two guys who were following princess around….well now it seems I some how managed to snag her followers." I started to snicker.

"So while you were trying to impress her you managed to snag the ONLY two people who give her attention away from her?" Bubbles growled.

"Stop laughing it's not funny! Now I have Jimmy and Timmy following me everywhere I go and I'm pretty sure that princess isn't to happy about this!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh well what cha going to do?" Bubbles sighed.

"I should have found Blossom first." I put my hands on my hips as she dragged me around to find our older sister.

* * *

Blossom's POV

Darian and I were having so much fun I completely forgot about my sisters. I found out that Darian was on the school Hockey team and that he has a 103.6 GPA and he's a big fan of Shakespeare.

"I think I know what Texas looks like because I've been there my whole entire life." He shook his head.

"Nah you haven't seen the movie Transformers. Texas is nothing as you describe it as." I began laughing.

"You have the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard." He whispered. I blushed, I used my free hand to try and cover it, and he took my hand into his.

"Don't cover your face, it's beautiful." My face became a tomato. He started to lean in and I followed his action, our eyes locked onto each other's lips…..

"BLOSSOM!" I turned my head to see my sisters looking at me. Bubbles stood there with her mouth open while Buttercup stood there with her hands on her hips. I pulled away from Darian as fast as I could.

"H-hey guys, don't you have somewhere else you could be?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you are no position to start with that crap missy because let me tell you-." Buttercup was cut off when Bubbles put her hand over her mouth.

"Well ok then hate to interrupt whatever was going on here….again. But we need to talk sisters to sisters for the moment please." Darian held up his hands.

"Hey it's cool I have these moments with my brother….i'll see you around." He whispered the last part and squeezed my hand as he got up and walked away. I sighed, he was the most amazing guy ive ever met….and my sisters scared him away, lovely.

"You better have a damn good explanation for intruding on me like that." I seethed. Buttercup held up her hands and started to back away pushing Bubbles a little bit forward.

"Hey don't look at me apparently she's running from the wrath of Timmy and Jimmy." I rolled my eyes.

"I swear I live with morons." We began to make our way back to the gym.

"So what was that whole thing between you and Darian that we…well Bubbles inturupted?" I sighed.

"Well I don't know really we were talking and we just have a lot in common and then we sat down, he said I was pretty and then we almost kissed." Bubbles started to wiggle her eyebrows.

"So if we…I mean I hadn't interrupted…would you have kissed him?" I had to stop in my tracks for that one.

"I don't really know, I mean hes a swell guy but I don't think I can be in a relationship right now." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Aw c'mon Blossom, you've been single for how long? Look if he asks you out than say yes I mean it's not going to hurt to try, if you have a lot in common then it's destiny!" I shrugged my shoulders as we re- entered the gym. We made our way towards the bleacher and just sat there enjoying each others company, that is until the gym doors flew open and the six of them walked in.

"Just when I was starting to enjoy this little fair." Buttercup mumbled. I elbowed her.

"Hey I thought we were going to be friends with the Jojo brothers?" she scoffed.

"That's fine; you guys can be friends with them. Me not so much thank you, I don't need Brute with her dragon breath breathing down my neck ever 5 seconds because I'm talking to her boyfriend." Bubbles giggled.

"I thought you didn't really care what she thought?" buttercup rolled her eyes.

"It's whatever now, but right now I have to deal with Danny and how to get him to stop obsessing over me." I raised a brow.

"Wait, Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom? Wait doesn't he have a girlfriend….what's her name? Oh yeah Sam!" Buttercup groaned.

"Don't even remind me of what happened, he broke up with her just so he could please both half of himself and go out with me!? I bet that Sam is probably planning my funeral as we speak!" I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Aw its ok, well make sure you look nice." She growled at me.

"You know they say when women growl it usually means trouble." We look up to see Boomer, Brick and Butch staring down at us, I looked behind them.

"What are you looking for?" Brick asked me. I smirked.

"I'm looking for your leashes, because I know your owners aren't too far behind." My sisters had to hold their stomachs as they doubled over in laughter.

"Ha Ha very funny." Boomer muttered.

"What brings you clowns here anyways?" Buttercup asked. Butch narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you must know, we came to enjoy the scenery of the beautiful booths that each student individually created." Bubbles scoffed.

"Alright enough games, why are you here?" Boomer groaned.

"Extra credit." I giggled. They sat beside us as we all saw Bell come on to the stage.

"Well ladies and gentlemen the fair is almost over, but what would be a arts high school if we don't get a little arts action going on? Am I right!" The crowd went wild.

"So does anyone want to perform?" Everyone remained silent. Bell shrugged.

"Oh well looks like it's time to bring out the spot light!" I raised a brow.

"What's the spot light?" Brick smiled.

"It's the light that picks people to sing randomly…" the minute he said that I felt a bright light appear above me and him.

"Well looks like the spotlight chose our very own BRICK JOJO AND BLOSSOM UTONIUM!" I began shaking my head back and forth.

"Oh hell no, this is not happening?!" Brick grabbed my hand anyways and brought me to the stage.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be alright." He whispered, I just nodded my head and took the microphone from him. In the corner of my eye my nerves began to calm down because I saw Boomer go behind the DJ booth with Bubbles next to him, and I saw Buttercup and Butch go in the middle of the dance floor giving us a thumb up.

**Feel This Moment by: Pitbull ft. Christina Agularia **

**Brick: Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life**

**Blossom: One day while my light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

Brick jumped off of the stage and started to interact with the audience. I smiled and followed him, he took my hand and began dancing with me as he continued to rap, I couldn't help but smile.

**Brick: Mr Worldwide**  
**Christina Aguilera**  
**Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica**

**Blossom: (I just wanna feel this moment)**

_**[Beat break] **_

Brick and I started dancing with Butch and Buttercup the four of us caused everyone else around us to starts dancing as well. I began laughing as he started to dance like an idiot. My smile got bigger once I saw Buttercup actually having fun with Butch grinding on him and letting loose, she was really going to regret that.

**Feel this moment...**

**Brick: Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo**  
**Long ways from the hard ways**  
**Filled with zoes and oye's**  
**Dade county always, 305 all day**  
**Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.**  
**She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups**  
**I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up**  
**Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money**  
**Only difference is I own it,**  
**Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

**Blossom: One day while my light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

_**[Beat break] **_

Brick and I went back to Boomer and Bubbles who were jamming it out behind the booth. We began to dance around with them. I got so lost in the music I didn't even notice Brick come up behind me, hold me from behind and began to grind on me….well not that I minded anyway.

**Come on, feel this moment...**

**Brick: I see the future but live for the moment.**  
**Make sense, don't it? Ha.**  
**Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance**  
**This street is what scoot em**  
**And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler**  
**I've lost a lot, and learned a lot**  
**But I'm still undefeated like Shula**  
**I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps**  
**Baby we can travel the world**  
**And I can give you all you can see**  
**Time is money**  
**Only difference is I own it,**  
**Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.**

**Blossom: One day while my light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

_**[Beat break]**_

**Come on, feel this moment...**

**(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment**  
**(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment**

We ended up nose to nose with each other as the crowd started to drowned out our sound with their cheers, we were breathing heavy.

"Not bad for a newbie." He whispered.

"Oh you don't know what I can do…for a newbie." He grinned. Reality soon hit us when the crowd continued to clap. I pulled away from him. I was soon bombarded by my sisters.

"That was awesome we should totally do that again!" I slapped Bubbles in her arm.

"I'm out of breath right now! I think we need to go home!" they smiled, Buttercup suddenly nudged my arm.

"Looks like someone has other plans." I look over to where she was pointing, and smiled when I saw Darian waving over in the crowd. Forgetting where I was I quickly ran over to him and jumped into his arms while giving him a big hug, I was just so happy to see him.

"Whoa didn't I just see you a while ago?" I giggled, but then blushed.

"Yeah it's just that I….um…missed you." He smiled,

"I missed you too….hey Blossom I know we kind of just met and all but what would you say about going on a date…with me?" I smiled, and without hesitation I began to nod my head.

"I would love too!" faster than lighting he captured my lips in his, I smiled into it as I felt a little spark going off. This was the happiest moment of my life I pulled away,

"Well I think I'll go back to my sisters, but call me." He smiled.

"Sure thing princess." I squeaked as he kissed me one more time and pulled away probably to go back looking for his brothers. I ran back quickly to find my sisters and tell them the amazing news, I found them waiting over at the bleachers.

"Girls you would never guess what happened?!" Bubbles looked up at me with a bored look.

"I think we saw from the middle of the dance floor….and we weren't the only ones who saw." I put my hands on my hips.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What she means is that we saw you swap gums with Darian and BRICK was here as well." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What does Brick have to do with any of this? Wait a minute since when were you against this!? THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" Bubbles sighed

"Look Blossom, you didn't see what we saw. You didn't see how hurt Brick was when you ran up and kissed Darian, he stormed out of this gym with his brothers following behind him. Blossom I just feel-…" I held up my hand.

"I don't think you understand Bubbles, I like Darian and Darian likes me. End of story, there's nothing anyone can do about it. Especially Brick….and besides what does he care he has a girlfriend!" Buttercup stood up.

"Listen just be careful, I really don't like where this is going. Something is going to go down, just because of what's brewing here." I growled.

"As my sister you're suppose to support me in everything I do?!"Bubbles growled back.

"And as sisters were suppose to protect each other! We just don't want you to get hurt!" I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"Fine hate my relationship if you want I don't care! As long as you don't do anything to screw it up we'll stay on good terms." With that I ran out of the gym door, crying.

What has our lives become.

* * *

**End of this chapter I made it long on purpose because I haven't been writing a lot so please review which means updates! And sorry for the poor ending, didn't know how to finish it.**


	6. Big Apple Chaos

**And I'm back now I might have to hold up on the next update because I have two other stories to update as well so please be patient with me! Anyway the next shout out goes to **

**NANICORNYAY! **

**The first song came from me and the second one came from her, when I don't do song shout outs is because I have songs and I think they were fit with what I'm writing just don't get offended…enjoy!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned as my alarm started to go off, I quickly shut it off. I groaned as I remembered it was only Sunday. I flipped to my side as began to remember everything that happened yesterday, I sighed. Blossom probably hates me right now. I mean sure I was happy that she got a boyfriend, but something about Darian makes my skin crawl, they way he would stare at her so hungrily and act so possessive and I didn't like it one back. I regretted ever giving her the idea about it, I never noticed how Darian acted, until now. I looked over at my alarm clock, it said 11:45, I sighed got up out of my bed and headed over to Buttercup's room. Without knocking I went in, to no shock at all she was sleeping. I went over to her bed and slipped myself under her covers and turned in her flat screen TV and began to watch TV. After about 10 minutes Buttercup began to stir in her bed, she started turning from side to side until she sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"Bubbles…sweetie….what are you doing in MY BED!?" I shrugged.

"WE need to talk….about Blossom." She groaned, and fell face first into the pillows.

"Can't we wait until morning?" I threw a pillow at her.

"Buttercup it is MORNING!" she groaned again and leaned into my arm while watching the TV.

"Alright baby blue what's the damage this time?" I scoffed.

"Buttercup this is serious! I'm worried about her, I don't know what to do! I want her to be happy but I really don't like Darian….he gives me an odd vibe." She sighed.

"I feel the same way, I mean his brothers seem friendly and all, but it's that one thing about him that makes me creep." I turned to her.

"Then we're going to do something right?" she shrugged.

"Bubbles I don't like it anymore than you do but we can't just boycott her love life because we don't like her boyfriend. It just isn't right." I scoffed.

"Never thought I'd hear the day Buttercup Utonium actually do the right thing?" she rolled her eyes.

"So what do you suppose we do then?" I jumped out of her bed. And peeped out of her door, I quickly closed it.

"If you're looking for Blossom she left a few minutes ago." I raised a brow.

"Where'd she go." Buttercup laid back down.

"Out with Darian." My eyes went wide.

"SHE WHAT?! And you let her!" Buttercup sighed.

"Bubbles we're not her mother! She can do what she wants; if anything she's the mother in this house. I can't stop her from going out with him, even if I tried." I began pacing back and forth in her room.

"This isn't good, we have to stop her!?"

"Bubbles this isn't an action movie! We can't do anything right now all we could do is wait." My eyes went wide.

"But I think we can…..how would you feel about going for a walk?"

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this right now? How the hell did you even know she was going to be here?" I rolled my eyes as Buttercup kept complaining; we were at the Big Apple Circus in long island.

"I followed her here because of that new app on our iphones. I located her cell phone here." Her eyes went wide.

"And you're not the least bit concerned that serial rapist can find our phones like that!? Why did they even event something like that!?" I shrugged.

"This now, safety later." She rolled her eyes as we crouched behind one of the tents.

"This is beyond ridiculous Bubbles, Blossom would flip if she saw us!?" I covered her mouth with my hands.

"This is why we watch Supah Ninjas, Buttercup so we have speed, stealth and sneakiness." She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Do you even hear the words that come out your mouth? Or is everything in your head just recorded answers….I think we need to get you checked out." I pulled her arm.

"C'mon there's no time for that, look here she comes!" Buttercup finally shut up. When she saw Blossom, she was wearing a red a skin tight red thin strapped dress with black flats and a black leather jacket her hair was in a ponytail and it was curled, she wire a small amount if makeup.

"That's what you wear to a circus? At 2:30 in the evening… IS THAT MY LEATHER JACKET!?" I snickered.

"Looks like I finally got your….ARE THOSE MY FLATS! OH SHE DIES TONIGHT, I TOLD HER THOSE WERE OFF LIMITS!?" I quickly covered my mouth as people started to stare at me, I gave them a reassuring smile.

"It's ok people just excited to see the performance, that's all." They continued on their way, as if nothing was happening.

"Oh my god." I looked back at Buttercup.

"What the hell are you looking at." She spun me around so fast I swear I was going to get whip lash, but when I saw what she saw my eyes went wide in horror.

"Is that who I think it is?" Her hands started to shake in rage.

"What the hell is Cody doing here?! AND WITH BRAT!" Buttercup began to poke me.

"And that's not even the worse part of it…look." I looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough I saw Butch and Boomer were walking up to the booth handing over there tickets.

"Oh you have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

* * *

I began pacing back and forth behind the tent. While Buttercup just sat there with her head in her hands, sitting on a haystack.

"So can you please explain to me what my EX- boyfriend is doing here, WITH brat, a girl who is dating Boomer?!" Buttercup sighed.

"Bubbles I'm just as confused as you are." I was shaking my head.

"There is more to this story than we know." She gave me a dumb founded look.

"How did he get down here in the first place? Didn't we leave his ass in Texas?" I shook my head and sat down next to her.

"This is a lot to take in, we first came here to follow Blossom then we find Cody here with brat, and then Boomer and Butch just decide to come to the circus today?! Gosh I have a headache." Buttercup shrugged.

"And no doubt that Brick stayed home because he's all depressed, which still is bothering me, I mean if you liked Blossom you would have broken up with Berserk and gotten to know her better. But why didn't he?" I shook my head.

"I feel like we're Sherlock Holmes and Watson." She rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Alright SHERLOCK what is your bright idea now?" Just as she said that I watched as a few of the performers head in back stage, I smirked.

"So Buttercup what do you think about joining the circus?"

* * *

"Bubbles under a list of crazy ideas, this is going on as number one." I giggled.

"Aw c'mon Buttercup, this is just a disguise so we can snoop around backstage without getting caught."

"Bubbles I look ridiculous." I looked at her she was wearing a an all black leotard that stopped under her butt with a green sweater that wrapped around her waist with green leg warmers. She had a peacock tail on her butt and she had a blue head necklace on.

"I think you look nice actually." She growled.

"At least you're not the one that is dressed like a peacock and looking totally ridiculous at the moment." I looked down at what I was wearing, I was in a ring leaders uniform except the pants were cut into shorts and I had black boots on.

"By the way where the hell are our clothes?" I shrugged.

"I have no clue right now…c'mon!" she muttered something under her breath and followed me into the circus tent. It only took me a few second to spot Blossom and Darian, they were cuddling in the bleachers feeding each other cotton candy, it made me sick.

"There's Cody and Brat." Buttercup whispered. I looked over to see them on the other side of the bleachers, whispering to each other. Brat was laughing and, what I believe to be flirting with him. I looked around for Boomer and Butch, sure enough they were in the middle of the bleahcers stuffing their faces with candy and popcorn.

"Is it me or does Butch look very handsome eating that popcorn right now?" I looked back over at them and made a face.

"I think it's just you…" we were getting ready to leave when we bumped into 2 guys. One with brown hair, very well built, looked to be in his twenties with brown eyes he was wearing the same thing Buttercup was except he didn't have a shirt and he only had on blue pants. The other one was dressed as a clown, they looked like twins.

"There you are Eve! We've been looking all over for you the shows about to start and we need to get in our places for the opening!" Buttercup just looked at him, she didn't realize that he was talking to her.

"Excuse me but…" he held up his hands.

"No time for apologizes let's get going! And what are you still doing here, you have a show to run…..yes Brittney I'm talking to you." I raised a brow, so now my name was Brittney beautiful. Before Buttercup could say anything, the boy in blue whisked her away, while the clown took me by the arm and put me on a high stand in the dark.

"_Now laides and gentleman, please welcome from Big Apple Circus…..your ring master…..BRITTNEY!" _

Suddenly there was a spotlight on me and everybody was watching me, I looked and saw that Blossom was looking at me trying to figure out my face, I quickly covered my face with the tip of my hat. I took a deep breath and began to snap my fingers, I was about to put on a show that no one would forget.

**Circus by: Brittney Spears **

**Bubbles: There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When I put on a show **

At this point I had started to sing while interacting with some of the performers, who were doing their own thing by showing off their talents. I was also looking for Buttercup and trying to avoid being seen by anyone I may know.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**  
**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**  
**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me**  
**Show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**  
**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**

The animals started to come out, and I was suddenly hoisted on to a muscle man shoulders and put on top of an elephant. The clowns started to smack each other around and I stood up on the elephants back to look for Buttercup. I suddenly spotted her over with the guy in blue tights and she was being tossed around….by the flying trapeze artist.

**There's only two types of guys out there,**  
**Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared**  
**So baby I hope that you came prepared**  
**I run a tight ship, so beware**  
**I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.**  
**I'm like a fire cracker,**  
**I make it hot when I put on a show.**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)  
**

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)**

**Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**  
**Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**  
**I'm running this.**  
**Yeah, like what..?v**

I managed to steer the elephant towards the trapeze artist and everyone gave me a confused look, I began dancing on the elephants back and the crowd started to clap. I saw Buttercup who looked like she was getting ready to puke, she really was a flying peacock.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)**

**All the eyes on me in the center of the ring**  
**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip**  
**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me**  
**Show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor**

Buttercup finally landed in the net and she quickly rolled off and sat on behind me as we rode the elephant. She suddenly gasped when the man in blue tights followed her and suddenly lifted her up, she squeaked and tried to balance herself. She ended up standing on one leg…in his hands….on the back of an elephant. That got the crowd and cheering even harder.

**Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) **

I smiled nervously as the crowd started to scream even louder, I started to panic once I saw Blossom looking closer at Buttercup and I she was really trying to figure out who we were. Before I understood what was happening, I was pushed in front of a microphone. I squeaked, and it was dead silent. I started to look around nervously; I had no idea what to say. In the corner of my eyes I saw a clown juggling pies nearby with a bunch of other clowns behind him, without warning I zoomed over and took one of the pies from him, causing the crowd to giggle. He looked at me funny, and blew a horn in my face.

"Oh no you didn't!" he smiled, and I threw the pie in his face causing him to stumble backwards and the crowd to erupt with laughter. I began laughing too, it was really funny. But what happened next I didn't see coming at all, he looked angry and started to chase me around with an iron pan. I screamed and ran away from him causing us to run in circles, this just made the crowd laugh even more. He kept chasing me around, until I stopped in my tracks and he ran right past me and slammed straight into his other clown friends, and they all fell down. I smirked.

"That's right don't mess with the ring master!" the crowd whistled and clapped, I took a bow and ran off that stage as fast as I could. Once I got backstage I ran straight into a brown headed chick that looked more like a punk rocker, she looked me up and down and raised her brow.

"Why are you wearing my costume?" I bit my lower lip

"SO you must be Brittney….well I warmed up the crowd for you so I'm just going to slip out of this costume and be on my way." Before she called security I ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

"You ever make me go through something like that again, I will personally murder you." I rolled my eyes as Buttercup finished getting out the remaining of her costume.

"I mean at least you had fun." She scoffed.

"Ok my idea of fun has nothing to do with flying up in the air and almost falling to the verge of my death!" I rolled my eyes as people began to exit the tent.

"Well thanks a lot we lost them, what time is it anyways?" she looked at her phone.

"It's 5:15 at the moment." I scrunched my nose.

"Hey BC when did your voice get so deep?" she looked at me.

"I didn't say anything…" the both of us turned around, to see Butch and Boomer smirking down on us, I gripped my heart.

"Oh dear god don't do that! I almost died!" Boomer smirked.

"Whoa calm down there little blue, didn't mean to give you a heart attack…but I did have one question for you? When did you join the circus?" I gulped.

"How'd you know…" Butch shrugged.

"We know your voices by now." Buttercup slapped her forehead.

"If these two idiots figured it out, then Blossom defiantly knows what we were up to." I pouted and looked at Boomer.

"Can we stay at your house tonight? I don't feel like dying." Boomer chuckled.

"Why were you following her anyway?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"She's on a date with Darian and we were trying to sabotage it, emphasis on trying." Butch sighed.

"So it's true that they're a thing huh?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah…are you ok?" he nodded.

"It's not me it…." He began to trail off once he saw Boomer give him a stern look.

"Anyway on a friendlier topic, what are you guys doing at the circus?" Boomer shrugged.

"Well I got the tickets for me and Brat but she canceled saying she was hanging out with her sisters tonight, so I took Butch instead." Butch growled.

"Ode to fucking joy." Buttercup snickered at his sarcasm. My brows furrowed, why the hell was Brat lying to Boomer about where she was? Is she cheating on him? Was she cheating on him with Cody? A bunch of questions were running through my mind I didn't even feel Boomer shaking me.

"Hello earth to Bubbles!" I slapped his hands away.

"Don't shake me! What the hell do you want?" he raised a brow.

"You women and your pmsing…." Buttercup punched him in the stomach for that remark. Butch started snickering as well. The four of us ended up walking towards the backyard where they held the carnival.

"Wow, they really go all out with these things." Buttercup mumbled.

"Tell me about." I whispered. We walked over towards one of those booths where you can win a giant panda. Buttercup stopped in her tracks and faced Butch.

"Go and win me a bear." He gave her a questioning look.

"Wait why? Since when are you into big stuffed animals…"

"God dammit Butch, if you can't win me the bear I'll ask Boomer to do it! JUST GET ME A BEAR!" I giggled, as Boomer beamed with glee, Butch grumbled.

"Some girls say please you know." Buttercup smirked.

"I'm not like most girls." He smiled and walked over to the booth, to go win the bear.

"So what's your sister's deal with a giant stuffed bear." Boomer asked, I shrugged.

"Ever since she was little she's always wanted giant stuffed animals, she doesn't collect them but she's a big fan of them." He started laughing. In no less than 10 minutes Buttercup can back beaming with a giant bear in her arms and Butch standing proudly beside her.

"So I take it that things went well?" Butch smirked.

"The game was way too easy…." Buttercup scoffed.

"The only reason why it was easy is because the GIRL behind the booth didn't give two shits on what you were doing, she was too busy drooling over whether you would give her your number or not." Butch shot Buttercup a glare as I stifled a laugh.

"ANYWAYS I was saying, beside that girl it was to hit a couple of bottles down….so yeah I guess." She rolled her eyes.

"It's so sad it's pathetic." Butch suddenly ripped the bear from her arms.

"Listen here I got this for you don't make me take it away from you." At that moment in time, the world stopped spinning; because Buttercup began to act completely out of character it scared me. She began to whimper and hug on to Butch's arm. Butch was completely caught off guard with her actions that he gave her back the bear and she immediately stopped.

"Please don't ever do that again, it's the scariest thing I've ever seen." Boomer said, she glared at him. We started walking towards the carnival rides as we began to enjoy each other's company a lot more. Boomer and I were getting a long great as well as Butch and Buttercup. While we were walking I gasped as I heard the music that started to play, I smirked at Buttercup.

"Buttercup do you remember this song!?" she smiled.

"Sadly it was our first performance ever, in the 5th grade. This is where we all learned we had talent." I smiled and stood on the nearest table in the park, causing many peoples eyes to wander towards me, she rose a brow.

"You think you can re enact the 5th grade?" she smirked.

"Is that a challenge….little sister?" I growled.

"Bring it on." Boomer and Butch glanced nervously at each other, I smirked.

**Just Dance by: Lady Gaga ft. Colby O' Donis **

**Red One  
Konvict  
Gaga**

**Bubbles: I've had a little bit too much**  
**All of the people start to rush.**  
**Start to rush babe.**  
**A dizzy twister dance**  
**Can't find my drink or man.**  
**Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**

I started to sing and move a little gaining a crowd, challenging Buttecup to dance against me, drawing a small crowd.

**Buttercup: What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright. **

The both of us started to dance simultaneously, people cheering me on and some people Buttercup on. The both of us brining our 5th grade performance to life, Buttercup managed to get herself to the other table. By now we have caused a large crowd.

**Both: Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

**Buttercup: Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**  
**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.**  
**Control your poison babe**  
**Roses with thorns they say.**  
**And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**  
**Bubbles: What's going on on the floor?**  
**I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**  
**Keep it cool what's the name of this club?**  
**I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

**Both: Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance. **

We caught a few straggling dancers as they began to join us, in the corner of my eyes I saw Boomer and Butch talking with each other. I raised a brow as I saw them coming towards us, Boomer coming to me and Butch coming towards Buttercup they suddenly took the attention to themselves.

**Boomer: When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.**  
**Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**  
**And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call**  
**I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah**  
**Butch: Shorty i can see that you got so much energy**  
**The way you twirling up them hips round and round**  
**There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**  
**In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.**

**Both: Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance. **

Instead of fight each other Buttercup and I had the same idea and began dancing with each other, causing everyone to go wild. Taking the lime light away from the boys and back on us, we started to smrik and dance our separate ways just hyping the corwd up even more.

**Bubbles: Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**  
**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**  
**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**  
**Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

**Buttercup: Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**  
**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**  
**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it**  
**Spend the last dough**  
**(I got it)**  
**In your Pocko**  
**(I got it)**

**Both: Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance. **

We ended up hand in hand as the people started to throw money at us. I had to slap Buttercup's hand when I saw trying to pick up some of the money, as the crowd began to disintegrate, Boomer helps me down off of the table.

"Well you girls sure knew how to rock the 5th grade that's all I can really say." We laughed.

"BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I turned around, and the smile immediately came off of my face as Blossom stood there with Darian and looking peeved as ever. I swear i havent seen her this mad since she found out it was Buttercup who let her pet parrot go in the 7th grade.

"You have less than 10 seconds to answer the question or its going to get very ugly from here on out." She seethed. Buttercup moaned.

"Oh we are so busted."

* * *

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger! I know you hate when I do that but I'm tired and I have a lot to do so now you must wait until I next update thanks and keep reviewing!**


	7. Game on!

**Hey there everybody! See I would have updated soon but I was in pain, had to take out my molars, worst day of my life….anyways since I wasn't able to see the reviews in time this time all the songs come from me so hope you enjoy! But before I go, the reason I mixed up some characters because I wanted to be different, I like robin and raven more than I like Starfire and robin, and I don't like that Cindy chick because she freaks me out a little. So that's why, but there just side characters not going to be mentioned much so don't worry about it I promise! Also I am basing this off of step up 3 with some of my own changes so if you recognize the characters then awesome!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

We just stood there, almost like a death match as Blossom grilled Bubbles and I with her eyes.

"Well are you going to stand there like dummies or answer me?" she seethed, Bubbles nervously laughed.

"Can you repeat the question?" Blossom started to growl as Bubbles stood behind me.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?!" I shrugged.

"You weren't the only one who heard about the carnival today!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Bull shit….if that's the case why were you with them?" She is so fucking persistent!

"We ran into them here, my goes what is with all the questions!" she growled.

"Because the last time we went to the carnival we didn't become a part of the circus!?" I cringed when she began yelling.

"Busted?" Bubbles whispered, she shook her head.

"OH you have no idea!"

"I'll see you tomorrow in school ok…..Darian stop that tickles! No you cant come in I have to scold my sisters…well I'll miss you too…..oh you're so cute!" I rolled my eyes for like the 15th time.

"I mean they've been making out and doing this cute talk for about 15 minutes now….i think I'm going to bed because this is ridiculous!" Bubbles sighed.

"I really hate the fact that there a couple." I shrugged.

"Well what cha gonna do, sooner or later things will turn out for the better or the worse, we just got to wait and see." We both turned around as the door in the hallway clicked, we saw Blossom walking in and smiling, but when she saw us her smile dropped.

"Alright what the hell is going on." Bubbles held up her hand.

"Before we say anything, you should be ashamed of yourself, first you take Buttercups jacket without her knowing and you then you take my shoes which I told you were off limits!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"So I know this is more than your stupid jacket, or your shoes. What the hell were you guys doing following me and Darian on our date?!" I played dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I just went to watch the circus." She began to shake with rage.

"Cut the crap Buttercup before I really lose it, what the hell do you think you were doing!?" Bubbles stood up and looked Blossom dead in the eyes.

"Fine, we don't like your boyfriend alright!? We think he isn't right for you, you don't understand what we see, I know you think he's the greatness person, but he's starting to change and you can't see that!" At that moment I have never felt so much smaller in my life, Blossom eyes became a darker shade of pink that even made me wince.

"How dare you follow me around like I'm a child and then tell me the guy that I just started dating, the one person that you BARELY know and tell me that you don't like him because a dam vibe that you're feeling!? Are you fucking kidding me right now! It was your idea in the first place for us to get together in the first place and then for you to tell me you don't like him. So what I'm just suppose to do whatever you say! Remember you're not in the relationship I AM!" she suddenly threw my jacket on top of my head.

"Here's your stupid jacket, as my sisters I thought you would appreciate who I choose and support me no matter what." I grimaced.

"That's what we're trying to do! You didn't see the look on his face…." She whipped around faster than anything I've ever seen before.

"Don't tell me this has everything to do with BRICK BECAUSE IF IT DOES I WILL HATE YOU GUYS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I pursed my lips.

"Get ready to start hating us…." Blossom began pulling on her hair.

"Oh this is just great! You guys are so damn ignorant and selfish that you can't even be happy for your own sister because you swear you saw some boy get upset!?" Bubbles scrunched her nose.

"Well when you out it like that it makes us sound stupid….." Blossom growled.

"That's because you are stupid! This discussion is over, I don't care if you don't like Damian or not, I'm happy and that's all that matters right now, Brick and no one else have anything to do with it." She then stomped upstairs and slammed her door shut, I scoffed.

"And I thought I was the drama queen in this family." Bubbles just sat there shaking her head.

I closed my locker door as Bubbles just stood there staring into space.

"Hello earth to Bubbles! Why the hell are you ignoring me!? You know I don't like to be ignored!" she suddenly turned to me.

"Do you think Cody is using her?" My face twisted into confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think Cody really likes Brat? I mean what if he was trying to use her to get to me?! I mean we look exactly a like it only makes sense if he goes after her!" I gave Bubbles a long hard stare.

"I think you are thinking into this way too much, I know you don't like Cody so please don't start t obsess over this. Your real task at hand is to make sure what you saw is actually what you saw before you jump to conclusions and ruin a relationship." Bubbles looked at me amazed.

"That is one of the smartest things you have ever said." I growled as she hugged my arm. I walked while she skipped down the hallway.

"So what do you have now?" I sighed.

"I have Dance right now, today is the day all the studios find out how the casting is going to work for the school productions." She giggled.

"Didn't Danny switch into your dance class?" I rolled my eyes

"Please don't remind me, I have enough to deal with already. Just last week I looked at Sam and she gave me the meanest and coldest glare I ever felt, it made me flinch!" Bubbles sighed.

"So what's your master plan now Einstein?" I began to stroke my chin.

"What I need to do is find a way for both of his alter egos to fall in love with her again." She giggled.

"So what about you and Darrik, and you and Butch?" I scoffed.

"First off there is no me and Butch and Darrik I have no clue where we stand, I mean yes hes cuter but we aren't becoming as close and Blossom and Darian have." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

" I don't care what the hell anyone says, I am going to break them up if it's the last thing I do." I laughed.

"It will be the last thing you do, once Blossom finds out and kick's your ass." She stuck out her tongue as we stopped in front of the girls locker room.

"Well I'm going to wish you the best of luck, because I have my own problems to deal with right now." Bubbles said, I nodded as she kissed my cheeks and ran off down the hall.

"Well long time no see, what are you hiding from me now?" I whipped around so fast I thought I was going to catch a whip lash, I laughed once I saw Darrik.

"What the hell are you tinkerbell, why the hell are you so silent?" He shrugged,

"I thought it would be funnier if I scared you….and boy was I right." I rolled my eyes as we began to stretch,

"Where's DeeDee?" Darrik looked towards the door.

"She's outside with Man_dork_, Making out. The sight of it is weird I tell you." I laughed.

"So I take it you're not a big fan of dating?" He smirked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love my handful of women but seeing girls who give themselves such low standards is purely pathetic. I mean I love DeeDee like a sister, but I feel that she can do way better than Mandark." I raised a brow.

"So what do you think about your brother dating my sister." He scoffed.

"I want to thank your father for creating her because ever since she's been in his life, he's a whole new person. Which means less stress for Damian and I." I tried to hold back my laughter, but it wasn't working.

"You are one of a kind you know that Darrik?" He smiled.

"I mean it's only likely to happen that Bubbles and Damian start dating and then you and I start going at it….you would like that wouldn't you Butters?" My face flushed red, as I pushed him to the ground. He laughed and continued to stretch. I look over at the door and see DeeDee walking into the room with a smile on her face and her clothes a little out of place, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Wow you look like you just did a quickie in the closet." Darrik blurted out, I slapped my head and DeeDee eyes went wide.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now." she seethed, Darrik smirked.

"I love you too baby cakes!" Soon DJ walked into the room with a piece of papers in his hands.

"Alright kids listen here, I now have the parts for our production of step up." Everyone started squealing and jumping up and down as if they were actually getting nominated for an award. DJ held up his hands,

"Now before we begin, please welcome Bunny summers, she's already auditioned for me. So think I'm picking favorites and all that kind of crap." I smiled as Bunny made her way towards us.

"I didn't know you were a dance major?" she smiled;

"I was originally a art major but I wanted to something more than paint on a piece of paper and hang it on a wall." DeeDee chuckled.

"Don't let Bubbles hear that, she take art….very seriously." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright people stop talking about the latest gossip and focus back on me! Now I was saying if I don't tell you who you are as a specific person that means you are a background dancer and will be in most of the numbers. Alright playing on the opposing team as the leader of the Samurai's, Julian is…Danny Fenton." I mentally groaned because I forgot he was in this class as well, everyone clapped.

"Now in this order the people in the MSA crew playing Monster is Jake Bell, playing Cable is Beast Boy, playing Smiles is Cyborg, playing Missy is Alyssa Michaels, Coop Thomas is Hair and playing Kido is Brittney Twit. IS anyone confused right now? if yes speak now or forever hold your peace!" I rolled my eyes at the lame remark.

"Anyways moving on were moving onto the people in the pirates, playing the Santiago twins are Carissa Martin and Cynthia Martin…" my eyes went wide when there was an interruption.

"Wait were girls playing boys!?" I believe it was Carissa who said that. DJ rolled his eyes.

"No, you guys are playing your own gender, we just don't have male twins but we do have girl twins so it will have to do! Anyway as Jason we have Corbin F. and as Legz we have Anthony A. As Anala we have DeeDee. " After a few more names and people interrupting, I was getting nervous because he had yet to call me.

"Alright now down to the final four people who will really make this show great, as Camille we have Bunny Manson, and as Moose we have Darrik Hendrickson!" Darrik eyes went wide.

"What's the matter that's one of the lead roles in the play!" he looked at me.

"Do you remember, the movie at all!? In the end Moose and his best friend end up together…as a couple." I rolled my eyes.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is?" he sighed.

"There's a kissing scene…." It took a few minutes to hit me but I finally caught on.

"Ohhhhh….." DJ smiled and rubbed his hands together menically.

"Alright and now the two people who are going to carry this show as Natalie we have Buttercup Utonium….and as Luke we have….Butch Jojo!" Everyone started to clap and cheer, my eyes went wide. Not only do I have one of the biggest leads in the play, but if I remember correctly Natalie and Luke do a lot more kissing than talking….ode to the fucking joy.

"Wait hold the phone you never read my name DJ!" I looked over and saw Brute gripping on to Butch like he was a piece of meat about to be taken away from her. DJ slapped his forehead,

"Oh that's right how could I forget, since there wasn't enough parts in the play I put you as Julian's evil girlfriend and one of the background dancers." From then on Brute began to twitch, looking like she was getting ready to strangle the life out of our teacher.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW IS THIS SOME TYPE OF JOKE!?" DJ chuckled.

"I don't do jokes, face the facts I just can't trust you, you're always late and I ain't taking that crap anymore, so if you have a complaint please put it in the 'I could care less' box." Without warning Brute ran out of the door in a fit of rage, I looked over at Butch, I thought he was going to run after her but instead he just stood there motionless as if nothing ever happened.

"If anyone has anything else to say, you can talk to me about it later, But for right now I don't care so… I'm not listening, but right now I would actually like to talk to Butch and Buttercup for a minute, so everyone else is dismissed for today." My stomach started doing flip flops as everyone was in a rush to get out of the room. DeeDee patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, it won't really matter once you and Butch are having a full blown make out session…." I hit her shoulder as she walked away snickering. Darrik smiled at me, but soon started looking past me and staring behind me, I turned around to see he was looking at Bunny she was talking to DeeDee as they walked to the locker room.

"Did I just get replaced as your love interest?" I mocked; he snapped out of his gaze and looked at me.

"No one can replace you my princess." I growled as he blew me a kiss and walked away, I slowly walked towards the center, because it was now just Butch and I as we waited for DJ to come back. I don't know why but right now I was feeling very nervous just being in this room, it was so weird. It's not like I liked the boy, this was more than awkward. He wouldn't even make eye contact with me, just kept looking at the mirror in front and moving his feet around. Finally DJ walked back into the room.

"Now you're probably wondering why I asked you guys to stay back for a bit, now I know you guys have seen the movie step up and you know there's a lot of kissing scenes between Luke and Natalie, I just want to make sure that I'm not forcing you into anything that makes you uncomfortable, so I need your permission, if not ill cast someone else." Butch shrugged.

"I'm fine with it, I mean that is if Buttercup can handle it…" I raised a brow.

"Oh please I can handle anything your lips throw at me." Butch matched my glare as we tried to kill each other with it. DJ clapped his hands.

"Yes this is that fire passion that I want! Exactly that, now I want to work on a little scene next week just the two of you because like it or not you have a lot of duets and they need to be perfect, you guys ok with that?" We both nodded our heads. He smiled,

"Great then, we begin working than but for right now I need you guys to become as one. Work more as a unit and as a team. Just remember the characters that you're playing…." He winked before walking off leaving Butch and I alone in the dance room.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I sat in the classroom fidgeting with my shirt, today was the day different songs and acts will be picked for the New Music production. Where vocal majors get to go and show off their talents but only a few specific people get picked, and you get paired up with different people in order to make the event even better. I looked around nervously because I was surrounded by those specific group of people at the moment, there was Brat, Mandy, Sam, Bell, Damian, Boomer, Marco, Billy, Princess Morebucks and Raven. We had all made it into the New Music now we have to wait for the results our new teacher Mrs. Keene entered the room with her sheet in her hand, our old teacher was having back surgery so they replaced her for a short period of time.

"First I would love to say congratulations to you guys for making it not one of the hardest clubs in our school but your all probably excited about working with your groups am I right?" Everyone clapped.

"Well without further ado, Sam and Raven can sing their song 'Dark Side', Brat and Bell can sing Stupid Girl by Pink and then Princess can sing a duet with Billy, Mandy can sing her solo, as can Bubbles and Boomer, Marco and Damian can sing a trio!" I raised a brow; I was kind of surprised that I didn't get paired up with either Boomer or Damian because I always end up having that type of bad luck.

"Bubbles would you mind sharing one of your songs with the class, if you need the keyboard we could just take it out for you?" I smiled and nodded as she pulled out the piano to the front of the room. I stood up behind it,

"Well this song is an original, and I hope the majority of you like it."

**Nothing's going to stop me now by: Olivia Holt **

**Bubbles: Hey look out world, cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun  
You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em **

I look behind me to see that Billy had gotten behind the drums and winked at me and began to make a beat, and my smile got wider once I saw Boomer and Mandy take Bass and guitar. I have such amazing friends.**  
Fear is not a roadblock in my way  
Don't care what the haters say  
They don't scare me I'm not shaken, shaken and  
If you  
Hey look out world cause here I come  
I'm burning brighter then the sun**

**Bubbles: I just wanna scream out loud**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now**  
**I'm never coming off this cloud**  
**So move over move over move over**  
**You don't wanna mess with me**  
**I know who I meant to be**  
**Never gonna slow me down**  
**Bubbles: Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now u think am gonna quit**  
**Go and cross it off your list**

**I just wanna scream out loud nothing gonna stop me now**  
**I'm never coming off this cloud**  
**So move over move over move over**  
**You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be**  
**Never gonna slow me down**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now**

**I'm moving faster than you think**  
**You might miss me if you blink**  
**Every day I'm gething stronger stronger**  
**But I was born to break the rules**  
**So that's just what I'm gonna do**

I smiled once I noticed everyone was enjoying my song. It made me feel like I was actually accomplishing something, I couldn't help but look over at Boomer and saw him rocking out on the guitar, I couldn't help but notice how cute he was….the way he moved with the guitar was mesmerizing. I then turned my head over towards Damian who was in the crowd, he smiled and I felt my stomach do butterflies, he was such a handsome kid…..wait what's happening?

**I just wanna scream out loud**  
**Nothing's gonna stop me now**  
**I'm never coming off this cloud**  
**So move over move over move over**  
**You don't wanna mess with me**  
**I know who I'm meant to be**  
**Never gonna slow me down**  
**Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now**  
**And if you think I'm gonna quit**  
**Just go and cross it off your list**

I was in such a daze that I didn't even realize the song was over, the claps from reality brought me back. Miss Smith was the one clapping the loudest.

"Oh that was beautiful Bubbles you really have an eye for talent!" I smiled and took a seat, Boomer came and sat next to me.

"That was a great song." He whispered. I blushed,

"Thanks I just came up with it about a week ago, you know how tough high school could be." He looked at me funny,

"What are you talking about, besides from your sisters you are one of the most beautiful people in this school, I bet you right now people are thinking about putting you as their prom queen, or something along those lines." I smiled.

"Yeah I know but being pretty can get you into trouble." I giggled. He smiled,

"Well if you ever get in trouble I'll always be there to help." I looked into his eyes, while he looked back into mine, I felt as if I was in a trance. His eyes were just so memorizing, he was one of those beautiful creature that I just needed in my life. Before anything could happen Brat walks up to us wrapping her arms around Boomer's neck and kisses his cheek, for some reason my blood began to boil, but I let it go.

"Hey baby, you mind if I talk with Bubbles alone for a bit?" now that took me by surprise, why does Brat want to talk with me? Boomer gave her a questioning look, and she smiled, he shrugged his shoulders and left to go talk to Marco. She kept smiling until Boomer left, once he did she turned around and smirked at me.

"First of congratulations on your songs, hope you don't end up forgetting the lyrics or something on stage…" I rolled my eyes.

"If you're trying to psyche me out, that is the lamest thing you've ever done." She growled.

"What makes you think that's what I'm trying to do? I'm here just to have a lovely chat with an old friend…." I growled.

"Brat we never were or will be friends." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then I'll just cut to the chase, I see you're starting to get smitten with my boyfriend stay clear or else you won't like the outcome…." I rolled my eyes.

"I fell like we've had this conversation before, but please tell me something Brat how would Boomer feel if he found out that you cheated on him?" I smirked, once I saw her face pale.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" I glared at her

"Don't fucking play games with me, what the hell were you doing with my ex-boyfriend!?" her eyes went wide.

"What the fuck! He's your ex-boyfriend?" I growled.

"Well of course, why do you think he wants to go out with you, you're a carbon copy of me!?" ok maybe I went a little to far with that one, because she looked hurt.

"Don't you dare tell Boomer about any of this, give me some time to think about it…." I rolled my eyes

"Just tell Boomer the truth, he's one of my closest friends, so if you don't tell him I will." I began to walk off, but she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"You should be careful, Bubbles you don't want to make an enemy out of me." I snatched my arm out of her grasp.

"You have no leverage at all in this situation so I suggest, you be a lot nicer because you're little secret might slip out." We glared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until she turned around and walked towards Boomer. I growled, something was going on and I was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I was on cloud nine. Despite what others had said I was the happiest girl in the world, because I was dating Darian Hendrickson, he really did make me happy and it hurts to know that my sisters would never see that and they would try to tear us apart, but no matter what I would always keep fate in us. I was walking towards the auditorium to go to Drama class, I slipped into the doors and sat next to Bell, she smiled once she saw me.

"Well looks like someone was on time today." I rolled my eyes playfully,

"That's only because I didn't get lost this time." We giggle as Bunny came and sat down next to us.

"Alright what did I miss?" I shrugged

"Nothing much, I guess there just going throught the list one more time before they announce the parts." She huffed.

"Between this and dancing I have no clue how I'm going to do it."

"Well that's what you get for trying to do everything at once." Bell said, I raised a brow.

"But wait aren't you a vocal major as well?" she shrugged,

"Yeah but that's different my body isn't always moving…." I rolled my eyes.

"Were you ladies talking about me?" We all grasped our chest as we turned around to see Darian smirking down on us.

"That's it we're putting a bell on you!" Bunny yelled, I smiled

"Hey gorgeous I missed you…" He didn't get to finish because I softly placed my lips onto his and smiled once he began to kiss back. I could feel the confused stares from Bunny and Bell, once we broke apart. Bell was the first one to recover.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" I smiled.

"We're dating…." Their eyes went wide.

"YOU'RE WHAT SINCE WHEN!?" I raised a brow

"Since like last week…." Bell looked excited, but Bunny remained unfazed, which made me wonder a bit…

"Alright children time to announce the positions in the play!" I shook off the thought and pulled Darian's hand and walked towards the front of the crowd, with him right by my side. I peeped to look around and I spotted Brick with Berserk wrapped under his arms and he just kept kissing her head, while she hugged his waist, I looked away from them and focused back onto Miss smith.

"Well children, I'm just going to be blunt about it…our two main leads playing Ali Rose and Jack are Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo!" My heart dropped and I felt Darian tighten his hands around mine. Berlesque is a very intimate play and if you've seen the movie, you know that Jack and Ali were meant to be together, it scared the crap out of me. I looked over at Brick's reaction and he just stood there as if nothing had happened, which started to make my blood boil a little bit.

"In this order playing Tess, Nicki, Sean, and Georgia is Bunny, Berserk, Timmy and Bell." Everyone clapped, Berserk looked like she was going to blow a casket because she wasn't going to lead anymore.

"Next we have Marcus, Vince and Natalie; they will be played by Mac, Mitch and Robin. If I have not called you name it means you're a dancer. So congratulations to those who have made the cut can't wait to start working….which is now I believe! Alright everyone else is excused besides Brick and Blossom!" Everyone grabbed their stuff and left but Darian and Berserk stood right where they were and sat down in the audience seat. I guess they didn't like what was going on either.

"Alright you too, this is one of the biggest performances that our school is producing I'm going to need you to put all you've got into this, our reputation rest in your hands. Now I know this might be uncomfortable but I need you guys to hang out with each other a little bit, just so you can really get into character? Is that a problem?" I smiled.

"No not at all." Miss Smith looked over at Brick.

"Brick are you ok with it?" Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care, its whatever." I furrowed my brows, what the hell was his problem? Miss Smith, didn't seem to notice his attitude.

"Well then we start working tomorrow!" And with that she was off. Brick shrugged and began to walk off, but I held his arm. He looked down on his arm and then in my face, completely emotionless.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"What problem? I don't have a problem." I growled, growing frustrated of his sarcasm.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" He sighed.

"Look we're just partners working on this play, were going to keep it that way. There's nothing to talk about…" I started to get angry.

"Brick what the hell happened!? We use to have so much fun together in this school, you showed me around and you became one of my closet friends, you only started acting like an ass when I started to date Darian….." My voice got smaller in realization, Brick just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Is this what it's about?" I whispered, he stood there silently.

"GOD DAMMIT BRICK ANSWER ME!?" he growled.

"Fine if that's what you want to hear then yes! Alright Blossom I want you to be happy but you can't go out with that guy, I'm telling you he's bad news! And I speak from experience…." I put my hand up.

"Not only do you sound like my sisters, but you sound like a complete jackass. You stay out of my love life and stick to yours, you know nothing about him, why can't you just be happy for me!" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever when you get your heart broken, don't come crying to me." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"That was the coldest thing you have ever said to me….you know what besides the play just don't talk to me, we are through as friends." He looked at me, as I stared back at him.

"Fine then I guess were not friends anymore." He whispered. before I could say anything he walked away towards Berserk and they walked off hand in hand out of the auditorium.

"What was that about?" I turned around to see Darian. I closed my eyes, and put a smile on my face.

"Nothing, sweetie it was nothing." I placed a kiss on his cheek and we walked off the stage, together.

* * *

**Wow that was intense well sorry I haven't updated in a while. I took out my wisdom teeth and it hurt like crazy so I've been in my room doing nothing all day but decided to do this. So now I've finished thanks for some of the help with the songs! Until next time!**


	8. Confusion

**So hey guys I don't think I'll be doing any more song request because I have A LOT of songs but thanks for your help and your support if I haven't said your name it's in my heart as always and in my mind… so yeah on with the show!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

I sighed as I slipped quietly into my house, after that fight with Brick nothing was making sense to me anymore. It felt like everyone was against me, everybody wanted to me to be the perfect Blossom that they needed to follow. Perfect GPA, perfect role model, doing everything the right way. No one ever expected me to steer wrong, sometimes I wish I was like Buttercup not caring what anyone thinks, always having a good time partying till her heart bleed living life to her fullest. But then there was always Bubbles the girl that everyone wanted to be around because of her personality and spirit. One of the most popular children everywhere she went, drawing admirers closer with her smile. My sisters had the qualities that I wished I had, instead of the image that I had to uphold to please everyone. But I'm done with it, I'm going to be the girl I've always wanted to be…..I just had to figure out who she was going to be. I stood up on the couch in the living room and pumped my fist in the air.

"I AM FREE, TO BE WHAT I WANT TO BE!"

"Blossom we do not need another letter from our neighbors complaining about the noise again, get off the couch and get your life!" I turned around abruptly to see Buttercup, Bubbles, Bell her sister Banana, Darian, Damian, Darrik, Bunny, Mandy, Robin, Sam and Mac. My eyes went wide.

"What the hell are all these people doing at our house!?...well not that I mind I like you guys but still!?" Bubbles shrugged.

"They all thought it would be cool to see where we live, and we invited them, your lucky not everyone came or we would have a house party on our hands." I growled at my blonde headed sister.

"Well I guess since you're here, you can sit in our living room." It took everyone a minute to realize how big our house actually was, they were soaking up how it looked, my sisters and I were use to this it was the same reaction we get from everyone.

"How the hell do you guys afford this?" Mac said, Butercup rolled her eyes,

"Our father is an inventor making lots of money he became CEO of his company, he invented Google and Apple and our mother is the CEO if 17 magazine…." She trailed off once she noticed our friends just staring at us.

"Your mother is the CEO of 17 magazines, Sara Utonium is a genius!? I read her stories all the time!" Bunny squealed. Robin shook his head,

"Forget that, your father is John Utonium, I'm using his product right now!" I laughed at his amazement. Bubbles began pushing the large crowd into the living room as they kept murmuring in amazement. Bubbles sighed,

"By the time this gets out we'll be friends with everyone." Buttercup snorted.

"Correction YOU'LL be friends with everyone, I shun people don't you forget it." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I get the snacks, Bubbles get the movies and Buttercup gets the games, this is going to be a get together they'll never forget!"

* * *

"WOAH DID YOU SEE THAT!?" we all turned to Robin who was so intrigued in the movie fast and the furious 5. I raised a brow,

"Robin you know its all fa-.." I was cut off by Sam.

"Just leave him, let his have his moment…..he really needs it." I sighed as everyone watched the movie, I snuggled closer into Darian's chest as I was getting colder, on that que he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"You ok babe?" I nodded my head and returned to the movie. It seemed everyone was having a good time, we were in our home theater. Buttercup was sitting in between Darrik and Bunny who were glancing at each other once in a while. Mandy and Mac were in the corner fiddling with each others hands, it was so obvious that they liked each other, but both to stubborn to make the first move. Then you had Bubbles sitting next to Damian who was talking but Bubbles didn't look too interested, but she laughed a couple of times. Behind them was Bell, who was staring at my sister enviously. She tried to talk to Damian a few times but he would turn his attention back to Bubbles. Then there was Banana and Robin just chatting away in the corner, I turned my focus back to the front and continued to watch the movie.

Around 10 o' clock everyone started leaving, and our house became completely empty. I turned back to my sisters who had fallen asleep on the large couch, I smiled they were so cute.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Buttercup was the first to fall. Soon followed by Bubbles, they both glared at me and in sync they growled.

"You are insane." I smiled.

"And let that be a warning to never spring something like that on me EVER AGAIN!" they rolled their eyes as they climbed back on to the sofa, I grabbed a blanket and snuggled closer to my sisters. I saw them beginning to doze off in sleep, and I soon followed afterwards.

* * *

"I think that you might have a problem…" Bubbles chirped, we were on our way to school. I was in a demi skirt and a red tank top with my white high top converse. I gave her a questioning look,

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked her up and down, she was wearing a blue skin tight dress with a demi vest over it and her blue converse. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I thought it would be obvious but we need to talk about the drama that we have created in school!" now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Bubbles honestly you think about this stuff way too much." I looked over at Buttercup, she was wearing her jean booty shorts with a green skin tight crop top, she had on her green converse.

"Well think about it! We have Brute, Berserk and Brat trying to turn everyone against us because they feel that we're trying to steal their life! You have an alter ego child chasing you, while his ex girlfriend is trying to kill you. Then you have the play with Butch and Darrik acting a little over protective, even though I swear he has a thing for Bunny. And Blossom is dating a monster…." I growled.

"Watch it Bubbles, treading on thin ice." She waved her hands at me.

"Yeah ok whatever, anyways plus Brick is going insane over it and Berserk is out for blood. You have the play with him and plus you have Banana all over your boyfriend…." My eyes went wide,

"Hold up, what the hell are you talking about!? BANANA likes DARIAN!" she nodded her head.

"She's had a massive crush on him and he was going to ask her out, until you showed up so now she's still trying to get him even though you're dating…" I held my hand up.

"Bubbles where the hell are you getting this information?" she smiled.

"People tell me everything, because they trust me…big mistake on their part." Buttercup smiled and suddenly attacked Bubbles in a hug.

"Aw I am rubbing off on you!" I rolled my eyes as we got closer to school grounds. I motioned for Bubbles to continue on.

"So yeah I guess…. And then I have this weird feeling that Bell does not like me. She's always giving me the evil eye and growling at me every time I go close to Damian…." I giggled,

"For a blonde you sure do pick your moments…" she laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, ANYWAYS Boomer still has no idea about Brat and Cody and I am determined to tell him, but she says ill just be creating problems if I say something and I really don't want to do that…." I sighed getting bored of the conversation.

"Oh that reminds me, we have cheerleading tryouts today!" Buttercup groaned.

"Please don't remind me! I am so not looking forward to this…" I laughed as Bubbles and Buttercup began to argue. We were walking up the stairs when I spotted Darian a few feet away, but he wasn't alone, he was with Banana….the bitch. I put on my best smile and walked towards them, Banana spotted me first and she immediately started to frown, I returned it which surprised her at first. Darian turned around and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl in the world…" I cut him off with a long hard kiss, caught me a little off guard as well but I played it off as I saw Banana watching with envy. I smirked into the kiss, we pulled apart and Darian smiled.

"Blossom have you meet Banana? This is Bell's sister." I smiled.

"I was never formally introduced to her…." Banana gave me a fake smile.

"Well it' very nice to meet you, Darian and I have been close friends since we were little, so I'm telling you he's a keeper." Darian smiled and let his arms drop from my side and went over to Banana's shoulders, I couldn't help but get a little jealous.

"Well I'd really rather stay with you all day, but unfortunately I have to go to class, but ill see you in Drama ok?" I nodded my head as Darian pecked me on the lips and pulled Banana away into the crowd of students. I brushed off the urges to rip her into a million pieces and went back to find my sisters.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I saw Blossom coming back from her little intervention with Darian and Banana and she didn't look to happy about it either, I smirked.

"Something got you down sister dear?" she growled at me.

"Don't push your luck Blondie, so what if Banana likes my boyfriend, it's not like she's ever going to date him, because he's with me and were really happy together." I rolled my eyes,

"Blossom they've been best friends for years it's only a matter of time until he discovers that he might have feelings for her as well…."

"Bubbles will you just shut up!? You've never liked him from the beginning so don't act like I'm just going to start taking your advice now, because I'm not! Darian and I like each other and that's final no fucking fruit child is going to destroy that!" Without another word she marched down the hall towards her next class. Buttercup placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Wow you have a serious problem on your hands." I sighed.

"I know right she's just so…"

"No not about that you idiot, look who's entering the school yard." I looked over where she was pointing and sure enough there was Cody walking in. My eyes went wide,

"What the hell is he doing here!? Please don't tell me he's transferring here!?" Buttercup shrugged her shoulders.

"And I think it gets worse, look what crew just walked in." I looked over and saw Brat and Boomer, walk in followed by Brick and Berserk and Butch and Brute. I narrowed my eyes once I saw Brat and Cody give each other a look that nobody else but myself saw.

"What the hell is she doing!? How is Boomer so oblivious in seeing what the hell is going on!" Buttercup raised her hand.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this? Cody is your EX-boyfriend, so what is he's having a fling with Brat?" I sighed.

"Buttercup you don't get it! He doesn't like her, he still likes me! Brat is literally a carbon copy of me why do you think he likes her she looks like me!? And Boomer is one of my closest friends now I can't just let him get hurt like that because he doesn't deserve it! He's a wonderful and charming person and he's like a leech because you can get so attached to him quickly! He's sweet, kind and the most amazing person I've ever met!" I was panting at the end of my rant, Buttercup looked completely shocked.

"It sounds to me like you're a lot closer to Boomer than you think…." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah the only problem is his stupid shit head of a girlfriend…." She began laughing, as I just stood there watching as Cody began talking with the group, typically pick out the cool kids first then attack.

"C'mon Buttercup, we're about to intrude." Before she could ask questions I pulled her over towards the group, she started to struggle but I kept a grip and soon enough we were in front of the group. Of course the boys gave us smiles while the girls grimaced. I looked over at Cody; I smirked once I saw him looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well it's no surprise Blondie would be here, whenever she see's a new boy she's ready to pounce on his dick." Berserk sneered, I growled,

"At least I didn't sleep with half the AP club so they would do my homework." She growled.

"But just out of curiosity what bring you over here?" Butch asked. I looked over at Cody, who was trying to look everywhere but at my face. I kept looking at him, until he matched his eyes with mine.

"H-hey Bubbles." I smiled evily.

"Hello Cody." Everyone except for Brat seemed shocked,

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Brick said. I nodded,

"We've had our share of history, we both grew up in Texas." Cody rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah about that…." Boomer held up his hands.

"Wait don't tell me… you guys dated?!" Cody smiled, while I nodded my head. Buttercup shook her head,

"Yeah they dated for about 3 years and then we moved they broke up and now he's back yeah! Great just what this school needs more drama…." Cody smirked,

"It's nice to see you as well Buttercup." She rolled her eyes,

"Bubbles are we done here because I don't want to be here right now, I have to dance class with a moron." Brute snapped her head towards Buttercup,

"What the hell are talking about, there is no dance today?" Buttercup smirked.

"Oh so he didn't tell you did he? It's called a private lesson, for the LEADS only." She growled then turned to Butch.

"So I'm guessing that means you too right?" he remained silent as if nothing was going on, which just got Brute even more upset. I turned back to Cody,

"Well since you're new here, I might as well give you a tour, and we can catch up on what we missed!" Cody was about to shake his head no, when I grabbed him and started to walk towards the building. Once we were out of sight I let go of his hand fast.

"Ok I'm giving you three seconds to explain yourself on why you're here in the first place and what the hell you think you're doing with Brat Plutonium! Who by the way forgot to mention has a boyfriend!?" He growled.

"Well hello to you to Bubbles." I rolled my eyes.

"Quit this shit right now Cody, just tell me what the hell your doing here!" He sighed,

"My father got transferred here for his new job causing the family to move, at first I was excited because that meant I could see you but then, I thought this is a huge city compared to Texas I could never find you. So I met Brat, at first I thought she was you but in a skanky way, so I thought why not, the minute she saw me she was all over me. I knew she had a boyfriend but she didn't want me to stop, so what kind of gentlemen would I be, if I didn't do what the lady asked?" I scoffed.

"You are such a fucking pig it's disgusting, well I don't care what you do with your life…." He smirked.

"Actually I think you do have an interest in my life, it is the only reason why you would come at me like that in front of everyone else…just admit it, you still like me, and this can all go away." I began shaking with rage, I got close to him and began poking his hard…very firm chest.

"You listen here bucko, I don't like you anymore and I'm only doing this so that Boomer doesn't get hurt, he's my closest friend and I will not let you hurt him!" He raised his brow,

"So you're also into the blonde boy over there, well not for long anyway….cause yours truly is back in town." I growled as he walked away laughing.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I walked into the dance room with a pair of black leggings and a green sports bra I had on a pair of jazz flats as well. Nobody was here, so at first I thought I was in the wrong room, or I had gotten here to late, so I started to play around with my feet and just dance in the mirror.

"The way your moving is all wrong." I jumped at the sudden voice, I looked over to see Butch leaning up against the frame. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a tight green vest showing off his biceps and 8 pack he had on white nikes and a grey beanie on his head, I must have been staring for a while because next thing I knew Butch was behind me fixing my posture and my stance.

"If you flare your arms this way then it would be a lot easier, to do those spins…" I turned around, my hands placed on his chest as he hugged me tight. We stayed in this position for a while, my face was growing hotter by the minute.

"I think we should get started….DJ might be running a little late." I whispered, he smirked.

"Am I making you nervous?" I gulped and tried to pry away but he wouldn't let me go.

"Don't get to full of yourself Jojo this is the closest that we'll ever be…" he smiled, ran to the stereo and turned it on and ran back to me.

"Let's see how you can hold up on the dance floor…" I smirked.

"Bring it." He grabbed a hold of my waist…..

**Bust your windows by: Jasmine Sullivan **

**I bust the windows out your car  
And no it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now I don't care about that part  
I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn **

He lead me into the dirty tango. Our eyes never left each other, I extended my leg up as he held my waist I smirked once I saw him staring at my leg.

"Make sure you can handle whatever your getting yourself into…." I whispered, he growled in response, I brought my leg down and began to dance again. I wrapped my leg around his waist as he spun me around letting me have me back to his front wrapping my arm around his neck as our hips swayed to the music, grinding on each other.

**I must admit it helped a little bit**  
**To think of how you'd feel when you saw it**  
**I didn't know that I had that much strength**  
**But I'm glad you'll see what happens when**  
**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**  
**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**  
**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**  
**But I think that I deserve to smile**

**I bust the windows out your car**  
**You know I did it cause I left my mark**  
**Wrote my initials with a crow bar**  
**And then I drove off into the dark**  
**I bust the windows out your car**  
**You should feel lucky that that's all I did**  
**After five whole years of this bullshit**  
**Gave you all of me and you played with it**

He dipped me low and then swung me high, I held my position as he spun me around, he let me down gentley and continued to walk forward as I walked back, I looked the other way as we did a slide. I ended up going even lower by doing a split, he pulled me back up and took a hold of my thigh and dragged me across the floor.

"Not bad…for a girl." I huffed.

"Not bad for….you." He smirked.

**I must admit it helped a little bit**  
**To think of how you'd feel when you saw it**  
**I didn't know that I had that much strength**  
**But I'm glad you'll see what happens when**  
**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**  
**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**  
**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**  
**But I think that I deserve to smile**

**I bust the windows out your car**  
**But it don't compare to my broken heart**  
**You could never feel how I felt that day**  
**Until that happens baby you don't know pain**  
**Yea, I did it, you should know it**  
**I ain't sorry, you deserved it**  
**After what you did you deserved it**  
**I ain't sorry, no**

We became even closer as the song got into depth. I've never felt so alive while I was dancing and who knew Butch would be the one to bring it out in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued dancing on him, he grabbed a hold of my waist and dipped me very low, he held me there as I lifted my legs and wrapped them both around his waist, he dipped me low and brought me up slowly as I swayed my arms back and forth slowly.

**You broke my heart, so I broke your car  
You caused me pain, so I did the same  
Even though what you did was much worse  
I had to do something to make you hurt, yea  
Oh, but why am I still crying  
Why am I the one whose still crying  
Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby  
You really, you really hurt me babe**

**I bust the windows out your car**

I was panting loud as he held me in a low position, I almost passed out because his face was so close to mine, what the hell am I doing!?

"It seems like you guys took my advice to heart and made your own dance." The both of look over to see DJ leaning on the side of the mirrors. I quickly removed myself from Butch's embrace as DJ stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" DJ smirked.

"Long enough to know that what I saw wasn't just dancing but something stronger than that…." I looked at him weird.

"Anyways I have a few pointers on some of these moves but we'll work threw it….now stand back together and a 5…6…7…8!"

* * *

"I'm so sore!" I yelled walking out of the school building, Blossom and Bubbles were with me.

"Why the hell are you so sore?" Blossom asked.

"DJ had Butch and I dancing until our feet bled, I can still feel some of him on me…" Bubbles arched her eyebrow.

"How exactly close were you?" I rolled my eyes.

"We had to tango, so we were pretty close….but can I tell you something…..in secret?" they stopped in front of me and nodded their heads.

"When I was dancing with Butch I felt so….alive. Like we were meant to dance together, the way our feet moved on that dance floor was too much in sync to not mean anything. The intense feelings that were going through my body were a little uncontrollable…." Bubbles squealed.

"OMG Buttercup that is so romantic!" I gave her a weird look.

"How in the world is that romantic!? Its dancing!" She rolled her eyes.

"The way you just described it doesn't sound like dancing to me….it sounds like in your eyes Butch is starting to look less and less like a friend…." I shook my head,

"Ok that's just ridiculous!" Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Buttercup it might be true…." I threw my arms up in frustration.

"This is not up for discussion! So forget it…." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Ok whatever, now go get changed we have cheerleading tryouts to go to!" My eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me right now!? Did you not just hear me I'm SORE!" Blossom sighed.

"Buttercup you've known about this for over 2 weeks now that we were going to do this, you cant back out now!" I narrowed my eyes,

"Well why cant I!? I don't even like cheerleading! Just because I like to dance doesn't mean I like cheerleading, they are two COMPLETELY different things!?" Bubbles gave me a dumb look.

"Buttercup we never said that they were the same thing….." at that moment in time I felt really dumb.

"Don't sass me women!"

* * *

"I cant believe this is happening right now." I growled. Right now I was with my sisters in the middle of the football field in spandex shorts and a green T-shirt. They were wearing the same thing but in pink and Blue. On the bleachers were Mandy, Robin and DeeDee they said they were coming to support us and everything. In front of us stood this girl with red hair and she had freckles. She was wearing a purple cheerleading outfit, she had green eyes and red lips.

"Hello my name is Kim Possible…and I'm the captain of this squad!" Bubbles eyes went wide

"OMG she saved the world like 300 times, I think she's dating that guy Ron stoppable…" I grimaced.

"What type of name is stoppable?" Blossom folded her arms.

"Are we really going to judge people on their names?" I rolled my eyes. I looked across the field and spotted the football team and instead of practicing they were drooling over the new girls who were trying out. I happened to spot Butch and his brothers and on instinct I hid behind Bubbles, she looked at me weird, and she looked in the direction I was just staring and smirked.

"Buttercup?"

"Yes?"

"Were you just hiding from Butch?" I scoffed and shook my head.

"No….what the hell are you talking about? Bubbles I swear you make things up sometimes…." I look back over at the football team and notice the entire team is staring at me and my sisters, they start laughing and giving us phone signs with their hands. I looked at Butch and he looked at me, he smirked than winked causing me to uncontrollably blush.

"Buttercup….did Butch just make you out of all people blush?" Blossom said while poking my side. I shook my head.

"Y-you're as delusional as Bubbles, I think you guys have been under the sun to long." They looked at me with a smirk on their dirty faces.

"Just admit you might have a crush on him and this can all go away…." Bubbles whispered, I narrowed my eyes.

"Either this conversation ends or I go away and leave you to do this stupid cheerleading thing by yourself." She growled as I smiled victorious. Blossom got in between the both of us,

"Alright hot heads simmer down, all we got to do is impress Kim and the rest of the cheer squad and then we can figure this out and all go back to our normal lives…." She began drifting off as she looked towards the bleachers; I looked at where she was staring and saw Darian waving from the bleachers with his brothers at his side. I saw Darrik winking at me and I somehow remained unfazed…which is weird, I would have usually blushed or something.

"Ughh him again why can't he just get the hint that we don't like him?!" Bubbles raged whispered, unfortunately for her Blossom over heard.

"Because he's MY boyfriend and he came to support ME." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever what is Damian doing here?"

"is that seriously the question you're asking?" We jump and look behind us to see Juniper Lee and Bell, they were in cheerleading uniforms probably because they were already on the team to begin with, Bell squinted her nose.

"Yeah he never really comes over to the football field….i wonder what changed?" Juniper gave her the same dumb look she gave the rest of us.

"Are we being serious right now!?" we all looked at her with blank faces.

"Obviously I'm not getting anywhere here….he's here for Bubbles!" My eyes went wide as I looked over at my sister who had the same expression as me.

"ME?! What do I have to do with this?" Juniper sighed,

"For a blonde you sure do pick you're moments….he's here to support you duh! When he found out that you were trying out for the squad he got really excited! Bubbles it's so obvious that he likes you!" Blossom squealed, while I just crossed my arms. I looked over at Bell who remained unfazed it actually looked like she was about to strangle Bubbles…which was a little weird if you ask me.

"W-what you really think that?" Juniper nodded her head like an obedient puppy.

"Yeah you and Damian would make the cutest couple ever!" At that moment in time Bell pushed past all of us and stormed over to the other side of the field and went into another group of cheerleaders.

"Um ok what the hell was that all about?" Blossom asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright next are the Utonium sisters, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!" Kim yelled through the bullhorn, I rolled my eyes.

"Time to get this over with." I muttered. We stood in front of the table of cheerleaders in the middle of the field; there was about 5 of them with Kim being in the middle. I didn't really care who else was there because I was sure enough to forget them in a few seconds. I stood in the front while Blossom and Bubbles stood behind me in a little pyramid.

"Alright whenever you're ready, you can start!" I grimaced at her cheerfulness it was terrible.

**Fuego by: The Cheetah Girls **

**Buttercup: We're movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a beat this hot  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Bubbles: We're bringing out of you the islands  
And it's, oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) **

I began to loosen up a bit as I noticed people began dancing to our beat. We learned this dance when we were little and made a little improvements, I made my way to the back while switching places with Bubbles and Blossom. We began to show off our moves and start to sway our hips in different directions, ill never admit this to anyone…but I was actually having a lot of fun.

**All: The O.C. to the Lower East Side**  
**We're gonna set the night on fire**  
**Jersey down to the Islands**  
**It's all night long come on now**  
**From Miami and LA to the Chi**  
**We're gonna set the night on fire**  
**hitsville to the ATL**  
**It's all night long come on now**  
**Ooh, ah just turn it up**  
**We make it hot from the streets to the club**  
**Ooh, ah we turn it up**  
**Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)**  
**Ooh, ah just turn it up**  
**We make it hot from the streets to the club**  
**Ooh, ah we turn it up**  
**Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)**  
**Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre**  
**Come on and sing this song (sing this song)**  
**Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre**  
**We're dancin' all night long (all night long)**

**Blossom: Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'**  
**What you see now is what you're gettin'**  
**you can't quit with the heat so sick**  
**como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)**  
**Buttercup: So crowded like the city of people**  
**Do it**

**again**** let's read the sequel  
You can't counterfeit this hit  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) **

I looked over at the football team and saw Bucth's eyes were locked on me. I don't know why but it just made me go even harder than I've ever done before. Bubbles and I looked at each other, while Blossom did her tilts in the middle, Bubbles showed off the gymnastics we knew. Cartwheels and back flips, handstands and other cool stuff. I found it funny as people watched in amazement.

**All: The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the Chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre**

**Bubbles: Come and dance with me (woah)**  
**Take a chance with me (woah)**  
**Feelin' like a dream**  
**Now hold on if you can**  
**Como fuego, como fuego**  
**So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)**

_**[x2]**_**  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)**

**Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre**  
**Come on and sing this song (sing this song)**  
**Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre**  
**We're dancin' all night long**  
**All night long**

We all ended up in the same positions as the entire field cheered. Kim stood up from her seat,

"Wow you guys were amazing! Some of those moves are near to impossible but you managed to pull them off! I know this breaks the rules and all because I'm suppose to tell you the same time as everyone else but WELCOME TO MEGA HIGH CHEERLEADING SQUAD!" she broke my eardrums when she yelled that, Bubbles was jumping up and down with joy as Blossom and I just stood there with smiles on our faces.

"Congratulations on making the squad Butters." I quickly turn around to see Butch smirking down on me.

"How the hell did you get over here so fast, the last time I saw you, you were over there on those benches!" He smirked,

"So you were looking over at me." I immediately shut my mouth before anything else that was stupid came out. He chuckled,

"It's ok… I was looking at you too, so I guess that makes us even." I smiled.

"There's that Beautiful smile I love to see….anyway how about you and I go to your place on Saturday to work on some of those dances?" I raised a brow.

"Wait what happened to your place?" he shrugged.

"Nothing I just want to see what your house looks like that's all." I rolled my eyes playfully as he smiled. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered,

"And before I forget you look great in spandex, I think you should wear it more often." My face became a tomato, he smirked and walked back to the rest of the football team. At this moment in time and my stomach was doing flip flops and my face was as red as a tomato, in other words there was only one word to describe how I was feeling.

Confused, totally confused.

* * *

**AND THE STORY HAS ENDED (with this chapter) UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**


	9. Rumors all around

**And the story continues people! I know your excited and all but please….be civilized! Lmao I'm joking, I'm probably the most uncivilized person you'll ever meet! But that's ok, because you love me anyways! I'm sorry got a little carried away back to the story….**

**Last chapter-Bubbles wasn't too happy about Cody joining the school and sneaking around with Brat, Blossom just found out that Banana is trying to steal her boyfriend and Buttercup might be developing feelings for Butch…..oh yeah drama.**

* * *

Blossom's POV

I walked into the auditorium tired as hell, juggling school, cheerleading and the play was a piece of work. I walked into the auditorium with my black leggings and my pink halter crop top, I was wearing my brown knee high heel boots. I walked along the empty aisles as I felt the velvet chairs, I walked slowly down as seeing I was the only one in the auditorium, I looked on the stage and began to walk towards it. Once I got on to the stage I smiled at the sound my heels made against the floor. I looked out beyond into the audience seats and got a little over whelmed at how big the stage actually was. I began walking back and forth,

"Can someone please tell me where I went wrong?" I whispered. I had no idea where my life was heading in the moment. Everyone was against me…well more like my relationship. Nobody understood that the connection Darian and I have is something unbreakable.

"Why won't they listen?"

"They will listen if you give them a second chance." I turned around slowly to see Brick walking up the steps, for some reason instead of being mad, I was extremely relieved to see him.

"Why do they want that second chance?" I whispered. He smiled,

"Because they realized they'd rather have you in their life then not in it at all." I smiled.

"So I'm taking this as your apology?" he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I guess so." I smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" he looked at me as if I were dumb.

"The same reason you are here, we have to work on a scene for Burlesque." I rolled my eyes,

"I know that dumbo, but we're only working on one of Ali's dance scenes when she begins to perform." He nodded his head understandingly.

"Oh, well I guess I'm here to critique." I raised a brow,

"Critique what? Oh so it's just because I'm new that I must be watched like a hawk?" he smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you understand, what that's what makes us such good friends." I growled, as miss smith walked in followed by back Bell, Bunny, Berserk, Robin and a few more back ground dancers. The minute Berserk saw Brick her smile went wide, but when she saw me next to him her smile immediately faded.

"Brick, babe what are you doing here?" Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess Miss has something after class for me to do or she either wants me to critique what I see…." Berserk giggled,

"Sweetie I think you misunderstood the question, I meant what are you doing here with her?" Pointing at me, the nerve.

"OH I saw her in here and decided to talk, so now were friends again….right?" Berserk glared at me while I just returned a smile.

"We're the bestest of friends….actually." she grimaced.

"Well isn't that just peachy." Miss Smith clapped her hands together.

"Alright everyone we're going to work on one of the dance scenes, I hope you guys have been practicing with those videos I sent you. This is the big leagues now, so when we rehearse all we're doing is fixing mistakes, any major errors….well there shouldn't be any major errors. Alright Blossom you're in the middle sitting on the big E, everyone else doesn't come on stage until you hear the music, understood?" everyone nodded.

"Alright, Bunny remember your sitting on the side with Timmy, studying her moves, you;re excited because Ali has just saved your business from being taken. Now everyone remember that this is the last scene for the whole entire play, so let's make this something they'll never forget!" She went into the audience seats sitting next to Brick.

"Ready….and ACTION!"

**Show me how you Berlesque by: Christina Agulira **

**Blossom: Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down **

I slid down the E, as everyone came out from behind the curtains. I saw people extending their legs and acting all sexy, looked like I had to take it up a notch. We all stood and posed as we began snapping….

**She comes through the club looking for a good time**  
**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**  
**Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**  
**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Babydoll just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the girls wanna fall in line**

I began walking in between people as I started dancing. I had Bell and Berserk dancing next to me as we went hard, I stood up on a table and began to shake my butt as fast it would let me, I began kicking up all over, until one of the male dancers came down and brought me back to the floor, this was a lot more fun than I would have thought.

**We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Blossom: A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice**  
**She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice**  
**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut**  
**Give a little what, what**  
**Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

I began sliding my hands up and down my body while swaying my hips from side to side, I looked into the audience and saw Brick looking back and forth between me and Berserk. For an odd reason I didn't like the fact that I had competition so I took it up a notch and began to dance up against Robin and Bell….sure enough it got his full attention.

**Everybody just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the boys wanna fall behind**

**We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Blossom: Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

The music stopped and all the girls were positioned in the middle and posed as they were snapping their fingers, some were trying to catch their breath while others were anxiously waiting for the music to start back again. My eyes were still locked on Brick and how he just sat there absorbing my every movement, and I really didn't mind. Just for him as the spotlight was still on me I extended my leg and did a spin and bent my head back.

**Blossom: Ok girls, let's show them how it's done**  
**It ain't over till we say**  
**And we've only just begun**

**Lemme hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah**  
**Say yeah yeah yeaah**  
**Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**

I was placed back on top of the table where I continued to dance, full throttle. I back flipped off and walked into the front and took center stage, all eyes were on me and I beamed with a grin. I grabbed my hips and began to wine, I dipped it low and arched my back to give me more of a feel, as everyone did what they were doing. I didn't mean to sound selfish but it was all about me, and I couldn't be happier.

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

The minute we finished the lights went out and all you could hear was the claps on Miss Smith and Brick.

"Brilliant, beautiful! I'm so proud of you children, it looks like you were serious about this! The dedication in each move was absolutely amazing!" Bell placed an arm around me.

"Well I don't know but everyone else but I was feeding off the energy that Blossom was giving…" Miss smith looked like she was about to cry when she said that.

"Yes! That passion Blossom is what blew me away and that feeling for dance was great! See this is why I pick who I pick because I know everyone's potential….round of applause for you Blossom." Everyone began to clap causing me to blush out of embarrassment.

"Alright the bell is going to ring in 5 minutes, so you are all dismissed to go and change or do whatever you teenagers do a now a days…." With that she walked off waving her hands, I smiled in her direction.

"Way to go red, never knew you had that much passion in your work." I smiled as Brick came up towards me.

"Not bad for a newbie huh?" he smirked,

"Well not that it's any of my business…but where's your boyfriend?" His question made me stop walking, because to be honest I really had no idea where he was, as a matter of fact I haven't really noticed that he wasn't here.

"To be honest I have no idea….should I be worried or something?" Brick held up his hands,

"You know what forget I even asked, it's just me being nosy, he's probably somewhere around this school writing you a poem on love or something like that…" I giggled.

"What the hell do you think he is? I highly doubt that's what he's doing…." I laughed as he shrugged his shoulders,Brick and I wandered around the school building catching up on the old times…and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I walked down the hall getting ready to head into the field, apparently for chemistry our experiement was going to be outside and it was going to blow our minds. I walked down the steps as I was getting closer towards the field, I held my bookers tighter to my chest as I soon started to grab unwanted attention from the males in the hallway. Being a Megaville cheerleader sucked because to make life easier the last 2 periods you have to wear the uniform, and it was barely a uniform. It was a purple and white uniform with various different styles. The one I was wearing was the white pants with the purple belt the pants were right up to my butt and the shirt was a sweater like shirt that clung to my body exposing my whole entire stomach. It was white with a purple out lining and with the words wolves plastered on the shirt. And let's not forget the Purple bow that was in my hair and the purple Poms-Poms that were in my bag.

"Buttercup? Is that you?" I turned to see the last person in all of humanity that I wanted to see.

"Go away Danny, I have to get to class." He chuckled,

"Buttercup did you forget that we have chemistry together?" I turned around,

"Are you talking about the class or are you hitting on me?" he chuckled,

"Trust ne you'll know when I'm hitting on you, I promise." I growled as Danny took my hand into his and pulled me towards our class. I saw our teacher Ms. Adams as she started to explain what was going on, luckily we got there just in time.

"Now kids before we continue, let's introduce one of our new students in this class…..Sam!" At that moment in time I wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. Danny remained unfazed, as Ms. Adams went on explaining the project,

"Alright you've got your assignments now here's the group that you'll be working in….Beth, Amy and Dexter. Olga, Mandark and Buster. Ron, Jack and Marcus. Lazlo, Ryan and Lola and finally Danny, Buttercup and Sam…." At that point in time the universe was out to get me, because they paired me up with the girl whose trying to kill me and the boy who she was in love with but left her for me….Beautiful.

"Alright class you have till the end of the period, if you don't finish it will be homework." I sighed as I put on my safety goggles and put my bag on to the side.

"I think it was destiny that we were placed together babe." I looked over as Danny was there pulling out the plants, he really was a good looking kid but in the back of my mind I knew it was wrong for me to date him, no matter how much I kind of wanted to.

"Yeah and I think it was also a disaster that she paired us up with your ex-girlfriend…" he rolled his eyes,

"Oh yeah I forgot about that down side…." I looked over at him.

"Danny don't bad mouth her, she's still someone who loves you very much and you just threw her aside for a girl who barely knows you." He shrugged,

"I know but in a way I feel it was worth it." I blushed and looked away.

"So are you guys ready to work or what?" I look up to see Sam hovering over me, up this close I had no idea she was this beautiful. Her long black hair was now in a messy bun that fit her face, she had on a black crop top with a blue jean mini skirt, with black combat boots. Like my sisters and I she had the body of a model, her purple eyes were shining in a new way that I've never seen before. I look back over at Danny who was staring her down as good as I was, I leaned back so she couldn't hear.

"And to think you broke up with THAT!" I rage whispered, Danny just growled in a response. Beofre anything could happen I stood up, Sam looked me up and down, I rose an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded her head as we strayed away from Danny.

"Look before you try to kill me just let me say, I never intentionally took your boyfriend. I was trying to get you guys back toagther but he's stubborn. I don't want to take him from you, that was the last thing on my mind, I don't want you as an enemy I would rather you as a friend…" she smiled.

"Buttercup I never wanted to kill you, sure I was upset but I was always your friend, I know it's not your fault….maybe Danny and I just grew apart…." My eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me!? You and Danny are perfect for each other! It's his stupidity that got us all into this mess, we just have to find away to make Danny Phantom, just as crazy about you as Danny Fenton was." She smiled.

"You'd really do that….for me?" I hugged her as she stiffened but soon hugged back.

"You're a good person Sam, and if it's a problem that was created by me than I want to help fix it." She smiled.

"Well I'm all for it….I guess."

"Alright but if we're going to do this, it might take some time, just let me handle it." She nodded her head as we walked back towards Danny, he looked up at us skeptically.

"What were you ladies talking about? Let me guess me right?" I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to him.

"The world doesn't revolve around you and your big head idiot." He smirked,

"Looks like your finally warming up to me." I growled, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I was walking down the halls with a huge grin on my face. Tomorrow was the night I've been waiting for…it was the night of Princess' big house party. It would be me and my sisters first time attending one of these things so obviously I was more than excited.

"What are you so peppy about?" I turn around to see Bell walking towards me, with more of a scowl on her face than a friendly gesture. I raised a brow,

"Well iw as just excited about going to Princess' house party." She looked at me,

"Ohyou were invited to that?" I nodded my head,

"I even got VIP tickets for me and my sisters, it was actually a lot easier to get them than I thought, the only price is having Jimmy and Timmy trying to hunt you down every 10 minutes asking if they could do something for you." Bell looked at me as if she had no clue what I was talking about.

"Anyways, I have an important question to ask you….do you in anyway shape or form like Damian?" My eyes went wide.

"Um just out of curiosity…why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean it was just out of curiousity…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I don't know, I mean he's cute yes, but I don't know if I would date him…I mean do you like him or something?" She blushed.

"Well I've had a crush on him since god knows when and I just wanted to make sure I know who my competition was…" I stopped dead in my tracks while she kept walking; she turned around with a smile on her face.

"I'm kidding Bubbles…now c'mon or we'll be late for cheer practice." I faked a smile and continued walking, but something in me said she was being very serious.

"Bubbles this is cheer practice, this is your happy place? So tell me my dearest wildflower why aren't you happy?" I glared at Buttercup as she talked to me in a British accent, while Blossom just sat there giggling.

"Yeah what's got you so down Bubbles, I thought you loved cheerleading practice?" I sighed,

"It's not that…look earlier I had a conversation with Bell and…" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"I already don't like where this conversation is going, anything to do with the Summer sisters , I mean I like Bell but I think I'm going to kill Banana. I was suppose to have a lunch date with Darian today but he said he had to cancel because Banana needs help in English, isn't she like a 94 average student!? I was like-…" I held my hand in front of her face.

"Alright less talk about you and let's focus back on your truly." She growled, Buttercup snickered.

"Anyways she asked me if I like Damian and I said I have no clue, and then she was like good I'm trying to get rid of the competition and it scared me because I don't think she was joking around…." Buttercup shrugged.

"I mean you can tell she likes him, but if you don't like him Bubbles don't string him along. There's no point of you getting all worked up over this because another chick likes him, and besides I thought you liked Boomer, or was it Cody? Or better yet I think it was Damian you liked…" I rolled my eyes.

"I swear next time I'm getting my advice from a therapist because you two are no help whatsoever…." I mumbled.

* * *

Buttercups POV

"Alright now everyone, today the cheer team is doing something special!" I raised a brow.

"What the hell is special?" I mumbled, Kim smiled in my direction.

"Well I'm guessing most of you forgot already but today were performing for our dear old football team!" Most of the cheerleaders began to cheer, but I felt like dying right then and there.

"Wait what!? Since when did we plan this!?" I yelled, Blossom put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Oh I take responsibility for this one, I mean if you don't tell Buttercup something over and over it will never stick." I growled at her, Kim smiled.

"Well sorry about that Buttercup but right now we have an anxious group of boys waiting over there by the bleachers." I look behind and sure enough was the entire football team waiting and chatting by the bleachers. I saw Butch and his brothers sitting on one side chatting with a bunch of other muscle heads and then there were the Hendrickson brothers on the other side talking to other block heads.

"Wait why are we doing this again?" I said, Kim sighed

"The football team says it's not fair that we have a cheerleading team and they don't get to see any of the wonderful moves that we do. So they wanted us to do a private show for them, no doubt at all that this was either the work of Ron, or one of those Jojo brothers…." I rolled my eyes at the meer mention of their names.

"Fine I guess but what are we doing?" She smiled sheepishly at me, at that moment in time I felt Blossom and Bubbles grab a hold of my arms.

"Well the thing is Buttercup we're doing your lead dance that we were working on last week…" My eyes went wide as my shoulders became tense.

"What!? You said that was only going to be for emergencies only!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"This is an emergency…" she was lucky my sisters were holding me back because I was getting ready to rip this girl to shreds. Kim quickly came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck,

"I promise Buttercup this will be the last time I ask anything like this again, your one of the best dance majors on this team and it would really be appreciated if you can do this solid for the team!" I sighed and reaxed a little bit,

"Fine, I guess. But this certainly does not mean that you guys are off the hook…" the whole entire squad cheered as they got towards the blecachers. Once we got there a bunch of wolf whistles started going off,

"It's about time you ladies got here, we were getting bored." Ron said causing the team to chuckle.

" Just be glad that were even here in the first place…" Kim growled, Ron immediately shut up he was so whipped. Kim put that loving smile back on her face.

"Well boys you're in for a treat today, our lead will be none other than Buttercup Utonium!" The team erupted into cheers. I leaned back to Bubbles,

"I don't even know half of these boys…" She smiled.

"You don't know them, that doesn't mean they don't know you." I snarled.

"I'm going to hate this so much."

**Bottle Pop by: Pussycat Dolls **

**Buttercup: Tip top, drip drop, bottles pop,  
Lips lock, hips rock, don't stop,  
Big Snoop Dogg is back on the block  
P. shake that thing to this beat  
Taste like brandy  
Shape like landy  
Sweet like candy candy candy **

The minute I opened my mouth I immediately regretted it. I already had half of the football looking at me like a piece of meat, but I really didn't mind the attention because I was just glad that I was getting it from Butch…..what the hell am I saying!

**Buttercup:All them other models bottling**  
**Like mama's bottle tasty**  
**If you put my bottle**  
**All the models gonna hate me**

**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**

**Every girl dreams of herself in pearls**  
**Wanna be the fast driver of a shiny car**  
**But the good girls suddenly the bad girls**  
**Just because they wanna be a movie star**

I was behind Robin and Bubbles was behind me, the rest of the cheer squad was scattered around some in the bleachers and some in the grass. We began popping our butts in a rhythmic position, I felt Bubbles grip my hips and made it even more sexier than possible.

**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**

**Every girl feels this world belongs to her**  
**No matter who make her purr she's a super star**  
**Now the worry is us**  
**My girl with curves**  
**That'll make you smell the burn when her bottle pops**

I began getting into it, Moving my shoulders and hips to the rhythm. I grabbed Blossom and Kim's shoulders and but both of my legs on them as they bent down, so I was in a full split on their shoulders, the football team began to whistle.

**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**

**Pass the fifth I pass it back**  
**Turn around li'l mama got ass in the back**  
**See it's a fact a bottle of pop**  
**if you shake it, then drop it like it's hot**  
**Time is money and money is time**  
**and if you with me all your money is mine**  
**yup yup, do it to deaf**  
**Is it true that you get wet wet wet?**

**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**

**Your turn me on**  
**Your shake me up**  
**So don't cha wanna take me**  
**Just because**  
**I'm the chosen one**  
**Oh them models gonna hate me**

**All them other models bottling**  
**Like mama's bottle tasty**  
**If you put my bottle**  
**All the models gonna hate me**

The cheerleaders began to do their acrobatics. I began walking up the bleachers causing me to get many stares from the football team. I turned around being at the top of the bleachers and began to dance along with the rest of the team. My heart skipped once I saw Butch smiling at me, I almost fell off the steps when he winked at me. I smiled and began shaking my hips harder than before.

**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**

**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake Me**

**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**When my bottle pop**  
**Shake me**

I ended up in the middle of all the cheerleaders again, about to pass out because I was running out of oxygen. Blossom smiled at me,

"Great job Buttercup you really gave one for the team." I just kept smiling.

"Your ass is mine."

* * *

"Buttercup we'll meet you at the corner you're taking too long…" I rolled my eyes as Bubbles kept on whining.

"Whatever, just go I'll catch up, or better yet find Blossom who waits for her sisters." Bubbles smiled,

"Blossom left right after the show to find Darian…" I grumbled as Bubbles skipped away.

"I swear sometimes I want to just rip her hair out one by one." I scowled.

"You know when you scowl, it's not a pretty color on you." I jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind me. I felt a sigh of relief,

"Butch don't do that you scared me!" He chuckled, while leaning against the tree. The way the sun just reflected off of his skin was beyond beautiful…what the hell am I saying! I sound like a lost sick puppy. I need to pull myself together, just because of one dance that we had doesn't mean we'll fall in love!

"BUTTERCUP!" I shook out of my mental conversation, as Butch was upright and close to my face. He smelt like mint mixed with green apples.

"W-what happened? Get out of my face!" He smirked.

"Before you drifted into a daydream on me, I asked if you were going to Princess' party on Saturday?" I shrugged,

"Bubbles got us these VIP tickets or something like that so I'm guessing that I have to go…" He smiled.

"Alright I'll see you there than?" I nodded, he began walking off, but before he left he turned back.

"Hey BC I forgot to congratulate you on the awesome dance." I smiled,

"Thanks it was kind of last minute." He smirked,

"So when am I going to get a private show?" I blushed furiously as he laughed before I could utter a word, he ran back.

"Before I forget we have a lunch performance that we need to start planning for….apparently everyone thinks that we're really good at dancing together-." My heart sank a little at the comment; maybe he didn't feel what I felt.

"-Obviously they haven't seen us in our last dance, because we were literally having sex!" I quickly covered his mouth as people started to stare.

"Are you fucking insane!? You don't go around yelling that in the open! People will start rumors!" He smirked and brought my hand down from his mouth, and pulled my arms around his waist as he put his arms on my shoulders, I felt a weird tingle all over my body.

"What's the matter babe are you ashamed of me? I mean isn't love suppose to be blind…" I rolled my eyes as his foolishness.

"You're a moron and I don't feel like talking to you anymore." He smirked and wrapped his arms around me as we walked out of the field.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Unknowing to Buttercup and Butch their conversation was overheard. The figure quietly emerged from the bleachers walking out on to the open field, smirking they began laughing to themselves. The figure soon spotted another student and walked over there faster than light. The figure walked up to the girl with the yellow hair, she closed her locker door and smiled.

"Hey Cody….why are you smiling like that?" Cody smiled turned even wider,

"Banana you would not believe what I just heard."

**AND THESE ARE HOW RUMORS GET STARTED! Sorry i made this more about Blossom and Buttercup i will incorrpurate more Bubbles into the next chapter but i mean come on I swear people are so stupid…anyways that's it for this chapter! Don't hate ALWAYS APPRECIATE! PLEASE REVIEW, MAKES MY LIFE EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN IT ALREADY IS!**


	10. Yacht Frenzy part 1

**And we're back! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I didn't over kill it, because over kill is the worst kind of kill -_-.**

** Anyways lets recap shall we in the last chapter Blossom kill her performance while becoming close friends with Brick, Bubbles found out that she might have made an enemy out of Bell, Buttercup is still in denial that she might have a crush on Butch, and Cody begins trouble in school about Buttercup and Butch. **

**BTW I'M TAKING SONG REQUEST AGAIN! I just feel that everyone has really good song ideas so I guess I'll continue taking them! **

**First song goes to a guest….yeah this was their idea! SECOND SONG IS MINE! Enjoy!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

It was early Saturday morning. A girl with blonde pigtails went bouncing down the streets wearing a bright blue flowing dress that stopped above the thighs with a pair of gold wedges she was swinging a basket back and forth with a blue purse hugged around her body. She had on a pair of gold hoops and a bright smile plastered all over her face. She walked down the sidewalk looking like a goddess, an old women in a purple robe looked past her fence with a smile past her face.

"Well good morning Ms. Utonium! You seem in an awfully good mood." The girl smiled,

"Hello Mrs. Higgins, remember I told you to call me Bubbles." Mrs. Higgins smiled,

"What's got you so happy? Is it a boy?" Bubbles blushed, Mrs. Higgens began laughing.

"Don't you forget hun, when I was your age they were all over my mind, so don't think you can pull one over on me." Bubbles smiled,

"Wouldn't dream of it." With that she walked away, she smiled again. This one boy that she was thinking of she couldn't get out of her mind, she would wake up and smile just because she had a dream about him. Bubbles didn't know what to think it was like one day he wasn't there and then the next day he was everywhere. Bubbles began humming as she kept walking down the street, she smirked once she saw she was gaining some attention, a group of guys were down the street standing next to their cars. They smirked once they saw Bubbles.

"Hey doll face wanna dance?" Bubbles raised a brow as he turned on the car radio, she shrugged and began to sing.

**The Way by: Ariana Grande ft Mack miller **

**Guy: What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.**

**Bubbles: I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**

**Guy: Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour**  
**Do my singing in the shower**  
**Picking petals off the flowers like**  
**Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)**

_**[one version:]**_** I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
**_**[another version:]**_** I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her) **

Bubbles smiled as she walked down the road in style with her arms wide open. She began to sway her hips as she sang, she did a little dance in the street by herself. The group of boys began to surround her and snap their fingers dancing along with Bubbles.

**Bubbles: You give me that kind of something**  
**Want it all the time, need it everyday**  
**On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred**  
**Never get enough, I can't stay away**

**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
**You can get whatever you need from me**  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**Bubbles: I got a bad boy, I must admit it**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

One of the guys brought Bubbles on top of the car and she began to sing her heart out. Causing a lot of the neighbors to peer their heads out the windows and look down at Bubbles.

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way you love me**

**Bubbles: Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping**  
**When you put your lips on mine**  
**And honey it ain't a question (q-question)**  
**'Cause boy I know just what you like**

**So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**  
**Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me**  
**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**  
**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way I love you**

**Guy: Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine**  
**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**  
**You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time**  
**Said your bed be feeling lonely,**  
**So you're sleeping in mine.**  
**Come here, watch a movie with me,**  
**"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,**  
**Just come and move closer to me**  
**I got some feelings for you,**  
**I'm not gonna get bored of**  
**But baby you're an adventure**

**_[another version:]_ So let me come and explore you**

**Bubbles: So don't you worry, baby you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**  
**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**  
**And I don't care who sees it babe**  
**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**

Bubbles had somehow managed to cause a great crowd of people into the streets to begin dancing. Bubbles smiled as many people were coming together and dancing together, and just because she was singing a song….about him. The one boy who made her feel like she was on top f the world….she still can't figure out how he did it but she was determined to find out

**I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)**  
**I love the way (I love it)**  
**The way I love you**

**The way I love you**  
**The way I love you, you, you, yeah**

**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it, I love it**  
**I love the way you make me feel**  
**I love it**  
**The way I love you.**

Bubbles continued to walk away as the music began to fade away. The guy smiled,

"Hey Doll face….thanks for the dance." Bubbles smiled as she pulled out her cell phone, she just received a text on her phone. She smiled once she saw the name on the phone. She unlocked it and her eyes went wide at what the message said, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is not good." Bubbles muttered, without thinking of anything else she turned around and ran straight back home.

* * *

Buttercups POV

"I still don't understand the meaning of that." I muttered, Blossom smacked her forehead.

"Buttercup how many times have we talked about this, you don't have to understand what it is, just its function!" I sighed,

"So that means when I say a whale's gallbladder is the size a human head than it's a correct statement?" She gave me the dumbest look ever.

"This conversation is officially over because you're a moron." I giggled as she went back to watching TV.

"Please remind me again why I'm up so damn early in the morning?" Blossom growled,

"Like I've said before Bubbles went to the mall this morning because she wanted to get new outfits for the party tonight because apparently there's something wrong with the close we have already…" I groaned,

"It is too early in the morning for this!" Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"Buttercup it's almost noon." I shrugged,

"That's exactly what I said it's too EARLY for this shit!" She rolled her eyes. Suddenly we began to hear jingling at the door,

"Either that's Bubbles or mom and dad just got fired from their jobs….." We both looked at each other and began laughing.

"Yeah that's Bubbles." We said. As if on que Bubbles burst through the door panting slightly, looking at me with wide eyes.

"We*gasp* have got to talk!" I raised a brow,

"Um…ok…about what?" She gave me the evil eye.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know! I mean Buttercup what were you thinking!? This is going to be all over school faster than chicken pox!" I rolled my eyes.

"Um Bubbles would you care to explain yourself, so you know we can understand what you're talking about?" Bubbles looked at us both like we were idiots.

"Oh so you don't know either Blossom? Well let me just fill you in! I was walking down the street when I got a text message that read and I quote 'Did you hear? It looks like your sister took her step up in high school, screwing the one and only Butch Jojo. Tell Buttercup way to go!' My eyes shot out of my head at that moment in time.

"WHO THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT MESSAGE FROM!" Bubbles held up her hand,

"It doesn't matter who I got it from! The point of the matter is that it happened!? Buttercup what the hell were you thinking!" I stood up I was about to kill my blonde headed sister,

"First off you should know me better than that I wouldn't go sleeping off with every good looking guy I see! Second off I think I have a right to know who the hell is spreading rumors about me!" Blossom sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh thank the heavens, my sister isn't as crazy and wild as we thought." I pushed her off of me.

"Bubbles what the hell gave you the idea that I slept with Butch?" She shrugged,

"Because everyone is talking about it! What the hell happened after I left you in cheer practice?" Blossom jumped up.

"Bubbles how could you leave her alone like that!?" I narrowed my eyes,

"First off I'm not 7 I can take care of myself, and second you're one to talk. You bolted after practice and left Bubbles and I alone!" She rolled her eyes as I smiled in victory.

"Anyways when Bubbles left Butch came up to me and we started chatting, then he said that we dance AS IF we are having sex…someone must have over heard us and then they started a rumor that they misunderstood." Bubbles sighed,

"Alright so I'll just have to retrace the steps first ask where they got the information and then we'll work from there." She said while picking up her bag and heading towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked, she looked over her shoulder.

"Well I was going to walk but now I have to take the car to the mall, we still have a party to go to." She slammed the door on her way out.

"I really worry about her mental state of mind." Blossom whispered, I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

"I think this is a little too much for right now." Blossom whined. Bubbles shook her head,

"No it's actually really cute!" I looked over at Blossom who was in a skin tight pink dress that stopped right under her ass the front was see through that went down in a v-shape covering her boobs. She had on a pair of black sandals and a black crop jacket, her hair was in a low pony tail.

"I feel like I'm going to a sweet 16." Bubbles shook her head,

"Stop fretting you look fine!" Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"Easy for you to say look what you have on!" I looked over at Bubbles who had on a jeans mini skirt with a pair of gold pumps. Her shirt was a long sleeve crop top with an opening in the front showing off her belly ring her hair was in her usual pigtails with gold hoops.

"Oh come on Blossom you're blowing this way out of proportion." I said, she looked at me.

"Well what about you hum? You look like a million bucks!" I had on black jeans booty shorts I had on a green bra with a white net shirt over it and a pair of black Nikes, my hair was in a short bob, I had on eyeliner over my top lids and I had a pair of hoop earrings.

"Blossom dear I always look like a million bucks." She rolled her eyes,

"Alright whatever we got to wait for the girls to arrive anyway because we said we can give them a ride." Bubbles squealed.

"I can't believe this year her party is going to be on a yacht! This right here is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Bubbles you know we do have our own yacht too…" Bubbles glared at me,

"Yeah but it's not the same doofus." I growled. Our doorbell soon rang and Bubbles bolted to the door to open it.

"OMG girls hi! You guys look amazing!" I looked at the door and saw Raven, Bunny, Sam, Robin, Juniper and Kim standing at the door. Kim was wearing a black skin tight dress, with red pumps and a red bracelet and red hoops her hair was long and flowing. Bunny had on a pair of purple jeans with a black vest that showed her stomach and her black doc martins, her brown hair in a fishtail braid. Raven had on a dark blue bikini top on with a off the shoulder white shirt over it, she had on a pair of blue shorts with a red belt over it she also had on a pair of blue vans. Sam had on a black and purple skirt on that stopped right under her butt and a black crop top to go over it, she had her regular combat boots on as well. Juniper had on a green skin tight dress on that had a low cut in the back she had a pair of pink flats on and her hair was in a rather messy bun. Robin had on a red romper on with a jean jacket vest over it she had on her black sandals to complete it and she had her hair in two low ponytails.

"Wow you girls clean up well!" Bunny screamed, I cringed at the loudness from her voice.

"Are you guys excited for your first princess party ever?" Sam asked, Bubbles nodded her head like an obedient puppy.

"I don't know why but this might be the highlight of this whole entire year! Even though it is a sad attempt in order to gain attention." Robin looked over at me.

"Buttercup please tell me what I'm about to ask is a joke and your totally fucking with my emotions because this is serious." I sighed,

"You heard about the Butch thing too huh?" She nodded along with everyone else.

"First off it's not true, I have no idea how someone is spreading this rumor! Who did you guys here this from?!" Juniper looked over at the girls who nodded in response,

"Well now that we know it's not true you have a right to go and kick the ass of whoever is spreading this, Sam, Raven and I heard it from Banana. Bell told Kim, Robin and Bunny." I growled,

"What the hell is wrong with those girls! That is one reason we didn't invite them, first off I don't have beef with them they have problems with my sisters! See this how people make my enemy list." They laughed.

"If anything start you search with them because this is serious, I can only imange what Brute is doing right now." I slapped my forehead,

"Shit I forgot she was going to be there too!" Kim shrugged her shoulders,

"I never liked her anyways, but don't you think it's also possible that Butch could have started this?" I narrowed my eyes at my captian.

"Why would he want to do that? He has a girlfriend who would be more than willing to do that." Everyone looked at me as if I grew a third eye.

"What?"

"Are you being serious right now?!" I looked at them and they stared at me, I shook my head.

"Whatever lets go the car service is probably outside already." I walked in front of everyone else not really understanding what was going on.

* * *

We arrived in 30 minutes flat at Princess' Yacht.

"Holy mother of god, this girl literally bought a fucking island! Why the hell is this shit so big!" I yelled, nobody was paying attention to me because they walked straight past me and towards the entrance. Once we go inside I was blown away, there were different rooms everywhere, from a game room to a TV room, to a food room then on the upper deck was where everyone was partying their lives away.

"OH there's Marco and Mitch! We'll see you gals later!" with that Juniper pulled Robin over to the boys, Blossom smirked.

"Looks like there going to busy tonight, by the way I forgot to mention can we please try to stay sober tonight because I don't think the cab is coming back for us remember the car service only last for a few hours and…"

"Yeah whatever, Blossom relax we're here to have fun so just do what you got to do and we'll worry about the rest later." She growled at me for cutting her off, I began scanning the room for people I knew. I saw Darian over by the punch bowl….with Banana right next to him. I tapped Blossom's shoulders,

"Well here's something you can do, why don't you go and protect your relationship because it looks like Banana is making a move on your man."Blossom's head turned so fast I thought her neck was going to snap in half.

'"That Bitch never gives up!" She yelled while storming over to them, I sighed.

"Well Bubbles this just goes to show that our sister is probably delusional right now….Bubbles? Bubles!?" I turned around to find my sister not where I had last seen her.

"If you're looking for her she's over there….with Boomer." Sam said, I looked over to where she was pointing sure enough Bubbles over near the bar drinking and dancing it up with Boomer.

"What the hell is going on with my family!? Where the hell is his girlfriend?!" Bunny pointed in the other direction and sure enough Brat was chatting it up with Cody.

"This year's generation is very much so twisted." I grumbled. I saw over by the DJ booth Danny looking bored, I smirked and turned towards Sam.

"Alright Sam it's time you make amends with Danny he's looking mighty bored right now and this is your chance to at least start talking with him." Sam smiled and went over towards Danny. I looked behind me and all that was left was Bunny, Raven and I.

"Alright party animals let's get our freak on!"

It seemed to be 11:30 at the moment, which meant we've all been partying for what seemed like 3 hours already. But things seemed to be a little blurry, seeing as how I had like 5 drinks already. I just kept partying with all these random guys but I haven't seen Butch yet. I saw his brothers and everyone else, but not him. He must be avoiding me, he probably thinks I was the one who made up the stupid rumor, he must think that I'm a loser.

"Buttercup there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" I turn around to see Bubbles heading towards me.

"What do you want blue?" she rolled her eyes.

"Remember I told you we got into the VIP section of this party! Blossom is waiting for us at the entrance! We can't all go in unless you come as well so LETS GO!" I cringed as she began to yell.

"Bubbles I know I know I'm half drunk and what's not but my hearing is still good, so I'm going to need you TO STOP YELLING!?" She rolled her eyes and began dragging me to the other side of the yacht, she led me upstairs and behind a closed door, I hesitated.

"Bubbles I love you and all but I never liked you IN THAT way." Her eyes went wide at my statement.

"I'm praying right now that is the drinks talking, because I have a good mind to slap you in the face for that comment." I smirked as she continued to drag me across the floor. We soon stopped in front of two buff duded in black uniforms they looked at me as if I had a third eye, while the other one was trying to hit on Blossom.

"Finally there you guys are, if I had to talk to this dude any longer I thought I was going to have to punch him in his freaking throat." The guard chuckled; once he saw me smiling he completely forgot about Blossom and started trying to flirt with me.

"Hey bozo we didn't come here to flirt just let us in already!" Bubbles yelled, they nodded their heads and opened the door, but before anything one of the guards slapped my ass, usually I would have done something but right now I was half drunk and I didn't really care at the moment….ill beat his ass when I'm fully sober.

"This is what I've been waiting for my whole entire life!" Bubbles squealed, I scoffed.

"That means you have NO life." She stuck her tongue at me as if it really affected me, on the inside was the size of 7 rooms combined, there were a lot of kids in there, the room was all gold everything. There was a bar inside and a few couchs and booths, there was a dance floor in the middle of the room and people dancing all over the place. To be honest it was like the lower level but better.

"Wow when she goes all out….she goes all out." I scoffed,

"It totally would have been better if someone like Bunny or Robin or even Juniper were here…" I grumbled, Blossom shrugged.

"You're just going to have to deal with the people here for right now, I mean I had to leave Darian….downstairs….with that whore…..whose probably dancing all over him right now as we speak!" She was about to turn on her heels and head towards the door but Bubbles stopped her.

"Once you come in you can't really get out it's like a policy here or something like that…."

"We'll see you losers later, I'm going to drown out the rest of my sorrows over at the bar….my NEW best friend!" I could feel them looking at me as if I was on crack, I marched over to the bar and plopped myself into one of the seats and turned to the bartender.

"Pass me a mudslide please….god knows I need it." He smiled and walked off to mix my drink, seconds later he returned with it and went down to the other side to flirt with a pretty girl. I sighed, if only I could snag attention like that. The thing is I can but most guys see me as an opportunity to get laid…..and god knows that will never happen. I just wish for once I can have a relationship where it doesn't involve me getting hurt to some degree that I will end up having a broken heart…..you know what I think I'll give up on boys, well for right now. I wonder if I'll be more attractive to the lesbian population?

"It scares me sometimes when I see you deep in thought." I jumped at the sudden voice that brought me back into reality. I look to the side of me and sure enough the one and only Butch Jojo decided to grace me with his presence. I thought I was going to die he was hearing a skin tight v neck shirt that showed most of his abs and tones arms. He was wearing bagging black pants and his hair was in a messy but clean do. I now admit that I have a crush on one of the hottest boys in school, the only problem was that he has a girlfriend who hates my guys and I think he only sees me as a friend.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" He chuckled,

"The same as you….having fun." I scoffed, he was getting pretty close so I pushed him away, and he pouted.

"But I thought you liked me?" My eyes went wide,

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" He smirked, he got so close I was on his lap at the moment.

"Don't play hard to get with me it doesn't work for you…I notice the way you look at me and the way you and they way you get all nervous when I come around and they way we dance together….yeah you've got it bad for me." I scoffed.

"You must me on that new drug everybody's talking about." He smirked,

"Maybe…maybe not but you know as well as I do that you totally have it bad for me." I rolled my eyes.

"By the way I don't mean to be casual about this but have you been hearing this rumor that we've had sex?" He smirked,

"Yes I heard about it….if your asking if I was bothered by it not really it was only a matter of time since someone said that….and don't worry about it I'll take care of Cody later." My eyes went wide,

"CODY WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THAT DAMN RUMOR!?" He chuckled,

"Why are you so surprised? I thought you knew this guy….I mean didn't he date your sister?"

"Listen here bucko just because he dated my sister doesn't mean I know everything about his miserable life….but I should have known the little worm just had to make his mark in this damn school." Butch suddenly removed the drink from my hand and placed it onto the table; I gave him a questioning look.

"You were holding a pretty tight grip on that cup and I didn't want you to hurt yourself." I shrugged, Butch kept looking between the dance floor and back at me, I rose a brow until he finally spoke.

"Come dance with me." I gave him the dumbest look that I could think of, he rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that 'I can't dance crap' because I know you can dance…very good in fact." I began whining.

"But Butch….I don't want to…." He didn't even let me finish because he instantly pulled me on to the dance floor. Pulling me dangerously close to him, he spun me around my butt placed in his pelvic.

"Just let the music take control…..and wipe your thoughts away….just dance." I smirked,

"That must have been the smartest thing you've ever said." He chuckled.

**That Power by: Will. and Justin Beiber **

**Butch: And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly **

I looked at him weird,

"Since when can you sing though?" He smiled and completely ignored what I just said. He got behind me and pressed my butt straight into his pelvic as we began to sway with the music.

**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive  
And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power**

_**[Beat break] **_

He released me as a big circle opened up onto the dance floor. From the corner of my eyes I could see my sisters smiling at me as everyone was waiting for Butch to do what he does best. Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of other guys came from the circle in glowing outfits circling around Butch. My eyes went wide.

"You planned this!" He shrugged.

"Guilty…as always."

**I got that power**  
**I got that power**  
**I got that power**  
**Power, power, power**

**Butch: They call me will-A**  
**Stay so cool, I'm chilli**  
**I done made that maley**  
**On my way to that valet**  
**Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank**  
**Who who cares what the haters say**  
**They hate on me cause we doing what they can't**

**I stay on that hussle, I flex that little muscle**  
**Hate to bust your bubble**  
**I'm on that other level**  
**Imma take it higher and high and high and higher**  
**I stay and buy attire**  
**Keeping burning like that fire**

I stood there baffled as he just kept dancing and everyone kept encouraging him on. I felt weird as he just kept looking at me the entire time. Before I knew it Blossom and Bubbles were on the dance floor challenging Butch, they looked back at me. Blossom signaling me to join, I still couldn't move, so Bubbles ended up pulling me in the circle.

"C'mon Buttercup you know you want to!" They yelled….to be true I did want to.

**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**  
**And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly**  
**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**  
**And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power**

_**[Beat break]**_

**I got that power**  
**I got that power**  
**I got that power**  
**Power, power, power**

**Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all**  
**Work to be the best y'all**  
**We're good under pressure**  
**Been through all that stress y'all**  
**Get, get this off my chest y'all**  
**Made it out in project where this project that's progress y'all**

**I did it for my mama**  
**I told her when I was younger**  
**That Imma be that number,**  
**Yup I'll be that number 1**  
**I take it higher and high and high and higher**  
**I stay and buy attire**  
**Keeping burning like that fire**

My sisters and I took center stage as I began to dance hard, causing many people to cheer even louder than before. Butch smirked,

"Game on…little girl." I growled. He and his friends came closer to me and my sisters as we got down and dirty. Soon everyone began dancing and I pulled Butch in by his collar and began dancing with him again, he smirked.

**Butch: Whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger**  
**So Imma get stronger**  
**Call me like a batter ram, batter ram**  
**I'm knocking knocking down that door again**  
**Call me like a batter ram, batter ram**  
**I'm knocking knocking down that door**

**again**

**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**  
**And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly**  
**And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**  
**And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power**

_**[Beat break]**_

**I got that power**  
**I got that power**  
**I got that power**  
**Power, power, power**

**And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power**

**And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger**

**power**

**_[Beat break] _**

The song ended and we all stood in out positions, everyone was clapping and the DJ went back to his playlist and people continued their dancing.

"Well I'll be damned….you do have talent in the figure of yours." I blushed as Butch smiled.

"So Butch, just out of curiosity, not like it means anything….but where are your brothers?" Blossom asked, he smirked.

"Why you so curious pinkie, missing a certain red headed fellow?" She growled,

"Don't push your luck, blockhead." He just laughed her insult away and motioned his head over to the white couch bombarded with chicks.

"If you seek the one with red hair, he is sitting over by the couch with all those chicks even though they know his girlfriend is over in the next room with her sisters. And if you seek little boy blue he's over by the DJ booth with other members of the football team." Both of my sisters beamed and went in opposite directions.

"Wow it's like their addicted or something…." Butch chuckled,

"Oh don't think about it too much its just one of the normal phases that most girls go through when they meet us, I mean it's nothing big." I looked at him shocked,

"You are so freaking full of yourself it's so unbelievable!" he raised his hands,

"All I'm doing is stating the truth." I rolled my eyes already annoyed of his presence and went back towards the bar getting ready to drown myself in another drink, but before I could leave he grabbed my forearm,

"Wait before you go let me ask you a question." I raised a brow but nodded along with his statement.

"Alright before you get smart with me I changed my question to a statement….say yes."

"Excuse me?" he rolled his eyes

"Just say yes come on it won't hurt." I pondered for a moment and smirked,

"Let me see…NO." He looked shocked at first but soon recovered.

"What the hell do you mean no, why did you say no in the first place?" I shrugged,

"I don't know….it was just in the moment I guess….uggh leave me along man!" he smiled.

"So that's a yes right? I rolled my eyes,

"Tell me what I'm saying yes to and I just might tell you my answer." He shook his head.

"But Buttercakes if I do that then it won't be a surprise."

"Fine, but if I get hurt I'm coming after to you with a knife." He gulped and nodded,

"Alright take it easy tiger, we'll talk about this later…but right now come and dance with me!" I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Little did everyone know that this party was going to turn a lot uglier in this 2 part dance chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been a little lazy…my bad. REVIEW!**


	11. Yacht Frenzy part 2

**And I'm back oh yeah sorry it took so long to upload I wrote this on my I pad and then transferred it onto my laptop because it would be easier for me! Anyways enough about me we need to go over a few rules **

**I know I asked for song request but please look at the songs I've already used and suggest songs I HAVENT USED! You guys are killing me because I've used one song and people are requesting me to use the same song, it's rather irritating. **

**I'm not taking character request because as you can see a lot of characters so far don't know how to handle them anymore. **

**The next song request goes to ****AMVmaker123**** for the first song ****QueenBee2000**** for the second song and for the third song a lot of people requested this song but I'm going to go with the first two names I saw which is ****lovergirl8602**** and ****Buttercup RULEZ19990! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

_This might have been the craziest parties in all of America. On this yacht kids were doing stupider stuff by the minute and the hour, kids were getting wasted jumping off the boat and having a blast, now that was only on the lower level of the boat. Now in the V.I.P room it was a different story sure kids were wasted but they weren't fully wasted, they were waiting for something big to happen, something so big they needed to stay sober to remember it all…._

* * *

Blossom's POV

"Where the hell is he?" I mumbled. For about an hour and a half now I have been searching for Darian, at first I was talking to Brick but then Berserk came over and snatched him away because she wanted to dance and who is he to say no to his adoring little women, so I got bored being by myself. I saw Butch and Buttercup dancing their asses off and Bubbles chatting up a storm with Damain, I wondered why she wasn't with Boomer but that's her life not mine. I was getting tired of pushing through people on the dance floor trying to look for him, so I went over towards the bar and took out my phone.

_**To: Damian3 **_

_**Hey babe missing you! Haven't seen you all night where are you? **_God who knew that this party could get so lifeless if people just keep doing the same thing over and over, I mean cant they mix it up? But who am I to judge I'm not really a party girl like that. My phone buzzed and I couldn't be any more relieved when I saw who it was from.

_**From: Damian3 **_

_**Hey Cupcake was just thinking about you, I'm over by the snack bar next to the DJ booth wit Banana, see you soon! **_My heart literally dropped when I saw what he wrote…he's over at the bar…with her. I felt my nostrils flare at the Meer mention of her name, I was about to put this girl in her place once and for all. I quickly got up and pushed through the crowd and ran over to the snack bar, sure enough he was over there an she was too, in a short yellow skirt with a black crop top that showed her midriff, she was all over him and I was about to scream. I put on my best fake smile and walked up to them, Darian noticed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss, which I happily took I could feel Banana getting upset which only made me kiss him harder. He pulled back and smiled,

"Whoa someone's a little feisty tonight…what's the change of heart?" I gave him a weird look but let it go, I intertwined our fingers and smiled,

"Nothing I just want to hang out with you for a little while….we haven't had a lot of alone time in a while you know, maybe that could all change tonight…" He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me, he suddenly pulled away frowning,

"Damn it babe, I'm sorry I promised Banana that I would stick with her for the night because she can't find her sister and she's extremely shy with other people." I tensed when he mentioned he was going to be with Banana, I almost growled when I saw her smirk in my direction, before I could say anything. She pulled Darian's arm,

"Hey don't worry about it go spend time with her, I mean if you haven't seen her in a while than go have fun, don't worry about me I'll be fine….I promise." He looked at her and she smiled.

"Are you sure? At least let me go get you a drink so you have something to go on here…I'm not just going to leave you dry man." She rolled her eyes. At this point in time it was like I didn't even exsist anymore, and I was getting extremely pissy about it.

"Fine….you know my regular?" He rolled his eyes,

"Now that's just insulting….it's a Cobbler mixed with wine and a little bit of sugar, with 2 cherries…. Come on your going to have to do better than that." She smiled as he shimmed his way through the crowd and over to the bar.

"Isn't he something?" I turned my attention over to Banana who was smirking down on me, I growled.

"Yeah he is, and I'm glad I get to experience being in a relationship with him." Her smile faded,

"Listen here you ginger, I saw him first and no bimbo is going to march into this school and take him from me." I stepped towards her,

"You had your shot but turns out he only want to be friends so I suggest you leave my boyfriend ALONE!" She flinched at my voice but managed to keep her composure.

"I'm not going anywhere until he's mine." I growled,

"I don't think you want to fight me on this Banana, because you won't like the outcome." She narrowed her eyes,

"I'll think I'll take my chances, you don't know anything about him, I am his best friend I know more than you ever will, which means you cant get rid of me even if you tried." I felt my hands trembling

"Listen here you little—…"

"Hey there are my two favorite girls! Did you guys move or something because I swear we were over there a few minute ago….anyways you guys can stop crying now because I'm back." I quickly shut my mouth as Darian approaches us, he handed Banana her drink and put his arm around me.

"So what we're my ladies talking about?" I looked over at Banana and she returned my gaze.

"Nothing, just you know girl stuff, boy bands….stuff." I said, he looked at us weird but shrugged his shoulders giving up on the argument.

"Well if you guys like to keep secrets, I'm just going to take my beautiful girlfriend and hit the dance floor." I smiled at how big of a clown he was, he smiled back at Banana and started to pull me towards the dance floor, I looked back at Banana. She stood there smirking at me I felt chills go down my spine as I hugged Darian's hand tighter, all I saw was her mouth the words 'Mine' and walk away. Something big was going to go down tonight, and I'm going to make sure that its her.

* * *

No Ones POV

Bubbles began walking sideways, she was tipsy all over and she had one too many drinks that night. She was stumbling over everyone, sure she was drunk but she was still able to hold herself together. Bubbles turned her head left and right, she was looking for someone and she couldn't seem to find them. After searching for less than 10 minutes Bubbles gave up and sat down on one of the white couches exhausted.

"Well it's about damn time that I found you! Do you know how many stupid blondes are here! Wait a minute….hold the phone….BUBBLES ARE YOU DRUNK!" Bubbles smiled at her brunette sister.

"Hi Buttercup, where have you been?" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Well at least you're not that drunk that you can talk properly, but no more drinks for you only water for right now because I'm not taking you home smelling of booze." Bubbles laughed,

"Since when did you become the responsible one? I thought that was Blossom's job." Buttercup gasped,

"Oh my gosh your right! IM TURNING INTO AN UPTIGHT PRUDE!" Bubbles began laughing even harder than before.

"I don't think you should be making fun of your sister like that." Both girls look up to see Damian and Darrik standing over them, Buttercup huffed.

"What do you posers want?" Damian gasped,

"What's with the tone of voice sweet cheeks, my brother and I just wanted to come over and say Hi to the two most beautiful girls in this place." Bubbles blushed as Buttercup just crossed her arms in fron of her chest, Darrik smirked,

"I see it takes more than charms to win your vote huh beautiful." Buttercup nodded her head,

"Got that damn straight and don't you idiots forget it." Both brothers laughed as they took seats next to the girls, Darrik over by Buttercup and Damian over by Bubbles. Unintentionally Bubbles leaned back into Damian and Buttercup snuggled closer to Darrik. Both brothers looked at each other and smirked, they both placed their arms around the girls faster than lightning, hoping nobody would disrupt this little moment.

"So you girls having fun?" Darrik asked trying to start a conversation, Bubbles shrugged.

"This party is actually not that bad….just waiting for something big to happen." Damian chuckled.

"You Utonium girls sure love drama." Buttercup smirked,

"That should be our family motto." The four continued to chat the night away until they heard a shrieking come from the medium size stage in the front of the big room. They looked up to see Princess on stage with a microphone in her hand, her dress was beyond big, she had a white swan appearing from behind, she looked like the swan princess' fat mother.

"Oh dear god please tell me she's not going to sing, my ears won't be able to take it." Damian whispered, Bubbles elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's not very nice, mister." He smirked,

"What are you going to do about it…punish me?" Bubbles growled as he just continued to laugh.

"Hello everybody! I know you all are enjoying my yacht party! Well since you all came I have a little treat, singing for your enjoyment please welcome the JOJO BROTHERS!" The crowd went wild.

"They act as if their celebrities or something." Buttercup scoffed, Bubbles sighed.

"Is it me or did Boomer get cuter in less than an hour?" Damian growled. Butch took the microphone with a guitar in his hands Boomer was on his right with a bass guitar and Brick was behind the keyboards.

"Let's kick this party into gear!"

**Kidnap my heart by: The Click Five **

**Butch: Hey girl, what's your name?  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own**

**Weekends work the best**  
**I'll pick the place you do the rest**  
**Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line**

**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me**  
**But you made me believe**

Blossom was in the middle of the dance floor having a great time with Darian. Both forgetting about everyone else and just dancing there night away, Brick watched them from the stage, though it didn't show on his face he was determined to make Blossom see the error of her ways. He continued playing on his key board trying to focus on the song but he just couldn't. On the other side of the bar was Berserk studying Bricks every move, she directed her eyes to where he was and saw that he was staring at Blossom and Darian, her blood began to boil. She continued to scan the room and saw Banana standing in the corner staring at the couple as well, that's when she smirked.

**All: Kidnap my heart**  
**And take me with you**  
**Kidnap my heart**  
**Make my dreams come true**  
**Take me away**  
**Cause falling in love ain't very far**  
**Not far from the start**  
**Kidnap my heart.**

**Boomer: Can you get me up?**  
**More fun I can ever dream of**  
**Could you tie me down?**  
**Can you keep me hanging around?**

**I don't wanna be here to keep you company**  
**Put your hand in mine**  
**Better hold on tight for the ride**

**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me**  
**But you made me believe**

Boomer jumped off the stage into the center of the dance floor and continued rocking out on his guitar making many girls in the process faint. HE smiled but it soon dropped once he noticed that Bubbles was chatting with Damian instead of looking at him. Inside he wanted to scream but he had to keep his composure, one thing that truck him odd was that Brat was nowhere to be found that last place he saw her was with Cody…..but he let that slide he was more focused on Bubbles….and playing a bigger role in her life.

**ALL: Kidnap my heart**  
**And take me with you**  
**Kidnap my heart**  
**Make my dreams come true**  
**Take me away**  
**Cause falling in love ain't very far**  
**Not far from the start**  
**Kidnap my heart.**

**Brick: You've got to hold me tighter**  
**I'm a real fighter**  
**Don't tear us apart**

**Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me**  
**But you made me believe**  
**You made me believe, believe, believe**

Butch loved the feel of the crowd shouting and screaming his name he was in a daze when he felt the lights hit him. He was flying on cloud nine…but everything came crashing down when he saw Buttercup talking to Darrik, he felt like he was going to explode, but something happened. Buttercup looked up and looked Butch dead in his face and the two shared a long moment of each other's company everyone just disappeared. Suddenly Butch felt as if he was singing to Buttercup herself, he never noticed how she glowed or how she would tilt her head to one side when she was confused. His sudden image disappeared when his girlfriend came running to the front and making a scene, Butch sighed, wondering what just happened.

**Kidnap my heart**  
**And take me with you**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Kidnap my heart**  
**Make my dreams come true**  
**(You make my dreams come true)**  
**Take me away**  
**Cause falling in love ain't very far**  
**(Ain't very far)**  
**Not far from the start**  
**Kidnap my heart.**

**Kidnap my heart**  
**Kidnap my heart...**

The boys put on a strong finish causing everyone to go wild. They quickly put away their instruments and went in different directions, searching for answers they never knew existed.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Boomer and his brothers just put on an awesome performance, I could see in his face that he was looking for Brat, and I had a guess on where she was, no doubt in my mind with Cody. At the moment I was by myself, at first I was with Damian but out of nowhere Bell came and said she wanted to dance, at first he said no but she was persistent and forced him to dance. If you ask me I would call that being desperate but who am I to judge.

"You are one tough cookie to find, you know that?" I smiled as Boomer approached me.

"You know my sister has told me the same thing…" He chuckled,

"So how's your night so far cutie?" I raised a brow,

"Well it just got better." He smirked and stepped closer to me,

"Please explain that… I mean you can't just leave me out like that to dry." I giggled as he pulled me onto his lap and started to tickle my sides.

"ALRIGHT BOOMER!PLEASE STOP!" He lightened up and started to laugh with me.

"Bubbles you are one girl that I would never wrap my mind around your just so nice and caring…I would really like to know more about you." I blushed

"Boomer…that was very sweet of you. Tell you what you can come to my house and we can get to know each other a little more….does that sound like a plan?" he smiled,

"I would like that a lot….plus I can finally beat your butt in the game trouble." I laughed at his foolishness. He suddenly got a dangerous look in his eyes,

"What are you planning Boomer?" He smirked,

"I want to see you dark side." I raised a brow,

"Excuse me?" He leaned closer to my lips,

"You heard me I want to see you do something bold, daring something you probably would never do." I smirked,

"What do I get out of it?" he smiled,

"How about a kiss from yours truly?" I looked around the room and saw the everyone just chilling out, I looked back at Boomer

"You my friend have got yourself a deal." Without further ado I got on top of the bar table, drawing a lot of eyes in my direction and I winked at the DJ.

"You know what to do." He nodded and began to spin the records.

**I Love it ( I don't care) by: Icona Pop **

**Bubbles:I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.**

**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care.**

I began dancing on the bar gaining a lot male attention, I swear I saw Boomer drooling for a moment there. I began thrashing my head widely and throwing my arms all around in the air, soon enough everyone was jumping up and down to the funky beat.

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**  
**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**  
**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**  
**I crashed my car into the bridge.**

**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care.**

I jumped off the bar table and made my way into the center of the dance floor, where people followed me. I grabbed random girl and we danced under peoples arms like a bridge, it was a blast from the corner of my eye I could see Boomer shocked as ever. Ha serves him right for betting with me.

**You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way**  
**You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**  
**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**  
**You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

**I love it!**  
**I love it!**

**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**  
**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**  
**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**  
**I crashed my car into the bridge.**

**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care.**

I made my way back to Boomer and started to dance on his lap causing hoots to come from most of the football team, not lie he mind anyways because by the look of his face he was having just as much fun as I was. Unexpectedly he took my hips and swung me low I laughed as he slowly pulled me back up.

"You are full of surprises Ms. Utonium." I smirked.

"You have no idea…."

**You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way**  
**You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**  
**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**  
**You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**

**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it.**  
**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**  
**I don't care.**  
**I love it.**

After I finished singing everyone went wild, I continued to straddle Boomer as the crowd continued to dance. I was breathing heavy as I inched closer to Boomer, he smiled at me.

"Looks like you really wanted that kiss huh?" My eyes went wide,

"Whhaattt?" He smirked,

"Did your voice just get all high? Are you lying to me Bubbles?" I tried to get off of him as fast as I can but he wasn't letting me do that no time soon.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere little girl…." He slowly brought his lips to my neck and began sucking on it ever so slightly, it was better than I have ever imagined it….but I knew it was wrong.

"Boomer*moan* we c-can't do this…..you have a girlfriend." He stopped what he was doing and looked me into my eyes, his was filled with sadness.

"Oh my god Bubbles I'm so sorry….i don't want you to think…..look Bubbles its just-…" Before he could finish I cut him off with a kiss. At first I thought he was going to push me away but he embraced it, he pulled me closer if that was even possible. Both of our tongues fighting for control, I felt sparks everywhere my tongue touched his, I've never felt so alive. I don't know why but no one I've ever been with has made me feel this way, I just loved the way he tasted like blue raspberries, it was so addicting I just had to have more, but remembering my surroundings I pulled away quickly.

"Boomer I'm so sorry…" he smiled,

"Don't be….you taste like blueberries…" I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek,

"Ok, c'mon don't want to miss anything fun now do we?" He smiled as I led him to the dance floor, this was the star of something amazing.

* * *

NO Ones POV

"So how you doing sweet thang?" Blossom looked up and rolled her eyes at the person who just hit on her.

"Buttercup you are so annoying, what the hell are you doing here?" Buttercup scoffed

"Well hello to you too, shit not even a friendly greeting from you anymore you've changed man, you've gone off the deep end." Blossom laughed at her sister's constant banter over nothing.

"You're an idiot but I love you, how come you're not dancing?" Buttercup rolled her eyes

"Did you not just see that stunt our little sister pulled? I think that's enough show and tell of the Utonium sisters for tonight." Blossom nodded in agreement, and sighed. Buttercup took that as a hint,

"Alright leader girl what's wrong now?" Blossom shrugged her shoulders,

"Banana Summers is what's wrong, she's making moves on my boyfriend and I can't seem to stop her. Buttercup this girl is serious about kicking me out of Darian's life and I don't know what to do!?" Buttercup looked at her sister with a stupid expression,

"Why the hell are we even having this conversation!?" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Look Buttercup I know that you and Bubbles don't really like Darian but I do and I would really appreciate some support right now…" Buttercup held up her hand,

"Alright before you get all judgmental you didn't even let me finish you bum, like I was saying since when do you let someone take something away from you!? Blossom your acting like an idiot all you have to do is fight for him, as much as I really hoped you don't…."

"Watch it Buttercup treading on thin ice right now…." Buttercup shooed away her hands,

"Yea, yea whatever anyways just show Banana that you're not going anywhere without a fight!" Blossom sighed,

"But revenge is mostly your thing…" Buttercup smacked her forehead,

"Then show Banana why Darian choose you and not her…." Blossom hugged her sister as Buttercup groaned,

"Blossom you're hugging me!" Blossom grinned,

"Awe come one show your big sister some love baby!" The two girls began to laugh at each other, suddenly the spotlight returned to the stage. Princess came back on the stage this time with a golden sparkled jumpsuit.

"If she added anymore sparkle I think I might actually have to dig my own eyes out." Buttercup whispered, Blossom had to stifle back a laugh.

"Hope you party people are having a fabulous time right now. We actually have a little performance for you guys, I asked her if she would like to sing and she said anything to keep this party wild and going!" The crowd cheered,

"Alright so without further ado….i give you…BANANA SUMMERS!" Blossoms eyes popped through her sockets,

"Well speaking of the devil…" Buttercup whispered Blossom eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that bitch up too?!" Blossom gasped when she saw Banana wink at her from the stage, she took the microphone.

"Well hi guys I'm Banana, and I dedicate this song to one of my greatest friends in the world." Buttercup shook her head,

"I don't like where this is going…"

**Girlfriend by: Avril Lavenge **

**Banana: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend **

Blossom looked at Buttercup as she returned her gaze.

"This bitch dies today!" Buttercups eyes went wide

.

"Alright Blossom let's not be hasty here, you don't want to get into any trouble." Blossom growled,

"At this point in time I don't even care!"

**You're so fine**  
**I want you mine**  
**You're so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time**  
**You're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**  
**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And Hell Yeah**  
**I'm the motherfucking princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You could do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Banana: Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

Banana made her way through the crowd dancing with everyone who rubbed up behind her but she didn't really care she was after one target and she couldn't seem to find him….it didn't matter anyways the price on Blossoms face was the all fuel she needed to go on.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**  
**And even when you look away I know you think of me**  
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**  
**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**  
**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**

Blossom began twitching as she was getting more and more annoyed at the fact that Banana was serenading her boyfriend in front of the whole entire school of Megaville high. Buttercup began to notice that a lot of kids were looking back and whispering, probably because they knew about the whole Banana and Darian thing, and they felt what was going on.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**  
**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**  
**There's no other**  
**So when's it gonna sink in?**  
**She's so stupid**  
**What the hell were you thinking?!**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I don't like your girlfriend!**  
**No way! No way!**  
**I think you need a new one**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I could be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I know that you like me**  
**No way! No way!**  
**You know it's not a secret**  
**Hey! Hey! You! You!**  
**I want to be your girlfriend**  
**No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

People started clapping but hesitated while doing that, they knew who the song was about and what was about to go down. Buttercup on the other hand was trying to Blossom who was fighting to get out of her grasp as Banana calmly walked off the stage.

"Blossom please calm down we don't need this kind of thing happening right now! Wow we really did switch personalities…." Blossom snarled her eyes turning a dangerous shade of red,

"NO THE BULLSHIT STOPS HERE! I'm done with the yellow headed bitch in our lives, I'm about to get rid of her once and for all!" Before Buttercup could stop her, Blossom was charging towards Banana. Buttercup began to panic,

"I've got to find somebody and fast before this gets out of control...and fast!"

* * *

Blossoms POV

My blood was boiling and I felt as if I need to punch out a few lights. I spotted Banana chatting as if nothing happened, she's so gonna get it good.

"Hey Bimbo!" Everyone turned around and looked at me as I stared directly at Banana who didn't even turn around yet, she knew I was there, just too much of a coward to face me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my boyfriend!?" She suddenly spun around as a circle formed around us.

"Gosh Blossom I have no idea what you're talking about? I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight sweet heart." My breathing became heavier by the minute as she just stood there tormenting me, but then I smirked remembering what Buttercup had told me earlier.

"Banana I find it so sad that you would go after a guy who has no interests in you what so ever." The crowd gasped as Banana became red in the face.

"Shut your fucking mouth Blossom, things were great until you and your sisters showed up…" I scoffed

"Oh please don't blame it on the arrival of me and my sisters for him to make a move on you, if he wanted you don't you think he would have asked you to be his girlfriend already?" Banan began shaking with rage.

"You don't know him like I do! We've been friends for years and some red headed tramp comes in a destroys everything!" I huffed,

"All I have ever done to you is be nice! And what do you do you stab me in my back and try to take away someone I deeply care about for your own sick gain!" She growled

"Well tough luck isn't it! IM TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME BACK OFF!" At that moment in time I don't know what came over me but all I saw was red. I lunged at Banana who screamed and I began thrashing at her left and right. She hit me right in the jaw and rolled on top of me, I blocked her punches and than kicked her in the stomach she flew back and wiped the blood from her mouth and lunged at me again. I could hear people flipping out their phones, guys were betting on who was going to win, but my focus was on beating the shit out of Banana. I rolled on top of her and began to punch the shit out of her again, rage taking over my entire body. Before I knew it I was being lifted off of the Bitch, I looked over to see Brick pulling me on one side and Boomer on the other, behind them was Buttercup and Bubbles, Butch was pulling Banana away from me.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The seven of us look to see a distraught princess almost pulling her hair out to see a fight going on at her party.

"Um hey Princess have I ever told you that your jumpsuit is killer!" Bubbles said Princes snarled,

"Save it Blondie I'm only—wait did you just ask about my jumpsuit?" Bubbles nodded her head as she grabbed Princess' arm and whisked her away, looking back at us with evil eyes, not that I cared anyway.

"Are you out of your mind?" I looked up to see brick staring down on me, I scoffed.

"I don't need this from you right now….please just don't." I was on the verge of tears, Brick came down and hugged me as I hugged him back.

"It's ok Blossom, I'm here now it's ok."

* * *

**Dude this took me a while to write holy mother of god! Well hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry for ending like that i was tired and this took me 3 days to write people please cut me some clack! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. True Confession

**And we're back! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Alright for our first song it's going to come from yours truly! The second song goes over to ****PPg01, ****the third and last song goes to ****AwSoMeNeSs****!1**

**Sorry these chapters are getting so long….I'll try to dial it down! Please ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercups POV

Today was the most beautiful day in the world. The birds were shining and the sun was singing…..wait I think that's the other way around. Oh well who cares I'm still suffering from a hangover. I was walking down the school hallways and people were stopping and staring, because it's weird to see Buttercup Utonium smiling in a school building. I was on my way to cheerleading practice…and for some reason I couldn't be happier. I really hope this hangover wears off, it's making me become someone I'm not. I walked onto the field and saw the usual routine, jocks staring at the cheerleaders and the slutty half of the squad, bending over to show off their assets. I look over at the far end of the field and saw Bell chatting with some of her friends while she took some angry glances at Blossom. And Blossom, Bubbles, Kim, Juniper and Bunny were sitting at the bleachers, and that's where I needed to be at the moment.

"Hey guys what's up?" Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at me.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck have you done with my sister?" My eyes went wide at Bubbles suddenly harsh tone.

"Wow Bubbles cant I just be happy that it's a beautiful day?" She shook her head,

"Absolutely not." I laughed as I plopped myself right on Blossoms lap.

"What the fuck Buttercup there is a chair right next to you, you dork." I sighed,

"But your legs are so comfortable…"She rolled her eyes, while everyone else began to laugh.

"SO how was your night of the party?" Bubbles said to our friends. Kim shrugged her shoulders,

"It was ok, I mean I hung out with Ron and the football team, Juniper and Marco ended up having a drinking contest, Bunny was with Raven the whole entire time talking to some random people….but enough about us what happened in the VIP room!? I know some shit went down!" I smirked,

"Blossom fought Banana in the middle of the dance floor because Banana serenaded her boyfriend!" Everyone looked over at Blossom who was hiding behind me, to cover herself up.

"Well thanks for blasting my business out there for the whole world to know Buttercup!" I smiled,

"Your oh so very welcome." She growled,

"Anyways, yeah I beat the crap out of her and now I'm paying the cost. I haven't heard from Darian since the night of the party, I think he's avoiding me! I've texted him at least 20 times and he hasn't answered one of my calls! I'm getting worried guys…"

"Oh don't worry Blossom everything will be fine I promise! Maybe his phone hasn't been working for the past days or something…" We all looked over at Juniper who was desperately trying to make the situation better.

"Well girls I hate to be the downer on things but we need to starts practice…like now." We sighed as Kim started to push us off of the bleachers. We walked on to the field where the rest of the team was.

"KIM!" We all looked over to one of the cheerleaders named Maria coming over to us.

"Hey Maria….what's wrong?" Marias face paled,

"He's back! And he brought his gang with him this time!" Kim's eyes started to panic.

"Alright you go find Principal Skar, we'll try to get him to leave….well don't just stand there GO!" Maria ran off faster than lightning.

"Wait whose back?" I asked, Kim sighed.

"Nest to our school a few blocks down is another school named Cityville their like our high school enemies. Their basically wanna be's of our high school, this school is where untalented kids go and mostly kids from bad neighborhoods. There is this one kid that torments us, everyone is scare of him, his name is Ace. He has this gang called the gang green gang, their leader is Ace, his best friend is some kid named Snake, and the fattest one is Big Billy, the stupid one is Grubber and Lil'Arturo is the youngest one is this gang. To all honest their so fucking annoying I don't understand why they just don't get the memo! I mean the football team has tried to scare them away number of times but it's just like-…"

"Aww Kimberley is that how you talk to your dear old friends?" I turn around and almost gagged at the sight I saw, I was assuming it was the gang green gang. This gang looked hit, they all had disgusting skin and they all had a signature color on which was tan. The way Kim described them was perfect, I just never knew they would be this…ugly.

"You guys are no friends of mine." Ace placed a hand over his heart,

"Ouch that one stung deep." His so called gang began to snicker behind him.

"What are you bozos doing her anyways?" Juniper said. The one I believe is called snake smiled.

"Well if you musssst know gorgeoussss, we jussst came by to ssssaay hello to sssome old friendssss." Blossom scoffed,

"Not only are you ugly, but you sound stupid and you have a lisp, how is everyone afraid of you?" The way Snake just stared at Blossom with an open mouth. Blossom scrunched up her nose,

"What the hell are you looking at?" Snake began to drool. Bubbles looked past him in disgust,

"Ok beside from your friend now crushing on my sister…" Blossom eyes went wide,

"Oh c'mon that's gross!" I smirked.

"That's what you get for opening your big mouth!" At that moment in time I regret saying anything, because Ace looked over at me with hungry eyes.

"Well look what we have here, what's your name cutie?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Kim,

"Is this idiot serious right now? That's his pick up line." Kim shrugged her shoulders,

"At the age of 17 he's never really had a girlfriend who actually you know liked him." I laughed as Ace growled,

"Keep playing with me Kim and you won't like how the outcome of what happens next." I growled,

"Are you threatening her because if your are I swear to god…" he smirked,

"My little kitten is a fierce lion underneath, I think I might have some fun with you." I started to breath heavy as he neared me.

"Ace I think you should leave because you're honestly not wanted here, and the last time you harassed us we ended up calling the cops." Juniper said, Ace rolled his eyes while stile staring at me up and down. I really hate this cheerleading uniform,

"Shut up Jupiter, go orbit in space somewhere." Juniper was about to lunge at him when Bubbles held her back. Big Billy smiled,

"Dah boss do you da think I can have the blue girl? She's da very pretty!" Bubbles looked offended at the statement,

"Oh hell to the no, GET OFF OF OUR SCHOOL PROPERTIY BEFORE I OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS UP IN THIS BITCH!" The gang seemed a little taken back by Bubbles as they started to head back off of the field.

"Just you remember my little Buttercup, when Ace wants something he always gets it." I rolled my eyes,

"Do you always talk about yourself in the third person because it's not cute at all." He growled, but without another word he and his gang vanished, I shivered.

"Those dudes give me the creeps!" Blossom nodded,

"If I ever see them again it will be too soon." I nodded. Kim clapped her hands,

"I know this is a very emotional moment and we're all trying to process the facts of nature that just hit us but I'm going to need you guys to get ready for cheerleading practice please!" I stuck my tongue out as the girls and I got ready for practice. At the same time the football team was starting to pile onto the field as we were stretching. So hoots and hollers were heard from out among the crowd of teenage boys,

"Look at how beautiful half of the team is! And Blossom picks Darian, says a lot about our sisters mental state." Bubbles said. I nodded,

"We're in freaking California, we're close to all the hottest places for example L.A. and there are a bunch of beautiful people willing to be with her." Juniper sighed,

"You can't change your sister's heart, she's in love with him than she's in love with him there's nothing we can do about it." Blossom trailed back over and sat on the floor and began to split.

"Well I just went to check my phone and nothing, he still hasn't called me back, or texted me. It's official he's avoiding me." I shrugged,

"Maybe this is a sign to move on with your life Blossom! If he's not man enough to even face you than he's not a man at all." Blossom narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well maybe if you think about it, your sister does have a point." Kim said shyly, Blossom looked at her.

"So is everyone now against me or something!?" Kim shook her head as she stretched her lower back,

"Look Blossom all I'm saying is that this might be the only time Buttercup as a point that is actually making sense right now. If Darian is too much of a coward to face you right now, or is mad at the fact that his girlfriend had a fist fight with his best friend. Or the fact that he was serenaded by his best friend who he might have not noticed until now…"

"Do you have a point already?" Blossom asked rather irritated, Kim rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, Darian is one to run away from his problems instead of facing them, maybe he's not the right guy for you after all. I mean you too barely know anything about each other…." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"So what!? We're happy together and if you guys were my friends you would understand and be happy for me!" We all sighed and gave up on trying to talk her out of it. Suddenly I looked over at Bubbles, who looked over at me.

"What?" I smiled,

"If she won't listen to us while we talk…" She smirked,

"Then we should sing." I smiled, as Bubbles and I stood up in front of the entire cheerleading team with our pom pom's in our hands.

"What are you two idiots doing? Kim is trying to start practice?" Blossom said impatiently,

"I've been trying to start practice for the past half an hour actually." Bubbles smiled,

"IF you won't listen to us when we talk what better way than to get it through song?" Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"What the hell are you talking about?" I laughed,

"You talk too much, just shut up and listen."

**L.A. Boys by: Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande **

Bubbles just had to start off crazy she began dancing mv=oving and shaking looking as if she was cheering.

**Bubbles: Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by **

She looked at me and I did the exact same thing she did and she than joined into my dance moves, soon enough we had the whole field staring at us.

**Buttercup: In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too**  
**A hundred different flavors to vary your view**  
**There's one for me, and there's one for you**  
**Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through**

Bunny and Juniper came and followed our movements people began to cheer. I looked at Bubbles and she gave me the same look back, we ran over to the football team with some more cheerleaders behind us and we began to dance for them. Winking blowing kisses and making faces, the expression on their faces were priceless.

**Both: Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**  
**You know they got, got the goods**  
**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**  
**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**  
**They really get, get to you**  
**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**

**Both: Give it up, give it up**  
**You don't have no choice**  
**Give it up, give it up**  
**For the L.A. Boyz**

I scanned the football players and smirked when I found Butch staring directly at me. I danced my way over to him causing the entire team to whistle, I sat on his lap facing away from him and continued to sing. I swung my legs high and over making me face Butch, he smirked once he saw my face. but his face soon fell once I got off and returned next to Bubbles who just came back from dancing with Boomer.

**Buttercup: West side, East side, everywhere between**  
**Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free**  
**Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach**  
**L.A. Boyz come play with me**  
**Turn it up**  
**Turn it up**  
**And come play with me**

Bubbles and I got on the table where the football team hangs out and began dancing. We did some cheer stunts and jumped off and ran back to the center of the field with the other girls and danced liked we've never danced before.

**Both: Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**  
**You know they got, got the goods**  
**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**  
**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**  
**They really get, get to you**  
**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**

Bubbles and I ran up to Blossom who was smiling at us and trying to stay mad but she couldn't. We grabbed her and she began dancing with us, we were having so much fun.

**Both: Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not**  
**What you doin' all alone?**  
**Come show me what you got, boy**  
**Show me what you got, got boy**  
**What you got boy show me what you... GOT!**

Just for fun I snagged a quick peak back at most of the football team who hasn't gotten up to dance with a cheerleader. I saw the Jojo brothers and they were smiling at the sight they saw soon enough Boomer and Brick joined into the fun, I looked at Butch for the longest he must of felt my gaze because he suddenly turned his head and looked me straight into my eyes, at that moment I paniced and just continued to dance.

**Both: Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**  
**You know they got, got the goods**  
**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**  
**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**  
**They really get, get to you**  
**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**  
**Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ!**

**_[x6]_  
Let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz **

The minute we finished everyone just began talking with each other. Kim threw her hands up in defeat,

"Well thanks to you and your sister, it's going to be even harder to round these girls up!" I shrugged while placing a hand over my younger sisters shoulder. Blossom came up next to us,

"Well I thank you idiots for that lovely display of your opinions…..that I'm still not going to listen to." I groaned, Bubbles sighed.

"Well it was worth a shot, that's all I could say." Kim smiled,

"Before I let cheer practice loose just to let you know spirit week is next week so get your school spirit on." I growled, she smiled and walked away to tell the rest of the cheerleaders about spirit week.

"So Buttercup guess who's coming this way?" Bunny said while nudging me, I looked over to where she was nudging and sure enough the Jojo brothers were on their way over here.

"IS it a crime too look so damn fine?" We all looked over at Bubbles who was biting her lower lip while staring at what I believe to be Boomer.

"When the hell did my little sister get so damn horny?" Blossom asked, I shrugged. Bunny rolled her eyes,

"The reason I nudged Buttercup was only for Buttercup, not for us to figure out who has the hot's for who." I raised a brow, Bunny looked at me.

"Don't give me that look you know exactly what I'm talking about." I looked the other way.

"So that was quite a performance you gave there today." I turned around so fast I got whiplash, in the process I bumped into Brick. He smirked,

"Easier there tiger don't want to get to friendly." My head was still spinning so I leaned on Brick for support; he didn't seem to mind because he grabbed my waist in order to hold me up. Having his hand there felt kind of nice if you asked me.

"Hey Buttercup you ok?" I nodded my head, but I still used Brick for support.

"I think she'll live Brick, you can let her go now." My eyes went wide at the harsh tone in Blossom's voice. Brick remained silent but he let me go.

"I'll catch up with you guys later….um I have something…to do." With that Brick walked away. I glared at Blossom,

"Are you happy now? you just scared away the one person who you actually believed in your dumb relationship!" Blossom looked like she was just run over by a bus.

"I'll see you guys later." She ran off of the field.

"Well this is more exciting than regular television." Boomer muttered, Butch elbowed him in the ribs.

"So Boomer are you excited for voice class today?" Bubbles asked, he smiled

"Only because I get to watch your music video, which I can't wait for by the way." Bubbles smiled as she grabbed Boomer by the hand and they began to drift off down the field, Juniper and Bunny were already gone so all that was left was Butch and I.

"So…" Butch raised a brow,

"So what your shy now?" I rolled my eyes

"Not even close if that's what your insinuating." He smirked,

"Oh look at you using big words." I growled as he stepped closer,

"For guys like me that's a huge turn on." I blushed beet red and sadly he took notice,

"Are you blushing Ms. Utonium?" I shook my head and turned the other way, he took this as a way to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in closer, my back was in his muscular and firm chest. I shuddered at the way his arms felt around my waist, they fit perfectly. Look at me I sound my like blonde headed sister.

"What are you thinking about?" I almost stopped breathing once Butch's voice hit my ear.

"N-nothing, I wasn't thinking about anything…" he nuzzled his nose into my neck and started to caress my arms, my legs felt weak at the touch, what the hell was happening to me?

"Are you sure? Because you looked like you were concentrating really hard…" He moved my hair to the side and started to place small kisses onto my neck.

"I just want to know if you were thinking about me, because that would be the highlight of my day…" I started to breath heavy. Why was he doing this? He didn't understand the amount of control he had over me at this point in time. I don't understand why this was so confusing! I mean it's not like I like the boy…even if he is undeniably beautiful.

"Butch I don't think…." He continued making out with my neck, I couldn't take it anymore I let out a moan, causing him to stop.

"Well well looks my little flower is getting hot and heavy." He wrapped his arms around my chest squeezing me into a bear hug. Now I'm defiantly confused, one moment he's flirting with me and the next he's my best friend.

"BUTCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The both of us look up too see Brute walking onto the field looking for Butch, if possible her outfit was skimpier than possible. I giggled once I heard Butch growl,

"That girl is more annoying than a mosquito bite." I looked up at him,

"And yet your still with her. If you don't like her anymore than why don't you just break up with her? I mean it's what your good at." Butch looked at me shocked,

"Oh so we're going to play that game. That's the reason I'm still with her so people like yourself don't say I'm a genuine heartbreaker, sure I want to date someone I would be happy with, but that little attitude of yours is what's keeping me attached to her." I sighed, way to go Buttercup you just gave the guy you have a crush on a reason not to go out with you.

"Oh well there you are Butch! Didn't you hear me calling you just now?! Why the hell are you with that homewreacker?" I growled, as Butch released me. It felt cold and empty it especially didn't help once I saw Butch go over and kiss Brute as they walked off the field together. Butch looked back at me as he walked away, but turned his head once Brute began blubbering her mouth away. I sighed and walked the opposite way still trying to piece together my emotions.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Boomer and I walked to voice class excited about the projects that we had to hand in today. Our teacher had asked us to make a music video with help from some of the tech majors. Make a song and do it like a real pop star, I was really excited about this project because who ever got the highest grade will be shown in the lunchroom cafeteria for the whole entire school to see, but the catch is its only one music video per day because it gives us something to look forward to.

"So Bubbles I wanted to talk to you about the party last Saturday." I stopped in my tracks; I knew exactly where he was going with this. He wanted to talk about the kiss we shared, it was magical but I just wanted to know if he felt the same way.

"Sure Boomer, what did you want to talk about?" We began walking again so we were late to class.

"Well…. I don't know but I fell like Brat is cheating on me." I sighed,

"Yeah I felt the same way too Boomer that—wait what you say?" Boomer looked at me weird,

"I said that I think my girlfriend is cheating on me." I remained silent.

"I mean she's been acting less needy, not that I'm complaining. But it's like everywhere I go she's with that Cody kid, and remember when Butch and I saw you by the circus? Remember how I said I wanted to take Brat but she couldn't go because she was hanging out with her sisters? Well I asked Brute what they did and she said they never had a sister bonding day! So it makes me wonder where the hell she was!" I kept quiet while Boomer kept ranting; after he was done I spoke.

"Well why don't you just talk to her ill sure she'll be honest with you." He sighed,

"And the sad part is, I'm hoping that she is cheating on me. I just don't want to be with her anymore our relationship drifted a while ago and I don't want to be with her and not make her happy, it's not fair to either one of us." My heart stopped beating in that exact moment in time,

"So Boomer can I ask you something?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"Sure what do you need?" I looked at him as we took our seats in the class.

"Does that mean you by any chance….you regret that kiss we shared at the party?" Boomer looked at me.

"Bubbles that kiss we shared was one of the best things I've ever experienced in my life, there's something about you that made it so special, something I want to learn more about…." I placed a hand on his face and smiled,

"Maybe I might just let you do that." He smiled right back at me.

"I don't mean to interrupt Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo but I would like to start class thank you very much."

"Sorry Mrs. Smith." We said. She shook her head,

"Since you like to chat a lot in my class Bubbles, why don't you be our very first presenter for your music video?" I sighed but got up anyways and went to the front of the class and put in the DVD.

"So tell us about your video Bubbles."

"Well this is my first music video and I used some of my friends to be in it as well and….well I guess the video speaks for itself." I pressed play and waited for the tourture to be over.

**22 by: Taylor Swift **

**Bubbles: It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah. **

To my relief a lot of the kids in the class were fascinated with the video. I was in a pair of black shorts and a white crop top with black sunglasses and a black hat. And I was dancing with Bunny next to a pool with all of our friends. I had the cheerleaders and the football team having a pool party in the back ground.

**Yeah,**  
**We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time**  
**It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah**  
**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines**  
**It's time**

**Uh oh!**  
**I don't know about you**  
**But I'm feeling 22**  
**Everything will be alright**  
**If you keep me next to you**  
**You don't know about me**  
**But I'll bet you want to**  
**Everything will be alright**  
**If we just keep dancing like we're**  
**22**  
**22**

The next scene was the one with me and my sisters from when we were little, it switched back from present to past. We were doing all types of crazy stuff bouncing in the bouncy house, riding our bikes and even running along the sand, this one was on my favorite parts of the music video.

**It seems like one of those nights,**  
**This place is too crowded.**  
**Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)**  
**It seems like one of those nights,**  
**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming**  
**Instead of sleeping.**

**Yeah,**  
**We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way**  
**It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah**  
**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks**  
**It's time**

**Uh oh! (hey!)**  
**I don't know about you**  
**But I'm feeling 22**  
**Everything will be alright**  
**If you keep me next to you**  
**You don't know about me**  
**But I'll bet you want to**  
**Everything will be alright (alright)**  
**If we just keep dancing like we're**  
**22 (oh, oh, oh)**  
**22**  
**I don't know about you**  
**22**  
**22**

The last scene is where everyone came back together and everyone was at a house party, I was in a black slim dress that stopped right under the butt and came right off the shoulders, I had cat ears on my head and I was dancing with everyone and looking at the camera every now and then.

**It feels like one of those nights,**  
**We ditch the whole scene.**  
**It feels like one of those nights,**  
**We won't be sleeping.**  
**It feels like one of those nights,**  
**You look like bad news,**  
**I gotta have you,**  
**I gotta have you.**

I looked over at Boomer who was smiling the entire time and I couldn't be happier. He looked at me and smirked, he then winked and I blushed.  
**  
Oh oh yeah hey!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll****bet****you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights,**  
**We ditch the whole scene**  
**It feels like one of those nights,**  
**We won't be sleeping**  
**It feels like one of those nights,**  
**You look like bad**

**news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you. **

I smiled once everyone started clapping. I felt so accomplished it was beyond intense,

"Well done Ms. Utonium, I must ask what inspired you to write that song?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"Everyday kids are always rushing to grow and up and be a part of the party life, so I wrote 22, to show that there are good parts in being older but if you go back to when younger times were. You might not be in such a rush to grow up anyway." Mrs. Smith looked like she was about to cry,

"That was absolutely beautiful Bubbles," I looked at her weird and sat down in my seat,

"So where did you get that explanation from?" I looked over at Boomer and smirked,

"Where all artist get their great inspiration….the internet."

* * *

Blossom's POV

I walked into the auditorium and looked around no one was there…typical Blossom always coming early to every single school event we have. I looked at my phone, it was 3:30. I got a note in my locker from Mrs. Smith that she wanted to work on some of the scenes from the play and to meet her in the auditorium. I sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs and waited patiently for Mrs. Smith to show up, after about 10 minutes I was getting ready to leave when the stage lights came on, I shielded my eyes. Once my vision came back to normal I almost gasped at the sight I saw, sure enough there was Darian at the microphone and his brothers on the drum and the guitar with some other kids in the band. He looked up at me and smiled, he began to whistle.

**Moves like Jagger by: Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera **

**Darian: Oh, yeah  
Oh!**

**Darian: Just shoot for the stars**  
**If it feels right**  
**And aim for my heart**  
**If you feel like**  
**And take me away and make it OK**  
**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control**  
**So we waited**  
**I put on a show**  
**Now I make it**  
**You say I'm a kid**  
**My ego is big**  
**I don't give a shit**  
**And it goes like this**

My heart began to sore as Darian began to sing, I was smiling ear to ear. He was jamming out on the microphone, he was smiling while he was singing to me. I felt so alive, and I couldn't be happier.

**Darian: Take me by the tongue**  
**And I'll know you**  
**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**  
**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you**  
**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Darian: Maybe it's hard**  
**When you feel like you're broken and scarred**  
**Nothing feels right**  
**But when you're with me**  
**I'll make you believe**  
**That I've got the key**

**Oh**  
**So get in the car**  
**We can ride it**  
**Wherever you want**  
**Get inside it**  
**And you want to steer**  
**But I'm shifting gears**  
**I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)**  
**And it goes like this (Uh)**

He brought me on stage and we began dancing together, he dipped me low and he swung me high. We were dancing around the whole entire stage, I was laughing as he managed to sneak small kisses all over my face and still manage to stay on the rhythm, he was truly one of a kind.

**Darian: Take me by the tongue**  
**And I'll know you (Uh)**  
**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**  
**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)**  
**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

I grabbed the microphone from him and he looked at me weird, I smirked as I began to strut towards him and shake my hips, I swear I saw him like his lips in the process. I smiled as I began to open my mouth and sing.

**Blossom: You wanna know how to make me smile**  
**Take control, own me just for the night**  
**And if I share my secret**  
**You're gonna have to keep it**  
**Nobody else can see this**

**So watch and learn**  
**I won't show you twice**  
**Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right**  
**But if I share my secret**  
**You're gonna have to keep it**  
**Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**

**And it goes like this**

The both of us began to dance with each other. He took the microphone from me and began to sing again. The both of us just dancing on the stage like there was no tomorrow, not caring who was watching or who wasn't watching. We have each other and that was that mattered.

t**ake me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)**

**All the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**(Oh, yeah)**  
**I don't need to try to control you**  
**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**  
**I've got the moves like Jagger**

We both ended up breathing pretty heavy at the end, but I was smiling from ear to ear. Darrik and Damian soon came up to the both of us.

"Well we'll leave you too crazy love birds alone for right now, I have to go find my lady." Damian said, Darrik looked at him weird.

"Who the hell is your lady and what the hell is wrong with her?" I held back a giggle as Damian growled,

"For your information nothing is wrong with her, and for that smart remark I'm not going to tell you now!" the minute he said Darrik began chasing him off the stage and out the auditorium door. Darian rolled his eyes,

"And those were my idiotic brothers." I laughed,

"I have something like them at home, but their female versions." He laughed, we walked hand in hand back to the auditorium seats, and we sat down enjoying each other's embrace.

"Look Blossom…" Before he could finish I cut him off with a sweet and gentle kiss, which he happily returned, we kissed for at least 5 minutes before I pulled away from him and stroked his cheek.

"I missed you." I whispered, he sighed and took my hand away from his face and put it in his lap.

"The only reason I've been avoiding you is because what happened on Saturday. When Banana serenaded me I had no idea what to do, everything was just coming in at once and I didn't know how to handle the pressure. When I saw you fighting her that's when I knew that I had to put a stop to this. I've locked myself away from the world, there was no one to turn to not even my brothers…" I sighed,

"Darian you could have always come to me if you needed help…" he stood up and started to breath heavy again.

"You don't get it Blossom! I didn't want to talk to either you or Banana, I was just so angry with you guys that I didn't want to have nothing to do with the either of you. I was mad at Banana for not telling me how she felt all these years and completely embarrassing me in front of half the school, and I was upset with you because of talking to me about this you go and beat up my best friend! What the hell were you thinking?!" I felt like crying but I held my ground I was starting to get a little upset myself,

"Darian you can't possible start getting upset with me! She was flirting with you ever since you and I got together, and she was just making it worse each and every day! The only reason I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to think that you had to choose between me and your best friend!? I was just hurt because you couldn't see that, and I felt like you liked her back…" Darian became stiff when I said that, I waited for an answer but there was nothing.

"Darian tell me the truth…do you have feelings for Banana?" he looked at me emotionless and stood there. A few minutes passed by and he sighed,

"That's the thing Blossom I-I just don't know….I mean I never saw Banana that way until she sang to me on Saturday. The reason I put that note there was because I wanted you to make sure that you were number one priority at the moment and nothing could change that." I felt my heart break in half when I heard that he might have feelings for Banana, but I put that aside and looked at Darian.

"So what should we do now?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm still your boyfriend, but with Banana I think I'm just going to hang around her less, to understand where my feelings lie, but my main focus is on you." I smiled a little bit relieved to hear that, I ran up and hugged him and he hugged me back. I wanted to make Darian fall for me all over again, and it was going to be even more challenging than before.

* * *

No Ones POV

Banana growled as she watched for the auditorium entrance at how Blossom and Darian embraced each other, she ran out of the auditorium on the brink of tears.

"IT'S NOT FAIR WHY DOES SHE GET HIM!? He hasn't even talked to me yet…" Banana sank down to the floor and huddle her knees in close. Soon after a pair of red shoes stood in front of her, Banana looked up and growled at the person she saw in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?" The girl snickered,

"Awe Banana are you upset? Did someone take something that belongs to you? Because your awfully crabby for such a cheery person." Banana stood up and rolled her eyes,

"Look Berserk whatever your selling I'm not buying, so just get lost this has nothing to do with you." Banana pushed past Berserk about to make her way through the doors.

"Don't you want to come to school and see Darian at your locker with flowers ready to give you that good morning kiss? Don't you want someone to hold you in their arms and tell them that they love you repeatedly? Don't you want to take what rightfully belongs to you?" Banana stopped dead in her tracks, she held her books closer to her chest to try and stop the crying.

"W-what do you want?" Berserk stepped forward,

"To help you, Blossom took away something from you and all I want is to give it back, those Utonium have no place taking our lives away to make theirs better." Banana looked at Berserk with a straight face,

"What's in this for you?" Berserk smiled a creepy smile that would send shivers down any body's spine.

"Revenge, Blossom has had her eye on my boyfriend for a long time now and now that she has Darian she's still dragging him along. If she loses what's important to her she'll be too distraught to come after Brick and she'll be too upset to do the musical, which means the spotlights all mine again." Banana felt un easy but she did want to be with Darian more than anything.

"So do we have a deal?" Banana hesitated at first but stuck her arm out and grabbed Berserks hand.

"Alright I'll do it. But how do we get Darian to start liking me again?" Berserk smiled.

"Simple we just get him to hate Blossom and point the odds in your favor, she'll never know what hit her."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! AND THAT'S THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT WAS SO LONG ONCE AGAIN! SONG SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL OPEN! Until the next chapter stay cute! Please Review!**


	13. Relationship Remix

**And the next chapter is here! I know you guys are so hype to read it because I know I was excited to write it! Other stories will be coming along later on; this has more reviews so I got to keep this going! Alright down to business. First song goes to ****ME****! Lmao second and third song goes to ****Brick's girl**** fourth songs goes to ****ButtercupzRulez19990**** and the last song goes to**** ME****! **

**KEEP THOSE SONG REQUESTS COMING YOU WILL BE RECONGIZED! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Buttercups POV

"Does this make my butt look fat?" I narrowed my eyes at my blonde headed sister who was pointing at her butt to our table. It was me, Blossom, Bubbles, Raven, Sam, Juniper, Bunny, Marco, Danny, DeeDee, Dexter, Olga, Robin, Kim and Mandark. I swear I saw the boys drooling; I grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her down firmly.

"I don't need you shaking your assets out in front of everyone else thank you very much." She blushed, Danny smirked at me.

"If only you could show me your assets every once in a while…" I began to breath in heavy trying to calm myself down, then I smiled.

"You know who's assets are better than mine? Sam, yep she has the best assets in the world if you ask me." Sam bushed bright red, while Danny looked behind her, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad, not bad at all…" I smiled once I saw Sam and Danny started to talk. Blossom held up her hands,

"Alright enough about everyone else assets! What are we doing for the school trip that's coming up?" Raven shrugged her shoulders,

"Well it's the same lame camping trip that we've always gone on. But you my dear friend should be more concerned about spirit week and the big football game that happens at the end of the week." I furrowed my brows,

"What are you talking about?" Robin smiled while he put his arm around his girlfriend,

"It's only like the biggest thing in history for Megaville high; we go against Cityville for the finals." Kim crossed her arms,

"I've been telling you guys about this for the longest time!" I shook my head,

"You know you have to tell me more than once because it goes through one ear and comes through the next." Kim squinted her eyes,

"Well here I go again, spirit week is literally in 3 days. This is like the biggest event for us cheerleaders to bring our school even more spirit!" Bubbles smiled,

"Yay more spirit!?" I shook my head,

"No more spirit! We have enough generating from Bubbles thank you very much! And besides I can't take too much cheer, my head would explode." Kim rolled her eyes,

"Thank you miss drama queen for that wonderful explanation, as I was saying cheerleaders need to be on their A game for this. Plus we just need to win the spirit trophy this time, I can't let Bonnie and the panthers beat us again this year!" Blossom looked at Kim,

"Who the heck is Bonnie?" Juniper rolled her eyes,

"Its Kim arch rival since kindergarten, Bonnie got everything she wanted while Kim worked her way through life. The two hated each other from the beginning and there is that one time when Bonnie did try to take Ron away from Kim but that's a whole other story that were not going, to get into…." Kim looked like she was about to tear the lunch room apart just from hearing her name.

"I think the whole point of spirit week is for the band to show off what they've got, I mean come on who hasn't seen drum line!" Dexter yelled, Olga rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Dexter honey, you need to understand that the whole reason people go to FOOTBALL games is to see the FOOTBALL team." I giggled, as Dexter grumbled.

"But Dexter has a point the band is really good this year and they should have a concert for themselves." Mandark said, Bubbles shook her head.

"That will happen once the Drama Department stops producing plays." Blossom looked at her,

"And what's so bad about the drama department?" The whole entire table remained quiet and didn't utter a word. Cutting into the awkward silence was a piercing bull horn like sound that stopped the entire lunch room from talking, soon my dance teacher walked in too the middle of the lunch room.

"Hey what's up party people!" The whole room cheered, Bunny shook her head

"Sometimes I forget he's our dance teacher…" I smiled and turned back towards the center.

"Anyways we have your lunch time entertainment….put your hands together for BRICK JOJO AND DARIAN HENDRICKSON!" I would do a spit take right now if I had water in my mouth, I looked over at Blossom who's mouth was hanging over the table, both boys were dressed in black and red and had a group of boys behind them in all black. Brick had his usual red had on while the lights started to flicker off and on.

"Holy shit…..I was not excepting that at all."

**What about Love by: Austin Mahone **

**Brick: I-I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my-my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you cut off the line **

Brick jumped down and started to do some hot ass dance moves, I couldn't help but smile. He had a few guys following his routine and Darian and his guys looking and pointing as if it was a dance battle. Brick started to interact with the crowd and dance in between tables….than it was Darian's turn.

**Darian: You're moving on, you say**  
**Here I stay**  
**I'll take this pain**  
**Yeah, I can, I can**

**Both: What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? **_**[x2] **_

They both began to dance towards the crowd as if they were on the same side again, it was intense. Kids started getting up on the tables and kept cheering them on. That only made them go harder, and they were really working in the streak lighting.

**Darian: Why you're colder than winter?**  
**You're switching the picture**  
**You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)**  
**Once you're hot like the summer**  
**Please help me remember**  
**The reason that you said "bye bye bye"**

**Brick: You're moving on, you say**  
**Here I stay**  
**I'll take this pain**  
**Yeah, I can, I can**

**Both: What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? **_**[x2]**__**[Middle 8 - x4]**_**  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
What about-what about love? **

Darian came over to Blossom and gave her a…..wait for it… a Blossom. How convenient, it made her giggle but the rest of us roll our eyes at the corny love display. I looked over at Brick and he winked at me, I felt the heat rising to my face. Don't panic, but I think I might have the hots for more than one Jojo in the family….that could be a problem.

**Darian: You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
Watching every night get colder  
Brick: You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can, I can**

**Both: What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What about us 'til we end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love? **_**[x2] **_

Both boys ended up facing each other on opposite sides of the cafeteria and dance battled it out. The glare between them could cause a lot of tension, the glare between them did not go unnoticed at all.

**What about-what about**  
**What about love?**  
**What about-what about**  
**What about love?**

The lunch room erupted with cheers. They both took a bow and ran off the floor,

"Well…that was….unexpected." Juniper mumbled.

"You said it, who knew those two could get along to do a performance together?" Dexter asked, I shrugged my shoulders,

"Maybe miracles do exists you never know…." He rolled his eyes,

"Buttercup everything is based off of science and logic, everything has a scientific explanation so it is impossible to…." I held up my hand,

"Stop it your boring me to death!" everyone started laughing. Bubbles suddenly shot up from the table.

"Hey Buttercup remember that book in my locker that I couldn't find? Well I think I found it in your locker so can you please help me look for it?" I looked at Bubbles confused,

"Bubbles what are you talking about I don't-…"

"Buttercup PLEASE!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she did the same thing to me, I got up slowly and walked with Bubbles outside if the cafeteria.

"Alright blondie what's with the stunt you just pulled there?" she folded her arms,

"I could ask you the same thing?" I raised a brow,

"Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes,

"Don't play dumb with me Buttercup! What the hell was that between you and Brick a few minutes ago?!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a closed locker section giving us a little bit more privacy.

"Keep your voice down people might start getting ideas! First off there is ABSOLUTLY NOTHING going on between Brick and I… I might have a tiny crush on him, but it's nothing crazy, I'm pretty sure I like Butch more." She smacked her forehead,

"Buttercup are you crazy, you can't have a crush on him. His girlfriend is queen of the insane and Blossom is crushing on him!" I rolled my eyes,

"She's dating Darian..."

"So what if she's dating Darian doesn't mean she doesn't have a crush on Brick? I mean what the hell isn't to like about the boy?!" I laughed,

"Besides is not that serious, we're just friends Bubbles." She crossed her arms,

"Mhhhnn and I am a magical fairy….don't play with me Buttercup END THIS before it gets out of hand." I threw my hands up in the air,

"What the hell is there to end?!"

* * *

I plopped myself on to the cold bleachers, I left the school after that thing with Bubbles. She shouldn't be worried there is nothing going on between us we're just really close friends that's all. I sighed as I began walking down the bleachers and on to the fields, looked at my surroundings and just processed it all in first. I took a breath and looked up at the sky, it was cloudy but it didn't look like it was going to rain. I smiled and took a deep breath, this was what life was all about…fixing your own problems so you don't make new ones.

**Hurricane by: Bridget Mendler **

**Buttercup: Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face  
And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**

**And you're that wind that swept me off my feet**  
**Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees**  
**That's what Dorothy was afraid of**  
**The sneaky tornado**  
**Oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**There's no place like home**  
**(Uh oh uh oh)**  
**Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**

I started pacing back and forth the long field, I felt the rain begin to drizzle down. So much for my theory of it not raining today, I climbed on the bleachers and smiled down at how everything else looked so small around me, I threw my hands in the air and continued singing.

**I'm boarding up the windows**  
**Locking up my heart**  
**It's like every time the wind blows**  
**I feel it tearing us apart**  
**Every time he smiles**  
**I let him in again**  
**Everything is fine**  
**When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**  
**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel**  
**Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world**  
**Yeah, it's twisting up my insides**  
**Can't hide it on the outside**  
**Oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**Yeah, it hits me like**  
**Oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)**

I just let my mind run free on everything. But for some reason it went straight to Brick, and how beautiful he has become in the last 3 minutes. He was kind and sweet and we've become closer over the course of the weeks. But there is my sister and her feelings, but I just don't know what to do.

**And that's when you hold me, you hold me**  
**You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely**  
**Say we made it through the storm now**  
**But I'm still on the look out**  
**Oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)**  
**The air's getting cold**  
**(Uh oh uh oh)**  
**Cold**

Than there was Butch a strong boy, who ive developed a crush on. He was mostly what I liked in a guy and I feel he would be there for me if I needed him, but I feel like he doesn't even like me back. Butch and Brick are like the same people, one is smart the other is tough it was too hard to decide.

**I'm boarding up the windows**  
**Locking up my heart**  
**It's like every time the wind blows**  
**I feel it tearing us apart**  
**Every time he smiles**  
**I let him in again**  
**Everything is fine**  
**When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**  
**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**Buttercup: He picks me up like**  
**He's got the way of the hurricane**  
**And I think I'm fine like**  
**I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

**He picks me up like**  
**He's got the way of the hurricane**  
**And I think I'm fine like**  
**I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

**And I'm floating, floating**  
**And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop**  
**He's got the way, he's got the way**

**I'm boarding up the windows**  
**Locking up my heart**  
**It's like every time the wind blows**  
**I feel it tearing us apart**  
**Every time he smiles**  
**I let him in again**  
**Everything is fine**  
**When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane**

The rain was getting harder and I loved the way it flowed off of my skin, my body kept in contact with the water as it danced across my body, I smiled as I began spinning around in the field.

**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**  
**Here comes the sun, here comes the rain**  
**Standing in the eye of the hurricane**

**He picks me up like**  
**He's got the way of the hurricane**  
**And I think I'm fine like**  
**I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

**He picks me up like**  
**He's got the way of the hurricane**  
**And I think I'm fine like**  
**I'm in the eye of the hurricane**

**Oooh ooh ooh**  
**Oooh ooh ooh**

"You know I've never really heard you sing before, well like that." I turned around and clutched my heart in the process, it nearly dropped to the floor when I saw that it was Brick.

"Holy crap do I need to put a bell on your or something?!" He laughed,

"What are you doing out in the rain like that? You'll catch a cold." I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks mom, I'll put on a coat next time, and maybe a little more clothes." He looked me up and down and shrugged,

"I think you look fine." I blushed and shoved him,

"Shut up weirdo. What are you doing out here?" he smiled,

"I'm about to go home, I don't really feel like going to 10th period right now." I nodded,

"I totally feel you…wanna walk home together, I've heard we don't live that far from each other…" he raised a brow,

"How do you know that?" I looked at him weird,

"I think you've forgotten that you have fans…that stalk you." He laughed.

"Alright c'mon let's go, this rain is getting to me." I rolled my eyes,

"Your such a girl." He laughed, while taking off his jacket and placing it over my shoulders, I looked up at him and smiled,

"So what was that whole lunch room performance today? I thought you and Darian can't stand each other?" Brick shrugged,

"We can't, while performing you get over obstacles and do what you got to do." I shrugged,

"You did good up there…by the way." he smiled,

"Thanks…so Buttercup I have a question to ask you?" I stopped in my tracks,

"Before you ask I'm sorry about the math books they were just lying out in the open!? I had to write in them it would not be apart of my nature?!" Brick looked at me weird,

"That wasn't what I was talking about…but when I get home your buying me a new math book. Anyways I was going to ask you for a favor." I shrugged,

"Sure what do you need?" he kept looking forward.

"I would like you to help me run my lines for the play." I smiled,

"You mean Burlesque right? Sure I don't mind, it should be really fun!" he laughed,

"Well it's not that complicated…you see in Burlesque there are well a lot of kissing scenes in the play…and I didn't know if you'll be comfortable with it." I shrugged,

"I mean why wouldn't I be, we're friends and friends help each other out right? But out of curiosity, why did you ask Blossom or your own girlfriend?" he rolled his eyes,

"Berserk is the biggest pain in my ass I don't want to have anything to do with her, and Blossom is turning into a Berserk acting as if she controls everything and everyone, and now she's with Darian I feel like she and I aren't even friends anymore…" I grabbed his arm,

"Hey, don't say that, she's just going through something right now. I'm pretty sure that Blossom just needs to figure out which path to take….Darian is the one pulling the strings she's just merely the puppet. He's still deciding if he likes her or Banana…." Brick stopped dead in his tracks,

"Well that would explain the moment right before we went on stage together…."

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head,

"Nothing, it's nothing I promise. Oh yeah I talked to Butch about this and he said that he was fine with this…."

"Whoa hold up why the hell do you need permission from Butch for? He doesn't own me the last time I checked." Brick laughed,

"You're so clueless I hope you know that."

"Oh you want to go Jojo well bring it I'll take you down right now!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Buttercup I could-…." Before he could finish I jumped on his back and started to ride him.

"BUTTERCUP WHAT THE HELL!"

"Say I'm the best and this could all be over…" He laughed,

"That's what you think…" I began to scream as he tried to rip me off, we ran up and down the street, laughing our asses off. This was the most fun I've had in a while and awkward enough to say it was with Brick. I piggybacked his the rest of the way down the street.

"For a heavy eater, you weigh absolutely nothing, isn't that like not humanly possible." I smacked his head,

"It's called a fast metabolism butt head." He snorted,

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I smiled, he had no idea.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I walked around the school building, searching every corner of the school. In the process I bumped into Bunny.

"Whoa there Blossom, whats the rush?" I sighed,

"I cant find Buttercup she didn't show up for 10th period, not that it really matters anyway." Bunny looked at me puzzled,

"Well that's weird I just saw her outside in the football field with Brick, they chatted and then they left together."

"What the hell do you mean she was with Brick?" The both of us look behind us to see Berserk with her sisters and Banana.

"Why the hell are you in my mouth? I wasn't talking to you in the first place." Bunny sneered,

"I don't care, what the hell was Brick doing with Buttercup out of all people?!" Bunny remained silent and Berserk grew angrier by the minute.

"Berserk if you don't calm down this wont be pretty for anyone!" Brute yelled, Berserk snapped.

"You just don't get it first I had to deal with Blossom trying to steal my boyfriend? Now I have to worry about her dumb sister as well?!" I squinted,

"Don't call my sister dumb, besides Buttercup isn't into Brick like that, she's more into the Butch type." I smirked once I saw Brute begin to breath heavy.

"Well I don't know Blossom, the way they were acting as if they were a couple…" at that moment I stopped breathing right.

"Buttercup….and Brick?" Banana smirked,

"What's the matter Blossom? Is someone getting jealous?" I growled,

"You shut your mouth you whore, at least I still have what I deserve." She smiled,

"Yes but I heard that those feelings are running on fumes…" I was about to pounce when Bunny grabbed my arm,

"Listen Blossom it's not worth it, you can get in some serious trouble for that. C'mon let's just go." I huffed as she dragged me away from the four girls, something wasn't right, since when did Banana become friends with those girls. I had a bad feeling about what was going on but I'm sure as hell going to find out.

* * *

No Ones POV

The minute Blossom and Bunny turned the corner. Brat and Brute turned to Berserk,

"Alright we just spotted Darian in the band room, we think he was helping the band geeks clean their instruments." Berserk smirked and turned to Banana.

"Alright this is your chance, go and talk to him and maybe a little bit of that charm while your at it, we'll guard the door so you're not disturbed." Banana smiled,

"Do you think it's going to work?" Berserk smiled.

"It definitely will." Banana sighed and walked towards the band room door, she opened it slowly and almost choked once she saw him. In the light he was breath taking the way his muscles glistened in the light and the way his hair swayed while he worked. She took a breath and closed the door behind her causing him to look up, but instead of smiling he glared.

"Hello Darian." He snorted and continued what he was doing, Banana sighed.

"Darian I don't know what else to say…" Darian threw down the cloth in his hand,

"Well here's a few ideas, how about warning me before you pull a stunt like that?! I mean what were you thinking?! You can't just announce that kind of news on me like that?! And how did you want me to react, just to leave Blossom and come running to you? It doesn't work like that Banana! I like Blossom a lot and I don't want to hurt her, and you're making this more difficult than it needs to be!" Banana looked like she was on the brink of tears,

"Well what was I suppose to do!? Darian your oblivious to everything around you for so long I've been your best friend and over time I started to like you, no matter how many times I've tried to tell you. You completely ignored me and went the other way!? the only way you would listen was through song! I don't want you to hurt Blossom I just want you to make a fair decision, so I know not to get my heart broken…again." Darian remained quiet not knowing what to say.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He whispered, Banana smiled.

"At least it's better than the time in the 5th grade during graduation." Both teens busted into laughter, forgetting their previous argument.

"I loved it back when it was in simpler times buddy…" Banana whispered, Darian smiled.

"Do you remember the song we sang for our audition into megaville high?" Banana snorted,

"You insulted me with your stupidity." Darian went behind the DJ booth.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Banana smiled and stood up on a table.

**This Boy, That Girl by: Hannah Montana ft. Iyaz **

**Darian: I think we got somethin'  
Hey, It's my girl Hannah,  
And IYAZ on the track right now  
(Hey, Let's go)**

**Banana: Today were gonna get this,**  
**Today were gonna get this,**  
**Today were gonna get this,**  
**Were gonna get this,**  
**Were gonna get this.**

Banana started dancing around the room going by every instrument and playing with it she sang to Darian, who couldn't help but smile at her behavior.

**Darian: I can here you crankin up dem speakers**  
**I don't really wanna show up any later**  
**Because soon were gonna party like it's new years**

**Banana: Yo I'm lovin all the music that there playin**  
**But I ain't hereing anything you sayin**  
**Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite**  
**Both: (Oh oh, Oh oh)**  
**(get ya hands up)**

**Darian: Somebody dance beside me,**  
**Cus I'm feelin good at this party**  
**Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley**  
**So here we go again, just lead up**

**Banana: Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.**

**Darian: This girl, this girl, this girl**  
**Can be the one to rock my world**  
**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**  
**And love me just like a movie**

Behind the table Darian became dance happy. He swayed his hips and began to smile wider once he saw Banana dancing back and forth, the way she went along with the music made his heart sore and the way she smiled even when things weren't good made his smile wider, she had him hooked and she had no idea.

**Banana: I can see you hangin out in the court yard**  
**Lookin fly and you finally comin over**  
**I been check out you, but you didn't notice**

**Darian: (Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**Darian: Yeah I'm clean and it's really nice to meet ya**

**1****,2,3 could you smile for a picture  
Tonight were gonna get dressed, gonna really live it  
Banana: (Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**Banana: Somebody just said Hannah**  
**Do you already have a man cause**  
**I'm smooth like Joe Santana**  
**Well here we go boy, just crank it up**  
**(what)**

**Banana: Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.**

**Darian: This girl this girl this girl**  
**Can be the one to rock my world**  
**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**  
**And love me just like a movie**

**Darian: Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody  
If ya wanna join in go ahead in sing  
We can dance all night baby you and me  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**Banana: Yeah we gonna get down and party**  
**Celebrate with everybody**  
**Have a crazy**

**good time,  
Yeah the time of our lives  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**Banana: Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
(were gonna get this, my boy)  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie. **

In their heart they knew that they belonged together, it was just the way things worked out. Darian didn't want to hurt Blossom or Banana they both mean the world to him and it would break his heart to see either of them cry, but from this meeting he knew what he had to do….and it wasn't going to be easy.

**Darian: This girl this girl this girl**  
**Can be the one to rock my world (Uh Oh oh)**  
**So be my girl, my girl, my girl**  
**And love me just like a movie**  
**(Everybody)**

**Darian: Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh**

**Banana: Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo,Oo**

**Darian: Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh**

**Banana: This boy, this boy, this boy  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo,Oo **

**Darian: Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh**

**Banana: Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo**

**Darian: That girl, that girl, that girl  
This boy, That Girl,  
This boy, That girl,  
This boy, That girl **

The two began laughing at each other as they sat down again to rekindle their friendship. On the other end of the door the Plutonium sisters were ease dropping.

"This is all way to easy, soon enough they will be together and there's nothing miss Blossom can do about it." Berserk said while walking away her sisters following behind. Brat sighed,

"But Berserk once Blossom is dumped won't Brick be the one to help her?" Berserk shook her head,

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Brute looked puzzled,

"But what about Banana I thought you didn't like her?" Berserk snorted,

"Of course I don't like her, once she's with Darian she has no use to me anymore which means I humiliate her in front of the entire school. She's told me everything I needed to know, the stupid Bitch was so wrapped up in getting her man that she didn't even know she was being used." Brat and Brute looked at their sister in wonder,

"By the time this is all over they will know why the plutonium sisters are queens of this school!"

* * *

Bubbles POV

I walked onto the school roof top and looked around. I never really like the garden because where there are bugs, there are spiders where there's spiders there's mice and when there's mice there's snakes….that analogy totally works. I looked over at the note once more,

_Come upstairs the roof top, I have a surprise for you. I know we got of on the wrong foot in the past but I promise you that you're about to have a blast! Sorry for the weird rhyming I was just in the mood. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo- Boomer _

I rolled my eyes at the terrible rhyming but I let it slide. My sisters were M.I.A and all my friends are acting strange, so Boomer is the only thing I'm looking forward to right now.

"I was afraid my rhyming threw you off your game…" I smiled,

"Look Boomer your lucky I think your cute." I turned around and there he was just standing on one of the benches staring down at me. I folded my arms,

"Get your ass down here, right now." he hurried off of the bench and scurried in front of me, and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell did you bring me upstairs to this snake infested garden?" he looked at me funny,

"Our garden doesn't have snakes Bubbles." I held up my hand,

"You don't know my analogy….and I'm not going to explain it to you because it's going to take too long." He laughed,

"Well ok than….um it's kind of embarrassing….so don't laugh at me." I scrunched my face,

"Boomer if you're going to tell me that you have an extra nipple or something like that, we might have a problem…" Boomers eyes went wide,

"WHAT…no…NO! Look Bubbles I was going to ask you if you could teach me how to dance, like partner dance….what did Brick call it? Oh yeah, the Waltz." I looked at him funny,

"But Boomer you're a great dancer, why do you need my help?" He shrugged,

"I'm a good solo dancer, not like Butch you could do all types of dancing, I'm not so great with two. I was talking to Blossom and she said that you and Buttercup were better in this area, I tried finding Buttercup but she was nowhere to be found, so I asked you." I shrugged

"I guess I should help you….but under one condition."He smiled,

"Sure anything! Nothing weird though…." I rolled my eyes,

"Alright here's the deal we learn how to dance my way, and you take me to get ice cream after." He smirked,

"It's a deal. But what do you mean your way?" I walked up close to him and smiled,

"Just follow my lead."

**Can I have this dance by: Gabriella and Troy from HSM ****  
**

**Bubbles: Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one****step****  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,****  
And let the music be your guide.**

I took his hand and pulled him close to me, I almost melted when I felt his cool breath all over my forehead, I took one step backwards and hoped he would follow behind and sure enough he did. **  
Both: Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

**Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**  
**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**  
**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
**Can I have this dance**

**Boomer: Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all **

Boomer is one of the fastest learners I have ever met, because I even knew what was happening he took the lead in a split second. I smiled once he lifted me off my feet and twirled me around out in the open, I giggled once he placed me down and we just kept dancing.

**Both: And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are **

**Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance**

****The world was spinning and I was on cloud nine. Nothing in the world exsisted and it was just Boomer and I, he was so light on his feet it was ridiculous. I smiled up at him and he smiled right back down at me. The sparkle in his eyes told me everything, he and I were meant to be.

**Both: Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide**

**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

**Both: It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**  
**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**  
**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**  
**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**  
**Can I have this dance**  
**Can I have this dance**  
**Can I have this dance**

I was panting at the end as Boomer brought me back to a normal position.

"Well that is something I've never done before….but I'm glad I got to share it with you." I blushed.

"Me too Boomer, me too."

"So do you still want that ice cream?" My eyes went wide with excitement,

"You bet your ass I am! I've been waiting ever since we started!" He laughed,

"Well you're not going to get it unless you can beat me there!" Without warning he took off, I smiled. He was truly one in a million.

* * *

No Ones POV

Blossom slammed the door upon entering the house. Without saying hello to her blonde headed sister on the couch she ran straight upstairs to Buttercup's room. Bubbles quickly got off the couch and ran right behind her sister, knowing she was going to have to break up a fight that was about to erupt into something more.

"BUTTERCUP OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Buttercup scrunched her face as she walked to her door with nothing but her loose shirt and underwear, she opened the door nonchantly, and was faced to see a scared Bubbles and a rather pissed Blossom.

"Why the hell are you yelling Mom and Dad are sleeping they asked us to keep the noise level down." Ignoring her, Blossom pushed past her sister with Bubbles silently trailing behind.

"Well come on in." Buttercup mumbled, Blossom sat on her bed crossed legged as Bubbles sat in her sofa stretching across it. Buttercup folded her arms,

"Care to explain why you barged into my room?" Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"Where were you today at 10th period? We all missed you." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Blossom we all know I skip class once in a while, from here and there…."

"That wasn't my question….where were you?" Buttercup narrowed her eyes,

"That's my business and none of yours." Blossom growled,

"Well if you won't tell me I guess I'll just tell you what I heard. So I heard that you went on the football field and was spotted talking to, oh no wait let me re word that FLIRTING with Brick. Than the both of you decide to play Ditch day and then no one hears from you for the rest of the day. And to put the icing on the cake Berserk is now out to get you because your hanging around her boyfriend, more than usual." Buttercup looked up bored from the conversation,

"Are you don ranting yet?" Blossom looked like she was about to strangle Buttercup,

"Buttercup what were you doing with Brick anyways?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, besides were doing something together, and we want to see how it works out by ourselves without the influence of everyone else." Blossom sighed,

"So are you dating Brick? Do you like him or something?" Buttercup smirked,

"Why the hell are you so nosey? Are you jealous or something?" Blossom snorted,

"I'm not jealous, I have a boyfriend you know."

"No matter how much times you say it Blossom we all know it's going to die down." Bubbles mumbled. Blossom shot glares at her.

"I think you're jealous that Brick wants to spend time with me and not with you, you've been replaced. You can't stand the fact that I'm hanging out with Brick so much because you like him." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"I'm not jealous Buttercup…I just don't think it's appropriate to be hanging around someone who has a girlfriend that's all." Bubbles shot up from the couch,

"Oh my gosh you are suck a hypocrite! Before you started dating Darian you used to be on Brick's dick 24/7!?" I nodded,

"Blossom you're just stubborn! You like the dude that's fine, if you do I'll back off if not than I'm going after him." Blossom thought she was bluffing but Buttercup never bluffed, which only made Blossom even more nervous.

"I don't like Brick and that's final." Buttercup smirked,

"Ok we'll just see about that then." Blossom shot up,

"You know what Buttercup just because you were the coolest girl in school ever since we were in school doesn't mean you can use people like that!?" Buttercup flared her nostrials,

"What the hell are you talking about!? All I'm doing is hanging out with a friend and try to keep my jealous sister in line?! And so what if I was cool in middle school! You had the brains and Bubbles had the style, so I had to have something!" Bubbles rolled her eyes at the stupid banter between her sisters. Blossom growled,

"You had no idea what middle school was like for me? So what if I was pretty, being in the nerd society was hard." Buttercup held her head,

"Blossom you were never bullied, you were just as cool as me and Bubbles so I have no idea where this argument is going right now, and I find it completely pointless." Blossom growled,

"I'll tell you where it's going!" While Buttercup was turned around Blossom grabbed one of her pillows….

**Who's laughing Now by: Jessie J **

**Blossom: Mummy they called me names  
They wouldn't let me play  
I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien  
With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"**

Blossom hit Buttercup in the back of the head with a pillow as she began mimic herself. Buttercup shocked by the blow quickly regained herself and took the pillow from behind Bubbles and began hitting Blossom back, while she sang her side of the story.

"I LIVE WITH MORONS!" Bubbles yelled.

**Oh they pulled my hair  
They took away my chair  
I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care  
"Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"**

**Buttercup: Oh, so you think you know me now**  
**Have you forgotten how**  
**You would make me feel**  
**When you dragged my spirit down?**  
**But thank you for the pain**  
**It made me raise my game**  
**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**

**Yeah Yeah**

**Both: So make your jokes**  
**Go for broke**  
**Blow your smoke**  
**You're not alone**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**So raise the bar**  
**Hit me hard**  
**Play your cards**  
**Be a star**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**But who's laughing now**

**Buttercup: Cause I'm in L.A**  
**You think I've made my fame**  
**FB makes us friends**  
**When you only really know my name**  
**"Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it**  
**I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"**

Buttercup tackled Blossom onto her bed and started to shake her repeatedly, she smiled once she saw Blossom's face. She than screamed when Bubbles tackled her from behind and brought her down to the floor, Blossom charging at the both of them flew onto the floor as well. All sisters laughing their lives away…..just like when they were kids.

**So now because I'm signed  
You think my pockets lined  
4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line  
'Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube  
I tagged old photos from when we was at school'**

**Blossom: Oh, so you think you know me now**  
**Have you forgotten how**  
**You would make me feel**  
**When you dragged my spirit down?**  
**But thank you for the pain**  
**It made me raise my game**  
**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**

**Yeah Yeah**

**Both: So make your jokes**  
**Go for broke**  
**Blow your smoke**  
**You're not alone**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**So raise the bar**  
**Hit me hard**  
**Play your cards**  
**Be a star**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**But who's laughing now**

Buttercup and Blossom stood there speechless as they saw Bubbles jump up onto the bed and started dancing as if she was at the club. They were going to pass out from laughter at what Bubbles was doing. Bubbles was smiling from ear to ear once she saw her sisters getting along once more.

**Bubbles: Jessie**  
**She broke out of the box**  
**Swallowed your pride**  
**You got that ego ****cough**

**Let the haters hate  
You're like way too late  
Click click to see I got a message from you  
"Hola, I'm proud of you"  
"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "  
My reply: Who's laughing now?**

**Buttercup: Oh, so you think you know me now**  
**Have you forgotten how**  
**You would make me feel**  
**When you drag my spirit down?**

**Blossom: But ****thank**** you for the pain **

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
Yeah**

**All: So make your jokes**  
**Go for broke**  
**Blow your smoke**  
**You're not alone**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**So raise the bar**  
**Hit me hard**  
**Play your cards**  
**Be a star**  
**But who's laughing now**  
**But who's laughing now**

**So make your jokes**  
**Go for broke**  
**Blow your smoke**  
**You're not alone**  
**But who's laughing now**

**(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)**  
**But who's laughing now**

**(Who's laughing?)**  
**So raise the bar**  
**Hit me hard**  
**Play your cards**  
**Be a star**  
**But who's laughing now**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**  
**Who's laughing, laughing now?**  
**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**  
**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

All three girls fell back onto Buttercup's bed laughing.

"Well I hope you bimbos have learned something from this whole thing." Bubbles said Buttercup smiled.

"Yeah….that Blossom has a major crush on Brick." Without warning Blossom rolled over Bubbles and charged at Buttercup once more, Bubbles peered down on the floor. She laid right back down on the bed and sighed,

"I give up."

* * *

**Yeah! This chapter is done sorry the Bubbles and Boomer scene was so short I just didn't really know what to write for them! I hope you got enough drama from that until next time! Keep those songs coming and those reviews posting!**


	14. Meet the Parents

**Alright hi guys sorry haven't updated in the while. So I looked over some of the reviews, I noticed a lot of people didn't really like the last chapter, I mean I don't blame you and all for your opinions. Um a lot of confusion but I just wanted to change it up from the usual scene but don't worry it will all make sense soon enough, because I'm going to make everything the way it was before and then nobody has to cry I promise you that! So don't cry my children I'm going to make it all better Anyways first song goes to ****goodgirlgone****, second and** **third song goes to ****ME**

**Please review and I hope you like this chapter! And it's a lot better than last one on with the show!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I opened my eyes to see my room completely empty. I shrugged,

"They must have left in the middle of the night?" I sighed and plopped back into bed today was Saturday and I had dance lessons later on but that didn't mean I was getting up just yet, before I could get comfortable I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in….wait come in only if you have food!" Bubbles came through with a box of wheat thins in her hands.

"Bubbles I said don't come in unless you have food!" She looked at me weird,

"The last time I checked this is food." I shook my head,

"Wheat thins aren't food, there a box of fake food." She rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable on my bed.

"So Buttercup I just needed to make sure, that you're not pulling strings when you say that you like Brick." I rolled my eyes,

"For bring my sister you should no when I'm lying and when I'm not…" Bubbles eyes went wide,

"What the hell are you saying….Oh my gosh…..you don't like him." I smiled,

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!" Bubbles sat there shocked,

"What the hell Buttercup?!" I sighed,

"Look I thought it over and it doesn't make sense for Brick and I to like each other, I was just saying things to get a reaction out of Blossom. Butch and I have a lot more in common than Brick and I, he's just a really good friend of mine. But if I could drive Blossom to insane jealousy to prove that she likes Brick, everything could go smoothly." Bubbles shook her head,

"So let me get this straight….your really friends with Brick, but your making it seem as if you like him to Blossom so that you can get her to admit her feelings for him?"

"Preciously." Bubbles sat there and glared at me,

"Your one twisted little girl, I hope you know that." I shrugged,

"I try….anyway lets keep this our little secret. I want to drive her crazy…" Bubbles stood up and looked at me,

"This is why the two of you are always getting into trouble with each other and I'm not going to be a part of this one, it's all you. Anyways I'm going to the mall I need to be in my comfort zone, you need anything?" I shrugged,

"Whatever you think I need go crazy." She rolled her eyes and left my room. Soon after I got up and took a shower and went to change into my dance clothes. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a green sports bra, I placed a white crop top tank top over it, grabbed a pair of my high top Nikes and left my room. I quickly ran downstairs and bumped into Blossom on the way down,

"Where you off to this early morning?" I raised a brow,

"What's it to you?" Blossom started grinding her teeth,

"Buttercup this isn't funny anymore! You shouldn't get yourself into something you can't handle! You and Brick can't start going out it's not fair to me! How do you think I feel?! I can't just sit on the side and watch you start going out with the boy that I like!?" The minute Blossom finished ranting she covered her mouth realizing what she just said. I stood there grinning from ear to ear,

"IT took you 2 weeks but I finally got it out of you…" Blossom sighed in defeat,

"Alright you got it out of me, I like him. Ever since this thing with Banana and Darian I feel like it shouldn't be this difficult if he really liked me, he wouldn't even have to consider Banana as an option. But I think I've made a mistake…." I shot up into the sky,

"Praise the lord my prayers have been answered!" She rolled her eyes,

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that…but seriously what am I going to do?" I smiled,

"Well first off to make you stop pulling out your own hair, Brick and I aren't dating. He asked me to run lines with him….because you weren't there. Blossom just because you started to date Darian doesn't mean you had to push Brick away; you guys use to be close. He was hurting because not only does he has a major crush on you but you really let him down…" Blossom sighed.

"So how do I make this better?" I thought about it and then I smirked,

"How would you like to come with me to dance rehearsal?"

* * *

"Buttercup I don't see how Dance rehearsal is going to help me out here Buttercup?" I looked around and smirked,

"Because look who's coming through the door right now." Blossom gasped once she saw who was coming through the door, sure enough Brick and Butch were walking in.

"How the hell did you know he was going to be here?" I smirked,

"It's called texting Blossom." She snarled. I grabbed her hand and brought her to the door, where the boys looked rather surprised to see us bum rushing them.

"Hey there fellas." I said, Butch raised a brow,

"What's with the good mood beautiful?" it took everything in my will power not to blush,

"I'm just happy because now Brick owes me a favor." He looked at me funny,

"What the hell are you talking about?" I pushed Blossom forward,

"Someone has something they want to say to you." Brick looked straight at Blossom, while she fidgeted with her shirt.

"Well….I um…just wanted to say…..that…." Butch sighed,

"Just spit it out already women! We're not getting any younger here?!" Blossom huffed.

"Look Brick I'm sorry for being such a….a….a berserk to you. I didn't mean it I was just upset and when I saw you vent to Buttercup I just got jealous. I just want us to go back to the way things use to be, when we were…um …you know…." Brick smirked,

"Lovers?" Blossom sighed,

"Yeah that….WAIT WHAT NO!" Brick and Butch started dying with laughter as Blossom turned as red as her favorite bow.

"I'm just messing with you pinky, don't worry you're forgiven….pull another stunt like that you won't like the outcome." She smiled and ran up to him, both of them hugging their problems out. I sighed,

"To know that I made this all happen makes me sick to my stomach….cut the hugging fest and lets go dance." Brick smirked,

"Awww does Buttercup want a hug?" I shook my head but that didn't stop him from crushing me and picking me up in a hug.

"Let me go you ass I can't feel my arms!" He smirked and put me down.

"Buttercup I didn't know that I would be dancing today?" I rolled my eyes

"Why did you think I brought you here? To play footies with Brick?" She blushed, but than turned to Brick.

"So are you still going to run lines with Buttercup? Or can I take over that job…" Butch snorted

"It would only make sense aren't you both playing each other's lovers in the damn play? Like Buttercup and I you need to embrace the character and make it become a reality." We all stood there shocked, he looked at us funny,

"What the hell you clowns staring at." Brick shook his head,

"That might have been the smartest thing that you have ever said in your ENTIRE life." Butch growled as we laughed at him. Suddenly my dance teacher Jack stepped out of the room.

"Alright I see that we have an equal number of girls and boys in class today, so instead of learning something new why don't we have a little fun today? Free dance for all!" I smiled and grabbed Blossoms hand pulling her out of Bricks grasp.

"What's the snatching about?" I smirked at Brick's tone.

"This is girl's territory and this is free dance, let's see if you guys can keep up." Butch growled,

"Bring it on." All the girls got behind me and Blossom and the track began to play.

**Come and Get it by: Selena Gomez **_**  
[2x]**_**  
Both: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready come and get it**  
**Na na na na**

**_[3x] _**

"Looks like they decided to go Bolly wood Butch…" Brick said, I smiled as I began rolling my hips with Blossom following my lead and a bunch of other girls following behind. Butch growled,

"She did it because that's my weakness…"

**Buttercup: You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation**  
**I'll be sittin' right here, real patient**  
**All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby**  
**Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you**  
**All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**

The girls and I had the boys drooling at our feet as they saw us wining and dropping it down low. I smirked once I saw Butch watching my every movement. I looked over at him to see if I could get more than he was giving me and sure enough I swear I saw him licking his lips, I was the happiest girl in the world.

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**  
**I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.**  
**This love ain't finished yet…**  
**So baby whenever you're ready…**

_**[2x]**_**  
Both: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x]**_

**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready come and get it**  
**Na na na na**

**_[3x] _**

What happened next shocked me. Blossom being the crazy person she is went straight up to Brick and started dancing all over him causing the rest of the guys to hoot and holler. Soon enough the rest of the girls started to follow in her lead and start picking up their guys and grinding all over them.

**Blossom: You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie. **

Butch signaled me over and without any control I followed his lead. I pushed him down in the chair and started dancing all over him, he was enjoying himself way too much. Blossom soon came over and pulled me off of him.

"Let's not get her pregnant now…" I blushed bright red.

**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.**  
**So baby whenever you're ready…**

_**[2x]**_**  
Both: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x] **_

**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready come and get it**  
**Na na na na**

**_[3x]_**

**Buttercup: This love will be the death of me**  
**But I know I'll die happily**  
**I'll know, I'll know, I'll know**  
**Because you love me so… yeah!**

_**[2x]**_**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **_**[3x] **_

The group got together and did in sync choreography, it was really bolly wood style and we had an awesome time. We had the guys completely off the dance floor and they were just looking at us as if they were in a trance….I loved being a girl.

**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready**  
**When you're ready come and get it**  
**Na na na na**

**_[3x]_**

"You girls always know how to get us boys intrigued don't you." Brick said, I shrugged.

"It's what we Utonium girls do best I sorry to say…." Butch grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"Well now you're going to see how we Jojo boys do it….try not to drool sweetheart." I growled at the new found nickname that I didn't ask for. The boys pushed us aside gently, and all the boys took center stage. Brick smirked,

"Watch and learn."

**Say you're just a friend by: Austin Mahone ft. Flo Rida **

The boys all started out in a pyramid position and soon broke out into dance.

**Butch: Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time  
But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)  
Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine  
I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh) **

**Brick: I wanna be your everything,  
I want to be the one you need  
So tell me where ya been all my life,  
Gonna make you mine tonight **

The boys broke apart and started dancing. Some of them started to acrobatics across the room trying to impress some of the girls here…which happened to work. I rolled my eyes at how easily they were fooled.

"They have no clue what they are getting themselves into…: Blossom mumbled

_**[2x]**_**  
Both: Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend**

**Brick: Hey hey baby we've been on the phone**  
**Spending time together alone,**  
**But every time we talk the words don't come out right**  
**Oh oh, yeah e uh**

**Brick: Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes**  
**I can tell that you're holding something inside**  
**I've been thinking bout you you you**  
**I've been thinking bout me me me**

**Butch: I wanna be your everything,**  
**I wanna be the one you need**  
**So tell me where ya been all my life,**  
**Gonna make you mine tonight**

Butch ran up to me and took me in his hands and began to partner dance with me, it was like a rush. He swung me up high, causing everyone to cheer us on. He set me down again.

"Brick was right….you weigh absolutely nothing." I smacked him in the arms as he rejoined his brother

._**[2x]**_**  
Both: Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend**

**Butch: In carol city spent most of my nights,**  
**Tryna make the world whistle**  
**It's a hell of a life**  
**How I made them all get low**  
**Bring it back right around**  
**Let the good times roll feeling good right now**  
**Brick: But I remember Biz Markie**  
**1989 or maybe 90,**  
**Came to me like a song I wrote,**  
**Cutting class**  
**Chasing you 'cause you're all I want**  
**Like you, you got what I need,**  
**And if not I'll just pretend**  
**Until I can get your friend**  
**I'm playing though**  
**Butch: But maybe there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em,**  
**We be catching eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em**  
**Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in 'em**  
**But I guess not**

The boys realigned themselves and began dancing again. I couldn't help but dance along with them it was fun. I saw Blossom smiling the whole way through and she was having a blast.

"Aren't you glad you came out with the truth?" She looked at me funny,

"It was the best thing I could have ever done."

_**[4x]**_**  
Both: Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
Yeah you say you're just a friend **

They started to descend in different ways to give it more of a dramatic feel.

"And that ladies is how it's done." Butch said, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the girls changing room with Blossom following behind me.

* * *

"Do you think that he truly forgave me?" I looked over at Blossom changing back into her pink booty shorts and her see through pink and white shirt. I laughed,

"Blossom you don't even know how much of a hold you have over that kid." She smiled,

"I could say the same thing about you and Butch…." I put my skin tight dress over my head, it was green and black stripes, it stopped right under my butt it was a short sleeved dress as well.

"What the hell are you talking about Blossom?" Blossom giggled,

"You're as clueless as Bubbles while watching a legally blonde movie." I gasped,

"Well that was mean! To me of course…." She looked me up and down and put her hands on her hips,

"What's got you looking so hot? Who you looking to impress?" I shoved her as we made our way out the locker room.

"I realized I have a lot of clothes in my closet that Bubbles keeps getting me and I haven't been wearing and if I don't then they'll get to small and then that's a lot of summer cleaning and that's too much work…" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup you've been the same size for the past 3 years, you could just say that you like the outfit…." I shook my head,

"Never in a million years." She laughed as we walked on to the sidewalk. Once we turned the corner we were walking and talking like no bodies business, that is until we got jumped by a couple of idiots. Butch and Brick sprang up behind us and grabbed us from behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you dweebs!?" Blossom yelled, Brick laughed.

"You tried to ditch us and that's not very nice." I rolled my eyes,

"WE thought you guys left already." Butch shook his head,

"And leave the two most beautiful women alone…in a neighborhood with fully guys….yeah I don't think so." I rolled my eyes as Butch grabbed my waist and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"By the way Buttercup love the new look your trying over there…" Brick said while smirking. Butch whipped me around in front of him and I could feel him scanning my entire body.

"Damn baby got back…" I blushed beet red and resumed my place back next to Butch. But that didn't stop him from staring at me

"I despise you so much…" He laughed, and Brick did the same thing to Blossom.

"So actually now that you're here can you do us a huge favor?" Brick narrowed his eyes at me,

"What kind of favor?" Blossom smiled,

"IT's nothing bad if that's what you're implying…" Butch sighed,

"Alright what do you want?" Blossom and I looked at each other and smiled.

"FREE ICE CREAM!"

* * *

If you ask me the weekend went by fast, it's already Monday morning and my sisters and I are getting ready for school. After that double date on Saturday Blossom has been in the best mood ever. She says it wasn't a double date, but to me it was. I mean I have a crush on Butch why wouldn't I want it to be a double date?

"BUTTERCUP YOU BETTER WEARING THAT OUTFIT THAT I PUT ON YOUR BED!?" I looked at myself in the mirror, Bubbles went shopping on Saturday and bought me a pair of blue high wasted shorts and a multicolored bando shirt, with a pair of white converse. I put on black eyeliner and placed half of my hair in a green bow in the back. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked out of my room.

"Bubbles mind telling me why I looked like a human rainbow?" Sure enough Bubbles and Blossom were wearing the exact same thing as me even the hairstyle was the same except Bubbles bow was blue and Blossoms was pink.

"Bubbles you know I hate it when were all wearing the same thing!" She rolled her eyes,

"IF you have forgotten this is the beginning on spirit week and our first school spirit day is twins/triplets day!" I smacked my forehead,

"Why was I not informed about this!" Blossom held up her hand.

"Don't even go there Buttercup, Kim has been talking about this for weeks, she'll have a fit if you forgot again…" I grumbled as we all walked downstairs, into the kitchen to make breakfast, but what we found was not expected at all.

"Mom? Dad? What are you still doing here?" Bubbles asked. The both of them smiled,

"Well good morning to you too girls." Dad said, I smiled as he came and gave us all a kiss on our heads, Mom got up and soon followed.

"But seriously aren't you guys suppose to be at work?" Mom sighed.

"Girls be honest with us…do you think we work to much?" We all stood there stunned. My parents are workaholics but we know that they do it so we can have all the stuff we have right now and were sort of use to them….you know….not being around as much we've learned to cope with it

"Well…um…you know….it's not….I have no idea what to say right now." Bubbles said. my mother chuckled.

"It's ok sweetie, your father and I realized that maybe working every waking minute of our lives might not be the best thing that we've ever done…so we're going to do something that we've never done before. We're actually going to start using the assistants that we have…" I rolled my eyes my parents are such idiots.

"But beside from what your mother said, we will be taking a little more vacation time from our jobs….for the past year we've been neglecting you guys…and that stops here. We'll be spending more time as a family….starting now." I raised my brows

"Um we have to go to school." My dad smiled,

"Exactly your mom and I will be driving you to school this morning." Blossom shook her head.

"No that's ok…it's fine. Honestly please don't do it." My mother looked at Blossom funny,

"Honey why don't you want us to drive you?" Bubbles shook her head,

"Every time you guys come to our school, there are always a few difficulties…" Dad almost spat out his coffee,

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes,

"What she's saying is that every time we go anywhere, the boys always follow Mom and the girls are always flirting with dad, and then to top it all off they always come up to us after asking if we could put in a good word for them, about working at 17 magazine….we've been doing this enough times now." Both of my parents blushed beet red,

"Well what can I say Buttercup we are a good looking family." My dad said, I smiled.

"Yeah it's not every day when I get to tell the world that my 33 year old parents look 23 and they look like Tom Cruise and Megan fox." My parents rolled their eyes and got up from the coffee table.

"We're driving you whether you like it or not. Now you coming or what?"

* * *

I hid as far down in the seats as far as I could as we entered the school grounds." Bubbles sighed,

"I could already feel the questions burning through my skin." My mother rolled her eyes,

"Bubbles quit being so dramatic, I promise you'll be fine." My father parked the car and we all piled out.

"Um where do you think you're going?" Blossom asked, sure enough I was curious as well, why my parents got out of the car.

"Well we are going to see that you get into the building ok…." I slapped my forehead my mother was such a pain. As soon as we got onto the school front yard the football team, the band geeks, every single school club came out dressed as twins and triplets yelling school spirit crap.

"BUBBLES, BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP HAPPY SPIRIT WEEK!" Kim yelled running up to us….with all of our friends behind them. They all looked at us silently and stared at our parents, with wide eyes and open mouths.

"You guys didn't tell us your parents were Megan fox and Tom cruise!" Juniper yelled. I shook my head,

"No these are our parent Sara and John Utonium…" Brick's eyes went wide,

"You mean the CEO of 17 Magazine?! And the guy who invented Google and Apple!?" Blossom smiled,

"Guilty as charged." Bubbles cleared her throat,

"Alright Mom, Dad these are our friends Kim, Juniper, Robin, Bunny, Marco, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Billy, Mandy, Raven, Danny, Dexter, Mandark, DeeDee, Olga, Ron, Sam and Robin."

"Jesus when you guys said you made friends, you weren't kidding." I smirked,

"Oh we have more….you just don't know about them." My mother rolled her eyes. Kim smirked,

"Well Mrs. Utonium I don't know if know this already but your daughters have been a huge part of the cheerleading team here at Mega ville high…." My mom grasped her heart,

"OH dear god BUTTERCUP is in cheerleading?" I rolled my eyes,

"Ha-ha Mom very funny." Kim smiled,

"Anyways would you like to see what we were working on for spirit week? My mom clapped her hands together,

"Oh that would be great actually! Her father and I always wanted to see something like this?! But with our busy work schedules we never got the chance!" I shook my head,

"Well you're not going to, so I love you both kisses and all but I'm going to need you to scoot along now…." I heard a lot of whines and complain behind me.

"Buttercup we're not going to win this one, so I suggest that we just comply and do it for our parents…" Blossom muttered,

"I hate when friends get in the way of family." Bubbles said while getting behind me and Blossom on the other side as other cheerleaders began to form a pyramid behind us. I smiled as my father took out the video camera and signaled us thumbs up.

**Grown Women by: Beyonce **

I smiled once I saw the Jojo brothers get behind the band geeks and began playing the drum beats with them. The girls and I started shaking our hips and moving to the beat.

**Buttercup: I remember being young and so brave  
I knew what I needed  
I was spending all my nights and days  
Laid back, daydreaming  
Look at me, I'm a big girl now  
Said I'm gonna do something  
Told the world imma paint this town  
Now bitches, I run this (Aah!) **

My sisters and I were in the front and started dancing like crazy. I started mentally laughing once I saw my father's eyes popping out of his head when he saw our dance moves.

"Well he wanted a show…" Bubbles muttered.

**[Pre-chorus]**  
**Cause I put it**  
**Down like that (2x)**  
**And I'm making**  
**All these racks (2x)**  
**And I'm moving**  
**Round like that (2x)**  
**When I do it**  
**I don't look back (2x)**

**All: I'm a grown woman**  
**I can do whatever I want**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**I can do whatever I want**  
**I could be bad if I want**  
**I could do wrong if I want**  
**I can live fast if I want**  
**I can go slow all night long**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**I can do whatever I want**

Blossom switched places with me and took center stage and I swear the whole entire time she was looking at Brick….my father took noticed as well. This should be very interesting….

**Blossom: You know the way I walk**  
**Because I walk with a vengeance**  
**And they listen to me when I talk**  
**Cause I ain't pretending**  
**It took awhile now I understand**  
**Just where I'm going**  
**I know the woman, I know who I am**  
**It's about time I show it**

**Cause I put it  
Down like that (2x)  
And I'm making  
All these racks (2x)  
And I'm moving  
Round like that (2x)  
When I do it  
I don't look back (2x)**

**[Chorus 2]**  
**All: I'm a grown woman**  
**I can do whatever I want**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**I can do whatever I want**  
**I could be bad if I want**  
**I can say what I want**  
**I can live fast if I want**  
**I can do whatever I want**  
**(Whatever it is!)**

Bubbles got on top of the school picnic table and started going hard with two other male dancers. I smirked and got on top of the same table and Blossom got down in the front, we pushed the male dancers away and they ran to go dance with the rest of the cheerleaders as everyone came together for the rest of dance.

**Bubbles: I'm a grown woman**  
**So I know how to ride it**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**And I'm so erotic**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**Look down, got you so excited**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**Look at my body**  
**Buttercup: It ain't no fun, if a girl can't have none**  
**You really wanna know how I got it like that**  
**Cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat**  
**Go girl!**  
**All: She got that bomb, that bomb**  
**That girl!**  
**Can get whatever she wants**  
**Go girl!**  
**She got that tight, that tight**  
**Them boys!**  
**They do whatever she like**

**[Instrumental/chanting]**

The cheerleaders regrouped together for their final dance, and spread out all out in front of the school yard, we were so loud that we apparently attracted attention from outsiders who started wandering into our yard and dancing with kids from our school. It was kind of weird if you ask me…

**[Outro - 11x]**  
**I'm a grown woman**  
**I can do whatever I want**

**I'm a grown woman**

Confetti soon busted from behind all of us.

"HAPPY SPIRIT WEEK TO MEGA VILLE HIGH!" I put my hands over my ears at how loud they were. My parents stood there applauding us as we got down from the bench.

"Well done girls I'm really proud of you!" My mom looked like she was going to cry open a river.

"Um Blossom who are those young boys over there, I noticed you kept looking at them most of….well the entire time….particularly the red headed one…" Blossom started blushing.

"Wait sweetie don't you have a boyfriend? OH it's him isn't it! I knew it you guys just look perfect for each other…" I started laughing as mom began ranting. Blossom started pushing them towards the car,

"Well it was lovely for this little moment of family bonding but class is about to start and we need you guys to get a move on ." Without further ado my parents kissed us goodbye and drive off.

"Now let's see this time it only took them, 35 compliments, 1 performance, and 1 embarrassment…yep that's a new record for Mr. and Mrs. Utonium." Bubbles said, we turned around and walked back over to our friends.

"Wow you three are something special let me just say that myself." Sam said,

"Why is that?" Blossom asked. Danny smirked,

"You got two of the hottest parents in the world, and your filthy rich. Life can't get any better than that." I rolled my eyes and walked into the school building.

"So how do we start kicking off spirit week? Besides from that performance we just saw…." Kim turned around,

"Well besides everyone looking alike and stuff we've decided to…" She was interrupted by the most annoying voice in the world.

"Well I guess that means you three bitches are the new favorites in this school." I narrowed my eyes,

"What do you want Brute? Oh and I see you've gotten a new posy." Sure enough behind Brute was her sisters Berserk and Brat followed by Cody, Bell, Banana, Darian, Darrik and Damian.

"Well looks like the gangs all here….wait Darian why are you with them? Blossom asked. Berserk rolled her eyes,

"He doesn't need to account his every movement to you." Blossom smirked,

"Why not? Brick does the exact same thing…" She growled

"Just because your mommy and daddy are two of the most well known people in this world, doesn't mean squat here. You're still below us and you always will be."

"Why the hell does that even matter anymore?! So what if we have important parents in our lives doesn't change anything. We don't care if you know or if you don't know, none of that matters you're the only ones here that are the biggest deal out of nothing!?" Brat growled,

"Ever since you came here all you've done is turned our school upside down nothing about this school was right! Everyone was happy nobody had a problem until now! YOU HOES RUIN EVERYTHING!" Bubbles and Brat were neck and neck they looked like they were about to rip each other to shreds.

* * *

No Ones POV

Bubbles started waving her hands around in the arm like a wild monkey

"Are you kidding me right now!? It's called CHANGE! WE ALL GO THROUGH IT; IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN OUR LIVES EVENTUALLY!? Did you really think that everything was going to be the same from here on out!? I mean you must be a hypocrite because you certainly went through some damn change!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bubbles face began turning a darker shade of red.

"Don't play dumb with me BRAT!? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT CHANGE YOU WENT THROUGH!? You decided to go from Boomer over to Cody!? Or did you forget that you've been fooling around with him for so long that you FORGOT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!?" The minute Bubbles finished ranting, she quickly placed a hand over her mouth now, realizing what she had said, the entire hallway was quiet no body moved a muscle. Bubbles began breathing heavy as she saw Boomers face emerge from the crowd, and Cody's face on the other side of the room smiling. Brat just stood there baffled, not knowing what to do. Her face going through a range of emotions. Everyone was shocked, because nobody knew.

"Y-you've been cheating on me?" Boomer whispered as he became a part of the middle circle. Brat shook her head,

"No wait Boomer you don't understand…." Boomer held up his hand.

"If something else out of your mouth is a lie I don't care if you're a girl, I will punch your teeth out…" Brute stepped up,

"You touch my little sister and I will end you permentatly." Butch growled,

"Don't talk to my brother like that, after what your slime of a sister did I would do the same thing." Boomer drowned everybody else out and looked straight at Brat with disgust.

"You've been cheating on me with Cody!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Brat began to tear,

"Well what else was I suppose to do!? You were falling in love with another girl I just wanted somebody to love me Boomer!? Cody is there for me and he loves me too!?" Cody stepped into the circle,

"Well here's where your wrong sweetheart. I don't love you….actually I'm terrible with commitment. I mean you were just someone who was there to give me an edge. To be totally honest the only reason I was hooking up with you because you looked a lot like Bubbles. She was my main target, sorry if that hurts your feelings and all….but yeah….that's the truth….wow it just awkward in here." Bubbles shook her head,

"That's low even for you Cody." He shrugged.

"What you gonna do babe? I'm cold blooded deal with it, its part of my nature." Buttercup growled,

"I knew there was a reason I hated you." Cody winked at Buttercup; Brat stood in front of him and slapped him across the face.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?! I thought we had something special!" Cody smiled,

"Oh no sweetie, just great sex." Everyone gasped as Brat stood there embarrassed. She ran up to Boomer for a hug, but he pushed her away,

"You're joking right? So now that he's through with you, now you think I want you back? Oh no you got yourself into this mess figure out a way to fix it because I'm gone. You and I are through, over, finished." Brat now had tears running down her face,

"B-boomer please…." He shook his head and backed away from her. Bubbles stood there,

"Oh my gosh Brat I'm so sorry for the way Cody treated you…." Brat whipped around so face you saw the tears falling.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!? YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Brat ran out of the circle with her sisters following behind to try and comfort her. Bubbles was left alone in the circle of people, she sighed

"Anyone else want to take a stab at me?" Bell stepped into the circle,

"Actually that's an offer I'm willing to take." Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"You and your sister are messed up in so many ways….." Bell narrowed her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Banana, it's just between me and you…" Buttercup stepped up.

"So it's seems my sisters beauty has caught us all in some sort of pickle, so please explain what your problem is with my sister?" Bell snorted,

"It's nothing I just need her to stay away from Damien…."

"Why does she need to stay away from me?" Sure enough Damian stepped into this little circle formed by the kids.

"Oh um well you see…it's just…" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Oh for crying out loud Bell has a crush on you!" Damian went wide eyed.

"Whoa I didn't see that one coming…well this is awkward….but what does Bubbles have to do with this?" Bell looked puzzled,

"Well I thought you liked her?" Damian smiled,

"Don't get me wrong Bubbles is one fine piece of….."

"If you want to live you will not finish that sentence." Bubbles growled, he smirked.

"Yeah I mean Bubbles is cute and all…but there's one girl I just want to be with…" Bell had stars in her eyes.

"Really?!" Damien scratched the back of his head and began looking around the circle.

"Mandy…. I know you're here and I know you don't want to talk but please listen. For the past 2 months we've been hanging around each other lately and it breaks my heart that I know that I've hurt you. But I've changed and I only want to make things right between us again, all these talks about girls meant nothing. I just missed you so much that I needed something to cope on and I feel like crap everyday when I don't have you in my life, I've realized what a fool I've been not to keep you around and I just wish that you would give me another chance….to prove myself worthy of your love….please Mandy…" Blossom clutched her heart,

"That was maybe the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life." She whispered.

"Hey look Mandy, your friend Damian was just talking about you! I think he was talking about how you guys went on play dates and did lots of stuff together! Oh maybe he wants to talk with you! Talking is nice I do it all the time people start to go insane because of it! I think my mother went insane because of it….." Everyone turned to a ranting Billy and where ever Billy is Mandy wasn't far behind. Sure enough Mandy appeared from behind Billy smiling.

"Well it took you long enough…" Damian smiled and ran up to Mandy and gulped her into a giant hug and kiss, causing the crowd to cheer and hoot and holler.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Bubbles cooed. Bell looked stunned,

"S-so he was in love with Mandy this whole time?!" Bubbles shrugged,

"You can't even deny the fact that they were right for each other….just go ring a bell somewhere." Bell screamed on the top of her lungs and ran out of the circle.

"Well to recap spirit week….we did a huge performance….we broke up a couple, humiliated two girls, brought a couple back together, and stopped a lot of confusion. Yep that's a new record for the Utonium sisters." Bubbles said. Blossom and Buttercup shook their heads as they grabbed their younger sister and started walking off to class.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending but this is where it needs to end! Hope that cleared up a few things in my story sorry I mainly put it in Buttercup's POV. I need more songs so that is still up for the grab. More secrets and drama to come! Your going to be blown away! Hope you ENJOYED IT!? Please REVIEW!**


	15. Jocks VS Nerds

**Hi guys new chapter is here! Sorry I took so long updating but sometimes these things just slip my mind when I'm in the zone and stuff anyways since I haven't checked in a while I got A LOT of awesome reviews from everybody! So keep up the great reviews and we can get somewhere with this story! Alright first song goes to ****ME,**** second song goes to ****RED****, third song goes to ****a Guest**** and the fourth song another ****Guest****! I made this chapter a little longer than before because you know I LOVE YOU GUYS! BUT before we get down to business a few things we need to discuss **

**If you're going to request a song PLEASE put the name of the ARTIST and the SONG so I know what to look for! If you just give me the name it makes it more difficult to find the things that I need people!**

**And I say this again IF YOU SEE THAT I'VE USED THE SONG BEFORE IN ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE DON'T REQUEST IT AGAIN I'm TRYING TO KEEP IT FRESH!**

**Other than that….ENJOY!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

I tried to block out the sun but I just couldn't. I opened my eyes to see the sun blaring down into my room, I sat up and looked at my alarm clock and groaned realizing it was only 7 A.M. School didn't start until 9:30, I pulled the sheets off of me and rolled out of bed. I sighed as I remembered the events in school yesterday. My parents blasted me and my sisters to our friends, Brat realized she was being used by Cody and Boomer found out he was being cheated on. After that argument no one had seen him for the rest of the day, his brothers got worried and they left the school looking for him. Bubbles on the other hand was a wreck she felt as if the whole thing was her fault, and she believes Boomer is mad at her. So due to the whole entire commotion, the principal canceled the rest of twins/triplets day, and everyone went about their normal schedules. On the bright side Mandy was able to get back together with Damien, but there was the problem of Bell….but that wasn't important right now. I stumbled over to my closet and looked for an outfit, when I realized I had no idea what to wear this was all Bubbles department, today was the second day of spirit week and it was Jock/Nerd day. This was the day when anyone can dress up as Nerds or Jocks…..Nerds go all out for this event. I stumbled towards the door and walked slowly over to Bubbles, in the process I managed to bump into my other bone-headed sister.

"Damn Blossom, why the hell is your head so big?! Jesus I could have died just now!" I rolled my eyes,

"First off I still have crust in my eyes, so I can't really see right now! Second what the hell are you doing up at 7 A.M in the morning?!" She growled,

"That's a question I'm trying to figure out myself…." I laughed,

"You're such a drama queen Buttercup." She shrugged her shoulders,

"Anyways are you heading to Bubbles room? Because I have no idea what to wear, not that it really matters." I nodded,

"She was made for this kind of thing…" I said. The both of us walked towards her bedroom door, I was about to knock when Buttercup just barged in, the minute she did Bubbles jumped a little it looked like she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Don't you guys knock anymore?" I glared at Buttercup as she snorted,

"I was making sure you were smuggling a boy out of the window before I could catch him in the act…" Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Honestly Buttercup you watch way to much TV." I looked at Bubbles,

"Well I'm guessing you know why we're here….we have no idea what we're wearing for Nerds/Jocks day." She forced a smile and nodded,

"I decided we're going to be Nerds, I'm not a big fan of girl Jocks." Buttercup gasped,

"I'm slightly offended!" Instead of her bubbly giggle, Bubbles just smiled and took a seat on her bed. I sat down next to her while Buttercup crawled up from behind,

"Look Bubbles, I know you're upset about the whole Boomer thing but you can't keep beating yourself up for something like this, it wasn't your fault." She looked at me,

"Blossom I know it's not my fault but I feel like I should be held responsible. I mean out of rage I ruined a relationship and hurt one of my closest friends…" Buttercup put her head on Bubbles lap,

"But think about the positives Bubbles, you saved a boy from a relationship that never existed. Plus you brought a new couple back together and you showed the whole school what an ass Cody is….I'm seeing a lot of positives over here." Bubbles began to laugh, soon I followed her. Leave it to Buttercup to cheer up the family when we're all down, she began wiping away a few stray tears.

"I had nothing to do with the reuniting of Mandy and Damian, but I guess there is a positive side to all of this." I smiled,

"Great to see you back Bubbles! Now if you don't mind…we need clothes and we need them now." She giggled and ran up to her closet.

* * *

"I still don't understand why I willingly let Bubbles dress me for these types of things…" Buttercup mumbled, I rolled my eyes. Buttercup was wearing a grey jeans booty shorts with a green shirt that had a picture of SpongeBob on it that said NERD in big letters, she had on a pair of black suspenders and a pair of Doc Martins on her feet, and she had on a pair of Nerd glasses. I had on black leggings with a skin tight pink crop top that said GEEK; I had on a pair of black suspenders over it and a pair of nerd glasses and my red toms.

"C'mon Bubbles hurry up! We have to get to school today!" I yelled,

"I'm coming just give me a minute I just want to look my best!" Buttercup rolled her eyes while grabbing her bag.

"Yeah look good enough to make the rest of our grade pass out, not to mention stalk us for the rest of the day!"

"I HEARD THAT BUTTERCUP!" She rolled her eyes,

"We all know she's just trying to make herself look good for Boo—..." I slapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Lighten up on that please!? She's still a little unstable emotionally we don't want to upset her even more, because that means more crying for her and less sleep for us…" Buttercups eyes went wide as soon as she realized what was at stake.

"Alright I'm ready!" I look up to see Bubbles wearing a plaid blue skirt with a white crop top and a blue tie with a pair of black nerd glasses.

"Wow look at you, sexy beast." Buttercup said, Bubbles rolled her eyes as we were getting ready to go to school.

* * *

"You would think that being a Nerd would cause a lot less attention than we're receiving right now." I mumbled. On our way to school at least 6 different guys tried to talk to either me or my sister and it was frankly annoying.

"Blossom you should be use to this by now…" Bubbles said. I shrugged as we turned the corner our school not to far from there, suddenly Buttercup stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my god…..I just realized…..you still need to break up with Darian." I stopped in my tracks while my eyes popped out of my head.

"Whoa hold up there what the hell are you talking about?" Bubbles stopped walking as well.

"Oh yeah we totally forgot about that….you need to break up with Darian." I held up my hands,

"Where the hell is this sudden input coming from?! Look we're going to be late so why don't we…." Buttercup smirked,

"Oh don't play that game we have 45 minutes until 2nd period starts were talking about this now." I rolled my eyes

"There is nothing to talk about, I can't just break up with Darian like that, it's not fair…." Bubbles snorted,

"Oh yeah and stringing along his girlfriend while he decides on his feelings is totally fair." I glared at Bubbles,

"Look it's complicated alright…." Buttercup shook her head,

"No there is nothing complicated about this! Blossom stop being in denial and open your damn eyes! You know in your heart that ever since Darian considered dating another girl, you two haven't had the bonding moment you both had before. And ever since you and Brick became friends again, you know your feelings for Darian flew right out the window!" I stared directly at Buttercup and Bubbles and I couldn't even deny it because it was true, I hate how my sisters could read me like a book.

"Well…I mean there's nothing…..I-I just can't!" Bubble looked at me weird,

"Blossom you've broken up with other guys before…" I shook my head,

"It's not that I mean….c'mon guy be real. I mean sure enough I'm going to have to break up with him sooner or later but the thing is say I do have feelings for Brick…I don't want to set myself up for something that isn't even there." Buttercup and Bubbles rolled their eyes,

"You really are as clueless as you seem. Brick was always there for you, but being you, you pushed him away…he never even liked Berserk after he saw you. Blossom if you don't take a chance then all you can do is sit around and regret your mistakes." Bubbles said, I sighed.

"This is just a lot more than my brain can handle…." They laughed at me.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Blossom's brain can't hold as much capacity as she thought it could." I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up you morons." They laughed at me. I sighed,

"Fine I'll do it….but how should I do this I mean I'm basically telling him to go and be Banana's boyfriend." Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"And what the hell is wrong with that? It's not like you liked him anyway."

"I know it's just I don't want Banana to think she won or something like that…" Buttercup narrowed her eyes,

"Does it really matter? I mean it's whatever Blossom the point is that your moving on! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH HIM!" I rolled my eyes,

"God I'm not deaf Buttercup, I just don't know how I should go about this…." Bubbles smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

**Potential Breakup Song by: Aly & AJ **

**Bubbles: It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday **

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no I am not breaking up with him while singing a song Bubbles that is so cheesy." She completely ignored me and grabbed me by my shoulders along with Buttercup pushing me towards the school.

**Buttercup: I played along**  
**I played along**  
**I played along**  
**Rolled right off my back**  
**But obviously my armor was cracked**  
**What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?**  
**Who would forget that?**

**Bubbles: The type of guy who doesn't see**  
**What he has until she leaves**  
**Don't let me go**

"Alright I think you guys are stretching the truth a little bit….but you're not helping me by singing!" Once again they completely ignored me and continued to talk bad about my soon to be ex boyfriend.

**Buttercup: Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know**

**Both: You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**  
**Our album needs just one**  
**Oh baby please**  
**Please tell me**

**Buttercup: We got along**  
**We got along**  
**We got along until you did that**  
**Now all I want is just my stuff back**  
**Do you get that?**  
**Let me repeat that**  
**I want my stuff back**

I rolled my eyes my sisters were not helping me at all. They pulled me into the school yard, luckily a lot of people weren't there yet so nobody was paying attention to us, I tried to struggle against them but it was two against one and I had no chance what so ever.

**Bubbles: You can send it in a box**  
**I don't care just drop it off**  
**I won't be home**  
**Cause without me, you know you're lost**  
**Minus you I'm better off**  
**Soon you will know**

**Both: You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' to me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Living for me**

They both began dancing on top of the school picnic tables, and that's when people began to notice I began to blush as they sung louder and harder than before….I was going to kill them after this was all over.

**Bubbles: You can try, you can try**  
**You know I know it'd be a lie**  
**Without me you're gonna die**  
**Buttercup: So you better think clearly, clearly**  
**Before you nearly, nearly**  
**Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly**  
**C'mon**

**Both: You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not etting' till you're etting'**  
**Gettin' me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)**  
**Living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**  
**Our album needs just one**  
**Oh baby please**  
**Please tell me**

**This is the potential make-up song**  
**Please just admit you're wrong**  
**Which will it be?**  
**Which will it be?**

**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalalalalala.**

They smirked as I growled at them.

"And that my dear sister is the proper way to break up with a lousy boyfriend." I rolled my eyes,

"I swear sometimes I wonder how I'm related to you guys." They hugged me from both sides as they kissed my cheek.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO BIG SIS!" I laughed at them as we got closer to the school building. As we were walking up to the school building 3 boys jumped out in front of us all wearing football jackets, one in red, one in green and the other in blue. All boys looking like complete jocks.

"Well well look what we got here boys….looks like we got ourselves some Nerd bait." I growled as Brick stepped closer, he and his brothers began to circle my sisters and I. I took a quick look over at Buttercup and Bubbles they were being eyed down like a piece of meat.

"Aww Brick I like the green one, maybe she could do just more than my homework…" Buttercup gasped as Butch pulled her into an embrace from behind.

"W-what do you guys want?" Bubbles whispered, Boomer smirked.

"I never knew a Nerd could be so sexy…." I swear I saw him lick his lips. I growled,

"Watch it buddy, don't you guys have some kind….I don't know…football to go and catch." Brick chuckled,

"You're so adorable, but since jocks are superior to nerds. WE are in charge today, so that means…" Before anything happened he and his brothers grabbed on to our bags and held them high above our heads.

"Hey give those back! I will kick you where the sun don't shine Butch I promise you that!" Buttercup threatened he chuckled and held the bag higher over her head. Brick snapped his fingers and out of nowhere appeared Jimmy N, and Timmy T.

"Can you take these somewhere else please? We have business to attend to…" They nodded but not before staring at Bubbles for a bit,

"If there's anything you need me to do I'll be there in an heartbeat…" Timmy said. Jimmy shoved him aside,

"Ah but for my fair lady I shall be the one who gives her the treatment she deserves." The two of them began bickering while walking away with our backpacks.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing here Brick? I need my backpack for class!?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Blossom you should know by now that during Megaville high spirit week there is no class." I growled as he forced me inside,

"I don't care if this is Nerds/Jock day you will unhand me this very moment Butch!" He smirked,

"Not gonna happen cutie, you're my nerd for the day." She raised a brow,

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boomer smirked,

"Oh you guys didn't know? Each Jock gets one nerd they get to be paired with for the day." I groaned,

"This school is just full of twist and surprises! Wait a minute, how come we don't get to pick our own partners?" Brick rolled his eyes,

"Like I said before Jocks are superior over nerds…let's keep up sweetheart." I growled,

"Look guys don't you think your girlfriends would have a problem with this?" Buttercup said, Butch shrugged.

"Screw them at the moment, they've been annoying the shit out of us so it's best if we give them some space….and speaking of space Buttercake and I should be heading off for our alone time." Buttercup's eyes went wide as Butch dragged her away.

"Well as long as I have you Bubbles I think tha—Bubbles?" I turned around and sure enough my blonde headed sister and Boomer were gone, vanished into thin air.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Brick shrugged,

"That's not important anymore what is important is getting to Drama class on time." My eyes went wide,

"I thought you said there was no class today?! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT LIKE THAT!?" I grabbed his hand and ran down towards the auditorium we snuck in and sat quietly in the back, not before I punched him hard in the arm. He mouthed a giant 'OW' while rubbing his arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" He rage whispered,

"That was for lying to me about not having classes!?" He rolled his eyes,

"Wow you really are a nerd." I glared at him.

"Relax cutie, we only have our art classes for this week it's suppose to be like a fun thing…." I rolled my eyes as I sunk deeper into the chair, as soon as I was getting comfortable things for me got a lot worse. Even though it shouldn't bother me as much as it should, I just couldn't help but feel betrayed walking in was none other than MY boyfriend holding hands with Banana walking in smiling and laughing and looking _happy._

"Well I guess we know who he chose…" I whispered, I felt tears streaming down my face. I know I shouldn't care but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I felt Brick grab my hand and squeeze it a little bit,

"He isn't worth the tears your shedding Blossom, show him what he's missing out on. Be the bigger person and prove to him that you don't need him in your life." I smiled and looked at Brick, I suddenly shot up out of my chair and began descending towards the stage where Ms. Smith was talking to one of the tech majors.

"Um excuse me Ms. Smith do you mind if I take the stage? I've been working on something for a while now….and I felt like this was the place to do it." She smiled,

"Well of course Blossom, these are your peers, think of them as your second family. You can tell them anything your heart desires." I smiled as Ms. Smith took a seat in her director's chair and quieted down the class. I stood in front of the microphone as all eyes placed themselves on me. I felt them all I saw Bunny and Brick smiling at me, Banana and Berserk glaring at me, and Darian giving me mixed signs. My other friends all giving me approving looks, I shook the thoughts away from my head and focused on what was ahead of me.

**People like us by: Kelly Clarckson **

**Blossom: **_**We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now**_

**Blossom: Hey… everybody loses it,**  
**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**  
**And hey… yeah I know what you're going through**  
**Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive**  
**Ohh**

I looked straight at Darian, we looked at each other and his mixed emotion. I felt absolutely nothing, it was officially over….and I couldn't be any happier.

**Blossom: People like us we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Blossom: Hey, this is not a funeral**  
**It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage**  
**Just wait, everything will be okay**  
**Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames**  
**Ohh**

I began walking around the stage, smiling once I saw most of the class enjoying the singing. I felt higher than I've ever been for and I couldn't help but feel like my sisters were such a big part of this and I couldn't thank them enough.

**People like us we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

By now everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering along with me and I was having a blast, I looked over at Brick and saw him grinning ear from ear, I smiled back. He was truly one of a kind.**  
Blossom: They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever**

**Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**  
**Ohh**

**People like us we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Blossom: Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

I took a bow as my classmates cheered for me, I put the microphone back in the stand and jumped right off of the stage luckily a certain redheaded jock was there to catch me.

"Aren't you feeling a little spontaneous today?" I giggled as he sat me down. I looked behind him to see Darian looking over at me, I pulled away from Brick and walked over to him.

"Hi." I whispered, he gave me a weak smile.

"That was some performance up there." I shrugged, and then sighed.

"Look Darian I've got to be honest with you…"

"Me too Blossom, but you can go first." I sighed.

"I'm breaking up with you." The look on his face was what shocked me the most, instead of a sad expression or a look of understanding it was taken over by complete rage and pure hatred and anger.

"Excuse me?!" Everyone was beginning to stop and stare, and to tell you the honest truth I was getting a little nervous at the moment.

"Darian please keep your voice down!" I rage whispered, he held up his hand in my face. Oh no he didn't.

"Wait did I just hear you correctly you're breaking up with ME?!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Darian look what we had was good and it went on for a while, but I can't just sit around waiting for you to choose who you would rather be with?! It's not fair to me! Besides we were growing apart my sisters made me realize that I was only clinging onto you because I was in competition with Banana." He narrowed his eyes,

"So basically what I'm hearing is you're breaking up with me because of your sisters? Wow everyone was right you are a complete bitch." I gasped, I was on the point of snapping.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you mad because I'm dumping you!? Or have you always been this fucking needy?! All you've ever wanted was attention! Well look now you got an audience!" He growled at me.

"You have no right to do this to me?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Oh please your already practically dating Banana! I saw you holding hands with her just now!" he scoffed,

"Like you haven't been doing the same thing with Brick the whole time we were dating!" I gasped out of shock.

"Have you been _spying_ on me?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He glared at me,

"You don't get to end this relationship Blossom; it's over when I say it's over. Banana and I are merely friends at the moment, what I do with her is my business and it doesn't concern you." I growled,

"You're a physco path, I'm done with you. Be with Banana for all I care, you and I are no more." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm and began twisting it, it was hurting like a Bitch.

"We're not done here! I'm in charge and when I say-…"

"I think it's time you stepped back away from this Darian before I seriously have to mess up your face." The minute Brick came he released me and I got closer to him, Darian was scaring the hell out of me I've never seen this side of him before and I didn't like it one bit.

"You stay out of this one Jojo, it doesn't concern you." Brick glared,

"When you hurt her it automatically becomes my concern." Before anything could get out of control Brick pulled me out of there fast. Once we were outside I was still a little bit shaken up.

"What the hell was that back there?! I've never seen him like this…" Brick sighed,

"There's a reason I told you not to go out with him in the first place Blossom, Darian is sexist he still believes this is a man's world meaning a man must do everything and anything. His lat relationship got abusive, he hit the girl so many times they had a bed made for her at the hospital, she was so scared to tell anyone that she moved away and no one heard from her again. I guess he was different with you, he doesn't take breakups well AT ALL. He gets all defensive and goes crazy, it's one of the things that my brothers and I don't like about him…." My eyes went wide,

"So what should I do now?" He pulled me closer to him and just remained silent as we walked down the hall of the school buildings.

* * *

No One's POV

Damian sat in the corner of the school lockers as he watched in horror as his older brother Darrik tried to calm down a raging Darian, even though Darrik wasn't doing much, you could tell he was just as scared as his little brother. Darian was repeatedly hitting the lockers, it looked as if he would soon break the locker.

"Can you believe that SHE BROKE UP WITH ME?! And to think I thought I really liked the bitch!" Darrik winced,

"But I thought you were already going to break up with her?" Darian laughed,

"Oh brother I was. You see I don't get dumped I'm the dumper Not the dumpy! And besides I wasn't going to dump her, I was still going to date her but keep Banana on the side." Damian glared at his brother,

"Dude that's just cold….even for you." Darian snorted.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass? They are just girls; they mean nothing without men in this world! Women were made for our use and our needs there needs to be no respect! You losers can do whatever you want with your life's but I refuse to let a women be in charge." Darrik shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I just don't get what Banana see's in you…." Darian laughed,

"What every bitch see's in me nothing but good looks and charm…I'm telling you Cody is sure one hell of a kid…" Damian's eyes went wide,

"Wait a minute you've been hanging around that crack head Cody?! Are you out of your mind!? That kid is all kinds of messed up!" Darian rolled his eyes,

"He's actually a lot more smarter than you people give him credit for….the same thing happened to him with Bubbles. Those damn sisters are always getting in relationships and because of each other there always breaking them apart…." Darrik narrowed his eyes,

"What the hell are you planning?" Darian growled,

"Nothing that involves you two, but let's just say Blossom is going to pay…..and I know just how to get to her….by getting to her sisters first." Both brothers' eyes went wide, Darrik stepped forward

"Darien don't do anything that you're going to regret man! It isn't worth it just let it go man! Just date Banana and let it be at that! Don't go after her sister that's just low man….and their good friends of ours….we can't let you do this!" Darian grabbed his brother by the collar and pushed him towards the locker, Damian jumped up to make sure that Darian wouldn't hurt him, there was always a first for everything.

"Don't try and stop me Darrik it isn't worth it. I know what I'm doing and this DOESN'T CONCERN YOU SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" He dropped his brother and stormed out of the locker room. Both brothers just stood there horrified as they feared their brother was out for blood…and there was no stopping him.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I was sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the cheerleaders and most of the football team. To this day I still can't believe this is the group of people I hang out with. Kim suddenly ran up to me and sat down beside me, she was in a romper with the word DORK plastered across her chest and some cute glasses to match.

"What's up my fellow Nerd?" I rolled my eyes,

"Still trying to figure out how I ended up with this crowd of people." Juniper giggled as she sat on the other side of me.

"Because of your awesome dance moves and your badass attitude, that's for sure." I laughed as well. Soon after Bunny came over and joined our conversation,

"SO my fellow Nerd friends where are your Jocks?" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't remind me that I have to stick with Butch for the rest of the day." They laughed at me as I groaned.

"Well I'm stuck with Marco and Kim's stuck with Ron." I raised a brow as Juniper looked over at Bunny who looked away blushing. I smirked,

"And who is your Jock missy?" She looked me dead in the face and blushed redder than a tomato.

"Well…..it's um…..D-Darrik." My eyes went wide with excitement, at the moment I felt like Bubbles at the moment.

"Oooooooo BUNNYY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Her eyes went wide as she covered my mouth.

"Please keep your voice down Buttercup! I don't want a person to think anything that isn't true…" I rolled my eyes.

"You have had a thing for Darrik since the day you stepped into our dance class." Bunny blushed as Juniper and Kim squealed.

"I-it's nothing like that I promise! I don't even think he likes me…." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah that's why he picked you as his Nerd and every time he goes near you he begins babbling like an idiot." She glared at me as the other two laughed. Bubbles and Blossom soon came to the bleachers,

"Hey what you guys laughing at?" Bubbles asked, I shook my head.

"Nothing I can tell you guys later….where have you been anyways?" Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Well I was stuck in the chorus room listening to Brat sing songs about getting Boomer back and how he wasn't giving her the time of day and it just went on and on and on and on and on and on…" I smacked my head,

"Oh my gosh Bubbles SHUT UP!" She giggled,

"Not that I care…but where are 'our' Jocks anyway?" I shrugged my shoulders, the minute I did the whole entire football team began cheering and hollering.

"What's going on?" I asked, Kim rolled her eyes

"Looks like the 'Jocks' found something to keep themselves occupied…." I look down at the field to see Butch, Boomer and Brick in the middle of the stage, hyping up the crowd.

"WHO'S READY TO KICK UP SPIRIT WEEK!" Brick yelled, the entire team including some cheerleaders cheered,

"What are they up too?" Blossom whispered, it's as if they read her mind the minute she said that music began blasting from the side speakers.

"One guess…..Dance Party."

**I Choose You by: Timeflies  
Brick: Late nights, New York, trouble on my mind  
Crosstown to the west and I'm wasting my time  
Down south, back roads, dust clouds the air  
Chevrolet in the back seat but it wasn't there**

**Butch: Missed the flight at Heathrow**  
**Got stuck up in a one room flat**  
**Cause she's so fit, trying to hold me down**  
**While I was just trying to get back**

**Boomer: Malibu, beach blonde, crashing on these shores**  
**Smile shining like gold**  
**But that smile wasn't yours**  
**And I know, I know, I know**

All three of them began pulling people off of the bleachers Jocks and cheerleaders as they began dancing on the field. I narrowed my eyes at Butch as he made his way up towards me I slid back a little bit as he came closer. Without warning he grabbed me from the waist and flung me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I began pounding on his back but remained silent.

**All: Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**And I choose you, and I choose you**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**And I choose you, and I choose you**  
**And I choose you**  
**And I choose you**

I laughed as my sisters were down on the field with everyone else bouncing up and down to the beat that these boys had managed to create, I was having so much fun. That I didn't even realize that I was dancing on Butch…which he didn't seem to mind.

**Butch: High heels, dirty talk, handcuffs and chains**  
**Nails down my back but I never knew her name**  
**Bright eyes, sundress, Daddy's little girl**  
**She changed my life, but you changed my world**  
**And I know, I know, I know**

**Brick: Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**And I choose you, and I choose you**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**And I choose you, and I choose you**  
**And I choose you**

I laughed once I saw Blossom wrap herself out of Brick's embrace and run right behind the DJ booth and pulled the attention towards herself. Brick just stood there amazed while I began laughing my ass off.

**Boomer: You're every place that I've been**  
**Baby you're every face that I've seen**  
**You're everywhere and I'm going crazy**  
**Your body's rocking my dreams**  
**You're always up in my mind**  
**You're everywhere that I go**  
**You're everything in this town**  
**So girl I'm letting you know**

Everyone was having a great time and just dancing on the field in the open daylight. Butch and I were bobbing up and down to the music just enjoying each other's company, it was the best feeling in the world…and I didn't want it to end. This was the best spirit week ever.

**Butch: That I'm rolling up in a fly whip**  
**Come ride this and just close your eyes**  
**Showing up with my sidekick**  
**My superhero with a dope disguise**  
**No wonder woman all our dreams are coming true**  
**So don't be scared of losing me**  
**Cause I'm always choosing you**

**All: Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**And I choose you, and I choose you**  
**And I choose you**  
**Yeah**  
**All: Everybody needs somebody to love**  
**And I choose you**  
**I need somebody to love**  
**I need somebody to love**  
**I need somebody to love**  
**I need somebody to love**  
**And I choose you**

All you heard was hoots and hollers come from the field as the song dies out and everyone began to scatter all around the field. I laughed as Bubbles went around the field and began screaming and laughing.

"What the hell is your sister doing?" Bunny asked, I smiled.

"Being the little kid, she always was and will forever be."

* * *

"NO I REFUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!" I rolled my eyes as I saw Blossom being dragged towards the cafeteria with the rest of us; she was being dragged by Brick and Marco. They were going to force feed Blossom the school's pastries. Bubbles giggled,

"Blossom I don't understand what your complaining about you've never even tried the school brownies!" She shook her head,

"That's because it looked like someone stepped in it than died in it and then used shit to make it look better!" Everyone rolled their eyes as Marco set Blossom down and Brick brought the brownie close to her face. Marco held her down while she struggled Brick smirked,

"Eat it." She growled,

"Bite me." His smirk went wider,

"Don't tempt me little girl….cause I will do it in a heartbeat." I laughed once I saw Blossom's color drain from her face.

"S-shut up, I refuse to eat that garbage-…" Before anything can happen Brick shoved the brownie in her mouth as her eyes went wide….seeing as there was nowhere else her brownie could go she began chewing it, the expression on her face was priceless as she began to have sparkles in her eyes.

"So how is the brownie?" Juniper said while smirking. Blossom remained silent and looked around nervously.

"SO what do you have to say for yourself?" Butch said, Blossom smiled

"Um can I have another one please?" Everyone began laughing. Soon Ms. Smith came into the middle of the cafeteria,

"Well students to end Nerd/Jock day were going to see a performance from none other than the PLUTONIUM SISTERS featuring BELL SUMMERS!" Everyone clapped and cheered, I rolled my eyes. But what shocked me the most was when they went onto the cafeteria stage there were four standing microphones and the girls looked….I hate to say it myself but they looked amazing. All wearing black jeans and a halter top in their colors, Brute in green, Brat in blue, Berserk in pink and Bell in white. Berserk took the microphone,

"We decided to sing something that every girl goes through…." Brute took over,

"They met that certain guy and they instantly felt a connection, but not every fairy tale has a happy ending. Every girl is afraid of losing her man and sometimes he leaves you and you wonder why." Bell took over after her,

"So this song is for you lovely couples…stay true to yourselves and each other. Or for that girl who lost the guy she loved, and wants him back….."

**When it was me by: Paula Deanda **

**Brat: Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah  
Brute: She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like **

I was amazed on how much their voices have improved; I couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

"What kind of stunt are they pulling now?" Bubbles asked, I shrugged my shoulders…but I sure did want to know you.

**Bell: Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**  
**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**  
**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**  
**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**All: Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**  
**What makes her just everything I can never be**  
**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**  
**Because I can remember when it was me**

**Berserk: And now you don't feel the same**  
**I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name**  
**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**  
**Now you don't care I'm alive**  
**How did we let the fire die**

I looked around the whole cafeteria and there wasn't at least a dry eye in the crowd. All couples were holding each other and just smiling; I looked over at Butch and saw him staring down Brute as if he were in a trance. He just looked at her and studied her every moment….I felt a black hole make its way into my stomach….it was like I didn't even exist.

**Brute: Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**  
**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**  
**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**  
**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**All: What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**  
**What makes her just everything I can never be**  
**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**  
**Because I can remember when it was me**

I looked over at Blossom and she looked even worse than I did. Brick was eyeing down Berserk and he was SMILING! At that moment I knew my sisters heart was broken, she sat there with an empty expression. I looked over at Bubbles who was going through the same thing but Boomer was different he had a blank expression on the whole time but he was defiantly concentrated.

**Brat: That made you smile (me)**  
**That made you laugh (me)**  
**Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me**  
**That was your world (me)**  
**Bell: Your perfect girl**  
**Nothing about me has changed**  
**That's why I'm here wondering**

**All: What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)**  
**What makes her just everything I can never be**  
**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**  
**Because I can remember when it was me**

**All: What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)**  
**What makes her just everything I can never be**  
**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**  
**Because I can remember when it was me**

**Berserk: When it was me**  
**When it was me**  
**When it was me**

Everyone stood up and gave them the biggest round of applause I have ever heard in my life…even bigger than me and the ones my sisters have ever gotten here.

"W-what is happening?" Bubbles whispered. Before I knew it Brick and Butch went over to the girls and pulled them aside to talk to them, which made me very nervous. I looked over at Boomer and the way he was looking at Brat, the both of them were looking at each other with intentisity. Boomer was the first one to make the move and walk over to his brothers and Brat. The minute he left kim looked at us,

"What the hell is going on here?!" I sat there shocked,

"I-I don't know, I mean I knew Butch and Brick still had their girlfriends but I thought Brick was going to break up with Berserk?!" Blossoms breathing started to get heavy,

"H-he said h-he was going to! But after that performance I think he's having second thoughts…" Juniper looked over there,

"I think they were all having seconds thoughts right now." I felt like throwing up at the mere sight of the six of them laughing with each other.

"But what the hell was Bell doing there?! That girl is all sorts of messed up!" Ron said, oh wow I completely forgot he was there.

"I bet you she was trying to get to Damian, that girl just doesn't know when to stop." Bunny said. I sighed and looked at my phone it read 3:15pm.

"You know what I'm just not in the mood to be in the spirit right now, I think I just want to go home." I whispered, Blossom nodded her head.

"Yeah I think it's time my sisters and I hit the road….we'll see you guys later." I grabbed Bubbles arm as I heard her begin to whimper. This was one spirit day that I don't think I'll ever want to remember. My sisters and I fled off of the school property faster than lightning itself. I hate Nerd/Jock day.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending I just wanted to finish it as fast as possible! I'm sorry it took so long to update I made it 25 pages on word just for you guys! By the way you might have trouble visualizing the cafeteria. This of high school musical if you weren't already and think of it in HSM 3 and that should make it easier! Please Review and Follow and favorite me! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	16. Bleeding Love

**Hi guys! It's me again I'm back and faster than ever! Alright before I start I am a GIRL the things I said before with the little scene with Darian and his brothers I DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY AT ALL IF ANY GUY IS READING MY STORY AND YOU FELL THAT WAY YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS! But I love all of you anyways so just wanted to get that out the way and hope no female got offended by that little scene. I also wanted to point out that I needed to create drama in those story but don't worry everything works out for a reason YOU NEED TO TRUST ME…..Anyways on with the show! First song goes to ****ME****, second song goes to ****QueenBee2000****, third song goes to ****Witchgirl951**** and the fourth song goes to ****Flutejrp****! Keep those requests coming and you will be featured ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

It was day three of spirit week, which was nothing special all we had to do was wear our school color which was purple and white. I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing a pair of purple and white striped high waisted shorts with a white off the shoulder baggy see through shirt that was tucked into my shorts, I wore a pair of purple Nikes to match a long with it.

"Hey Buttercup have you seen Blossom?" I turned to look at Bubbles she was wearing a purple skin tight dress that stopped right under her butt with a white mini jeans jacket over her, she had on a pair of white Doc Martins. I shook my head,

"No I haven't seen her at all actually….well besides this morning when we walked to school together." Bubbles sighed. I knew exactly how she was feeling every since yesterday at lunch, the three of us have been a little disoriented. None of us talked to the boys at all, to tell the honest truth I felt a little betrayed. At times Butch would send me mixed signals…he was playing with me and I didn't like it one bit.

"I hope she's ok." I sighed,

"Blossom's a fighter like the rest of us, she'll pull through Bubbles." The minute I said that Blossom came over to us, she sat on the other side of the picnic table just outside of school.

"Hey….how are you guys." I sighed,

"We're just glad to see you, you know we wanted to make sure you were ok." Blossom smiled. I took a quick look at her outfit she wore a white halter top that clutched to her body and a purple and white mini pencil skirt she wore her favorite pair of purple flats to go with it.

"Well I have come to the conclusion…that we're back where we started." I raised a brow,

"What the hell are you talking about Blossom?" She rolled her eyes,

"Well think about it, we messed with the Plutonium sisters and they somehow managed to get back at us, now their back on to and people are starting to respect them more, and well most people have forgotten about us….." Bubbles eyes lithe up.

"SO why don't we use their own trick against them?" I turned my head to the side, looking at Bubbles weird.

"I'm not sure I'm following you…"

"Well I for one know exactly what she means." I turn around to see Kim, Raven and Sam standing behind us, I clutched my heart.

"Oh my god what is with you people! Starting tomorrow everyone gets a bell paced around their necks!" Sam rolls her eyes as she sat down next to Bubbles.

"WE know what those girls are up too." Blossoms eyes went wide,

"You do well what is it?!" Raven blushed,

"Well…..we don't know." I smacked my forehead and shook my head in shame,

"So what is your propersition?" Bubbles said

"Well ever since those bimbos sung their little performance about their 'feelings' they've had every single guy wrapped around their finger! It was like they were in some sort of trance! Juniper and I even over heard Ron and Marco talking about how they weren't such bad girls! LIKE ARE YOU SERIOUS JUNIPER HAD TO HOLD ME BACK FROM FLIPPING THAT IDIOT OVER INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Kim started breathing heavy so Blossom placed a comforting shoulder on her, as if on que Bunny and Juniper appeared at our table as well.

"Hey guys." Juniper mumbled, Bunny just sat quietly.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked, Juniper sighed.

"I-I don't know Marco has been acting weird, and I feel like were drifting apart…."

"This day just isn't going good for us girls." Bubbles said. Kim bounced up,

"So why don't we even the playing field! YOU guys can sing a song like they sang and maybe everyone will remember what good singing is!" I shook my head,

"I don't know Kim I mean this is very strange….I mean I feel like we don't belong in this school anymore…." Raven narrowed her eyes,

"What are you talking about?! Just because you guys aren't on top anymore doesn't mean you still aren't know around the school! You'll always be wolves, and don't do this for those loser boys, do it for you guys! Girls don't need men in their lives to make them happy, they are fine by themselves! Us women need to stand up for ourselves in this world we can do anything man can do and WERE GOING TO PROVE IT!" We all just looked at her with open mouths,

"So was it worth it to stand on the table?" Bunny asked, Raven looked down to see she was now standing on the table, she blushed and got down.

"Besides from Ravens weird moment….she's right you guys have every right to be angry they betrayed you and they made a fool of you, it's time for you to tell them it's over…..they've played with you for the last time." My sisters and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok we're in." Kim squealed

"Awesome! Alright here's what where going to do…."

* * *

No Ones POV

Brat, Berserk and Brute walked gracefully into the cafeteria. They smiled once they saw all eyes on them, in order of spirit day Berserk was wearing a striped purple and white maxi dress with a pair of silver sandals to go with it. Brat was wearing a white mini skirt with a pair of purple wedges and a skin tight v neck purple T-shirt, and Brute was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans with white pumps and a white halter top that stopped right above her belly button.

"This is the way life is supposed to be." Brute whispered as her sisters smiled, they sat at their usual table and waited for their boyfriends. Berserk turned to her little sister

"So what's going on with you and Boomer Brat?" Brat smiled,

"Well were taking it slow, he says he doesn't want to get back together with me but we can stay friends, because you guys are dating his brothers and all." Brute raised her brow,

"That doesn't bother you at all?" Brat shook her head,

"I'm fine as long as I don't see that blonde bimbo coming anywhere near him…." Berserk smiled,

"We knocked those girls right off the charts, nobody even remembers them." Brute shook her head,

"Just because of one sappy song Berserk, I don't think so." Berserk rolled her eyes,

"I don't care about everyone else, I'm talking about the boys! I've known Brick for a while and I knew that they would all for something like that, whatever Brick does Butch will do the same because he trust his big brother and Boomers the same. Their all suckers for love I swear…"

"Berserk lower your voice hear they come." Brat whispered, sure enough Brick, Butch and Boomer Jojo were making their way to the girls table.

"Hello ladies." Brick said while sitting next to Berserk, not before giving her a kiss on her cheek. The girls said Hi back. Brick was wearing a pair of white baggy jeans and a purple shirt that had the school's mascot on the front, Boomer had on a pair of purple jeans with a white T-shirt, and Butch had on a purple Wolves football jacket with a pair of white baggy jeans and a purple skin tight T-shirt. As they sat down Boomer and Brat sat there chatting and remembering the good times, Butch and Brute were giving each other sweet kisses while playing a game of thumb war. While Brick and Berserk were laughing amongst each other and have their loving moments from time to time.

"This is what I missed, just the six of us hanging out like old times…" Berserk said which threw the boys off guard, but they remained silent, suddenly Ms. Smith came out on stage.

"Well ladies and gentleman to start of our third day of spirit week I've asked these girls to sing this song because it reminded me of the performance from the plutonium sisters yesterday!" The crowd went crazy with applause, Berserk growled,

"I don't like where this is going." Ms. Smith continued,

"Alright without further ado I give to you the UTONIUM SISTERS!" The crowd cheered. The same standing microphones were standing on stage, the girls had on the same outfits they had on this morning, they felt there was no need to change because this wasn't to impress anyone this was to make a point and to speak their mind….tell the world how they felt.

**My Heart by: Jennifer Hudson **

_**Speaker: Whoa Whoa 1234**_

**What's up girl? let me holler at you for a second.**  
**I just want you to know all of those other girls they never meant anything to me, your the only one for me**

**Buttercup: You turned me on, sounds so good talking fast.  
But before we go on there's something I must ask, not about your past cause I don't care who came before me,  
no my maturity is bigger than that. I am more curious bout what you truly want, do I since sincerity or just good talk,  
I don't care about the rumour mill but be understanding how you truly feel for me, and yea I want you sexually **

All three girls decided it was time to confront their problems. Buttercup looked straight at Butch and when their eyes met, hers eyes were full of hurt and sadness while his was filled with confusion. He tried to read her but she shut down completely, she refused to let him read her anymore, and she continued to sing.

**All: But I ain't talking bout that, ain't talking bout them,**  
**(Ain't talking bout her) ain't talking bout him**  
**(I'm talking bout trust) I'm talking bout truth**  
**(I'm talking bout me) and what I'm giving you**  
**(This is my heart) please take care**  
**(This is my heart) always be there**  
**(This is my heart) something you can't take**  
**So whatever you do please don't break my heart**

**Blossom: Some girls are satisfied with cash in hand**  
**And some girls are happy just to have a man**  
**But my heart has my word to never put her in the way of harm**  
**So you know I like your charm**

Blossom was going was going through a range of emotions but the one that she showed Brick was betrayal, and for once he knew exactly why she looked at him that way. Blossom just couldn't get out of her mind what he had done to her…she thought he was different and she could actually fall for a guy she knew she could trust….but of course her heart was full of lies.

**All: But I ain't talking bout that, ain't talking bout them,**  
**(ain't talking bout her) ain't talking bout him**  
**(I'm talking bout trust) I'm talking bout truth**  
**(I'm talking bout me) and what I'm giving you**  
**(this is my heart) so treat it like gold**  
**(this is my heart) pretend that it's yours**  
**(this is my heart) it's too valuable to loose**  
**So whatever you do please don't loose my heart**

**Bubbles: One night isn't gone get you no where, there's so much to learn and what you dedicate to me is what you'll get back in return,**  
**now my bedroom game is sick, and that's only the half of it, (I need love), I'm tired of the same, (give love) and no games**

Bubbles felt she was going to cry, she knew that Boomer would never take Brat back but the way they were looking at each other gave her doubts in her mind. Boomer looked directly at Bubbles and gave her a smile, she felt a little hope but she soon realized she was going through the same thing again….and her heart couldn't take it anymore. Boomer sat there frozen as he just saw Bubbles turn her head the other way….making his dream become a reality.

**All: But I ain't talking bout that, ain't talking bout them,**  
**(Ain't talking bout her) ain't talking bout him**  
**(I'm talking bout trust) I'm talking bout truth**  
**(I'm talking bout me) and what I'm giving you**  
**(This is my heart) so before you lie**  
**(This is my heart) draw me a line**  
**(This is my heart) pain shows up**

**Buttercup: So whatever you do please don't break my heart  
My heart**

**All: I'm talking about the truth, and what I'm giving you**  
**This is my heart**

The crowd through their arms in the air as they applauded the girls. They took a quick bow before they left the stage,

"I feel like a great weight has been lifted off of my chest." Buttercup muttered causing the sisters to laugh, they quickly left the lunchroom and went to go look for their friends.

* * *

Bubbles POV

My sisters and I had to go and put on our cheerleading uniforms, I mean since it was spirit week…you know being a cheerleader is a big deal. I was currently sitting on the bleachers with my sisters, Kim, Juniper, Mandy, Raven, Sam, and Bunny.

"You know who I haven't seen I while DeeDee, Olga, Dexter or Mandark? What happened to them?" Blossom asked,

"Well Dexter doesn't like Mandark dating his sister and Mandark doesn't like Dexter dating his sister, so they decided to work this out as…..an um…..awkward family bonding thing." I held in a laugh,

"Well she needs to hurry up and get her butt back here because tomorrow we have to work on our shows and I don't not want to be in dance by myself….with Butch." Buttercup grumbled, Bunny whipped her head,

"Um what about me and Raven!? We're in your dance class too!" Buttercup blushed from embarrassment as she crushed the both of them in a hug,

"I love you guys SO MUCH!" Bunny scoffed while Raven sat there laughing.

"So about that performance today…..IT WAS AMAZING!" Sam screamed,

"You really think so?" Blossom asked. Juniper shook her head,

"Absolutely, you guys were on point! Now I just think you need to put yourselves over the top and you should be good to go."

"I don't understand what you guys mean, but I'm going to let it slide." Buttercup said. I smiled,

"By the way I never got to ask you guys-…" I was suddenly interrupted once I saw 2 figure come crashing towards me, I squealed and jumped closer to Buttercup but then let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was Timmy and Jimmy. Everyone around me started laughing,

"Oh hi Miss Bubbles! I thought I'd bring you some of the most exotic roses from the planet Jupiter!" My eyes went wide as he handed me a pair of orange looking flowers. Timmy rolled his eyes,

"Forget those stupid flowers how about a dozen chocolates, a shopping bag full of new clothes AND a new pair of heels…that I wish I had." I raised a brow,

"What do you mean by I wish-Oh my gosh." I don't know how but there behind Timmy was exactly what he said and I was beyond amazed.

"W-wait how did that….where did that….oh my god how did that…." Timmy placed his hand on my lip and smiled, causing everyone around me to double over in laughter.

"Please don't say anything just enjoy it." I nodded my head as Timmy's smile went wider. Jimmy began shaking in rage.

"THAT IS IT TURNER YOU HAVE MESSED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" He pounced on top of Timmy and the both of them went tumbling down the field. I looked there amazed as Buttercup shook her head,

"One day Bubbles will have men killing themselves over her." I glared at her as and my other friends started laughing. Blossom stopped laughing and looked forward and smiled,

"OH hey Mac." Sure enough Mac was in front of us….to be honest he was a cute kid."

"Oh um hey guys….I was actually hoping to find you guys." I patted the seat next to me and he hesitated but sat in between Bunny and myself. I looked over and saw a bunch of football players looking over at Mac and smiling, as if he was getting lucky or something.

"Alright so I just have a favor to ask you." I smiled,

"Sure, go ahead." He sighed,

"Alright I know I'm not really a vocal major and all but I've always wanted to be in a song writing class. You know I write the song and other people sing them, the problem is they won't let me join the class unless I get someone to sing it for me. Now I know I'm not one of the coolest kids in school, but you're really nice and I just thought that maybe you could help me out….you don't have to say yes." I smiled,

"Why don't you think I would say yes?" Mac blushed,

"Well I didn't think….well you know….I'm not the coolest kid and you know…" Juniper smiled.

"Mac you do know you are a very cute boy right?" Mac blushed bright red, Kim smirked

"If I didn't have a boyfriend, I would totally date you." If possible Mac became brighter red. Buttercup laughed,

"If you guys keep this up the boy's going to get brighter until his head pops….wait I actually might want to see that." Blossom smiled and as if on que she kissed Mac's cheek and the boy almost passed out if it wasn't for my lap being in his way, I giggled.

"Before we kill Mac, let's see what song he wants me to sing with him first." Mac nodded and went in his bag and pulled out a piece of sheet music and a small stereo. I smiled once I saw over the lyrics of the song and smiled at Mac and he smiled back.

**Popular Song by: MIKA ft. Ariana Grande**

**Bubbles: La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
Mac: Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
Bubbles: I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

I stood up and started shaking to the beat this caused a lot of people to look up over at the bleachers. I tried to get Mac up but he shook his head and looked around rather nervous. That's when Buttercup decided to shove him so now he was standing next to me….along with my friends.

**Both: My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

**Both: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

I was happy to see him loosening up. I saw him glance over at the football team again and tensed but I grabbed his hand and reassured him that he was fine and he to that as a boost to step up his song. He took the stereo and put it on full blast, that's when the rest of us started dancing like idiots and just having a blast.

**Both: Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**  
**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**Bubbles: Always on the lookout for someone to hate,**  
**Both: Picking on me like a dinner plate**  
**Bubbles: You hid during classes, and in between them**  
**Both: Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them**  
**Mac: You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do**  
**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**  
**Bubbles: Ooh, the joke's on you**  
**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,**  
**"How come you look so cool?"**  
**'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)**  
**I said, that's the only thing I've learned at school**

Mac and I began dancing around the bleachers….along with a few other people. I was glad to see that he was enjoying himself not caring who was judging him. I took his hand and made him spin me around as we danced together, this song he wrote was amazing on so many levels.

**Both: My problem, I never was a model,**  
**I never was a scholar,**  
**But you were always popular,**  
**You were singing all the songs I don't know**  
**Now you're in the front row**  
**'Cause my song is popular**

**Both: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you**  
**That's all you ever need to know**

**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**  
**Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**Bubbles: It's all you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**It's all you ever need to know**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**(It's all you ever need to know)**  
**It's all you ever need to know**

Mac was soon bombarded by my sisters, who tackled him to the field while he kept singing. They kept hip bumping each other. Mac in the middle and my sisters on either side, I started laughing uncontrollably once I saw how miserably they were failing, today was a good day.

**Mac: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**

**Both: Popular, I know about popular**  
**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**  
**You're only ever who you were**  
**Popular, I know about popular**  
**And all that you have to do is be true to you.**  
**That's all you ever need to know...**  
**(That's all you ever need to know...)**

"Oh my gosh Mac that song was amazing!" Juniper yelled, he blushed

"T-thanks, but with Bubbles it was even better." I clutched my heart and jumped on top of him,

"AWWWWW that was the sweetest thing I've heard all day!" Before he can respond I grabbed his face and gave a kiss right on the lips….it was only a peck. But in the long run I wish I hadn't done that because the minute I let him go, he collapsed right on top of the bleachers.

"OH MY GOD BUBBLES YOU MADE THE KID PASS OUT!" Bunny yelled, I shook my hands

"I'm sorry but I didn't think he would do that!?" Buttercup slapped her forehead

"Bubbles if he couldn't handle kiss from Blossom what makes you think he can handle one from you!" Blossom shook her head,

"Yeah Bubbles I mean—Hey wait a minute!? What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Well I did was gave him a little victory peck!" Mandy smiled,

"Oh we know what it was but to him it was WAY more than that." I gasped,

"OH my gosh Mandy I'm so sorry! I forgot you too had….a little thing going…." She shook her head,

"Oh no worries Bubbles, I'm back with Damian but I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for just leaving him like that…I mean we did have something going but, I just feel like I need to help him find someone…to make him happy." I raised a brow,

"OH this sounds like a challenge." Buttercup shook her head,

"No you are not running around playing cupid Bubbles not again. Besides all of our friends are taken." I shook my head,

"I don't think so….." She cut me off.

"Dexter is with Olga, DeeDee is with Mandark, Kim is with Ron, Bunny is with Darrik…." Bunny cut her off,

"Um no I'm not Buttercup! I'm still single!" Blossom snorted,

"Yeah but not for long." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Anyway Juniper is with Marco, Raven is with Robin, Robin is with Mitch, Sam is with Danny…." Sam cut Buttercup off,

"Well we're still working all of that out." Buttercup sighed,

"Mandy is with Damian, and even though she's not our friend Banana is with Darian, and even though I hate their guts Berserk is with Brick, Brute is with Butch, and Boomer and Brat are working out their difficulties…otherwise than that there's no one really left to go for each other." Raven looked over at us,

"Well what about you three? Why don't one of you date him?" I made a face,

"I don't know Mac is more like a 'kiss you anytime I want without ever having a relationship' type of person to us." Raven raised a brow,

"So like a friend with benefits?" Buttercup shook her head,

"Not even that." Blossom stood up,

"Well there is one other person that we can set him up with….but I don't think you guys are going to like it." Kim looked at Blossom,

"We'll take anyone right now." Blossom sighed,

"Well we can set him up with….Bell." My eyes went wide in realization realizing she was indeed the last person who was in a relationship, I shook my head.

"No, no way in hell am I setting up this sweet boy with a monster like Bell." Juniper shrugged,

"I mean it couldn't hurt to try Bubbles….I mean if anything you can talk to her first about it before you give Mac the idea." I sighed,

"Fine but the minute she says anything nasty about him, I'm going to pop her head in so far she's going to need a lot of plastic surgery." Buttercup shrugged,

"I would like to go with Bubbles…it sounds very interesting." Blossom sighed,

"Alright now that this is over with, how about we take the limp child to the Nurse's office." I gasped as I completely forgotten about Mac and how he passed out right in front of me.

"Wow Bubbles you must have given him the kiss of his life, because he's still out cold….or he just has a major concussion." I glared at Bunny as she grabbed his leg. The rest of us followed as we made our way to the nurse's office.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

After Bubbles made that poor kid Mac pass out, I decided that I need to dance before tomorrow. I just wanted to let go and just dance how I use to but of course I had followers. My sisters decided they wanted to tag along as did Bunny, the other girls decided to try and find their boyfriends.

"I still don't understand why you guys are here with me." I said while stretching, Bunny rolled her eyes,

"Well jeez Buttercup no one is going to class, cheerleading's not till later and I don't know maybe we want the company." I flipped my hair like a Diva

"Well I didn't ask for all of that!" They laughed at me as we continued stretching.

"Alright just one round and that's it Buttercup." I smiled at Blossom Bunny looked over at us confused,

"So what exactly are we doing anyways?" Bubbles smiled,

"It's something we use to do with our mother when we were younger. Instead of really dancing we move our bodies to the music and we sing and do little movement as possible, the idea is to let your emotions take over your body and guide them in the direction of the music." Bunny raised her brows,

"This should be interesting." I smirked as I pressed play on the stereo.

"You have no idea."

**DNA by: Little Mix **

**Blossom: Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected **

Blossom swayed her hips around as she used different heights to express her point extending her legs all over the place, deep down it showed how much the pain had grew since she last saw Brick and I knew where she was coming from.

**Bunny: And my heart won't beat again**  
**If I can't feel him in my veins**  
**No need to question, I already know**

**All: It's in his DNA**  
**D-D-D-DNA**  
**It's in his DNA**  
**And he just takes my breath away**  
**B-b-b-breath away**  
**I feel it every day,**  
**And that's what makes a man**  
**Not hard to understand**  
**Perfect in every way**  
**I see it in his face**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

**Bubbles: It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**  
**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**  
**Now I don't have any first degree**  
**But I know, what he does to me**  
**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh**

Bubbles was different from the rest of us, she was moving her body a lot back and forth sowing the jump that Boomer was taking on her. He kept going back and forth and didn't know how to make up his mind.

**Buttercup: And my heart won't beat again**  
**If I can't feel him in my veins**  
**No need to question, I already know**

**All: It's in his DNA**  
**D-D-D-DNA**  
**It's in his DNA**  
**And he just takes my breath away**  
**B-b-b-breath away**  
**I feel it every day,**  
**And that's what makes a man**  
**Not hard to understand**  
**Perfect in every way**  
**I see it in his face**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

**Buttercup: It's all about his kiss**  
**Contaminates my lips**  
**Our energy connects**  
**It's simple genetics**  
**I'm the X to his Y**  
**It's the colour of his eyes**  
**He can do no wrong**  
**No, he don't need to try**

I on the other hand didn't care anymore. Butch had played with me too much to make me care anymore, I felt a connection between us when we danced but it must have been me alone because he would have made something of like Boomer. Or tried to like Brick, he just didn't care…..and neither did I.

**All: Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA**

**All: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh**

**All: It's in his DNA**  
**D-D-D-DNA**  
**It's in his DNA**  
**And he just takes my breath away**  
**B-b-b-breath away**  
**I feel it every day,**  
**And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**  
**Not hard to understand (to understand)**  
**Perfect in every way (in every way)**  
**I see it in his face (in his face)**  
**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**  
**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

I was panting heavily as was everyone else.

"Holy shit! I felt all the emotion through that and this really works up a sweat!" Bunny yelled, I smirked.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm right most of the time; you should always listen to me." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Um no please don't do that, she will lead you a stray." I pointed out my tongue as we continued to change back into our clothes.

"Guys do you really think that Bell and Mac would make a good couple? I don't want to set the kid up for failure….and I'd rather hook him up with one of the models from 17 magazine!" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Bubbles you know mom doesn't like us to mix her work girls with our friends." Bunny sighed,

"Sorry I'm still getting used to this whole parents famous thing. Have you guys ever modeled for your mother?" I shook my head,

"Yeah, we've done it a bunch of times. But maybe one day, we can invite some of our friends too have a little photo shoot?" Bunny smiled,

"I'm keeping you guys up on that offer." We all laughed as we headed out of the dance room.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I left my sisters and Robin and began walking through the halls. Buttercup was on the right track when she said she wanted to be alone, I had the same idea, so I lied to them and said that I wanted to go to the library to get started on homework and like mice they scrammed. The truth was I just wanted to walk through the hallways and get a feel for it again. I brushed my hands on the locker and just admired it. The one thing I'll never tell my sisters, the one thing they wouldn't understand is that I was starting to like Brick more and more. He was something I couldn't have which made me even more attracted to him. I've always followed the rules and now that I've broken them there is no going back, he was something I couldn't have and I wanted him even more.

**Bleeding Love by: Leona Lewis **

**Blossom: Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

**But something happened**  
**For the very first time with you**  
**My heart melts into the ground**  
**Found something true**  
**And everyone's looking round**  
**Thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

My fingers ran along the lockers individually as I walked around. Brick was my everything, I broke up with Darian for him, because he was truly one of a kind. And he didn't deserve to be with Berserk, he belonged with me.

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear**  
**But they talk so loud**  
**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**  
**Try to fill me with doubt**  
**Yet I know that the goal**  
**Is to keep me from falling**

**Blossom: But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**  
**And in this world of loneliness**  
**I see your face**  
**Yet everyone around me**  
**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

I wandered through out the halls looking for a way around the school. I walked around and felt nothing, absolutely nothing. I could be wandering around forever and all I could do is still think about Brick. I hated to say it but I loved him, and one day he would love me back.

**Blossom: But I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**Blossom: And it's draining all of me**  
**Oh they find it hard to believe**  
**I'll be wearing these scars**  
**For everyone to see**

My sisters told me to forget about him, because in the end all he would do is break my heart, but I just couldn't keep away from him. I was like a moth drawn to a flame. I was in love with him but I didn't care what ever one else thought, because no one had to know.

**I don't care what they say**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein**  
**That I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding**  
**I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open and I**  
**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love**

I walked around some more as I tried to get him out of my mind. But by the end I made it to the school's entrance, I sighed and continued walking out of the school on my way home. I turned around and smiled,

"I will always love you Brick…forever and always."

* * *

**AWWWWWW THAT WAS CUTE! Alright I didn't bring the boys in yet because it creates more drama so please keep up those request coming!TELL ME WHO YA LOVE! YEP ITS ME! REVIEW PLEASE AND FAVORITE MY STORY!**


	17. Moving on?

**Hello and I'm back! I feel like my writing has gotten faster in the past few days! Anyway this will be the last fast update with this story because I still have to update Camp Chaos 101 because people are getting restless but I had such a good idea for this story it will blow the snot right out of you people! Anyways I first want to give credit to ****LilButterccup1278**** for giving me an idea for the next theme of spirit week! AWESOME! This time I didn't put in any song in puts it was all you guys, the reason I picked these songs because I thought they were rather cute! First song goes to ****Paper-Ninja-Star****,**** second song goes to ****Literray****(I don't think this is the song that they choose but it's from Step up so I'm using it but giving them credit), the third and fourth song goes to ****xXDanniXx****, and the fifth song goes to ****Sk8rgirl709**** and ****BunnyBoo505**** for coming up with the same song! This is going to be a long one so I suggest you be prepared for it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Bubble's POV

I squealed as I over analyzed my outfit. Despite what was going on in school this was the fourth day of spirit week, the big game was tomorrow and then after that we have the school's annual camping trip. But besides that today was my favorite of all the spirit days because today we got to dress up us our favorite characters, old singers, actors, dancers or we can dress up as our favorite cartoon characters. Suddenly my sisters busted into my room,

"OH my god Bubbles what happened?! Are you ok we heard….well a squeal. Wait it's not's a spider right?" I shook my head as I looked back over in the mirror, I just couldn't help but smile I was Marilyn Monroe. I had on a white dress that stopped high up on my thigh it was a halter top. I wore a pair of silver heels and put some red lipstick on, instead of putting my hair up I just let it drop to my shoulders

"OH no I'm fine." Blossom rolled her eyes as she plopped herself on my bed.

"Well Miss Monroe if you don't hurry up we'll be late for school." I giggled.

"Yeah as if I'm going to listen to a mouse." Blossom was Minnie mouse, she had her hair back and she had her black little ears and a red dress with white polka dots that stopped right under her butt it was a flowing dress, she had on white frilly socks and a pair of closed yellow wedges, she had a cute little bow in her hair as well along with whiskers.

"Well for your information, mice are very…." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Nope I don't need another boring lecture, it's not happening!" I looked over at Buttercup and smiled, she was Cat women. She had on a black body suit that stopped under her butt, she had a tail and she had on biker gloves because the suit was sleeveless that squeezed her boobs together, she had on a gold belt that wrapped around her waist and she had on her black Steve madden boots and a pair of cat ears on her head. Blossom growled,

"You guys are so cruel." I smiled,

"Which is why you love us so much!?"

My sisters and I walked into the school building and was amazed at the sight we saw. All around there were kids in different costumes of famous people and their favorite cartoon characters.

"This is so cool! Wow I've never been this excited about school before…" Buttercup said, Blossom shrugged.

"Well I wonder who puts the decorations up?"

"That would be your lovely and talented Kim possible!" We all look behind us to see our friends Kim, Juniper, and Bunny.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Ha ha very funny….and what are you suppose to be miss sexy?" Kim laughed,

"I'm Bonnie, while Ron is Clyde, Juniper is Tina Turner, and Bunny is Isabella from Phineas and Ferb." I smiled,

"If children saw you guys on those actual shows it would look like Porn." They blushed as we descended down the hallway.

"Alright girls tomorrow is a big day for us cheerleaders. I managed to get Sam and Raven to do the scoreboards for the game and I asked Mandy to help Billy with the mascots uniform. Now all we have to do is crush the competition, we did it for basketball, baseball, Hockey, Soccer, Bowling…." Blossom's eyes went wide,

"Jesus how much teams do we have!?" Kim waved her hand,

"That is beside the point right now! All I'm saying is that we've won so many other spirit week games for the other sports why cant we just beat Bonnie and her stupid team already! I mean c'mon this is ridiculous, I mean we haven't won a spirit week football game in a year!" I stopped dead in my tracks with my mouth wide open,

"No way." Kim turned around,

"I mean yeah I know right! It's ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes and turned her head around,

"That's not what I'm talking about look OVER THERE!" Kim and everyone else turned their heads in the direction in which I was pointing at, and their jaws fell at the sight as well. Buttercup broke first,

"I-is that Bloo a-and princess? TOGATHER!?" Sure enough Bloo was and Princess were sitting down on one of the school benches while holding hands, just laughing and talking with each other. I held my stomach,

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Juniper scoffed,

"How pathetic, she doesn't have the attention from Timmy and Jimmy anymore so she has to go after Bloo, that's just low on so many levels." Bunny rolled her eyes,

"Well this is the first time I've seen Bloo and Mac not together actually…..well except for yesterday." Blossom shrugged,

"I'm sure it's nothing as long as we don't—where the hell is Buttercup?" Kim gulped,

"W-well um it looks like, Buttercup doesn't agree with your little plan." We all looked over to see Buttercup charging over to Bloo and Princess. Junipers eyes went wide

"Stop her!" We all ran over and charged at Buttercup, but it was too late she was already over there….and now so were we. Bloo and Princess looked down at us both glaring.

"O-oh hey guys what's u-up?" I whispered, Princess rolled her eyes,

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim smiled,

"We came over to say hi to one of our greatest friends!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"THEY came over here for that, I came over here to know what's the deal between the two of you." Bloo looked at her funny,

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"Don't play dumb with me, we saw you guys holding hands." They both blushed,

"OH well you know….it's just…." Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"Wait Bloo I thought you had a crush on Bubbles?" My eyes went wide,

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"I remember the first day of school when we met him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Now it was Bloo's turn to blush, while Princess stood there trembling with rage.

"Is there anyone in this school that doesn't have a crush on YOU!?" Without anything else, she stormed away screaming with Bloo hot on her tail, I glared at Blossom.

"Like she doesn't have enough reasons to kill me right now?!" She shrugged. I slapped my forehead and followed my friends further down into the school hallways.

* * *

I was sitting here with Buttercup. Kim and Juniper decided to go and find their boyfriends and Blossom asked Bunny to help her get ready for her rehearsal on the play. I was waiting around with Buttercup until she had to get ready for her rehearsal. I narrowed my eyes once I saw who was entering the field,

"OH god dammit it's Bell." Buttercup rose her eyes,

"Aren't you suppose to be setting her up with Mac?" I groaned,

"I forgot about that…well let's just get this over with." I grabbed her arm and dragged her with me to where Bell was sitting; once we got there she didn't even acknowledge our presence….the bitch.

"Well hello to you to….what the hell are you suppose to be Bloody Mary?" Bell looked up and growled at me,

"And what do I owe the pleasure of two of the Utonium sisters? And if you must know I am the Mona Lisa."

"More like the I don't wanna see ya." Buttercup grumbled, Bell sighed and stood up.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not be here right now, in the presence of you two, by the way thanks for getting me kicked off the squad." She was about to pass me, when I grabbed her arm.

"Bell look as much as it pains me, I'm here for a reason." She looked at me,

"Fine you have 1 minute." I rolled my eyes,

"Look even though were not really friends…..no we're not. Um I know you're the only person I know that doesn't have a boyfriend." She glared at me

"Now you have 15 seconds…" I huffed,

"Just hear me out ok? Look I just feel like we got off on wrong terms, you hated me for NO REASON whatsoever, just because you thought the guy you liked, didn't like you he liked me but he never really liked me he liked his ex Mandy, so you should be furious with Mandy….." Bell looked at Buttercup,

"Does she always ramble off like this?" Buttercup nodded,

"You'll get use to it." I rolled my eyes,

"Anyways we just thought that so you won't be so lonely and bitter…that we could hook you up with someone." She scoffed, I turned to Buttercup.

"Well looks like my work here is done, I tried looks like we've-…" Buttercup spun me back around and pushed me back in front of Bell,

"Oh no darling, you're not even close to done. You wanted to do this, so finish it." I growled,

"Why would I want help from you?" I rolled my eyes,

"Um hello? Do you not see who I am let alone my sisters!? Bell I had boys all over me since the age of three, I can get you a boyfriend in an instant." Bell was about to open her mouth but soon shut it once she realized I was right,

"Look Bell don't you feel lonely sometimes. You see everyone else cuddling with each other, don't you want that to be you?" She looked at me and for once I felt sorry for her.

"W-why would you help me? After everything I've done to you guys, I've been nothing but mean….and like Bubbles said for no reason." I smiled,

"Because we can all forgive and forget Bell….that is if the person is willing to change." She nodded, and before I knew it she engulfed me in a hug….which I happily returned.

"AWWW look at this love display….it makes me sick." Buttercup said, I turned back over to Bell.

"Alright do you want to know who I have in mind?" She nodded,

"Now before you judge him, he's really sweet, he's caring and he is a shy kid…..it's Mac." Her reaction was way different from what I had in mind, she was actually grinning from ear to ear.

"You want to set me up with Mac? Bubbles that will never work! I know he doesn't like me…..like everybody else." I glared at her,

"What did I just say about forgive and forget? My question is are you willing to date Mac?" She smiled,

"He is really cute, but you know I just thought he was more into shy girls." I smiled,

"Um he was into Mandy at first….you'll do just fine." She smiled.

"Well I'd love to help you guys, but I have to go and get ready for dance." And with that Buttercup took off, Bell and I ended up talking about regular girl things and talked our way over to the voice department. We sat down near the piano and just talked some more.

"So Bubbles how do you do it?" I looked at her funny,

"Do what Bell?" She smiled,

"Make up songs like the back of your hand…you are so talented it makes me jealous." I smiled,

"I just get inspiration from anything around me it's really easy…look I'll show you." I looked around the voice room and spotted….a cup. Bell looked at me funny,

"Wait how are you suppose to…." I held up my hand.

"Silence child, and let me show you how it's done." I sat down cross legged on the floor and pulled Bell besides me, I put the cup in front and Bell just sat there amazed.

**The Cup Song by: Anna Kendrick (Pitch Perfect) **

**Bubbles: I got my ticket for the long way round**

**Two bottle of whiskey for the way**

**And I sure would like some sweet company**

**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say  
When I'm gone (x2)You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone (x2)You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

I passed the cup along to Bell as I went to search for the other one. She looked at me a little hesitant but I nodded and she followed exactly what I did, I soon found the other cup and continued the little rhythm that we had going on.

**Bell: I got my ticket for the long way round **

**The one with the prettiest of views**

**It's got mountains It's got rivers**

**It's got sights to give you shivers**

**But I'm sure it'd be prettier with you  
When I'm gone (x2)You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone (x2)You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**Both: You're gonna miss me by my hair**

**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**

**Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone (x2)You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my walk**

**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**

**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **

The both of us ended up laughing.

"Wow I never knew music could be so fun." I smiled,

"If you give something a chance Bell…it would Blossom in the end." She gave me a weird look,

"You do that made absolutely no sense right." I smiled,

"Preciously."

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I met up with Bunny and Raven once I left Bubbles and Bell, being friends with her is very weird because you know she's all new and stuff to being friends with my sisters and I. Anyways Bunny, Raven and I were stretching, we had changed into our dance attires, to tell you the honest truth I was rather nervous in this dance performance because this is the first time I would be facing Butch, I haven't seen him in 2 days and I was hoping to make it….well never.

"Do you think he caught the stomach flu and can't come to school?" Bunny laughed,

"Yeah alright Buttercup that happens when Brute becomes a virgin." I shot her a glare,

"Don't jinx it, it could happen!" Raven rolled her eyes,

"Buttercup I thought you were over him, and besides don't let him ruin your life! Go out and be that star that you've always wanted." I sighed,

"I think we have different meanings on getting over someone…" Bunny scrunched her nose,

"I can't believe it." I looked at her,

"What happened?! Who's dying!" She pulled my face in the direction she was looking, as if on que Raven and I gasped at the same time.

"What is Darrik doing…._with Butch and Brute?_" Raven rage whispered. sure enough Darrik had walked in laughing and chatting with Butch and Brute.

"What the hell are they laughing about?" Bunny whispered, before I could answer I hid behind Bunny once I saw them look over here, lucky for me Butch didn't see me.

"Believe it or not I would sure as hell like to find out." I whispered. Soon DJ entered the room clapping his hands,

"Alright ladies and gentleman I want each of you too look over the dances videos I've been sending you, and I want to see if you were actually looking at them. I know it's been busy since it's spirit week and all but our dance show is more than a month away and I will not have this school's reputation ruined by laziness!" I cringed DJ didn't know it but when he became so into dance….he goes….well crazy.

"The video I sent you was the first dance scene in the movie, this is when the pirates go into battle against the other team….now I need Carissa Martin and Cynthia Martin playing as the Santiago twins to start the pyramid over here….actually let's make this easier everyone in the Pirates crew on this side, everyone else take a seat. Alright let me just position you guys…..Darrik and the twins over here. Butch I want you next to Darrik, Bunny and Raven stand next to Buttercup…..wait switch that Butch and Buttercup come right here in front….so I should have girls on this side and boys on this side." I gulped nervously I still hadn't looked over at Butch but I could feel his eyes burning into my skin.

"Alright class if you will follow me outside please." I looked over at Bunny and she had the same confused look as me, the entire class walked outside onto the field. Everyone keeping the spots they were just given,

"Alright by the looks on your faces I know that most of you are confused to what the hell we are doing outside, today is the day where I test your strength in dancing, to see if you can with…..um….whatever life throws at you." Raven furrowed her brows,

"Wait what do you mean?" The minute she asked DJ turned on the school sprinklers, I gasped as the cold water started to drench me. DJ smirked

"If you struggle it will make it worse…" Brute screamed,

"OH MY GOSH MY MAKE UP IS GETTING RUINED!" I rolled my eyes,

"Like it was any better before." She snapped her head in my direction and glared at me. DJ smiled,

"You will dance in the sprinklers, girls make sure your boobs don't show, and guys try not to get a boner when you see them." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright kids may the best dancers win." I took a deep breath and stood in my position as DJ pressed play.

**Take Your Shirt Off by: T-Pain (Step Up 3) **

_**[Introduction:]**_**  
Yeah  
Brush em off brush em off  
Brush em off brush em off  
Brush em off brush em off **

Boys started off first Butch, Darrik and Danny and a few others were dancing. All in one swift motion

"Butch keep that leg straight, Danny more energy, Darrik I want those arms straight c' mon people let's GO!"

**Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter**

**Ladies and gentlemen**  
**Boys and girls**  
**Children of all ages,**  
**This is nappy boy man this is what we do...**  
**Introduciiiiiiiion**

_**[Verse 1:]**_**  
Teddy pain teddy pender ass down  
Let it be known when I roll around town  
If ya girl lost then she bout to be found  
When I rock and roll make your boy fall out  
Teddy pants on my feet all kraut  
I'm back again what you gone do now  
Get out of this party girl and come back to my house  
I'm bout to show you how we do it down south  
Take ya shirt off **

Bunny, Raven pushed the guys out of the way and the girls took the center….with me on top. Instead of starting out with the dancing DJ had us crumping….hard. The water was getting in the way of my eyes, my hair was sticking to my face and my shirt was sticking to my body but I didn't care….i was having way to much fun.

"Bunny bigger movements, Raven put a smile on your face dear you're having fun! Buttercup stop looking at the floor the audience is this way!"_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter**

**I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere**  
**Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air**  
**Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Twist it in the air like a helicopter**

Boys and girls came back together and danced. We merged with the guys and everybody started dancing in unison. I made sure that I wasn't anywhere near Butch while we were dancing, I stayed in my position but made sure not to let him distract me from what was the most important.

_**[Verse 2:]**_**  
What it is what it gone be  
I see you in the crowd and you lookin at me  
But you ain't doing nothing like you gettin it for free  
I don't want to see not on that pretty whitey  
Take it off for me baby no whatchu gone do  
You lookin like who dis motha fucka talkin to?  
I want to see dat baby phat wrap around your head  
Now answer this is auto tune really dead?  
Take ya shirt off**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter **

I was sweating but thanks to the water I was a mixture of cold and hot, we were still dancing and by this time most people on the field has come to see what was happening. DJ was yelling at people left and right, and I was getting more and more into it as the fast pacing movement came with me I felt my body lose control….which is what I love about dancing.

**I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere**  
**Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air**  
**Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Twist it in the air like a helicopter**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
Hey girl  
What it is  
Should I take you back to my crib  
And take ya motha fuckin shirt off, shirt off  
Take ya motha fuckin shirt off, shirt  
Baby girl what's going on  
I know this is you favorite song so take your motha fuckin shirt off  
Shirt off  
Take ya motha fuckin shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt shirt take ya shirt off**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Ah ahah ah ahah take ya shirt off  
Brush em off brush em off brush em off do da dam thang  
Twist em in the air like a motha fucking helicopter**

**I know you don't care when ya titties everywhere**  
**Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**And if ya don't care put ya hands in the air**  
**Homegirl take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Take ya motha fucking shirt off**  
**Twist it in the air like a helicopter**

I swear my lungs were about to fall right out of my chest.

"Have *gasp* you ever *gasp* seen him like *gasp* this?! Damn why am I so out of shape!" Raven said. Bunny dropped to the floor,

"I don't know, but I'm wet and cold and I have no idea what is going on….except DJ is pushing us over our limits." I nodded,

"See I thought that song was the longest song I've ever danced to in my life." DJ snapped his fingers,

"Alright kids that was good but it could have been better, like I said I'm getting the laziness rubbed out of everyone here. Now you are all dismissed….except for Buttercup and Butch." Without hesitation everyone else left, I grabbed Bunny and Raven's hand.

"Please stay close." They nodded and walked away, I slowly turned around and there was Butch. He was drenched from head to toe, and dear god I couldn't help but get a very tiny bit excited….I mean come on I haven't seen him in two days.

"Is there something happening between you two that has corrupted your dancing!" My mouth fell open at DJ…..did he just say my dancing was off?

"Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to answer me?!" I cringed as his voice started to get higher in volume. I stood there rubbing my arm awkwardly this isn't really the conversation you want to be having with your dance teacher.

"You two we're the best dancers that have ever stepped foot into my dance studio. To be honest Butch was the star…and then you came along Buttercup and I could feel the determination and the competition between the both of you. Both trying to show that you're number one, so I got that fire that energy and that determination that I needed! And what I saw today was something different….Buttercup I saw you avoiding Butch the whole entire dance, I put you next to him for a reason and before I knew it you were on the other side of the room! So I know this isn't comfortable but you need to talk about this-…." Butch cut him off and glared at me,

"You just couldn't help yourself could you? You just had to make a point? Well I'm done with that shit Buttercup! Why do you do this to me!?" DJ's eyes went wide,

"Well that was a lot faster than I thought-…" My blood began to boil,

"What the hell are you talking about?! All I did was sing a freaking song!? You act as if I just ended your life!" he scoffed,

"Yeah right, so singing that song about your feelings and how much you guys are hurting doesn't mean anything!?" I huffed,

"You know what, you and I have nothing more to discuss anymore so I suggest we let it be….." I was about to walk away when DJ grabbed my arm, I looked at him and he shook his head, placing me back where I was.

"That's your problem you run away from everything! You never have the courage to face something and just deal with it!" I growled,

"Don't you dare talk to me about running away! You know nothing about me SO YOU DON'T GET TO SIT THERE AND JUDGE ME! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE, BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS! Butch you used me, you played with my emotions and you think I'm just going to be ok with that?! So screw you and your fucking life BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" He stood there shocked as did DJ, I calmed down once more.

"Look DJ as much as I love dancing….I love it with a passion, but I just can't do it right now. I cant work with him I'm sorry." DJ began to panic,

"Wait Buttercup please don't do this! Think of everyone else, don't let Butch ruin something that could make you a huge success….just please don't quit." I sighed,

"Fine, I'll stay…but not for him." I began to walk away,

"Buttercup we're not done here!" I growled as Butch ran in front of me.

"What do you want, what do you want me to say! What do you want me to do?!" Butch looked at me and for the first time in my life I swear I just saw Butch show a sign of weakness.

"I-I don't know yet…." I rolled my eyes,

"Well once you figure it out….then come and find me…but for right now do me a favor and leave me alone, you obviously don't care about how I feel anymore." His eyes went wide

"Buttercup…..BUTTERCUP WAIT!" But it was too late I was already running away from him, I ran straight into Raven and Bunny's arms.

"Buttercup what happened?" Raven said, I shook my head.

"I-I don't know, but can we just go?" They nodded their heads and we walked off, I looked back and saw Butch kicking the ground and screaming, I couldn't help but feel guilty…..but like I said before I didn't really care.

Bunny and Raven took me straight to my sisters. No one has ever seen me like this before, so beat and so broken, but I was determined to change that. There was no way in hell I was going to show any type of weakness, it let's your enemy know that they've won.

* * *

"Guys for the last time, I promise you I'm fine." Blossom shook her head,

"You don't get to leave until you tell us what happened back at dance." I sighed,

"Alright look DJ said that Butch and I are lacking in our dancing, he said that we needed to work out our problems, but since it's Butch and I it turned into a yelling match and then I got so frustrated that I just left….and here I am now." Bubbles eyes went wide,

"You talked to him? I haven't seen or heard from Boomer…." Raven looked at her,

"I thought you were avoiding him." She shrugged,

"I don't even think it's worth it anymore, if I'm going to get over him….I need to tell him to his face and not running away from him." Blossom sighed,

"She's right. It only makes things worse." I narrowed my eyes,

"Well thanks for the helpful information. Next time why don't you say it before I have the argument with Butch!?" Kim sighed,

"Well at least were making progress….in no time you guys should be…." I waved my arm.

"Don't say it…it's not happening Kim, I refuse too. I will not let him hurt me again." Kim sighed and looked over at Bunny, Raven and Juniper. Bubbles frowned,

"What was that?" Juniper looked up innocently,

"What was what? Blossom narrowed her eyes,

"That little look you guys just did….this better not be any type of plan that has anything to do with us." Juniper waved her hand,

"Oh please like we have the brain capacity to do something like that." I rolled my eyes and got up from the table, Bubbles looked at me.

"Hey where are you going?" I smiled,

"Well I'm going to go and start working on some moves, I don't want DJ to think Butch is the reason my dancing isn't doing so great." Raven raised a brow,

"But isn't he the reason why it is?" I shot her a dirty look.

"NO it's not and I'll prove it to you now." I walked off without any further ado. I walked straight into the dance room changed back into my dance clothes, put on my jazz shoes, and looked at the mirror and sighed,

"Well it's now or never." I went over to the stereo and pressed play and went back to the center of the room.

**Heart Attack by: Demi Lovato **

**Buttercup: Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

I started dancing on my toes, feeling the energy flow throughout my body, maybe it was true but I was scared to fall in love. I couldn't take the heartbreak, I've heard about it read about it, and sometimes dreamt about….and I was planning to never let that dream come to life.

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

He had know idea how much he was changing me. I started to dance harder once his name re entered my mind. I still don't understand how this one kid could make me go as crazy as I already was, it just wasn't fair, he was toying with me….and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**_[x3]_**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**Buttercup: It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

My breathing got harder and harder once the song was getting intense. The harder I tried to move the more my body was not willing to. No matter how hard I tried, my body was not cooperating, I was about to give up…..but that isn't me.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**_[x3]_**

**Buttercup: The feelings are lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I take off in a run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames**

Love was one of the worst emotions I could ever think of, not only did it cause heartbreak but it caused confusion, grief, anger. It makes people do stupid things and no one can ever figure out why. I was so concentrated on my thoughts I didn't even realize what my feet were doing, they were going out of rhythm, out of sync….what was happening to me.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defenses up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

_**[x5] **_

I smacked the glass mirror. I was just so frustrated…and just because of him. My dancing has never been off before in my life and now…look what's happening. But I refuse to let that happen anymore.

"Mind if I interrupt?" I jumped at the sudden voice in the door, I grasped my heart once I saw that I was Danny.

"Holy shit Danny you scared the crap out of me." He smiled,

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you beautiful…just came to talk." I rolled my eyes, I sat down in the middle of the floor, while Danny sat and joined me.

"So what's bugging you?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I know what you've been trying to do….with me and Sam." I smiled,

"And is it working?" He shrugged,

"Well I don't know, that's why I wanted to talk to you. When I look at you I see a beautiful girl, who isn't afraid of anything…" I giggled.

"Well I wouldn't say anything…" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"But then when I'm with Sam I feel the same way….I don't even remember why we broke up in the first place, but for some reason I regret it…..I mean don't get me wrong I want to go out with you so bad, but once you started pushing me towards Sam I felt as if….it was destiny. You get what I'm saying?" I smiled and nodded,

"Danny if you feel bad that you're about to dump me. Don't….because we were never going out in the first place. She was meant for you and just because you got a little side tracked doesn't mean that she isn't right for you, Danny don't let her go…..just be yourself and she will come back." Danny smiled,

"I think I can do that." He got up and helped me up, he gave me a quick kiss on my check and gave me a hug,

"Thanks for everything…Buttercup you're a good friend." I smiled,

"And you're an idiot….now go and get her." He smiled and headed towards the door, but he turned around and looked at me.

"And don't worry Buttercup, Butch will come around….just don't give up hope." I stood there with my mouth wide open as Danny walked out…smirking. I shook my head and went back to the locker room to change, but also thinking about what Danny had just said…..and a small part of me hoping that it was true.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I ran over to the voice room, because I had forgotten my phone in there. My phone equals my life so there was no way I was forgetting that. I swear people think I'm crazy just for going after my phone but my phone is my best friend and I can never part from it. I entered the voice room and began crawling on the phone just in case it fell on the floor, I began crawling on the floor like a snake.

"Where the hell is it?!" I mumbled, I continued looking around, that is until I heard the sound of a piano.

"Who the hell is in here? And why now?" I whispered. great I've already started talking to myself…never a good sign, I crawled over to where the piano was and hid under the drum set. What I saw shocked me the most, I saw Boomer sitting at the piano with his phone recording at the side.

"Alright Bubbles this is for you…I'm sorry but I just can't stop thinking about you. Your smile and they way you make me feel….oh my god Boomer you sound so stupid. Delete….oh great now I'm talking to myself." I giggled slightly, he was so cute and innocent.

"Alright here we go….Come on Boomer you can do this….it's just a rehearsal why are you so nervous…..get over it….let's do this! Note to self STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" I had to hold in my laughter as he began to play the piano.

**When I was your Man by: Bruno Mars **

**Boomer: Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

**It all just sounds like oooooh…**  
**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers**  
**And held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours**  
**When I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party**  
**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby's dancing**  
**But she's dancing with another man**

My mouth went wide, Boomer's song was amazing I couldn't help but smile once I realized that it was for me….I just never knew he felt that way. and the way the music went was beyond beautiful…he was truly one of a kind.

**Boomer: My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**  
**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**  
**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**  
**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

**It all just sounds like oooooh…**  
**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers**  
**And held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours**  
**When I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party**  
**'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby's dancing**  
**But she's dancing with another man**

I slowly got up and just swayed back and forth to the music, lucky he didn't see me because I didn't want him to stop. This song had just washed away whatever before, but for some reason I couldn't stay mad at Boomer, sure I wanted to be way more than friends, but I'd rather have him in my life than have him not in my life.

**Boomer: Although it hurts**  
**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for my mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**

**I hope he buys you flowers**  
**I hope he holds your hand**  
**Give you all his hours**  
**When he has the chance**  
**Take you to every party**  
**'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**  
**Do all the things I should have done**  
**When I was your man**  
**Do all the things I should have done**  
**When I was your man**

Just to scare him, I began clapping my hands. He was in such shock he fell right off the piano bench. I giggled as he tried to regain his composure.

"BUBBLES! Oh….um…when did you—did you hear anything? I mean not that you can't hear anything but did you hear anything in particular? I mean you know because I didn't want you to hear…NOT that I didn't want you to hear anything—because I did want you hear something but I didn't want you to hear it now because it was a surprise….but I guess not anymore…..is it me or is it starting to get hot in here?" I raised a brow.

"Boomer are you hiding something from me?"

"What me? Hide anything from you? As if." I smiled while crossing my arms,

"Boomer what's going on, I haven't seen you in two days and now that I do you're avoiding me? What's up?" Boomer blushed and did a sly smirk,

"The sky." I rolled my eyes,

"You know I thought that was a beautiful song by the way." his mouth formed into a straight line as he rubbed the back of his head,

"You heard that?" I smirked,

"And I also heard you talking to yourself…" he blushed.

"Well if this isn't embarrassing enough…." I smiled and walked closer to him.

"Well I thought it was the sweetest thing ever." He smiled,

"Y-you really think so." I began fiddling with his jacket, causing him to blush even deeper.

"Tell me something Boomer….why did you write the song in the first place?" He sighed,

"B-because I missed you Bubbles….you were avoiding me and I knew why. I pushed you away, you thought that I had gone back to Brat which isn't true at all, she wanted to go back to being friends and I only said ok because my brothers were around her sisters all the time. Bubbles I think about you day and night and I couldn't imagine you off with Mac…." I held up my hands,

"Whoa slow down? What does Mac have to do with any of this?" Boomer gave me a puzzled look.

"Well my brothers saw him with you and your sisters…." I smiled,

"Boomer we were helping him with a song he wrote, anyways I'm setting him up with Bell." Boomer looked at me dumbfounded,

"And here I thought you had a thing for him…." I raised a brow,

"Well I'm not saying Mac isn't cute….." Boomers eyes went wide,

"Please don't do this to me Bubbles…I don't think I can go through with it." I laughed.

"Boomer what am I going to do with you?" He smiled and placed his arms around my waist,

"You could give me another chance….and maybe take our relationship out of the friends zone?" I gasped as he chuckled,

"W-what?" he smiled,

"So Bubbles what's it going to be?"

* * *

Blossom's POV

I walked onto the field as I was getting ready to meet my sisters for cheerleading practice. Kim had called an emergency practice because she wanted to wipe the floor with Bonnie. I walked over to Buttercup who was talking to everyone else, I was shocked not to see Bubbles….

"Hey BC where is Bubbles. It's not like her to be late and you to be on time." She nodded her head,

"I haven't seen her since this morning…oh wait look who's coming right now." I turned around to see Bubbles running down towards the field.

"Hey Bubbles….why are YOU late to practice?" Juniper said, Bubbles blushed.

"Oh I just lost track of a time I guess…." While she said that she was covering her neck, before I could say anything Bunny beat me too it?

"Bubbles are you ok? Do you have an itch on your neck or something?" She shook her head,

"OH no I guess I'm just a little nervous." While she was distracted Kim snuck up behind her and ripped her hand off her neck, causing Kim to gasp.

"OH MY GOD BUBBLES IS THAT A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK?!" Bubbles quickly covered her neck up as Buttercup stormed in front of her.

"OH dear god Bubbles who in their damn mind gave you A HICKEY!?" Bubbles shooed Buttercup away

"Can we not blast that on the loud speaker please?" My eyes went wide,

"Um too late! Bubbles who gave you that!? And why did you accept it!" She glared at me,

"Well sorry for fooling around with someone that I happen to like! Besides it's not that serious…" Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"Not that serious!? Wait till I find the little fucker, he's gonna wish he was never born." Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"WE can talk about this later but for right now don't we have practice to attend to." Kim rolled her eyes,

"As tempting as it is too find out who marked Bubbles, she's right we have to start practice because if we don't it then I'll cry….and I'm not pretty when I cry." I growled and turned to Bubbles,

"This isn't over." She smiled and skipped over to where Kim was standing.

"Alright we practice with what we did last week, which means Blossom is lead vocals for this." I sighed,

"DO I have too…" She cut me off,

"Don't start with me Blossom you're doing this weather you like it or not!" I cringed, Buttercup chuckled,

"This is Karma and it just bit you in the ass." I growled as I got in the front with Buttercup on my left, then Juniper next to her and then Bubbles on my right and Bunny next to her. I sighed,

"Alright let's get this over with."

**Slow Down by: Selena Gomez **

**Blossom: Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression**

**Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**  
**Break it down and drop it low, low**  
**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go**

The girls and I started off the routine with our pom poms and forming a line, like a cannon I started off the first move and they followed suitly behind. I began swirling my hips around and around, I was having so much fun I didn't even realize who was watching….

**Blossom: I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**  
**And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**If you want me I'm accepting applications**  
**So long as we k-keep this record on rotation**  
**You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**So amazing**

I got into the middle of the small circle that had formed, Buttercup was up on top of the pyramid doing stunts and Bubbles was cheering off on the side. I did some moves in the middle, I was having the time of my life. I never knew cheerleading could be so much fun….

**Oh, oh**  
**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**  
**Break it down and drop it low, low**  
**Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go**

**I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**  
**And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**Blossom: Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**The music's got me going**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**No stop until the morning**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**You know I'm ready for it**  
**For it, for it**  
**Yeah**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**The music's got me going**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**No stop until the morning**  
**Breathe me in, breathe me out**  
**You know I'm ready for it**  
**For it, for it!**  
**Yeah!**

**(I-It's the cataracts)**

I did a round off and turned it into a back flip. Then continued to dance, I was starting to lose energy but I kept it high and strong. I reunited with my sisters and we danced until our hearts dropped out, everything from butt pops to back flips.

**Blossom: I just wanna feel your body right next to mine**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**  
**And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind**  
**All night long**  
**Baby, slow down the song**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Yeah, baby, slow down the song**

**How do I do it?**  
**I-I-It's the cataracts**

**Ha ha ha ha**

The minute we finished Buttercup dropped to the floor.

"I don't understand why I'm so out of shape?!" I laughed,

"Probably because your diet consists of potato chips and French fries." She rolled her eyes,

"And I still have a fast metabolism so what now!" I rolled my eyes. Bunny nudged me,

"Blossom…um I think you have a visitor." I looked over to where she was pointing and sure enough I saw Brick looking over at me….from the football table, but the difference this time was that he was alone.

"S-should I go over there?" Kim nodded.

"I mean everyone deserves a second chance right?" Buttercup shook her head

"Yeah everyone BESIDES annoying, obnoxious, perverted, snobby boys." Juniper smirked,

"Buttercup….Butch isn't here." Buttercup growled, Bubbles shrugged

"If you feel like he deserves another chance than give it to him…." I sighed and walked over to Brick, he looked rather shocked to see me.

"Oh Blossom….hi….um I didn't…." I held up my hand,

"I saw you looking from across the field and I figured you wanted to talk to me." He sighed,

"You saw it all over my face huh?" I giggled,

"Brick you are one of the easiest people to read….the only reason I say that is because I'm the same way." He smiled that breath taking smile that I've always loved.

"You and I are alike in more way than one huh?" I laughed,

"You could say that or….you could just admit that I'm better." He smirked,

"You are full of it Ms. Blossom Utonium." I giggled, he smiled and it remained silent. I could see my team…well mostly my friends staring over here as if it was a new show.

"I miss this." I turned back to Brick.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me,

"I miss this…and I miss us." My eyes went wide,

"B-brick what are you talking about? There never was an us…" He rolled his eyes,

"Blossom I miss hanging out with you, I miss that way you make me smile and the way you make me laugh. I just miss you in general….why have you been avoiding me." I remained silent, but I could feel him staring at me.

"I-I can't tell you." His brows furrowed,

"What do you mean you can't tell me! Blossom I think I have a right to know why you're avoiding me!" I sighed,

"Brick just please leave it alone." I felt him get angrier,

"What do you mean leave it alone! Blossom I have a right to know that the hell is going on!" I shut my eyes closed and then the anger just started to rise up and I couldn't control it anymore,

"What if I don't want you to know!? Brick you don't get anything you may be smart but you sure are clueless! I'd rather not tell you because I don't want it to hurt you OR me in any way…I'm sorry but I have to go." He was about to stop me but I was faster than him. I walked back to the squad and Bubbles was the first to engulf me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Blossom…" I sighed,

"Isn't everyone?"

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

* * *

**First I would like to say I just wrote you guys 30 pages of awesomeness! Second of all sorry for the weird ending, I just needed to end on a dramatic note. Third I want answers please….I'm just curious…have you ever read someone else's story and realized that it's similar to yours but obviously it's different how do you feel? Do you get upset and say 'OH MY GOSH THIS PERSON STOLE MY STORY BUT JUST RE WROTE IT!' OR do you say 'wow my story is so good that I've inspired others to make something like it' or are you mixed? Please Review I just want to know what other people are thinking…THANKS!**


	18. The Big Game

**I hope you guys realize how much I love you because this is beyond love. I read your reviews and they helped so much you have no idea, I inspired some and stuff but it's all good stories so yeah! Anyways I read one review that said they were confused about the songs so to make it clear, everybody who sings the songs in the stories they wrote it themselves the reason I put the name of the artist is for you guys. If you liked the song you could download it and you would actually know who it's by. If you feel that the songs don't make sense well it's not my fault, I try to incorporate everyone's song choice which means sometimes my stories have to take a turn in a different direction JUST so my fan can get their song in. Alright? Anymore questions just review; I might get back to you personally. So on with the story first song goes to ****CheRRy BloSSo8m,**** and the rest go to ME. If I didn't pick your song don't worry it will be in the next chapter, I'm just looking for a specific type of songs right now…..ENJOY!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

Today was the day I was waiting for my entire….well the entire week. TODAY WAS THE BIG GAME! IT was all I was thinking about since Monday!

"TODAY IS THE DAY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE?!" I screamed, Buttercup soon marched into my room and threw a pillow at my head causing me to tumble off of my bed and hit the floor….HARD.

"Bubbles if you don't mind…I would like to….oh I don't know…..GET SOME SLEEP BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!" I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my head,

"Well now I have a booboo on my head." She rolled her eyes once more,

"Well since I had to drag my ass over here to quiet you down, NOW I have to get you ready for school." I snorted,

"Wow so I saved you….what? Like 5 minutes?" She growled,

"You can do a lot with 5 minutes!" I stuck out my tongue, as she copied my action.

"YOU GUYS BETTER BE CHANGING IN THERE AND NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Blossom yelled, Buttercup raised her brow.

"What does she think we're doing?" I shrugged,

"Knowing Blossom the world may never know."

* * *

My sisters and I headed towards school in our cheerleading uniforms….so you know there was a bunch of commotion on our way to school.

"Sometimes I wish I had the ability to zip lips in the snap of a finger." Blossom said, Buttercup looked at her funny,

"Are you kidding me? That's the super power you wish you had? Wow if I had a super power it would be to shape shift into anything." I laughed,

"Wow your super powers suck." They rolled their eyes as we walked into the school building. The minute we did I barely recognized my school, everywhere was purple and white and there was a swarm of kids everywhere.

"Holy shit….is this our school?!" Buttercup yelled, I nodded.

"It looks that way. All I see our Wolves and Cityvillers…." Blossom looked over at me,

"Aren't they supposed to be the Tigers?" Buttercup nodded,

"That would defiantly explain the orange, white and black that I'm seeing." Buttercup was right, it was like a sea of purple, white, orange and black everywhere. THAT

"Well there you guys are?!" we turned to see Kim running our way.

"Kim what are you talking about? School just started!" Blossom said, Kim shook her head,

"Didn't you guys get my text? I asked the squad to be here earlier so we could get in a few more minutes of practice." Blossom's eyes went wide

"Oh my gosh HOW DID I NOT GET THAT MESSAGE?! IS IT ME OR AM I LOSING MY TOUCH ON ORGANIZATION!?" Buttercup pushed my sister,

"Calm yourself women! Besides I don't think we need another rehearsal, Kim's been pushing us for a while now and I think that we are ready now! Besides if we had another rehearsal I probably would have died." Kim sighed

"Fine but if we don't beat Bonnie this year I swear your life ends women." Buttercup was about to say something but someone beat her too it.

"Fat chance Kimmie, my team has won for the last 2 years, what makes you think you're going to beat us now?" we all turned around to see a girl with flawless skin, she was a light caramel color and her hair was brown, she had a beautiful body and she was in a Tigers cheerleading outfit, with two other girls behind her….she was way pretty. Kim snarled,

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" Bonnie smirked,

"Well Kim isn't it obvious….I'm here to take the spirit trophy yet again from you losers." Buttercup scoffed,

"It's like the Devil wearing Prada." Bonnie snarled,

"Oh look Kim you've hired new recruits to help you lose yet again." Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Alright once we kick your ass all over this field, you'll never want to show your face here ever again." Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"Oh please I've beaten you wolves in my sleep…." I growled,

"Well this year's different; you've got nothing on us miss…so you better watch it." Bonnie laughed and pushed her way right through us.

"Why that rude son of a-…" Blossom covered Buttercup's mouth

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!?" She turned over to Kim,

"Alright I see that she is a wonderful human she-devil." Kim laughed,

"Every since we were kids Bonnie always got what she wanted because of the money her parents gave her, apparently she was always jealous of me because every since I got a babysitting job and my awesome gymnastic moves, I ended up saving the world making friends all over the world….she's been jealous of that and decided it's better to show me up in the one place she was also good at….cheerleading."

"Wow that is a serious grudge." I muttered. Kim shook her head,

"Alright none of that matters now…what matters is us kicking her butt at the big pep rally..so come on let's go!" Kim pushed us towards the field where it was packed all the way to the brim, wolves on one side and tigers on the other. Pranksters from each school trying to prove they're the best throwing streamers all about the big field.

"Can this field get anymore disgusting?" Blossom muttered, I rolled my eyes as we made our way over to the other cheerleaders, in the middle of it I saw Bell. I looked back at Kim,

"You let Bell back on the team?" Kim nodded,

"Buttercup told me what she did, and I thought I would give her another chance, I mean she is one of our best dancers." Blossom sighed,

"It's just it's so hard to forgive someone that easily." I shrugged,

"I think that she truly meant what she said, some people just want a new leaf in their lives." Just then Bell came over towards us.

"Hi guys!" I smiled, Buttercup nodded and Blossom just remained silent. Bell sighed,

"Look Blossom I know that we've had our differences and I would like to say that I truly am sorry. I guess I was just bitter because everyone around me was getting together and I didn't even realize I was hurting everyone else around me…do you think you can forgive me?" Buttercup snorted,

"Look Bell I never really had a problem with you, so I don't really care. But make one wrong move and it's the last move you'll ever make." Bell smiled nervously, but she turned her attention back over to Blossom who sighed,

"Fine I mean I never really had a problem with you it was more like your sister…so I guess were cool." Bell smiled and then turned to me,

"Alright not that I mean to change the topic, but I just got word that Mac is here." I smirked,

"You totally have a crush on Mac." She blushed,

"We'll ever since you gave me the idea…he's all I've been thinking about." I squealed, Blossom smiled.

"Now all you have to do is go over there and talk to him…" The minute she said that Bell's face turn white. Buttercup smirked,

"Oh don't tell me your afraid of going up to MAC to say hi?" Bell gulped,

"Well I mean I doubt he knows who I am and we come from different worlds…." I smiled

"And that's where I come in." Kim smiled,

"Awww this is lovely and all but I would please like to continue THE PEP RALLY!" I smiled and continued over towards the rest of the squad. Suddenly a stage appeared in the middle of the field and a roar of cheers ripped through the field, our principal stood on top of the stage.

"WELCOME STUDENTS OF MEGAVILLE AND CITYVILLE HIGH! Today is the day we've all been waiting for the big game! Today the Megaville Wolves will take on the Cityville Tigers! Before we start the football game it is tradition for us Wolves to warm up the crowd! So without further ado I give you BUTCH, BOOMER AND BRICK JOJO!" The crowd went wild, well Megaville students did, Cityvillers just booed. Brick took center stage on the microphone and Butch and Boomer followed him both with guitars in their hands, I saw Boomer on stage and god did he look mighty fine. I think he felt me staring at him because he looked over at me and winked, I felt my cheeks go red.

"Aren't they on the football team?" Buttercup asked, Juniper nodded.

"There the stars of the football team besides Ron, so they must be doing one of those quick changes." Kim smiled,

"Well I hope you guys are ready because we have a crowd to warm up." I smiled as we got into postion, this was going to be the best performance we've ever done.

**Pom Poms by: Jonas Brothers **

**All: More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 123  
Baby put your pom poms down for me **

I giggled as all three boys put on their shades and Butch and Boomer began rocking out on their guitars. Everyone in the stadium was dancing.

"How is that even possible?" I looked over at Bell

"Wait what do you mean?" She looked at me,

"Our schools have been fighting for over 3 years and now because of the Jojo brothers everyone's having a dance party as if nothing happened?! I mean Jesus are these guys magical or something?!" I smiled and looked back over at Boomer.

"I guess they are…."

**Brick: Yeah they come from miles away**  
**Just to see how you get down**  
**Feels like an earthquake**  
**Every time you come around**  
**You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)**  
**Every time feels like a revival (glory)**  
**So get up, right now**  
**We're coming for the title**

_**[Hook]**_**  
All: More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 123  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 543  
Baby put your pom poms down for me**

**Butch: I want you on my team**  
**Want you like kid just wants a milkshake**  
**And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste**  
**I'm gonna drink the whole thing**  
**You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)**  
**Every time feels like a revival (glory)**  
**So get up, right now**  
**We're coming for the title**

**All: More to love when your hands are free**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**Come on shake it up 123**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**When you move I fall to my knees**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**  
**Come on shake it up 543**  
**Baby put your pom poms down for me**

Boomer suddenly jumps down on stage and looks directly at me, he smiles and grabs my hand also bringing my sisters with me. He pulled some of the male cheerleaders behind him, I gave him a questioning look and all he did was give me a reassuring smile.

**Boomer: Ladies to the left, fellas to the right**  
**Girls: If you wanna see me put my pom poms down**  
**Then sing it to me baby sing it right now**  
**Boys: Na na na na na na, yeah yeah**

**_[repeat 1x]_  
**

**Boomer: More to love when your hands are free  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 123  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
All: When you move I fall to my knees  
Baby put your pom poms down for me  
Come on shake it up 543  
Baby put your pom poms down for me **

Kids on either sides of the bleachers were cheering as the boys took a bow.

"I don't understand it….and I guess I never will." Bell muttered. I shrugged,

"Well at least they looked good while doing it." Buttercup rolled her eyes,

"There's more to a guy than his looks Bubbles." I smirked,

"Looks like Blossom is rubbing off on you…" She gasped.

"OH you take that back!" Blossom growled,

"I hope you guys know I'm standing right here…" Everyone around us laughed.

"God your laugh is beautiful…" we turned around to see none other than Ace and his gang of losers Buttercup groaned,

"Didn't I get rid of you and your lame ass butt-munch group!?" Ace smirked,

"I told you beautiful you can't get rid of me…." Buttercup growled,

"I think I'm about to commit murder…" Blossom stepped in front of her.

"Before my sister gets a life sentence, what the hell are you guys doing over here? This is Megaville highs side…..and are you losers wearing football uniforms?!" Sure enough the gang of retards were wearing Tiger football uniforms. Snake smiled,

"We jussst wanted to wisssh you guysss good luck and ssshow sssome team ssspirit….and yesss cutie were on the ssschool football team….the principal thought it would do usss sssome good." I shook my head,

"There is NO WAY that we keep losing our football games to THEM!" Kim sighed,

"Sadly but true, they've only beaten us once but it's just one to many…" I slapped my head, Buttercup came up behind me and shook my shoulders.

"Alright even though I'm not the biggest fan of this whole cheerleading business we are not and I mean NOT losing to them again this year!" Ace smiled,

"SO much fire and passion in you….and that's why I love you." Buttercup slapped him across the face.

"Come back to reality you crazy bitch!? I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" Ace just smirked

"We'll see about that…." Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I gasped at the sudden contact and turned around as fast as I could to see who it was I sighed once I saw it was Boomer.

"Boomer don't do that you scared me!" He smiled and kissed my cheek, I flushed as I could feel the stares of everyone else in the room…and the angry stares coming from my sisters.

"I'm sorry I wanted to see you before the game starts….and maybe snag a good luck kiss from you…" I giggled,

"Oh hell to the mother fucking….what the hell is going on here?!" I flinched at Buttercups tone, Bunny gasped,

"Oh my gosh…Boomer gave you that hickey didn't he? You naughty little girl! But damn Boomer it took you this long to make a move!" Blossom growled,

"Oh you're not helping his situation Bunny…" Before anything could happen Buttercup snatched me out of Boomers grasp and held me at her side while Blossom grabbed him by the football jersey and brought

"Now I'm normally not the violent one but dear old Jojo…you have ohhh I'd say about 10 seconds to explain yourself or you get a beat down from a very angry cheerleader….who just found out you've been screwing around with HERLITTLE SISTER!" Buttercup tightened her grip on my shoulders, I gulped as Boomer looked directly into Blossom's eyes.

"Look I know you guys are having problems with my brothers and I don't blame you…their complete jackass', but their my family so there's nothing I can do. But I do know that when Bubbles was ignoring me, I felt empty like there was a void in my stomach that couldn't be filled, I came to my sense's and figure why she was ignoring me because I've hurt her… Ever since she stepped into my life I've felt nothing but joy. I didn't even feel this passionate when I started dating Brat, watching Bubbles cry is one of the things I can't stand and I promised myself that I wouldn't be the one to do it. I want to make her happy and I want to be there for her 24/7, even watching another guy hit on her makes my blood boil….. I know I'm probably not your first pick, but I promise you guys I will do anything to make her happy and if I don't then….I've failed." I wanted to rip out of Buttercups arms and just kiss him all over in the middle of the field; I felt a tear escape my eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life!" Juniper whispered, I heard a few sniffling behind me, my eyes went wide.

"Buttercup….are you CRYING?!" She growled,

"NO! *sniff* Something just g-got caught in my eye ok!" I laughed and I looked over at Blossom who released Boomer and who was now hugging him…..caught me a little off guard but I let it slide. I swear I saw Blossom wiping her face.

"DAMN IT WHY IS THIS KID SO GOOD WITH WORDS!" Boomer smirked as if he was getting praised, Blossom recomposed herself,

"Alright just because you're a Jojo doesn't mean you act like one we're sorry….." Buttercup snorted

"Whose WE?" Blossom rolled her eyes,

"WE'RE sorry…we judged you. Next time instead of chewing off my sister's skin just ask one of us…..well maybe me for permission. The reason we're so hard is because we don't want her to get hurt, she's fragile…..and she's family." I smiled

"This is supposed to be spirit week and this is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives and yet you people are making me cry with happiness and all of that mushy junk!" I laughed as Kim wiped away the rest of her tears. Blossom took my hand and pulled me towards Boomer; she smiled and walked towards Buttercup who smiled as well.

"This is a disgusting display of love affection." I turned my head over to Ace.

"What the hell you guys are still here?!" He smiled,

"If he gets a good luck kiss I want one too…from my little flower." Buttercup growled,

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ace narrowed his eyes,

"Be careful what you wish for Buttercup." And with that he and his entire gang left. Buttercup stood there shocked,

"Did he just THREATEN ME!" Blossom held her shoulders and tried to calm her down, I turned my attention back to Boomer, and he smiled and held my cheek.

"I'm sorry beautiful but I have to go back to the team." I smiled,

"If you win…you can get very lucky tonight…" his smile went wider,

"How lucky?" I smirked,

"The bigger the score the luckier you get." His smile went wider if possible I leaned up for a kiss, but I was yanked away by Buttercup.

"If you think that you were gonna kiss him after WHAT YOU JUST SAID?! Oh dear Bubbles you were sadly mistaken..." Boomer smiled,

"That's ok…I'll see you after the game ok?" I nodded and he ran over to the other members, Buttercup pinched my ear and I began shrieking like no tomorrow.

"Bubbles I know we gave you the freedom to go out with Boomer….but if I see that disgusting display of affection ever again, or even hear those words come out your mouth…so help me god your new boyfriend loses more than a limb understood?" I quickly nodded as she let go of my throbbing ear.

"Good…..just wait till Dad finds out." I smiled nervously. Kim jumped in front of me,

"As lovely as that little scene was we have a mission to do girls….so get your pom poms and form a line right here and right now! We've got some cheering to do!" We all formed a line just in front of the bleachers. Kim looked over at me,

"Why don't you do the first cheer Bubbles?" I smiled…this day just kept getting better and better. I stood a little in front of everyone else and began.

"**READY…..OK! You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track  
But when it comes to football  
You might as well step back **

Half of the girls...including Buttercup went up in the air chanting, while Blossom and I had to stay on the floor with the other movements….the crowd went wild.**  
Might as well step back  
Say what?  
You might as well step back  
Can't hear you  
Might as well step back  
Go MEGAVILLE!" **

Cheers erupted from the bleachers as we waved back at them.

"God I hate going up in the air and doing stunts! It always takes a lot out of me!" Buttercup whined,

"You would think for a cheerleader your sister would have a lot more pep in her." Bell said, Buttercup rolled her eyes and with the rest of us began watching the game as it begun.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"Either the other teams we've faced sucked or we are just plain terrible!" I yelled, Blossom clamped a hand over my mouth….she seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"Buttercup if you haven't noticed we're cheerleaders were suppose to be cheery!" I rolled my eyes,

"How can we be cheery if our team sucks?" True enough our team was down by 5 points and it seems like they were uncoordinated from the beginning.

"What the hell is going on?! Our team never played like this before what's going on!" Juniper said. Kim shrugged,

"Usually the Jojo brothers carry the game and it looks like Boomer and…the Hendrickson brothers are carrying this game….what the hell are they doing?!" Blossom looked at her

"Who? Wait what are you talking about?" Bell looked at us,

"I think something's wrong with Brick and Butch….besides Boomer the Jojo brothers are our winning ticket in football games….I wonder what's wrong?" I scoffed,

"Nothing that concerns us that's for damn sure…" Bubbles looked at me in a disapproving manner but remained silent….ok so maybe it was a little cold but I'm hurt….so my feelings above all.

"_Well folks with a score of Megaville 20 and Cityville 25 looks like its HALF-TIME! But this year is a little different folks in honor of spirit week we decided the cheer team with the most school spirit gets the spirit stick and a 1,000 dollar prize for their team!WHILE OUR TEAMS RE-GROUP LETS HEAR IT FOR OUR FIRST PERFORMERS THE CITYVILLE TIGERS!" _I could feel the anger rising in Kim's body,

"Whoa nobody mentioned anything about money here…" Blossom said, Bunny nodded.

"Yeah why do you think everyone's so fond of spirit week?" I raised a brow, suddenly Boomer ran over towards us….and Bubbles couldn't be happier.

"Wait Boomer what are you doing over here? More importantly why are we losing!?" Juniper said, Boomer ignored Juniper,

"I promise I'll answer all questions later but right now Buttercup and Blossom need to come with me." I gave him a confused look,

"Wait for what?" Kim jumped in front of me,

"Boomer you can't take them! After Bonnie's routine we have 10 minutes and then were on! I need them here!" Boomer looked at Kim

"I'm sorry Kim but if I don't take them now, we are defiantly going to lose the game." Without anything further he grabbed me and Blossom's hand and dragged us across the field into the boys locker room with Bubbles close behind.

"Boomer what the hell are we doing in here!?" He didn't answer he just pushed us inside and locked the door behind him,

"Boomer sweetie you're scaring me." Bubbles said, he sighed.

"The rest of the team is in the big conference room and we just don't know what to do. It's Butch and Brick….coach asked me to help but only you two can help." I narrowed my eyes,

"What the hell can we do?" Boomer looked at me,

"We need you to talk… and just talk that's all you have to do."Blossom shook her head,

"Boomer you're not making any sense right now…what's going on." Bubbles stepped next to Boomer,

"I think I understand what he's saying….I know you guys have been through a lot but I think Brick and Butch have been going through the same thing." I was about to say something but Boomer cut me off,

"Look I know my brothers like the back of my hand, and they have the same qualities as you….Butch is stubborn like Buttercup and won't admit to anything that makes him look weak….and Brick is hard headed like Blossom…he wants to be right all the time so he doesn't let anyone down. My point is my brothers don't play this way during a game and I know for a fact that it was something to do with the two of you not being able to forgive them. It's been eating at them since the day you guys began talking again and it stuck to them….it's throwing them off their game." I threw my hands up,

"SO let me get this straight because of Blossom and I keeping our distance, not talking to them, and refuse to tell them how we really feel it leads to them fucking up the game because their minds aren't set straight?" Boomer looked at me,

"Well with the way you put it….your making it sound crazy." I smirked

"MY point exactly." Blossom and I were about to turn and leave when Bubbles ran up in front of us,

"Guys I know you don't want to do this but it's time that you put this behind you and the only way to do that is talking to them…..and I think you need to do it now." She turned us around and sure enough there was Boomer in the middle of his brothers….both of them scowling.

"What are they doing here?" Brick muttered, Blossom scowled.

"Looks like we're not wanted here Boomer so I think we're going to go…." Bubbles held a grip on our arms,

"We're not leaving until this is solved." Butch rolled his eyes,

"There's nothing to talk about, they obviously have better things to do with their lives…clinging onto other guys for attention." I growled,

"Wow I can't believe you just described your own girlfriend…" He snarled and tried lunging at me but Boomer kept a firm grasp on him.

"I honestly think that this is a waste of time, they obviously don't want to talk and we obviously don't want to talk with them so I think we should go before Kim has a fit…." Blossom said, Brick snorted.

"Well of course the minute things get intense she wants to bail….go figure." At that moment in time even I was scared, because Blossom's face turned so red she could have been mistaken for an apple, she somehow got out of Bubbles grip and walked right up to Brick.

"Do you want me to EXPRESS my feelings?! Is that what you WANT!WILL THAT MAKE YOU FUCKING HAPPY!? Well here it is! I like you Brick, heck I think I like you a lot but you know what it doesn't matter because you have no regards for anyone else's feelings but your own! You crushed me when you left me in that lunchroom, but I understand she was your girlfriend I don't blame you. But when I'm with you my whole world is reversed and I feel alive again, when I was with Darian I felt something but it was nothing compared to you, when I broke up with him it was for you and when you got closer to Berserk I just felt betrayed….but that doesn't matter now so I've said what I've had to say and that's it!" I felt the air thicken as Blossom started to walk away and I watched Brick he stood there with a range of emotions on his face and he looked as if he was slapped in the face repeatedly.

"Blossom I-I never m-meant to hurt you…." She wiped away some of the tears that were falling,

"Well it's a little too late for that don't you think…here I was thinking that I had a shot…." Before anything could happen Brick attacked Blossom in a full passionate kiss and it felt like forever until they broke apart.

"I know this is supposed to be a great moment and all but I don't think I want to watch my brother tongue down Blossom…" Boomer whispered, Bubbles shrugged but smiled,

"Well that's one down…and one to go." Brick looked at Blossom,

"Since you stepped into my life I felt nothing but happiness….I never really understood why you were so upset but now it all makes sense…Blossom if you give me a chance I won't disappoint you….not again and not ever….I promise." Blossom smiled and wrapped her arms around Brick's neck. I rolled my eyes,

"IF you expect that act of love display to happen again you can forget it." Bubbles growled at me but remained silent,

"Is that how you feel?" I turned to look over at Butch who was staring at me with intensity, I looked back at him.

"Why do you care? I apparently have no feelings…." He rolled his eyes,

"Don't play stupid with me Buttercup that's not what I asked you….is that how you feel?" I sighed,

"If you're asking if I'm feeling betrayed than no that's not how I feel." Butch started to get frustrated, I noticed because when he gets frustrated he begins clenching his fist.

"THEN HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO MAKE THIS WORK IF YOU KEEP SHUTING ME OUT! Buttercup I try to talk to you and all you do is make things more complicated than it has to be?! It's frustrating because all you do is get mad and you don't say why! I mean what the fuck?!" I stood there shocked, no one and I mean NO ONE has every spoken to me like that. I don't know if I was more shocked that he yelled at me or if he had figured me out. I stood there silent as everyone else stared at me,

"Buttercup….your around people who care you can tell us anything." Blossom whispered, I began choking on my own tears and I wanted to die, showing my weakness in front of everyone was one of the last things I wanted to do right now.

"I've been in relationships and don't get me wrong they never last as long as my sisters. I go through guys like a deck of cards and I hate it…but it's who I am. I was never mad at you Butch…I-I was just scared. The one thing I was always afraid of was falling in love. My mother always says that Love is the one thing no matter how hard you try that cannot be broken, and I don't want to be heartbroken. I came into this school hardheaded and determined….but then I met you and it all changed. And before I knew it I began to like you more and more…..and then it hit me why do I keep doing this too myself? The way you looked at Brute that day made me realize that in the end of it all, I'm going to get my heart broken…..and I don't want that. So I figured the best way to do that…is to not get involved with you." I sighed as everyone remained completely silent, this is the first time I Buttercup Utonium have EVER expressed my feelings towards ANYONE, not even my sisters. I began to hold my breath as I heard everyone else's breathing turning heavier…..the one I was waiting for was Butch and he hadn't even moved a muscle, I wiped away the last tear that fell down my face as I suddenly got the courage to look up at Butch, and boy was I shocked at what I saw…..he was crying.

"Butch are you crying?!" Brick said, Butch wiped away his tear and gritted his teeth,

"No you jackass I don't cry! Something got in my eye!" I tried my best to hold back a giggle. Butch looked over at me with a smirk plastered on his face,

"Oh so you think that's funny huh? I'll show you funny." In less than a second flat he ran over to my side and began tickling me, which caused me to erupt into laughter like a wild banshee.

"BUTCH STOP IT! YOU KNOW I D-D-DON'T LIKE TO B-BE TICKLED!" His smile went wider and he continued to stab his fingers into my sides. I could see out of the corner of my eyes my sisters and his brothers doing their own little things, he finally stopped and I was able to breathe again, but I didn't let him up that easy I pushed him away from me as he began laughing I growled.

"I should kick you where the sun don't shine." He smirked,

"But baby cakes if you do that, you'll never get the pleasure of seeing it for yourself….." my mouth dropped wide open as he sat there laughing like a hyena….that perverted bastard.

"Careful sweetheart keep that mouth open I might just stick something in there." I shook my head

"No…just no you shut up Butch!" He smirked and crushed me in a hug with my back facing his chest, I gasped at the sudden closeness.

"Now Buttercup if we're going to be in a relationship, we have to remember who the male is here." I snorted,

"If you want to BE in a relationship I suggest you rephrase that sentence." He hugged me tighter,

"Well played my darling well played…."

"If you two are done over there with your love display we have a game to go back and win." Brick said, Butch smirked

"OH so it's ok when you stick your tongue down Blossom's throat and EVERYONE has to watch…." Brick turned bright red.

"But he does have a point Kim is going to kill us because we have less than 5 minutes before we go on…" Bubbles said,

"And we need to make sure that the Hendrickson brothers don't get the lime light and steal OUR game." Boomer added. I laughed suddenly Butch spun me around,

"After the game…we have a lot to talk about." I sighed,

"I guess….this is what I was trying to avoid I'm not good with all these feelings things." He smiled

"Neither am I….but that's what makes us so good together." Before I could say anything he kissed me and then retracted.

"That was a good luck kiss…..ill receive the rest of it later." He smirked and before I could say anything he and his brothers were gone.

"Girls I think we have done wonders for this game today…" Bubbles said. I smiled and looked at where Butch just left,

"Yeah….wonders." Blossom shook her head,

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to go back to Kim before she kills us for missing the performance." Just those words made us run back over to the field hoping Kim wasn't on a war path.

* * *

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP! I WAS OVER HERE GOING CRAZY!" We made it just in time with 2 minutes to spare.

"She's been freaking out ever since she saw Bonnie's performance." Juniper whispered. Blossom smiled,

"Well you have nothing to worry about now because Buttercup isn't going to let you down…..right Buttercup?" I looked at her dumbly,

"You say what now?" Blossom punched me in the arm

"You know what I'm talking about Buttercup." I grimaced and smiled at Kim,

"Yah….YAH! Look Kim you have nothing to worry about I promise you…." She gave me a reassuring smile,

"_Alright ladies and gentleman I now give you THE ONE AND ONLY MEGAVILLE HIGH WOLVES!" _

"Alright team it's now or never." Kim said, Bubbles smiled.

"Have a little faith Kim….things might turn out a little different than you think.."

**Live it Up by: Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull **

**Speaker: **_**From the streets of miami, to presenting at the Grammys  
Con el muslito de jennifer, maybe now you understand me**_

_**Mr Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez, dale**_

_**We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a three-peat**_  
_**Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco, yo me lo como como pastelito coco**_  
_**I get on stupid on a beach, she wowo**_  
_**I got mami, mamis by the boatload**_  
_**Yo tengo la carne, y ella el mojo**_  
_**I'm saying dale, she's screaming YOLO**_  
_**She's little red riding hood, and guess who's the lobo, me la como**_  
_**Who's name is globally known,**_  
_**Who's name's on a check, and they adding an O**_  
_**Who's name is on the Blimp with the world is yours**_  
_**Who's name is on schools, huh**_  
_**Slam for sure, I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man**_  
_**Man turned to a brand but guess what here I am**_  
_**Jenny from the block, let's rock**_

The cheerleaders got into their positions as the speaker began rapping. I looked over at Kim who gave me a weak smile, and I gave her a reassuring smile back….this time Megaville Wolves were on top.

**Buttercup: You push me harder, I do the same**  
**Boy wanna feel ya, in every way**  
**Don't even wonder, it's just a game**  
**We rocking body to body, let's go insane**  
**I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
**Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**  
**I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
**Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**

**Ohhh, we can do anything we want**  
**Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohh**  
**And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up**  
**So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go**

**(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)**

_**[beat break] **_

We went hard. From all different types of stunts and dance moves. I looked over at Bonnie and her team and the look on her face was priceless…..guess she wasn't expecting the singing….well AMAZING singing if I say so myself.

**(let's hook tonight)**

**Buttercup: Turn up this mutha and let it play**  
**I know you like my bumper**  
**Don't be ashamed**  
**Don't even wonder, it's just a game**  
**We rocking body to body, let's go insane**  
**I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
**Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**  
**I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go**  
**Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow**

**Ohhh, we can do anything we want**  
**Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh**  
**And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up**  
**So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go**

**(make love, don't fight, let's hook tonight)**

**_[beat break] _**

The football team started making their way back to the field, I caught a glimpse of Butch and he was smiling in my general direction I felt myself blush, he and the others continued to watch just making our team go harder and better than before. To really kick things up each of us waved our pom poms in the air and went all the way around the field so each of us were covering every inch of it, and then we danced our lives away.

**(let's hook tonight)**

**Speaker:**

**_You name it she's done it  
She's the reason that women run it  
Bet this on a grammy  
Maybe now you understand me_**

**(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)**  
**(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)**  
**(clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands, to the beat)**

**Buttercup: Ohhh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go, ohhh  
And we ain't stopping till we done, live it up  
So live it up, live it up, go go go go go go**

**(let's hook tonight)**

**_[beat break]_**

**(let's hook tonight)**

I was breathing hard but I was smiling from ear to ear and I couldn't be happier we waved and went back to our spot on the side of the field. The minute we did I was attacked by Kim.

"Buttercup thank you so much!" I looked at her funny,

"For what?" she smiled,

"For coming through in the end for me…..you're a really good friend." I smiled, Blossom nudged me.

"I don't think that was the only thing that inspired Buttercup to put on her game face." I growled,

"You will not speak of anything that happened in there, what happened in that room stays in that room or so help me god it will be THE LAST THING….." Bubbles rolled her eyes,

"Alright gosh shut up already! We got it mums the word…." I snorted,

"Well looks whose got a little boost of sass in her life." She smiled and turned her attention back to the game. Bell sighed

"Well let's hope that whatever you said to those guys made them step up their game." I sighed,

"Let's hope."

* * *

"WE WON BITCHES WE WON YES WE DID!WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" I smiled,

"I've never heard Bunny so happy in my life…." Blossom smiled,

"Well can you blame her; we just won the biggest game of our lives! And Kim was finally able to win her spirit stick from Bonnie." Bubbles smiled,

"Yeah…but I got worried when security literally had to pry it out of her hands…..and then drag her off the field." Kim smirked,

"ARE you kidding me that was the HIGHLIGHT OF THIS ENTIRE GAME?! Watching Bonnie have a meltdown in front of the entire school was a dream come true and….I think I might even cry a little….." Juniper rolled her eyes.

"How can you focus on that!? Did you not just see the win we just pulled! Butch intercepted 5 turnovers! And Brick scored like 10 touchdowns! And Boomer is like the fastest boy ever I mean DID YOU NOT JUST SEEE THOSE PLAYS!" I laughed the entire squad along with all of our entire school and Cityville high were walking over to the park for the after party.

"Why do we even need an after party?" Bell asked, I gasped.

"It's like I'm not even here! WE PARTY BECAUSE WE CAN! And because I want to dance…." She smirked,

"Didn't you just dance?" I narrowed my eyes,

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Mac?" She immediately shut up and I smiled victorious.

"Now that Buttercup is finished tormenting poor Bell what exactly-…."

"YOU BITCH!" Juniper was suddenly interrupted by Brat storming in front of Bubbles and slapping her hard across the face, without hesitation I was about to run over and began wailing on Brat, but Blossom held me back.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are sister is getting wailed on?!" Blossom gave me a stern look,

"It's time we let Bubbles fight her own battles…we won't always be there to protect her." I began to ease up but I was still on edge as I saw Bubbles recover from the hit.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! He was never supposed to be with you! And all you've done is get in my way." Bubbles growled,

"If this is supposed to scare me…all you've done is made it worse for yourself. GET OVER YOURSELF BRAT! You screwed it up all on your own, if you weren't opening your legs for Cody you would have realized that you were hurting him! Why would he ever get back together with someone like you! And if you even lay a hand on me the next time YOU WOULD NOT LIKE WHAT HAPPENS!" Brat started breathing heavy and before anything could happen, she went for another attack on Bubbles but she was ready this time she easily dodged it and folded her arm behind her and kneed Brat right in the back and threw her onto the ground.

"I told you what would happen if you did that again…..you die tonight." And just like that Bubbles was on top of Brat punching her from left to right and Brat trying to get back at her clawing every inch of Bubbles as she could. Now you wonder why no one was going over there to help them because well face it, were a group of cheerleaders so of course we had mostly guys following us…..now what guy in the world would want to stop a cheerleader slut cat fight.

"Whoa what the hell is going on here?!" Well there goes the fight as Boomer comes in and sweeps his girlfriend off the floor and separates her from Brat at the same time his brothers appeared behind him while Brats sisters went behind her. Boomer didn't look that happy,

"See I told you we should have stopped it." I whispered, Blossom rolled her eyes,

"Oh please since when did you become the responsible one?!" I rolled my eyes

"Since I was the only sister NOT to get in a fight….yet." She growled.

"I don't like repeating myself….what the hell is going on here?!" Both of them remained silent, compared to Bubbles Brat looked pretty messed up. Boomer groaned in frustration.

"You know what I don't even care anymore….im done….c'mon Bubbles were leaving." He suddenly grabbed my little sister and headed out of the park, and Brat's sisters dragged her back to wherever they came from. At the same time Blossom whipped out her cell phone,

"Wait who are you texting?" She looked at me,

"Boomer…..so he can take Bubbles home." I shrugged and looked around for the rest of our friends. Kim was making out with Ron over by the fountain, Raven was with Robin holding hands and giggling, Mitch and Robin were having a blast trying to get each other wet. Juniper was off with Marco doing a drinking contest, Bell was sitting on the bench with Mac and Bunny was surprisingly talking to Darrik. So Blossom and I were left in the middle of the park by ourselves.

"This party sucks, I want to go home." Blossom whined.

"Awww I was hoping you would stay a little." We both turned around to see none other than Brick and Butch standing behind us. I smiled,

"Well look who's got their boost of confidence…..win anything lately?" Butch smirked,

"Oh you know the usual a football trophy…a new status….and one smoking hot new girlfriend." I shook my head. Blossom snorted,

"I'll admit you guys are brave but we're different from Bubbles…..you have to ask us out." Brick smirked,

"Alright girls with a challenge….we'll take it." Butch snorted,

"Speak for yourself man….what I want I take it…and it doesn't put up a fight." I smirked,

"Well I hope you're not talking about me because let me tell you…." Butch cut me off by wrapping his arms around me.

"Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more private….like your bedroom?" My face went completely red as Butch began nibbling at my ear.

"Butch are you trying to get my sister in bed?" Blossom said, he smirked.

"Oh she hasn't told you? We've been in the sack…more than once in fact." Blossom let go of Bricks hand and jumped on me and began shaking me up and down.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND BUTTERCUP! YOU ARE SO YOUNG WHYYYYYY!?" I pushed her off of me and looked at her as if she was insane,

"Blossom he was JOKING!?" she sighed,

"Oh praise the father and all that's holy." I looked at her,

"Since when did you become so damn religious?" She smirked,

"Since my sister started dating Butch Jojo." Brick laughed while Butch rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we ditch this party and take you ladies home?" Brick said, I nodded.

"Might as well we might even get to see my dad rip Boomer to shreds…." Butch smiled,

"Than what are we waiting for LET'S GO!" I rolled my eyes as the four of us headed off to my house. All in all this was the best spirit week ever, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in over a month! Been traveling all around the world this summer so it's hard to get the internet access in foreign countries! Awesome though until next time! REVIEW! AND SORRY FOR THE WEIRD ENDING!**


End file.
